phantomhive's style
by plumesdecorbeaux
Summary: et si kuroshitsuji laisser de coté son coté sombre au profit de son aspect attachant ! et bien j'écrit une fic sur ce que cela je pense donnerais . j'espère que cela vous plaira
1. Chapter 1

et si kuroshitsuji laisser de coté son coté sombre au profit de son aspect attachant ! et bien j'écrit une fic sur ce que cela je pense donnerais

chapitre 1 : commencement

Tout ce passe dans un lycée anglais tout a fait banal comportant comme dans tout lycée des intellos , des populaires , des grosses brutes et j'en passe . mais nous nous interresserons plutot a 3 camarade quelque peu insignifiant ayant le nom de ciel phantomhive , alois trancy et agni ashard . Tout sont en classe de seconde ( meme agni vu qu'il a redoublé sa 5eme et sa 3eme ) . Mais sans plus tarder voici les présentation .

Tout d'abord avec ciel phantomhive agée de 16 ans , il est l'unique héritié de la famille phantomhive lui laissant ainsi une énorme richesse . Il se balade de famille d'acueil en famille d'acueil qui pourrait le perturber masi ce n'est pas le cas car ciel a un port d'atache tout comme ses deux autres amis , il est envahi par le sentiment de l'amour qu'il porte a sebastian michaelis un eleve de terminale très populaire . Mais ce n'est pas cela qui attire ciel mais plutot sa beauté et son coté froid et mystérieux.

ensuite nous avons alois trancy également agé de 16 ans , vivant dans un foyer chaleureux et acceuillant ou il est fils unique et donc alors idolatrer par ses parents , ce qui lui donne un coté orgeuilleux . Mais il n'en reste pas moins fragile , celui ci aime donc etre proteger . Et ce sont les bras de claude faustus qui sont a ses yeux les plus rassurant , c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est amoureux de lui . Tout comme sebastian il est tès populaire , ce qui est normal etant son ami .

Enfin nous avont agni comme vous le deviner très mauvais eleve , pensant constamment a l'homme de son coeur soma . Il a toujours representé pour lui un modele , il l'admirait nottament pour ses très bon resultat scolaire . Il vit avec ses parents éduquer selon les traditions de son pays aussi bien culturelle que religieuse . Cela est fort amusant comparé a l'atitude d'agni dans son quotidien meme si par cette religion il s'efforce a rester respectueux envers les autres , ce qui lui donne le statut du bon copain .

Tout les 3 s'entraide dans leur amours , esperant un jour pouvoir conquerir le coeur de ceux qu'ils aiment . Malheuresement ceux ci sont quasi-inaccessible mais ceci ne dérange pas nos trois garçons ceux ci aiment relever des defis et de plus ne manquent d'idée pour arriver a leur fin

Demain pour ces trois garçons il s'agira de la rentrée . Une scolarité pleine de surprise les attends


	2. Chapter 2

voici tout de suite le chapitre 2 histoire de rentrer un peu plus dans l'histoire =D

chapitre 2 : reprise

tous etaient nerveux a l'idée leur quotidien avec toutes ses contraintes . La grande soirée de bienvenus aux nouveaux eleves organisés par l'élite ( c'est a dire sebastian , calude et soma ) allait bientot avoir lieu et ils nous pouvaient pas rater cet evenement , ils ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater une seule occasion des les voir etant en terminale ils partiraient l'année prochaine ce qui leur donnait peu de temps pour agir . Et cela ne les rassurait pas car cela faisait longtemps que leur amour se vit naitre et leur situation n'avait pas evolué du tout . Mais cela allait changé et ils avait bien décidé de faire quelque chose

-Ciel : dit aloi pense tu que cette année nous y arriveront

-Alois : il n'y a pas de raison après tout le lycée reservent beaucoup de changement

-Agni : et si il y en a pas , après tout nous ne suivont pas les memes cours comment pourrions nousnous raprocher d'eux

-Alois : eh bien il y a les cours de sport qui sont sont communs

-Ciel : cela ne suffit pas !

-Alois : les amis je crois que j'ai une idée , les changements du lycée vont finalement nous aider

-Agni : et comment ?

-Alois : et bien sache qu'a partir du lycée il nous permit de nous inscrire a un clud je me trompe ?

-Ciel : et bien ?

-Alois : et bien si mes souvenirs sont bons , il me semble que les terminales sont obligé de faire partit ou bien de diriger un club

-Agni : mais c'est que tu as raison je n'y aurait jamais

-Ciel : mais comment va t'on savoir de quel club ils font partis ?

-Agni : en plus il faut que ce soit quelque chose dans lequel on soit douée car sino on risqude ne pas etre pris

-Ciel : pour toi c'est facile avec ta main droite divine

-Agni : selon vous ce serait plutot un groupe d'intelect ou de sport ?

-Alois : je pense que c'est intelect etant donné qu'ils sont de très bons eleves

-Ciel : si c'est le club d'echecs je pense que j'ai mes chances ..

-Agni : je ne pense pas genre de choses soit adaptés a son rondg social

-Alois : de plus la pensée que des boudins a lunettes double fond puissent esperer avoir un contact avec claude me repugne fortement

-Agni : et je ne les vois dans quelque chose d'aussi nievre qu'un club de poésie ou de theatre

-Ciel : alors c'est qu'ils sont dans un club sportif

-Alois : et si c'était le club de natation

-Ciel : mon cache oeil n'est pas étanche

-Alois :il sont tout les 3 grands il pourrait faire partie du club de basket

-Agni : mais oui d'ailleur cela expliquerais le nombres elevés d'inscription dans le clud de pompom girl

-Ciel : je ne vois pas trop au club de basket avec mes 1,60 metres

A peine que ciel venit de finir sa phrase il vu sebastian s'approcher et lui dire avec sourire plus éclatant que jamais

-Sebastian : ne pense pas ca , tout le monde peut reussir au basket , ta petite taille n'est pas un handicap n'hésite a venir postuler demain . Je ferais parti de ceux qui decident des inscription .

puis il reparti

Alois et Agni ne s'empechèrent de donner des coups de coude taquin a ciel qui était a présent rouge comme jamais . Il ne voyait le silhouette de sebastian s'éloigner il n'y avait plus que lui et ignorait completement ses camarades qui se foutaient clairement de lui , durant quelques secondes il venait de se faire une partie de son coeur .

Ciel : c'est décider nous allons rejoindre le club de basket !


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3 : club de basket

Aujourd'hui était le jour decisif pour ciel alois et agni . Desormais il n'avait pas le droit a l'erreur car elle leur serait fatale.

Le premier a passer etait agni , qui comme a toutes les attentes reussi le test grace a sa main droite cela etait innevitable .

La tension se fit plus ressentir quand vena le tour d'aloi , mais heuresement pour lui il était malin il s'en sortit donc avec briaux grace a une strategie infaillible .

Ciel quand a lui avait la boule au ventre et si ses amis etaient pris et pas lui . Il commencait a se demander qu'elle pouvait etre ses qualités . Il n'avait d'aptitude physique et les seul strategie qu'il eu mit au point était au echecs puis il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit sebastian et réalisa qu'il pouvait utiliser l'amour comme carburant . La motivation serait alors son point fort . Il fit du mieux qu'il pouvait et reussi compenser sa petite taille . Mais il atteinda les sommet lorsqu'il vut que sebastian lui souriait afin de l'encourager

Mais il fut arriver l'heure du verdict :

-Sebastian : merci a tous pour votre participation , mais malheuresement nous ne pouvont prendre tout le monde , je vais donner les noms de ce qui font desormais partie de l'équipe : Agni ashard , alois trancy , ciel phantomhive...

Ils n'ecouterent pas la suite , ils était à présent tous les trois selectionner il venait de gagner une bataille .Mais tout n'etait pas encore gagner

C'est alors que claude faustus s'approcha

-Claude : au fait je tient a vous dire que ce soir il y a une soirée de bienvenue ou vous etes convier

-alois : merci de nous en informer claude

-Claude : je ne fait que mon devoir . dit il en s'eloignant

-Alois : il as bien dit soirée ?

-Agni : oui qu'y a t'il de derangeant la dedans ?

-Alois : c'est l'occasion parfaite pour se raprocher ! mais que va t'on se mettre

-Ciel : eh bien des vetements banal , tu ne compte quand meme pas te mettre sur ton 31

-Alois : qui as dit de se mettre sur son 31 je te parle juste de vetements incitant a tout les péchés

-Ciel : tes espoirs se place haut !

-Alois : ils sont a la hauteur de la quantité d'alcool qui sera présente ce soir

-Ciel : cela ne te derange pas d'etre juste l'histoire d'une nuit alcoolisé ?

-Agni : car toi tu voudrais une relation serieuse ?

-Alois : moi qui croyait qu'on ne voulait tout que du sexe , toi amoureux ? ca me fait bien rire

-Agni : surtout que le seul contact que tu pourra esperer se limitera a une nuit alcoolisé et puis tu ne le connais pas comment peut tu etre sur de ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?

-Alois : mieux vaut etre une erreur que ne rien signifier , si ce soir l'un d'entre nous a une occasion il faut qu'il saisisse sa chance !

-Ciel : tu as peut etre raison...

il se mirent alors en route pour aller a cette soirée

Ils étaient arrivé a la soirée , et comme l'esperait alois et agni l'acool coulait a flot et la débauche aurait pu etre le theme de cette nuit . Les pompom girls y avait été également convié et devenirent rapidement bourrée . Tandis que alois et agni partirent a la conquete ciel prefera s'assoir afin d'observer , malgré ce qu'il avait dit ses camarades il ne voulait pas se donner a n'importe qui . Sebastian était entouré de filles plus belles les unes que les autres , toutes avaient l'air folle de lui .Que pouvait il bien tenter ? Déprimé il decida dde sombrer dans l'acool durant le reste de la soirée , peut etre que cela allait lui faire oublier ses tendances homosexuelle . Au fil que les heures s'écoulèrent il put voir agni s'embarquer dans avec soma lui parlant des exploit que pouvait réaliser sa main droite et alois s'enfermer dans un placart avec claude assurant l'agilité de sa langue .Ils avaient tous deux reussis mais a quel prix ? A présent ciel , a force d'alcool et de reflexion , finit par avoir une migraine insuportable ce qui l'obligea a s'allonger . Puis il sentit quelq'un le secouée légerement , il s'agissait de sebastian un verre a une main , des médicaments a une autre

-Sebastian : tiens prends ca . Cela devrait ameliorer ton etat

-Ciel : merci...

-Sebastian : dit moi pour quelle raison a tu ingurgité autant d'alcool ?

-Ciel : parceque c'était bon...

-Sebastian : et pourquoi est tu rester si longtemps dans ton coin

-Ciel : j'aime bien boire seul

-Sebastian : allez essaye de te remettre ! lui dit il tout en lui frottant la tete

Ce soir peut etre que alois et agni avait gagner un contact physique mais il venait d'avoir plus que ca , une marque d'affection de la part de sebastian . A peine sortie de son extase il entendit des rires provenant de derriere lui . Il s'agisait d'aloi et agni qui se foutait de lui

-Alois : c'est si beau l'amour

-Ciel : tiens vous voila vous ?

-Agni : oui et plus satisfait que jamais

-Alois : bien plus exaltant qu'un simple frottement de tete !

-Ciel : c'est vrai que sucer dans un placard et branler dans les toilettes est tout ce que l'on peut rever d'une soirée ...

-Agni : au fond tu sait que tu aurait voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose

-Ciel : j'en ai eu bien plus que je ne l'esperais

-Alois : pour ca il suffit de faire semblant d'etre souffrant , et ca n'apporte rien

-Ciel : vous n'aurez qu'a me racontez cela demain

-Alois : bien sur mon petit ciel !

-Agni : tu aura de quoi t'imaginer des choses durant tes soirs en solo

Ainsi se termina la soirée , tous les joueurs avaient fini dans un lit ou bien dans un placard a l'exception de ciel qui rentra le coeur plein .


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4 : changement d'avis

Le reveil vennait de sonner , ciel se leva peniblement de son lit . Il avait visiblement la gueule de bois mais malgré tout il fallait aller en cours . Il prit alors quelques dolipranes esperant que cela allit passer puis il repensa hier lorsque se fut sebastian qi lui donna ses cachet , il repensa a ce simple contact qui depuis changeait déjà beaucoup de choses . Ciel ne se levait plus avec degout en pensant qu'il devait partir au lycée . De plus aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu le premier entrainement de basket , maintenant son seul probleme etait la présence des pompom girls qui aguichait bien trop sebastian a son gout il ne savait pas quoi faire . Il prit alors ses dernieres affaires et partit sur la route du lycée .

Une fois arrivé il vut alois et agni qui l'attendait

-Alois : désolé pour heir tu avait raison

-Agni : nous avons réalisé que maintenant la soirée était terminé et qu'a present nous ne sommes plus que des erreurs

-Alois : et a vrai dire ce sentiments ne nous plait pas

-Ciel : ca va c'est rien mais au lieu au de perdre du temps lus que nous en avons deja perdu refechissons plutot a un moyens de nous débarasser de ce qui nous dérange

-Alois : c'est a dire ?

-Ciel : les pompom girls bien sur ! vous avez vus comment elle se tortille devant eux ?

-Agni : et puis elle sont jolies , cela nous fait des adversaires plutot difficile a battre

-Ciel : dommage qu'elle ne soit pas moche

-Agni : malheureusement elles ne le sernt jamais les filles désigné pour les selections sont très difficile

-Alois : dommage que ce ne soit pas nous ...dit alois avec un sourire en coin , vous pensez a ce que je pense

-Ciel : alors la n'y pense meme pas ! Ca fait vraiment trop gay de s'incrire pour etre jury !

-Agni : en plsu pour ca il faut faire partis des pompomgirls

-Alois : ce n'est pas un probleme j'ai deja en tete une chorégraphie pour les selections

-Ciel : t'est vraiment un homo toi alois

-Agni : tout le monde sait que les mecs qui danse sont des tapettes ou bien sont des stars du street et du hip hop mais certainement pas des entres chat

-Ciel : parceque toi tu connais le termes entrechat ?

-Alois : oui il le connait d'ailleurs bientot toi aussi ! aller dites oui ! ca va etre super cool

-Ciel : c'est bien parceque c'est pour sebastian sinon j'aurais dit non

-Alois : super ! et toi agni ?

-Agni : disons que maintenant je ne peut pas refuser

-Alois : venez chez moi ce soir je vous apprendrais la chorée

c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent chez alois reviser ce qu'il allait devenir leur futur source d'humiliation

Ca y est le moments tant redouté des selections etait arrivé . heuresement pour eux on pouvait passer en groupe , ciel n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde subir cette epreuve seul . Ils avaient beaucoup de concurence . Puis une fille venue leur parler , il semblerait qu'elle fasse partie des administrateurs elle portait un badge ou y était inscrit son nom

-Nathalie : euh veuillez mes votre tour va bientot arriver et nous aimerions bien savoir quel est le nom de votre groupe

Cela sonnait comme un crisement de craie sur un tableau pour ciel

-Alois : eh bien nous choisissons les "pompomboys" dit il avec un air rejouit

-Nathalie : très bien a present je crois que c'est a votre tour

Ciel et agni se sentait très nerveux , en effet il devait se confronter au public

-VEUILLEZ ACCUEUILLIR COMME IL SE DOIT LE POMPOMBOYS !

Bien evidemment ils dansèrent sur une musique au intonations plus qu'homosexuel qui réjouissait alois , la foule les regardait avec des yeux surpris et moqueur mais parmit elle il y avait le club de basket qui etait venu assister au premiere selections de l'année . Cela pertuba ciel mais il tenta , combien meme la honte se ressentait sur son visage , de rester souriant et de continuer a effectuer une choregraphie de qualité . Il se dit alors que cette n'était qu'un déplacement vers les bras de sebastian . il n'y avait plus que lui , il pouvait le regarder sans culpabiliser quand la danse fut finit au quelque regret finalement present chez ciel

-Nathalie : merci de votre participations , nous vous informerons de votre nomination plus tard

Ciel etait tendu et cela se voyait

-Alois : ca va ciel ?

-Ciel : non ca pas ! il était la ! il ma vu danser !

-Agni : ne t'inquiete pas , ce n'est pas si grave , après tout notre chorée n'était pas si mal

-Ciel : pas si mal ! on aurait dit la chorée officielle de la gay pride !

-Alois : et cela te derange ?

-Ciel : bien sur ! desormais je ne serais plus que le pd basketteur qui adore faire des entrechat

-Alois : c'est l'heure des resultat nous devrions y aller...

c'était le moment , ils allaient enfin savoir si leur effort avaient servi a quelque chose

-Nathalie : a present je vais annoncer le nom des gagnant qui ne sont qu'autre que : les sunshines colors , les rainbows , les sugars pop et enfin...

Ciel avait la boule au ventre et s'ils n'avaient pas reussi ils subiraient alors une nouvelle humiliation

-Nathalie : et enfin les pompomboys !

Alois sauta de joie , et fut suivis d'agni qui le serra dans ses bras tandis que ciel lui restait stupefais . Alors cette chorée digne d'un mauvais cabaret hollywoodien aurait reussi a amadouer le jury


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 7 :

Pour l'instant tout se passait a merveille pour ciel , il allait bientot pouvoir se debarassé de ces vautours tournibillonant autour de sebastian comme pour annocer la mort de ses espoirs . Seulement il se demandait comment il pourrait seduire sebastian a l'avenir , s'occuper des obstacles était deje si difficile comment pourrait il reussir quelque chose d'aussi difficile de prendre le coeur de sebastian . Ce soir allait un grand soir pensait ciel . Une occasion de s'en approcher , pour ca il ne laissait rien au hasard . Pour tout dire il connaissait bien les gouts de sebastian , tout d'abord il aimait les yeux lumineux ,ciel se mit alors des gouttes reparatrice de la pupille , ensuite il aimait tout ce qui était sauvage donc il laissait de maniére volontaire ses cheuveux mal peignée , et enfin il aimait les sensuelle ce qui l'ammena a mettre du parfum prévu expres pour l'occasion . Il inspirais desormais la desinvolture et la rebelion .Il était pret.

-Ciel : madame je sort me rendre a mon etrainement

-Barbara : tu sait peut m'apeller maman ou bien barbara

-Ciel : non je ne prefere pas . De toute facon je risque de changer de foyer dans peu de temps

-Barbara :comme tu voudra . prends bien soin de toi

-Ciel : au revoir !

Il etait arrivé , alois et agni l'attendait

-Alois : mais c'est qu'on est tout beau ce soir !

-Ciel : c'est toi qui dit ca ? regarde on dirait que tu as lustrer tes cheveux ! il riait légerement

-Agni : je dois avouer que tu est beau ce soir

-Ciel : heu...je crois que ca suffit pour les compliments !

-Agni : aller venez , ils doivent surement nous attendre

Nous entrairent alors dans les vestiaire . Tous les garçons faisaient les imbeciles et s'amusaient a se donner des coup de serviette mouillée .

-Sebastian : attention ciel !

Trop tard ciel s'était pris la serviette en pleine face . Il était sonner , sebastian avait beau le secouer il ne réagissait pas

-Sebastian : les gars vous pouvez aller vous entrainer . je vais m'occuper de lui

Sebastian se sentait coupable . Il décida de lui donner une douche froide afin de le reveiller un peu . Il lui enleva son haut qui semblait quelque peu usé , il était impregné de parfum . Sebastian ne put s'empecher de le respirer , c'était trop tentant . Il avait exactement la meme odeur que son propre parfum . Il ria

-Sebastian : au moins nous avons ca en commun

Il enleva ensuite son pantalon qui lui était légerement trop grand . Il devait surement appartenir a l'un de ses freres . Ses jambes était fines pretes se casser comme a supporter le poids d'une immense douleur . Pour cela sebastian l'admirait . Jamais il ne se plaignait de sa situation , il n'hesitais jamais a reconaitre les effort de ceux qui l'entourent .

Enfin il retira son calecon sans jeter un regard par respect pour ciel . Il le mit ensuite dans la douche sous un jet d'eau froide . Ciel commenca a ouvrir les yeux

Il était enroulé sous une serviette ,il avait un oeil au beurre noir

-Sebastian : ca va ?

-Ciel : oui je crois ...j'ai juste un peu mal a l'oeil

-Sebastian : surement car tu as un oeil au beurre noir , j'en suis désolé

-Ciel : ce n'est rien . tu m'as laver ?

-Sebastian : oui il m'a fallu ..

Ciel ressentit un leger frisson a cette idée . L'aurait il vu dans une position embarassante ?

-Ciel : cela a l'air de t'avoir derangé

-Sebastian : non non pas du tout au contraire !

-Ciel : ?

-Sebastian : euh je veux dire , je te devait bien ca ! dit moi maintenant que l'on est seul...

Ciel sentit son coeur battre qu'allait il lui demandé ?

-Sebastian : dit moi pourquoi tu as voulu rejoindre le club des pompomgirls

Il se sentait obliger de mentir , si il savit la verité il ne ferait que s'autohumilier

-Ciel : et bien c'est pour faire parti du jury

-Sebastian : pourquoi veut tu choisir nos pompomgirls ?

-Ciel: a vrai dire il y a parmi elle une fille que j'aime et je voudrais etre sur qu'elle m'encourage

-Sebastian : tu doit beaucoup l'aimer ! elle a vraiment beaucoup de chance ! en tout cas si jamais tu as besoin de conseils n'hésite pas !

-Ciel : merci

Que venait il de faire ? lui mentir a lui il se sentait mal . L'entrainement venait de se terminer il devait donc rentrer chez lui . Il le fit mais les larmes au yeux durant tout le trajet .

A peine rentrer il ft summerger de question

-Barbara : quesque cet oeil au beurre noir ? qui est celui qui t'as fait ca ?

-Ciel : son nom c'est balle de basket !

-Barbara : ne me raconte pas de bétises ! une balle de basket n'a pas pu faire ca !

-Ciel : si et si tu ne me crois pas tant pis pour toi !

-Barbara : pourquoi tu ne me parle jamais de tes problemes ?

-Ciel : car j'ai deja des gens prevu pour cela , et eux resterons auprés de moi plus longtemps que toi

-Barbara : voyons tu sais bien qu'après ton depart je continuerais a prendre des nouvelles !

-Ciel : je le sais mais je n'en ai aucune envie ! ce soir d'ailleur je vais chez aloi

-Barbara : attends ! si tu continue ainsi tu restera a jamais seul

-Ciel : tant que mon port d'attache continuera a rester debout je ne serais jamais seul !

Su ce ciel partit claquant la porte bruyamment , Il etait temps qu'il change car entre les enfants con et bruyant et la mere envahissante il ne pouvait plus respirer et dieux sait qu'il en avait besoin

Maintenant il connaisait le chemin par coeur il l'avait fait tellement de fois , ceci dit alois l'accueuillait toujours chaleuresement .

-Ciel : désolé de te deranger mais je peut m'inscruter chez toi quelques temps ?

-Aloi : euh ouais vas y . encore cette vieille megere

-Ciel : oui ! si je pouvais , si j'en avais la force je la tuerais elle et ses momes sans aucune valeur ,dignité et grandeur d'ame . Je les reduierais en bouillie ces minables pour avoir esperer recevoir une once de mon admiration

-Alois : tu doit etre fatiguer tu ferais mieux de te coucher

-Ciel : oui tu as raison...bonne nuit !

-Alois : bonne nuit !


	6. Chapter 6

voila le chapitre 6 en ce moment j'écrit beaucoup

étoile-sama : je viens tout juste de voir ton message j'était tellement dans mon trip que j'en ai oublié de regarder mes mails -_-' . Je te remercie pour ta review qui ma fait très plaisir , je ne m'attendait à avoir deja un commentaire . Je pense moi aussi que c'est important de faire ce genre de chose par amour , en plus Ciel accorde beaucoup d'importance au respect et possede de vrai valeur alors je ne me voyait pas le faire frivole . Quand a le voir faire du basket doit etre surrement difficile a imaginer hahaha XD

Toroko-sama : merci de ton commentaire je m'empresse d'écrire la suite . Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise . Pour le nom des pompomboys cest parceque je n'avait pas d'idée de nom original alors j'ai mit ce qui me parraissait le plus approprié je ne savait pas que cla allait te faire rire autant ,meci =D.

chapitre 6 :

Aujourdhui nous n'avions pas d'entrainement prévu mais n'ayant pas pu venir au premier j'avait prit du retard alors je decida à m'entrainer aprés les cours . Comme chaque je verifie si personne ne compte occuper la salle mais rien pour l'instant alors je partit jouer un moment . Une fois dans la salle je regarda une derniere fois s'il n'y avait personne et commenca a faire quelques lancers. Pas un panier ! Pourtant je faisais exactement comme les autres je les avait bien observer

-Ciel : MERDE ! pourquoi j'en reussi aucun

puis j'entendit une voix de loin . C'était celle de Sebastian

-Sebastian : tu est plus petit donc tu doit lancer la balle plus fort

-Ciel : merci de me le faire remarquer mais j'avais compris

-Sebastian : Fait voir !

Ciel s'executa alors sous le regard de sebastian

-Sebastian : il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas

Sebastian se mit alors deriere ciel mit ses bras autour de lui et prit ses mains et lui tés douce

-Sebastian : il faut que le coup vienne du poignet pour que tu puisse arriver a y mettre de la force

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque , il était si prés . Je me laissai m'abandonner dans ses bras , ses mot , son odeur quand sa vois me reveilla

-Sebastian : allez essaye de faire un panier

Et sous mon regard surpris je fit un panier . Avec lui tout était si simple !

-Sebastian : tu voit ce n'est pas si compliquer ! Je doit t'avouer que j'apprecie le fait que tu vienne t'entrainer en dehors du club

-Ciel : je fait ca pour compenser ma taille

-Sebastian : c'est exactement pour cela que je t'ai prit dans notre équipe

-Ciel : il se fait tard je crois que je vais rentrer

-Sebastian : d'accord , n'hésite pas a me demander si jamais tu as besoin de quelques conseils

-Ciel : d'accord merci !

Je rangea mes affaires le plus vite que je pus et me dépecha de rentrer . Sebastian m'avait enormement troublé j'avait besoin de me calmer sous une douche froide

-Alois : Bonsoir ciel ! alors cette entrainement ?

-Ciel : je te raconterais tout a l'heure pour l'instant je dois aller prendre une douche

-Alois : euh d'accord...

Je me suis precipiter vers la salle de bain , me deshabilla puis rentra dans la douche . Ce moment repassait en boucle dans mon visage , pourquoi suis je parti si brusquement ? il a dut me prendre pour idiot . Je me prit la tete dans mes mains , je pouvais encore sentir son contact , je me caressa le visage . C'était comme s'il était la , je pouvait presque son odeur son souffle ma main commenca a descendre , je voyais son image . Ce visage que j'avait tant de fois regarder de loin esperant qu'un jour ce visage me regarderais et la ses avait bougé pour moi , pour m'aider . Mais je m'arreta , je ne pouvais pas me résoudre a me soulager , je n'était meme pas chez moi . Alors je laissa coula un jet d'eau froide sur la tete puis je me rapella de ce jour ou il avait du me laver et sorti de la salle de bain ou tout me rapellais son souvenirs . Et si tous ces moments que je cherissais comme mon propre enfant ne signifiais rien pour lui ? Cela est probablement le cas... a cette idée je ressenti le besoin d'etre seul mais apparament alois ne le ressentit pas

-Alois : je peut entrer ?

-Ciel : oui va y..

-Alois : alors cet entrainement ?

Il avait un sourire au levres , j'hésitais a lui répondre mais j'avais tellement envie de me confier que je me lança

-Ciel : et bien comme d'habitude je ne reussisais aucun lancer quand la j'entendit quelqu'un derriere . Il s'agissait de sebastian

-Alois : ouh ouh !

-Ciel : oui enfin bref ! il s'est passer quelque chose de tellement cliché que j'en ai honte ...

-Alois : comment ca

-Ciel : il s'est approcher de moi m'a prit mes mains et m'a aider a lancer , je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque et comme une tapette en chaleur j'ai eu une erection alors je me suis tout de suite barrer

-Alois : hahaha ! Et moi qui croyait etre le plus guimauve

-Ciel : te fout pas de moi il va me prendre pour idiot !

-Alois : tu parle malgré ses notes il est aussi bete qu'un cochon quand il s'agit de ces choses la . Il ne l'a surrement pas remarquer

-Ciel : a ton avis pourquoi il m'a aider ?

-Alois : je ne sais pas ! la meilleure facon de le savoir est encore de lui demander

-Ciel : j'oserais jamais

-Alois : dans ce cas tu n'a qu'a regarder comment il se comporte avec les autres

-Ciel : tu as raison ...

C'était décidé a partir de demain j'observerais ses moindres faits et gestes


	7. Chapter 7

alors voila le chapitre 7 ! j'espere que vous allez aimer ^_^

Toroko-sama : merci ! c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration ! Quand a ciel il n'a pas fini de souffrir le pauvre XD et pour ce qui est des clichés je crois qu'il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup ! j'éspere que ce chapitre va te plaire !

chapitre 7 :

Ce matin je me leva difficilement . Amon reveil je vu qu'alois n'était pas la alors je parti prendre mon petit dejeuner puis je vit un mot sur la table qui disait :

Ciel , je ne t'ai pas reveiller car je sais que si tu était venus avc moi tu m'en aurait empecher . Je vais aller voir sebastian pour lu parler de toi en esperant obtenir des information qui pourrait t'interresser ! au fait ne t'inquiete pas pour ton absence je leur dirait que tu est malade ! bisous alois

Je ragarda ma montre elle affichait 15 heures il était donc trop tard il avait loupé l'entrainement et en plus Sebastian allait se douter de quelque chose . Soudain je sentit mon portable vibrer il s'agissait d'alois , il venait de m'envoyer un message me disant de mettre dans mon lit et de faire semblant d'etre malade car sebastian arrivait pour me rendre visite . me rendre visite ? pourquoi ?

cela avait il un rapport avec aloi ? Mais bon l'heure n'était pas aux reflections alors je m'empressa d'aller dans mon lit puis je me mit une bouillotte sur la tete pour donner l'impression que je suis fevrieux

J'entendit alois et sebastian rentrer alors je la rangea immediatement et prit l'expression d'un chiot abandonné . Alois toqua a la porte

-Alois : je peut entrer ?

-Ciel : hum...oui dit il avec une voix faible

-Alois : ciel tu as de la visite , sebastian est venue voir comment tu allais

Il venait de faire un clin d'oeil , je voulais le fusiller du regard mais sebastian etant la je devait continuer ma comedie

-Ciel : hum..vraiment ? il n'était pas obliger ...c'est gentils de sa part..

Tiens voila que je me met a parler comme une gonzesse !

-Sebastian : quand alois m'as dit que tu n'allait pas très bien je me suis sentit obligé de passer te voir , a vrai dire j'était asser inquiet

"inquiet " ce mot resonnait dans ma tete . Ceci dit il devait surement s'inquieter a propos du basket que de mon etat

-Alois : bon ciel je vais aller chercher tes medicament je vous laisse !

Décidement quel connard aujourd'hui alois . Si ca n'avait pas été mon ami je crois que je l'aurait éclaté contre le carrelage

-Sebastian : tu sais ciel , alois m'a parlé...

Tiens comme si cela était surprenant ! il va le payer cher

-Ciel : et il t'as dit quelque chose d'important ?

Je regretait deja de lui avoir poser la question

-Sebastian : il m'a parler de ta situation actuelle et il pense que tu ne peux plus continuer comme ca ...

-Ciel : et tu est d'accord avec lui ?

Le rouge commencait a me monter aux joues

-Sebastian : et bien oui ... c'est d'ailleur pour cela que je voulait te parler

Mon rhytme commenca a s'accelerer , il ... va t'il m'embrasser ? mais bien sur que non j'était malade ! alors qu'allait il faire

-Sebastian : Dés que tu seras rétabli...

Dés que je serais rétablie ? aurai-je vu juste ?

-Sebastian : Je pensais que tu pourrais emmenager chez moi

-Ciel : Quoi deja ?

-Sebastian : Ah tu n'est pas encore pret a te separer de ta famille ? pourtant...

-Ciel : le probleme n'est pas la ?

-Sebastian : alors quel est le probleme ?

-Ciel : Mais je suis trop jeune !

-Sebastian : trop jeune ? je ne voit pas ce que tu veut dire ?

Il ne comprenais pas ? me serais-je précipité ? il avait l'air de parler de quelque chose de totalement different

-Ciel : parle t'on de la meme chose ?

-Sebatian : Je ne sais pas , moi je parle du fait que tu n'ai pas de foyer fixe ce qui peut etre genant pour quelqu'un de ton age et toi ?

Non mais quel idiot ! comment j'ai pu croire l'espace d'un instant que sebastian pouvait etre amoureux de moi

-Ciel : ha je croyais que tu voulais qu'on prenne une coloc et que j'aurais dut donc payer un loyer donc prendre un travail !

-Sebastian : mais non voyons ! par contre échange tu t'occupera du menage d'accord ?

-Ciel : euh c'est d'accord ..

A l'instant j'accepta mais je ne réalisait pas dans quel coup je venais de me fourrer


	8. Chapter 8

toroko-sama : merci encore pour ta review j'écrit la suite au plus vite ! enfin je te rassure je ne suis pas un robot de temps en temps je fait des pauses XD je suis contente que alois te plaise , car comme ciel le dit si bien c'est un connard hahaha ! et je prévois bientot un chapitre sur nos pompomboys ;)

chapitre 8

Un jour se passa et a present j'etait "sur pied " et je pouvait donc venir habiter chez sebastian . Nous entrèrent dans une maison elle me semblait bien vide . se pourrait il que sebastian vive seul ?

-Ciel : dit sebastian tu vit seul ?

-Sebastian : en fait des fois il y a mes parents mais ils sont la très peu souvent à cause du travail

-Ciel : je vois ...

-Sebastian : vient je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Il m'ammena vers la porte de ma chambre j'ai pu voir qu'elle était d'une autre porte ou il y était marquer "sebastian" .Cela voulais dire qu'il serait à cotés , etait ce volontaire de sa part ? bref j'entra dans la chambre . Elle était simple il y avait un lit une fenetre et une armoire , le sol était du parquet et les murs étaient blanc .

-Sebastian : quand tu voudra tu pourra prendre ta douche , la salle de bain est juste a coté

-Ciel : d'accord merci...

C'est vrai qu'une douche me ferait le plus grand bien alors je me deshabilla pris une serviette et me dirigea vers la salle de bain . Une fois rentrer je pus voir une serviette poser sur une chaise . Surement celle de sebastian . Je ne pus m'empecher d'humer sa serviette , de me frotter le visage avec , sebastian s'était essuyer le corp avec , chaque partie de lui l'avait touché . Je commencait le plaisir m'envahir , j'étais desormais nu me frottant avec la serviette de sebastian . Je ne pouvais plus me retenir alors je decida de me soulager avec après tout il n'en serais rien . Alors je descendit la serviette vers le bas de mon ventre , pris mon entrejambe en main et commenca de leger mouvement en arriere , je ne pouvais m'empecher de m'imaginer frotter ma virilité contre sebastian , a cette vision je ne fut plus qu'excité et jouit . Et merde je venais d'éjaculer dans sa serviette tant pis je l'échangerais avec la mienne . Je prit donc ma douche seulement une fois fini je n'avait pas vraiment de serviette a me mettre si je prenait celle de sebastian je serais a nouveau sale donc je décida de sortir nu.

C'était sans compter la présence de sebastian qui s'appretais a prendre sa douche et qui par surprise lacha sa serviette . Nous etions donc tout les deux nu . Il y eu un grand silence , il faut dire que la situation était quelque peu embarassante . Mon regard se posa alors sur sa ... Elle était énorme je commencais a me demander comment plus tard je ferais pour le suc...Mais sentant l'éréction venir je m'arreta la et me précipita vers ma chambre . j'était assez pertuber par cette scene . Je croyait avoir vecu le moment le plus genant de ma vie quand sebastian m'appela pour le diner . A vrai dire je n'avait pas très faim , sebastian m'avait mit en appetit mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un repas . Mais je me resolus a descendre , la piece était embomé d'une odeur delicieuse , je reconnaisait la l'odeur du saumon fumé

-Sebastian : j'espere que tu aime le poisson

il était deriere les fourneaux ne portant qu'un short noir en jean et un debardeur lui aussi noir sous son tablier cette image etait comparable a un doux vent en periode d'été

-Ciel : euh oui j'aime beaucoup le poisson

Mais je ne pouvais m'arreter de penser a sebastian nu . esque lui aussi pensait a moi ?

-Sebastian : tu peut commencer a te servir

-Ciel : euh..oui oui

-Sebastian : tu m'as l'air bien pensif

-Ciel : heu ..je pensait a cette fille dont je t'ai parlé

Je n'allais quand meme pas lui dire que je pensais a son enorme queue

-Sebastian : halala les jeunes et leur vision si utopiste de l'amour

Que voulait il dire par la ? serait il une trainé ?

-Ciel : eh bien..je crois que je vais aller me coucher

-Sebastian : bonne nuit

-Ciel : bonne nuit

A peine installer dans mon lit que j'entend sebastian telephoner a une fille apparament une pompom

-Sebastian : non ce soir ca va pas pas etre possible...

oui meme si tu me fait une fellation ! j'ai des invités peut etre un autre jour ?

oui c'est ca aurevoir!

Une fellation ? quelle salope ! ca ne pouvait plus durer il faut vraiment que je me debarasse de ces fichus pompomgirls

Ce fut l'heure de se reveiller je regarda mon telephone , un message il était d'alois :

"devine qui sont les jury des prochaines selections ?"

Je pouvais m'empecher de sourire , ces connasses allaient passer a la trape ! Mais leur était au petit dejeuner . alors je descendit une a une les marches des escalierstout guilleret puis je vus avec stupefaction une enorme bosse chez sebastian , cela n'était surement qu'une erection matinale mais cela me destabilisais fortement . Il ne m'avait surement pas remarquer alors j'en profita pour l'admirer . Il portait juste une chemise et un calecon et preparait le café , je me perdais dans le mouvement de ses fesses . Pour m'amuser et l'informer de ma presence je lui lanca un bout de pain sur les fesses , il se retourna

-Sebastian : ha ciel je ne savais pas que tu était reveiller !

-Ciel : tu prepare le café ?

-Sebastian : oui j'espere que cela te convient

-Ciel : oui oui...

Je crois qu'il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa tenue mais qu'importe aujourd'hui allait etre une journée mouvementé


	9. Chapter 9

toroko-sama : Mes pauses...et bien c'est vrai qu'elle sont bien courte mais en ce moment je sens l'inspiration venir , donc je suis en mode ermite dans ma chambre . C'est vrai que sebastian est très gentils XD ceci dit comme ca il fait la paire avec ciel en mode cucu la praline ! D'ailleur je vient de me rendre que j'ai encore mit un cliché dans mon chapitre , je crois que j'y suis accro XD

Bon sans tarder voici le chapitre 9

chapitre 9

Aujourd'hui j'allait enfin pouvoir faire disparaitre celle qui me genait , seulement je connaissait pas le nom de celle qui m'importait vraiment . Elle était a présent la seule que je voulais definitivement expulser . Il fallait que j'aille voir dans le portable de sebastian sans qu'il me voit , il fallait que je reflechisse a quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire

-Ciel : sebastian tu pourrait me préparer des croissant pendant que je vais faire ma toilette

-Sebastian : a vrai dire je comptais prendre ma douche

-Ciel : d'accord dans ce cas j'irais en acheter sur le chemin

-Sebastian : donc tu me laisse la place ?

-Ciel : ou va y .

Finalement je n'ai meme pas eu a reflechir , alors des que j'entendu l'eau couler je partit dans la chambre de sebastian . Sur son lit était posé son pantalon , son portable était surement dans l'une des poches . Bingo ! alors j'allais dans la liste des apels effectué , il y en avait plusieurs . Mais ce n'était pas un probleme je les virerais toutes aujourd'hui . Je pris donc un papier pour noter leur nom et partis de sa chambre . Je fit en quelques minutes ma toilette et m'empressa de partir . Une fois arrivé devant notre lycée je sentit un fort sentiment monter en moi , je le reconnaissait , c'était celui de la vengeance .

-Alois : alors ciel comment va tu

-Ciel : je suis en pleine forme , j'ai hate d'etre cet aprèm !

Plus les heures passèrent plus j'était impatient puis je me rapella de sebastian en calecon et étrangement le temps paraissait moins long . Il était deja l'heure des selections alors je rejoignit alois et agni au gymnase

-Alois : ha ! dire que c'est nous qui avon été choisi !

-Agni : sur ce coup on a vraiment eu de la chance !

-Ciel : en plus j'ai reussi a avoir le nom de tout les boudins qui traine autour de mon sebastian

Quand une femme interompu notre conversation

-Nathalie : désolé de vous deranger en pleine discussion mais les selections vont commencer il faut vous mettre en place !

A peine nous nous sommes assis qu'une musique a la fois fois festif et pédale au possible retentit avec un volume surélevé . Elle digne de celle de nos selections .

-Nathalie : Bonjour tout le monde aujourd'hui vont avoir lieu les elections definitive . Elles vont determiner lequelles d'entres vous meritent leur place . Mais sans plus tarder je vous laisse entre les mains de vos jury ...LES POMPOMBOYS !

On peut entendre des cris hysteriques venant des gradins . Je ne savais meme pas que l'on pouvait avoir des fans . Mais je vu tout de suite qu'ils s'agissait d'homme efeminé qui se dandinaient tout en remuant une pancarte representant le drapeau gay ou y était inscris le nom d'alois . Cette vision me donna des frissons d'horreur

-Alois : Tout d'abord j'aimerais dire bonjour a tout le monde ,. Mais surtout j'aimerais dire un grand merci a mes fans qui me soutiennent

A cet instant de nouveau les cris pus se faire entendre

-Alois : Et enfin j'aimerais dire a toutes les participantes de ne pas stresser mais au contraire de se faire plaisir et donner le meilleur d'elle meme

-Agni : et bien je crois que c'est a mon tour , tout ce que j'ai a dire c'est qu'on espere que toutes reussisier a donner le plus que vous le pouver ! un dernier commentaire ciel ?

-Ciel : oui merci agni ! Je tenais a preciser que le beauté ne fera partis des critéres de choix aujourd'hui , je ne jugerais que vos competances en dance ! sur ce bonne chances a toutes !

-Nathalie : quel jury ! je sens que cette année les selections vont etre interressantes !

Et c'est ainsi que les selections prirent cours . Toutes presque étaient jolies il était difficile de faire un choix . Mais une idée me vint en tete il suffisait de regarder les filles a qui sebastian telephone et ne garder que celle qui n'ont pas le meme style comme ca aucune ne plaira a sebastian .

Et a partir de ce moment mon crayon rayait les noms les uns aprés les autres . il ne réstait plus que les plus moches .Puis les selction se finirent

-Nathalie : Les selections sont maintenant terminé ! Les jury vont donc nous donner leur verdict

-Alois : merci de cette presentation nathalie ! je pense que les resultat sont innatendues mais je pense que cela n'est pas mauvais pour notre societé actuelle qui ne vit qu'autour du culte de la beauté !

-Agni : Cette année nous avons vraiment eu un jugement different des année precedentes , mais je vous laisse ciel qui va vous donner les noms de celle qui ne poursuivront malheureusement le club..

-Ciel : les filles qui eliminer sont donc : Julie , Laetitia , Katrin...

Au fur a mesure que je sitait les noms on pus voir des tetes jolies devenirent laides sous l'apel de leur prenom . On aurait dit une écatombe de la beauté . Cela m'amusait fortement !

-Nathalie : Les resultat sont faits ! nous souhaitons une heureuse continuation a celles qui nous quittes et bienvenue a toutes celles qui ont été retenue ! merci de votre participation !

Nous repartirent avec le sourire aux levres .c'était sans compter la presence des pompom enragés

-Julia : et les minus pourquoi vous nous avez viré ?

-Ciel : tout simplement car vous ne faisiez pas l'affaire !

-Julia : je suis sure qe vous etes jaloux acr on attire les basketeurs ! bandes de tapette !

-Ciel : qui t'a autoriser a m'insulter ?

-Julia : ton cul tapette !

Elle avait un rire vulgaire , puis j'eu une vision d'elle en train de sucer sebastian . Alors d'un coup je pouvais plus contenir ma rage et lui donna une droite monumentalle

-Ciel : alors cette droite c'était celle d'une tapette ?

Elle s'aprettait a me mettre une gifle quand une main la retenue

-Sebastian : je crois que tu l'a assez chercher pour aujourd'hui !

-Julia : oh desolé sebastian je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais bien ...

-Sebastian : laisse tomber...

Il etait visiblement en colére , je croyais que le pire était arriver quand elle l'embrassa . J'essayait de me calmer en repensant a la droite que je lui avait donner mais il lui en fallait une deuxieme . Seulement l'heure de la vengeance n'était pas encore arriver , mais quand elle arrivera je jure devant dieu qu'elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corp .

-Ciel : bon sebastian je vais rentrer tu pourrait me passer les clef ?

-Sebastian : tiens les voila ..

-Julia : vous vivez ensemle ?

-Sebastian : je t'expliquerais

Une fois rentrer je m'ecroulla sur mon lit et pleura , je ne pouvais pas m'enlever de la tete cette julia embrassant mon sebastian . Mais un jour elle sombrera et il sera miens je le promet


	10. Chapter 10

toroko-sama : je poste au plus la suite , j'essaye _ , en tout cas notre ciel n'a pas fini de souffrire , le pauvre ! c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup beaucoup de cliché dans mon histoire .. Les querelles entre ciel et julia vont etre glacial XD quand au pompomboys je pense qu'il n'ont pas finis d'apparaitre !

etoile-sama : merci pour toute tes review ! ca m'a fait très plaisir . Pour ciel et sebastian , non je te promet que la fin sera heureuse ! Je crois que mon sebastian devient de plus en plus gentils , je vais essayer un de ces 4 lui donner un air mechant . Ouh je sens que ca etre difficile XD ! Julia elle je sens qu'elle va se prendre une bonne raclée bientot

Bon voici le chapitre avec beaucoup de retard !

chapitre 10 :

Nous sommes en week end , donc aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas a supporter la face de "Julia" comment avait il put la choisir elle ? mais j'arreta mes reflexions quand je vus sebastian rentrer avec un air quelque peu affoler

-Sebastian : ciel mes parents viennent me rendre visite alors j'aurais besoin que tu joue la comedie pour moi !

-Ciel : pourquoi ? tu ne peut pas leur dire la vérité

-Sebastian : non car normalement j'ai pas le droit d'ammener de garçon a la maison

-Ciel : pourtant t'est pas pd ?

-Sebastian : oui mais mes parents on peur que je le devienne alors si je leur que je t'heberge il se feront des idées

-Ciel : je ne pourrais pas tout simplement aller faire un tour ?

-Sebastian : non car il vont arriver dans la seconde

-Ciel : bon d'accord..

-Sebastian : merci tu me sauve la mise !

nous furent interrompu par la sonnette surement ses parents

-Sebastian : viens avec moi !

Quand il ouvrit la porte on put voir deux individu mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout a sebastian , en effet il était tout les deux noir de peau . Il avait surement été adopté .

-Marc : sebastian ! cela faisait longtemps

-Sebastian : oui c'est vrai ! comment ca se passe a l'entreprise ?

-Marc : trés bien on prevoit de s'extendre dans le Japon

-Sebastian : je suppose donc que tu va etre muter

-Marc : oui mais presente moi plutot le jeune homme qui est avec toi !

-Alexandra : c'est n'est pas ton petit ami ?

-Sebastian : non rassure toi ! en fait il viens d'une association qui s'apelle "SOS grand frere" . C'est une association ou des fils unique et orphelins peuvent avoir la chance d'avoir un grand frere , et je fais partit des benevoles et donc je joue le role de son grand frere !

SOS grand frere , mais il se fout de ma gueule ! si il voulait m'humilier c'était reussi

-Alexandra : oh mais quel charmante idée ! je te reconnais bien la sebastian !

-Marc : et comment s'apelle il ?

-Sebastian : Ciel

-Marc : he bien ciel je vais te donner de l'argent afin que tu puisse t'amuser dehors le temps que sebastian et nous ayont le temps de discuter , tu veut bien ?

-Ciel : oui oui bien sur !

Quel facon original de se debarasser de moi ! Il ne doit surement pas savoir qui je suis , en meme temps il ne vit pas en Anglettere.

Alors je partit me promener dans les rues de Londres esperant trouver de quoi me divertir quand je vu julia et ses amis s'y promener egalement . Elles avaient l'air de parler de quelque chose de serieux , je me suis donc caché pour ecouter leur conversation .

-Celine : alors tu as prévu quoi pour l'anniversaire de sebastian ?

-Julia : Comme sebastian adore la reine elisabeth j'ai décidé de lui offrir des billets pour sa prochaine conference

-Celine : ouah la classe ! comment tu as fait pour avoir ces billets

-Julia : disons que je connais les bonnes personnes

-Celine : t'as vraiment trop la classe

Cela me fit pouffé de rire interieurement . Genre elle connait des gens , moi je connais la reine en personne . Quand je me suis rendu compte que si je lui offrais pour son anniversaire une visite avec la reine le cadeau de julia parraisserait tout pourri ! Alors je me depecha de rentrer pour voir sebastian .

Ses parents s'apprétait a partir .

-Marc : Nous allons devoir partir , je suis content de t'avoir vu sebastian !

-Alexandra : et n'oublie pas notre petite discussion !

-Sebastian :oui ! aurevoir !

Quel pouvait bien etre leur discussion ? bah cela ne me regardait pas !

-Sebastian : tiens te revoila ! désolé que mes parents t'ai forcé a partir

-Ciel : oh ce n'est rien ! Mais dit moi c'est bientot ton anniversaire ?

-Sebastian : oui c'est exact , pourquoi ?

-Ciel : j'ai egalement entendu dire que tu aimais bien la reine elisabeth

-Sebastian : c'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup

-Ciel : et bien comme je la connais particulierement je me suis dit que pour ton anniversaire je pourrait t'emmener voir la reine en personne

-Sebastian : oh merci !

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui c'était passé mais sebastian venait de me faire un bisous sur la joue , je fit de mon maximum pour ne pas rougir mais malgré mes effort mes joues prirent une legere teinte rosée

-Ciel : voyons ce n'est rien

-Sebastian : on n'aurait pas put m'offrir meilleur cadeau !

Mon dieu ce que j'était écroulé quand il m'a dit ca ! Je pensais a la tete satisfaite de Julia avec son cadeau minable par rapport au mien !

-Sebastian : je crois qu'il est tard on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher ! bonne nuit Ciel !

-Ciel : bonne nuit sebastian !


	11. Chapter 11

etoile-sama : je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plut ! ha pauvre julia ! Elle est pas au bout de ses peines XD ! c'est cool que tu puisse le rencontrer , moi je suis encore au stade de regarder de loin ! Je pense que pour sebastian et Ciel on eput esperer le yaoi , après le lemon je peut pas en etre certaine , mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien en faire un ! De toute facon on verra bien ! merci encore pour tes review =D !

snarry31 : oh merci , j'essaye de poster la suite au plus vite ! je sui contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! ca me motive enormement ! bon je te promet que je vais bosser !

toroko-sama : ha je suis contente d'avoir fait rayonner ta soirée , l'idée des parents de sebastian te plait ! j'en suis contente car moi perso je voulait pas des gens qui ressemble a sebastian donc l'idée des parents noir m'est toute suite arrivé ! quand a ciel je crois qu'on va commencer a lui découvrir un coté caché XD ! bon sur ce je part bosser sur la suite !

bon voila le chapitre je poste le suivant dés que je peux !

chapitre 11 :

Il était 15h Sebastian était partit faire les coures . Je m'ennuyais , puis je reflechit a ce que des gens sans moyen aurait offert a Sebastian . Surrement un gateau , c'est ce qui se fait en coutume . Il en voudrait certainement un , c'est connu . Dans tout les films romantique l'amour s'avoue par l'offre d'un gateau . Je pourrais essayer de lui en faire un , après tout il sera absent tout l'aprés midi ! Alors je me precipita vers la cuisine .

Je chercha dans les recettes de Sebastian pour trouver celle qui convennait le mieux . Quand je la vus je sus que c'était la bonne , elle rangé plus precieusement que les autres et était prete a l'utilisation , il s'agissait d'un gateau a la créme . Malgré tout avec ou sans creme cela restait mon premier gateau . Mais ca ne devait pas etre si difficile que ca , sebastian n'a jamais eu l'air de galerer ! alors confiant je cassa les oeufs imitant sebastian ! Trés mauvaise idée en voulant faire mon malin j'ai tout foutu a coté , bon je me rattraperais pour la farine ! Et bien non , mes petits bras fréles n'ont apparament pas la meme resistance que ceux de sebastian ! mais j'ai tout de meme reussi a mettre le lait ! une fois ma préparation terminé je le mit au four , au moins le temps de cuisson est deja éstime je n'ai plus qu'a attendre . Une fois pret je le laissa dans le frigo , j'irais le faire gouter a alois et agni demain .

J'entendu sebastian rentrer et commenca a paniquer . je n'avais rien netoyer ! et dire que j'était charger du ménage !

-Sebastian : dit donc c'est un vrai chantier dans la cuisine ! tu va en avoir du boulot !

-Ciel : oui...d'abord je vais me changer

-Sebastian : d'accord , mais si tu pouvais t'en occuper avant ce soir ca m'arrangerait

-Ciel : oui bien sur ...

Malheureusement je n'avait fait de ménage jusqu'avant , mais bon il y avait alois qui avait pendant longtemps était chargé des corvés chez lui . Il fallait que je l'apelle !

-Ciel : alois j'ai besoin de toi !

-Alois : quesqu'il se passe ?

-Ciel : sebastian m'a demandé de faire le ménage mais je ne sais comment on fait ca

-Alois : c'est rien de très compliquer il suffit de frotter avec une éponge savonnée , par contre ...

-Ciel : par contre ?

-Alois : c'est une super occasion pour le chauffer un peu !

-Ciel : en faisant le menage , moi ca m'a jamais excité

-Alois : ah bon ? et imagine sebastian faisant le menage et qui tout a coup se renverse tout l'eau savonnée sur lui et qu'après il te demande sensuellement de lever les pieds quand il passe l'aspirateur en etant toujours mouillé

-Ciel : ...

-Alois : reflechis y ! en tout cas bon ménage !

Le chauffer ? comment allais je pouvoir m'y prendre ? et puis quoi porter ? Puis je vu un short noir et un debardeur assorti , cela ferait l'affaire !

Alors je descendit pour preparer de quoi nettoyer mes cochonneries . Tout en passant l'eponge je repensait a ce que alois m'avait dit . Il fallait que j'agisse ! Sinon je partirais d'ici avant meme d'avoir pu tenter quoi que soit . Alors je me renversa de l'eau savonné sur le torce , en disant de la maniere la plus sensuelle possible

-Ciel : mince je m'en suit renverser partout

-Sebastian : alala ciel tu n'est vraiment pas doué

Je me sentait honteux mais il avait a présent un regard malicieux , du moins c'est ce je crus apercevoir . Puis je passit l'aspirateur , avec l'objectif que m'avait donner alois .

-Ciel : excuse moi sebastian , mais esque tu pourrait soulever tes pieds pour que je puisse passer l'aspirateur ...

-Sebastian : Tout ce que tu veux !

Il esquissa un sourire mais malgré tout sa phrase m'avait perturbé . Il me regardait dans les yeux pendant que je passais l'aspirateur le plus lentement possible , je ne pouvais pas me detacher de ses profonds yeux rouges .

-Sebastian : tu n'as pas froid avec toute cette eau sur toi

Il commenca alors a me remettre avec volupté quelques meches derriere mon oreille , puis quelqu'un tocqua a la porte , j'ai cru que j'allait le tuer .

-Sebastian : je vais y aller ...

-Pizza yoyo : bonjour je viens pour votre livraison

-Sebastian : euh oui merci ..

Il referma la porte l'air quelque peu gené

-Ciel : tu as commander des pizza ?

-Sebastian : oui je ne pensait pas que tu terminerais le menage aussi vite ...

Mon coeur se serrait , j'aura voulu lui dire d'en reprendre ou on en était mais je n'eu pas le courage .

-Ciel : bon mangeons plutot

-Sebastian : oui tu as raison ...

Il se posa dans le canapé et mit un film d'amour a deux balles mais qui était assez réaliste pour rendre l'ambiance tendu .

-Ciel : je vais prendre ma douche

-Sebastian : hum..oui..d'accord..

J'était devenu de trop , il fallait que je m'eclispe quelque temps , pour moi comme pour lui . Cela me semblait iréel . bon demain je la semaine va reprendre je pourrais avoir un avis sur mon gateau . Mais cette nuit va etre agité , me remettre de ca va etre difficile .


	12. Chapter 12

Sacha-chou : Merci pour ta review ! Je sens que du coup les scenes en short vont augmenter XD ! Quand aux fautes d'ortographe je ne pense pas que tu soit rabat joie , a vrai dire je trouvais cela bizarre que personne ne m'en ait encore parler car le commentaire sur les fautes d'ortographe c'est la base sur fanfiction XD ! Je te promet que je vais essayer de m'ameliorer !

toroko-sama : C'est vrai que ciel en cuisine il est pas très douée ! Le roussie bah ca c'est clair qu'on peut ne l'éviter ! Je ne vois pas vraiment Ciel en grand chef patissier ! Quand a alois il fallait s'y attendre XD ! Les clichés je croit que c'est devenue une tradition chez moi !

bon voila la suite !

chapitre 12

C'était le matin , je le savais car le soleil cognait contre mon visage . Je me sentais encore bizarre par rapport a hier , mais il fallait que je dejeune alors je descendis . Tu était là dans ta tenue du matin , toujours la meme chemise noir et un de tes boxer qui te va si bien . Sait tu que je suis derrière toi , t'admirant comme a chaque fois ?

-Ciel : Bonjour Sebastian...

-Sebastian :Ah...heu..bonjour...

-Ciel : tu veut qu'on reprenne ou on s'en était arreté

Je pris mon courage a deux main et glissa mes mains sur son dos puis sur son torce , pour enfin déposer un baiser sur sa nuque .

-Sebastian : Je vais prendre ma douche...

Il avait l'air si different , était je une erreur ? Peut importe il est l'heure de me preparer , je pris donc mon gateau et m'en allait .

-Ciel : Sebastian je m'en vais

Aucune réponse ...Le trajet du lycée paraissait plus long sans lui..

-Alois : Ciel te voila ! On va enfin pouvoir gouteux a ce fameux gateau

-Agni : Pas si vite Alois ! Ce n'est qu'un premier gateau , il peut etre indigeste !

-Ciel : Merci pour moi !

Et étrangement j'esquissa un sourire , il avaient reussi a me remettre sur pied

-Agni : Je m'occupe de le gouter , dans mon pays c'était moi qui était chargé de gouter les plats pour savoir si ils était empoisonné !

-Ciel : Je ne pense pas que ce soit a ce point la !

-Agni : Fait moi gouter !

Pendant quelques secondes on put voir le visage d'Agni se décomposé

-Agni : C'est officiel , ce gateau donne la chiasse !

-Ciel : Bon j'ai plus qu'a le jeter ...

-Alois :Tu pourrait le donner à Julia !

-Agni : Ouai quand une fille a la chiasse ca casse le mythe !

-Ciel : Bonne idée ! Tiens elle est là , c'est le moment !

-Ciel : Julia !

Elle me regardait l'air de ne pas comprendre

-Julia : Que me veux tu minus ?

Alors je reunis tout mes effort pour lui donner mon meilleur sourire

-Ciel : Je pense que cela ne sert a rien de se disputer et je propose d'enterrer la hache de guerre ! Je t'ai meme fait un gateau !

-Julia : Euh..merci . Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir

-Ciel : Oh mais ce n'est rien !

Ma bombe était alors lancée !

Aujourd'hui nous avons cours d'arts plastique , ce qui veut dire que je verrais Sebastian en cours .

-Alois : Je sais pas vous mais je suis tout heureux a l'idée d'etre en cours avec Claude !

-Agni : Et puis il n'y rien de plus romantique que le cours d'arts plastiques

-Ciel : Avec vous tout est romantique !

-Alois : Bref c'est l'heure ! Allons y !

Il était deja dans la salle , a la place prés de la fenetre . Il avait du coup l'air d'etre encore plus beau , la lumiére éclairant son visage .

-Anita : Nous allons commencer le cours ! Aujourd'hui nous allons nous inspirer de la période romantique et faire un tableau reflentant nos sentiments !

Je sentit des coup de coude de la part d'agni

-Agni : Tu voit quand je t'avait dit que les cours d'arts plastics étaient romantique !

Il fallait que je parle avec Sebastian donc je lui lanca un papier ou y était marqué :

Sebastian , oublions ce qui s'est passé ce matin et hier soir . J'aimerais que tout sooit comme avant , je n'aime pas nos longs silences et la tension qui s'est installé entre nous . J'espere que tu me comprendra . Ciel

Quand il commenca a lire le papier son visage changea et il ecrivit quelque chose avant de me le renvoyer . Dessus y était marqué :

Je te promets d'etre a nouveau souriant mais jamais je n'oublierais ce qui s'est passé . Je doit y réflechir .

Que cela voulait il dire ? M'accorderais t'il une chance ? Mon coeur battait si fort a présent .

-Ciel : Mince je n'ai plus de vert il faut que j'aille en chercher !

Je partit alors en chercher mais j'était trop petit !

-Sebastian : c'était ca que tu veut ?

Il était la le pot de peinture a la main me regardant dans les yeux .

-Ciel : Oui c'était ca ! Merci !

Lorsque il me donna le pot nos main s'effleurèrent . Ce contact nous perturba tout les deux .

-Sebastian : Sache qu'a propos de ce que je t'ai dit je suis serieux .

Je repartit aussitot a ma place . Je serrait ce simple bout de papier entre mes mains . Demain sera son anniversaire , sa copine aura la chiasse un cadeau pourri tandis que moi j'aurait un cadeau digne de ses esperances . Et en plus aprés cette visite a la reine nous serons seul .

maintenant le cours était fini il fallait rentrer chez nous

-Alois : Alors comment ce cours s'est passé pour vous ?

-Agni : Trés bien ! Nous avons parler de notre vision de l'art par rapport a notre culture et il avait l'air interresé par ce que je disait !

-Alois : La chance et toi Ciel ?

-Ciel : ca risque d'etre long a expliquer alors d'abord toi !

-Alois : En fait Claude m'as dit qu'il aimait mon tableau ! Je suis trop content ! Alors a toi Ciel !

-Ciel : Tout a commencer hier soir , j'ai suivi tes conseils alois et ..

-Alois :Et ? allez nous fait pas languir !

-Ciel : Et bien Sebastian allait m'embrasser quand quelqu'un a sonner a la porte . Seulement depuis il est distant donc j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de lui demandé de tout oublier et de faire comme avant .

-Alois : Et quesqu'il a repondu ?

-Ciel : Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas oublier et qu'il allait y réflechir

-Alois : Jackpot ! Serieux t'a trop de la chance ! Demain pour toi sera une journée parfaite !

-Agni : Mais il fera comment si jamais il doit se passer quelque chose ?

-Alois : Ca c'est moi qui m'en occupe ! Je t'informerais de tout ce que tu doit savoir ce soir !

Ils m'avaient l'air un peu trop enthousiaste , demain je suis ur qu'il ne se passera rien . Mais ce soir sera mouvementé , je ne sais pas a quoi m'attendre avec Alois . Esperons que ca se passe bien !


	13. Chapter 13

toroko-sama : Et oui notre petit Ciel grandi et deviens un vrai devergondé ! Sebastian n'est je pense pas totalement gay , mais tout de meme bien attiré par Ciel XD ! Je pense que Agni possede lui aussi son coté sombre ! Quand au cliché , bah ca je doit avouer que je kiffe ! J'essaye de poster le plus vite possible en ce moment malgré ma vie sociale envahisante XD

Etoile-Sama : En effet j'essaye de poster assez vite , je comprends ce que c'est de rentrer extenuer d'une journée de boulot ! Et puis les clichés je pensait qu'il venait dans mon esprit par hasard mais non , je crois qu'il y en aura un a chaque chapitre XD ! Je pense que n'importe qui aurait voulu tuer ce putain de livreur . !

Sans plus tarder voici la suite !

chapitre 13 :

Aujourd'hui je me suis levé tot je voulais lui faire la surprise de lui amener le dejeuner au lit pour son anniversaire . Il y avait tout : le café , les tartines et meme la fleur que l'on met habituellement . C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose , je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion avec mes parents . J'entra donc dans sa chambre posa le dejeuner sur sa table de nuit et le reveilla doucement .

-Ciel : Sebastian il est l'heure de se lever !

-Sebastian : Hum...que fait tu ici ?

-Ciel : bon anniversaire Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Ah oui c'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui...Tu m'as préparé le petit dejeuner ?

-Ciel : Oui j'ai voulu te faire la surprise !

Sebastian degusta alors un peu de café et regarda les tartines . Il echappa un leger rire .

-Ciel : C'est pas bon ? c'est ca ?

-Sebastian : Il y a du beurre sur le bord des tartines et le café est un vrai jus de chaussettes !

-Ciel : Ah ..moi et la cuisine...

-Sebastian : Et dire que tu as fait un gateau a Julia ! Dans quel etat elle doit etre ?

-Ciel : Elle doit surement avoir la chiasse !

Il me regarda quelque peu troublé et me dit :

-Sebastian : Arette ce genre de truc ca casse le mythe !

Puis nous sommes partis dans un fou rire idiot , quand il me posa la question :

-Sebastian : Dit tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Ciel : Mais non voyons !

-Sebastian : En tout cas ca aurais été bien pensé ! Mais je crois que je ferais mieux de l'apeller .

Puis il me fit signe de sortir de la piece , mais je ne put m'empecher de regarder par la serrure . Je voulais voir la tete qu'il allait faire !

-Sebastian : Oui allo Julia ! Je voulais savoir comment tu allais !

-Julia : A vrai dire je crois que je suis malade aujourd'hui je pourrais pas venir te voir , peut etre ce soir ...

Il fit un leger sourire .

-Sebastian : Oui on fait ca ce soir , en plus aujourd'hi Ciel m'as prevu une sortie je te raconterais ca tout a l'heure ! Bisous !

-Julia : A ce soir alors , bisous .

J'avait tellement envie de rire ! J'imagine deja sa tete quand on lui aura annoncer qu'on est allé voir la reine et qu'elle tiendra son cadeau tout minable dans les mains !

-Sebastian : Bon je crois qu'on peut y aller !

Je crois que je me rapellerais toujours le moment ou nous sommes arriver devant le chateau . Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tete . Mais son regard changea réellement quand on nous laissa passer devant les regards ebahis des touristes .

-Sebastian : Quel chance de pouvoir recontrer la reine !

-Ciel : Et on n'est meme pas encore rentrer dans la salle royale !

-Sebastian : Je pense que grace a toi je me souviendrais de cet anniversaire !

-Ciel : aller viens suis moi !

Quand nous sommes entré elle était là , assise sur son fauteuil . Sebastian s'empressa de faire sa plus belle courbette .

-Sebastian : Enchanté de vous rencontrer ma majestée !

-Elisabeth : Oh pas de maniére avec moi ! Apelle moi Elisabeth !

Ses yeux , a présent , pétillèrent de mille feu !

-Elisabeth : Mais Ciel dit moi plutot qui est ce charmant jeune homme ! C'est ton petit petit ami ?

Je cru un instant m'étouffer .

-Ciel : Hum..voyons Elisabeth cela serait deplacé pour un lord !

-Elisabeth : Voyons tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais !

Puis elle commenca a parler un long moment avec Sebastian de politique et d'économie ! Ha les grands et leur preocupation ! Jusqu'au moment ou la reine lui proposa :

-Elisabeth : Dites mon garcon cela vous interresserais d'avoir des place pour ma prochaine conference ? Vous seriez au premier rang !

-Sebastian : Ce serait un honneur pour moi !

-Elisabeth : Alors voila deux places ! Ammenez y qui vous voulez ! Peut etre pas Ciel , il a toujours detesté la politique !

-Sebastian : Ne vous en faites pas je trouverais quelqu'un !

-Ciel : Bon a la prochaine Elisabeth !

-Elisabeth : Oui surtout n'hesiter pas a me rendre visite !

Nous nous en allèrent donc et rentrèrent chez nous .

-Sebastian : Merci encore pour la journée que j'ai passer !

-Ciel : C'est rien ..

-Sebastian : allez rentrons je suis fatigué !

Une fois sortis je pus voir que Julia nous attendait sur le pas de la porte

-Julia : Sebastian !

Il courra donc dans ses bras pour l'embrasser . C'est dans des moments comme celui la que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait !

-Julia : Alors cette journée ?

-Sebastian : Tu ne le croiras jamais ! Ciel m'a emmener voir la reine et elle nous a meme offert des places au premier rang pour voir sa conferences !

Je pouvais son visage prendre une mine devasté , elle serait sa main au fur et a mesure que Sebastian racontais la journée . On aurais dit qu'elle voulait faire saigner sa main .

-Sebastian : Mais je suppose que si tu était là c'était que tu avait quelque chose a me dire !

-Julia : Rien de special , juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire .D'ailleur je t'ai fait un gateau .

-Sebastian : Cool ! Ils seront toujours mieux que ceux de Ciel ! HAHAHA !

-Ciel : Et si je te disait que je t'avais fait un gateau ?

-Sebastian : Je pense que je le mangerais , mais je sais que tu me prefére en pleine forme !

Puis elle réalisa que si elle n'agissait pas elle perdrais Sebastian , ils avaient l'air si complices !

-Julia : A vrai dire ce soir Sebastian j'aurai aimer qu'on passe la nuit ensemble

-Sebastian : Oui bien sur ! Ciel ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Ciel : non tu peut y aller ...

-Sebastian : Alors a demain !

Je partis donc déprimé , elle avait gagné . Je m'affala donc sur le canapé devant un film romantique tout en mangeant de la glace . A ce qui parrait cela peut remonter le moral ! Seulement ca m'a fait que deprimer encore plus . Je n'arretais pas de m'imaginer les deux le faisant...Ignoble ! Au moins il avait eu la descence de le faire chez Julia . Il fallait que j'apelle Alois

-Ciel : Alois j'ai encore besoin de toi !

-Alois : Que se passe t'il ?

-Ciel : Elle lui a proposer une nuit coquine pour compenser son fiasco !

-Alois : Merde , mais elle devait pas avoir la chiasse ?

-Ciel : C'est vrai ca ! C'est assez étrange mais apparament elle s'en est remis ...

POV Sebastian :

Ce soir elle me sembla plus présente que d'habitude , tellement que maintenant elle était endormie . Je regarda lors les alentours pours passer le temps , puis je m'arreta vers la poubelle . Elle me semblait bien remplie , alors je l'ouvris et decouvra le gateau de Ciel . Il était écrabouillé et on voyais qu'il n'avait pas été mangé ni meme gouté . Et étrangement quand je vu ce gateau écrabouillé , aussi indigeste qu'il soit , j'eu un pincement au coeur . Je me rapella de cet aprés midi ou ciel avait mit a sac la cuisine , c'est surement a ce moment qu'il avait dut faire le gateau . Mais aprés il avait l'air si gentil avec moi pourtant je n'avait pas été tendre...Et si ce gateau avait été a la base pour moi ? Si il l'avait donné a Julia car il pensait qu'entre nous c'était impossible ? A cette idée j'éprouva l'envie de rentrer . Il fallait que je le vois . Je partis donc laissant un mot sur la table expliquant mon départ .

Une fois rentré je le vu alongé dans le canapé barbouillé de glace . Il avait dut surement deprimer , lui qui s'était démener pour me faire plaisir , se faire évincer par une partie de jambes en l'air . Au fond je m'en voulait , alors je lui essuya le visage et le monta dans sa chambre . Meme si il était endormi j'était heureux d'avoir pu le voir , je lui fit un bisous sur le front et partit .

-Sebastian : Bonne nuit Ciel , j'éspere qu'un jour je te rendrais la pareille .


	14. Chapter 14

toroko-sama : Ha ciel devient un vrais menteur ! Et je crois que cette histoire de mythe est universelle XD ! C'est que Ciel a tout dechiré pour son anniversaire moi je dit ca merite ca merite une récompense ;p Et oui quelle salope cette Julia ! Et puis pour sebastian qui borde de toute maniére en cette saison , c'est juste invivable ! Ce matin je me suis encore reveiller toute nue

-_-' .Bon voila la suite =)

Etoile-sama : Ne t'inquiete pas Julia va etre absente un moment pour son plus grands malheur HAHAHA ! Nous sommes diabolique ! Sebastian je pense va se rattraper ! Après tout les corbeaux retombes toujours sur leur pates ! ( ouh la blague pourri qui m'a malgré fait beaucoup rire ) Quand a la suite bah la voila ! =D

chapitre 14 :

Quand je me leva j'était dans mon lit , pourtant hier je m'étais endormis dans le canapé . Mes draps étaient installés correctement comme si on m'avait bordé . Sebastian était t' il rentré hier soir ? J'en suis presque sur , mais pourquoi ? Il était sensé passer la nuit avec Julia . Bref je dois descendre prendre mon dejeuner . L'odeur était differente de celle de d'habitude , on aurait dit celle du thé et des gateaux . Mon odorat ne m'avait pas trompé , Sebastian m'avait preparé ce matin un dejeuner qui correspondait a mes gouts .

-Ciel : Tu t'est deja lassé du café ?

-Sebastian : Non mais ce matin j'ai voulu faire quelque chose qui te plaise .

-Ciel : En quel honneur ?

-Sebastian : Je me sens coupable de t'avoir laissé seul hier .

-Ciel : D'ailleur a ce sujet c'est toi qui m'as bordé hier ?

-Sebastian : Oui .

Quand il posa le thé , je pus m'appercevoir que sa chemise , habituellemennt fermé , était completement ouverte . Cela était surement une negligence de sa part .

Le thé qu'il avait choisit était parfait , les gateaux juste delicieux . Il avait meme fait le menage dont je devais m'occuper . Tandis que je buvais ma tasse de thé lui s'était preparé du café . Il me regardait tout en le buvant . Ce regard , je ne l'avait encore jamais vu . Que signifiait il ?

-Sebastian : Au fait ce soir il y a une reunion du club de basket , n'oublie pas !

-Ciel : Ne t'inquiete pas j'y serais !

De toute facon ca ne devrait pas etre important , on va surement parler des equipements . Une fois pret nous rejoignèrent le trajet pour aller au lycée .

-Ciel : Sebastian pourquoi est tu partit de chez Julia hier ?

-Sebastian : Elle a fait quelque chose qui m'as deplus

-Ciel : Elle t'as fait une fellation merdique ?

-Sebastian : Non , moi je te parle au niveaux sentimental !

-Ciel : Quesqu'elle t'as fait ?

-Sebastian : Je ne peut pas te le dire ..

Et pendant tout le reste du trajet personne n'osa parler .

Comme chaque matin Alois et Agni m'attendaient . Toujours le sourire aux levres .

-Alois : Ah te voila Ciel !

-Agni :Tu sais qu'il y a une reunion ce soir ?

-Ciel : Oui Sebastian me l'as dit ce matin . De toute maniere c'est qu'une reunion ou on va parler d'équipement

-Alois : Non , apparament ils vont nous annoncer une nouvelle importante !

-Ciel : On verra bien ce soir .

Pendant les cours je repensait a hier soir . Qu'avait bien put faire Julia ? Surement pas quelque chose ayant un rapport direct a Sebastian , vu la facon dont elle l'a embrassé . Je me demande quel sensation cela procure d'embrasser Sebastian . Dire que j'ai bien faillis savoir ce soir là . Mais je fut sortit de mes songes par le retentissement de la sonnerie . La reunion allait bientot débuter . Tout les basketteur étaient présent ,et Sebastian affichait son premier sourire de la journée .Ca devait etre surrement une bonne nouvelle .

-Sebastian : Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé nous allons pouvoir commencer la reunion !

-Claude : Si nous vous avons tous convier a cette reunion , c'était pour vous annoncer que notre club et celui des pompomgirls avont obtenu un stage de basket et de danse de une semaine dans le sud de la france dans une école spécialiser afin d'augmenter nos performance .

Il se fit entendre un cris de joie géneral et je vut les yeux d'Alois et Agni petillé comme jamais . Il devait deja avoir plein de strategies en tete . Tout de meme heureusement que Julia a été éliminer par mes soins de l'équipe des pompomgirls . La reunion était maintenant terminé , tous partirent feter la bonne nouvelle tandis que moi et Sebastian rentrèrent tout les deux .

-Ciel : Sebastian tu n'est pas trop triste que Julia ne puisse pas venir ?

-Sebastian : Non cela me permettra d'etre plus objectif dans mon choix .

-Ciel : Pourquoi ?

-Sebastian : Quand elle est la , elle est tellement présente physiquement que j'en finit par perdre toute rationnalité et penser automatiquement qu'elle est celle qui me faut ..

-Ciel : Mais moi je serais la , cela ne va pas te faire pencher de mon coté ?

-Sebastian : Etrangement , non . Mais pour etre totalement objectif il faudrais...

-Ciel : Il faudrait ?

-Sebastian : Il faudrait que je t'embrasse ..

Maintenant il me regardait , comme s'il me demandait mon accord par une expression . Ses yeux avaient l'air si profond , ses cheuveux étaient levés par une légere brise qui laissait appercevoir un peu plus son regard confiant . Je ferma donc les yeux pour lui donner mon autorisation . Il s'approcha alors de mon visage , et avec ses mains le rapprocha doucement du sien . L'attente de son baiser me parraisait durer une eternité . Plus je sentait son souffle plus je savais qu'il était prés , et plus il était prés plus je me sentais frémir . Quand nos levres se touchérent la nuit froide se transforma en nuit brulante . Tandis que ses mains me caressèrent le visage , je découvrais ses levres . Elles étaient douces , chaudes et a chaque contact je pouvais sentir comme si mon ame s'échappais . Et lorsque nos langues s'éffleurèrent je fut pris d'un sentiment éléctrisant un court instant . Sebastian avait mit terme a notre baiser .

-Sebastian : je crois que cela me suffit a faire le point ...

Nous etions tout les deux rouges encore haletant , le coeur battant a une vitesse qui nous était encore inconnu . Il se remit a marcher , je ne pouvais pas le suivre mon jambes ne voulait marcher . Mais il se rendit vite compte que je ne le suivais plus .

-Sebastian : Alors , tu fait quoi ?

-Ciel : Je crois que j'ai encore les jambes en coton..

Il poussa un leger rire

-Sebastian : Aller prends ma main , je suis pressé de rentrer !

Pour la premiere fois le silence me plaisais . Un sourire idiot s'était collé sur mon visage . Nos mains se serraient tellement que rien n'aurai pu nous séparer . Des que nous furent rentrer , je me précipita dans ma chambre pour appeler Alois .

-Ciel : Alois ! Ca y'est il m'a embrassé !

-Alois : Han trop fort ! T'as entendu ca Agni ?

-Ciel : Agni ? Il est avec toi ?

-Alois : Avec ce voyage qui se prépare il faut bien que l'on mettent au point des stratégie . Contrairement a toi pour nous arriver a nos fin n'est pas facile !

-Ciel : Arrete , tu va me faire culpabiliser !

-Alois : Dit nous plutot comment c'était !

-Ciel : Je crois qu'il faut l'avoir vecu pour pouvoir s'imaginer . C'était tellement ...

-Alois : Bon je crois que je vais te laisser dans ta transe nous on a du travail !

-Ciel : d'accord de toute facon faut que j'aille diner .

Une fois descendu je crus reconnaitre une scene que j'avait deja vecu . Puis je me rapella du comportement de Sebastian aprés qu'on avait failli s'embrasser . Il était de nouveau distant . Cette fois ci je n'insista pas et pris mon diner en silence . Je partit ensuite me coucher , et a ce moment j'eu tout de meme un bonne nuit . Le voyage aura lieu dans peu de temps et je sens qu'il va changer beaucoup de choses .


	15. Chapter 15

etoile-sama : Contente de t'avoir fais plaisir en ayant fais disparaitre pour un moment Julia ! Le baiser enfin ! Depuis le temps que Ciel attends ! Ca aurait été cruel de le faire tenir en haleine plus longtemps ! C'est vrai qu'on attends tous la fameuse nuit ! A bientot peut etre . Allez voila la suite trés trés en retard ! ( Je sens de loin les coups de batons XD ! )

toroko : Ah Sebastian il ne s'arrange pas ! Il reste vraiment trop gentil et je crois que ce chapitre ne va pas arranger les choses ! Je crois que c'était mieux pour Sebastian de s'arreter en plein baiser , ca aurait fait trop d'émotion d'un coup ! Il très louche notre Sebastian ca c'est bien vrai ! Quand au voyage il s'annonce très animé sans parler des combines foireuses d'Alois et Agni qui je pense vont tout déchiré XD !

Sacha-chou : Je crois que l'absence de Julia ne va pas nous faire de mal ! Pour ce qui est du voyage je sens que certaines choses aurons encore leur importance meme après le voyage ! J'essayerais de les convaincre de leur faire faire un tour chez toi ;p Pour la proposition je trouve ca dommage que tu ne puisse pas profiter d'un texte sans fautes toi aussi =( ! Donc je vais me relire sur ce chapitre et si tu trouve que je fais encore trop de fautes dans ce cas tu me corrigera sinon dans le cas contraire je continuerais a me corriger =) !

voici ce chapitre trés en retard car je suis partis en vacances ! Je faire de mon mieux pour poster le suivant !

chapitre 15 :

Aujourd'hui on devait se lever aux aurores , ce fut Sebastian qui eu la tache de nous reveiller . La semaine était passer tellement vite , il était deja le jour du depart . Sebastian portait mes valises , je tentais de le dissuader mais rien a faire . Meme quand il s'agissait d'un départ il faisait tout parfaitement .

-Ciel : Tu sais Sebastian je pourrait porter mes valises !

-Sebastian : Tu as vu le mal que tu as eu pour te lever ? Je pense que tu dois te reposer .

Il porta donc mes affaires tout le voyage . Et une fois arrivé je vus Alois se jeter sur moi .

-Alois : Ca va etre le voyage de notre vie !

-Ciel : Voyons calme ton enthousiasme !

-Alois : Tu viendras t'assoir a coté de nous ?

-Ciel : A vrai dire avec Sebastian on avait prevu de se mettre a coté..

-Alois : Tant mieux , de toute facon l'un de nous se serait retrouver seul ...Autant que ce soit pour quelque chose qui d'agréable ! Et puis comme ca tu aura une épaule sur laquelle dormir !

-Ciel : J'aurais préferé aller avec vous ...

-Alois : Pourquoi ? Ca se passe pas bien avec Sebastian ?

-Ciel : Dison que depuis que l'on s'est embrassé il est quelque peu distant ...

-Alois : Alors pourquoi a t'il voulu se mettre a coté de toi ?

-Ciel : Surrement pour etre plus objectif dans son choix...

-Alois : Dans ce cas enleve moi cette triste mine et fait moi un sourire sexy ! Allez fais un effort si tu veux qu'il te choissise !

-Ciel : Tu as raison . Comme d'habitude ...

-Alois : En tout cas nous on va carburer pour pouvoir avoir la chance d'avoir un amour heureux !

-Ciel : Bon je vais devoir y aller !

-Alois : Allez tu va tout déchirer !

Quand je monta dans l'eurostar il était là , il m'attendait . Je m'assit et le regarda . Son regard était dirigé vers la fenetre . Ce regard vide je le detestais . Pourtant ce soir là il était si different , ses yeux étaient si profond . Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose .

-Ciel : Sebastian esque tu penses a Julia ?

-Sebastian : Oui pourquoi ?

-Ciel : A quels moments en particulier ?

-Sebastian : A toutes nos nuits...

-Ciel : Pourtant ton regard est vide..

-Sebastian : Je pense aussi a notre baiser ..Comme je te l'ai deja dit je fait le point...

-Ciel : Ces nuits étaient elles meilleur que notre baiser ?

-Sebastian : C'est comment dire...incomparable

-Ciel : Si tu prefere , esque ses baisers étaient ils meilleurs que les miens ?

-Sebastian : Disons qu'un baiser de ta part pourrait me suffire tandis qu'un baiser de la sienne me donnerais une envie folle de passer a la suite . C'est different .

En disant ca il avait certainement voulu me rassurer , mais au fond je sais que ce qui voulait dire c'est que Julia l'excitais plus que moi .

-Sebastian : Si tu es fatigué tu sais , tu peut dormir sur mon épaule .

Je me laissa donc aller a me reposer sur son épaule . J'était bercé par ses pulsations et ennivrer par son odeur . Quelque temps après je sentit la main de Sebastian se poser sur ma tete . J'oublia alors toutes mes preocupations , cette situation suffisait a me rendre heureux . Après plusieurs heures je sentit la main de Sebastian s'enlever . On était arrivé .

Mais une fois arrivé a l'hotel on nous annonca une mauvaise nouvelle concernant les garçons .

-Arietta : Je suis désolé mais il nous manque deux chambres .

-Claude : Mais comment va t'on faire pour que tout le monde puissent dormir

-Arietta : La seule chose que l'on peut vous proposer c'est que deux d'entre vous se partage la suite réservé habituellement aux jeunes mariés .

-Claude : Les gars on fait quoi ?

-Marc : J'ai une idée ce soir on qu'a organiser un jeu avec des equipes de deux et l'équipe qui perdra devra prendre la suite nuptiale !

-Claude : D'accord de toute facon je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix , alors d'accord pour la suite nuptiale .

-Arietta : Merci , nous sommes désolé de ce désagrement !

Par équipe de deux ? Je sens d'ici le coup fourré ! Il était deja tard , a quel genre de jeu aurait t'il put penser ?

-Claude : Donc quel genre de jeux nous proposes tu ?

-Marc : Prenez vos lampes torches et suivez moi , je vous expliquerais sur place !

-Claude : Bon faites ce qu'il a dit !

Des lampes torches ? Surrement pour un jeu a l'exterieur qui nescessiite de la visibilité ! Heureusement que j'aurais quelqu'un avec moi . Apparament il nous ammenait vers une foret , encore un jeu de piste qui éliminerais les peureux ! Il s'arreta dans le milieu de la foret dans un espace vide qui est generalement utilisé pour faire du campement .

-Marc : Bon nous voila arrivé ! Je vais donc vous expliqué les regles . Mais tout d'abord mettez vous par deux !

Tout le monde se regardait , c'était un choix qui allait peut etre nous poursuivre jusqu'a la fin du voyage .

-Sebastian : Ciel autant se mettre ensemble , comme ca si on perds ca ne sera pas trop grave vu que l'on a deja vecu ensemble .

-Ciel : d'accord .

Une fois que tout le monde avait choisi son partenaire marc nous explica les regles

-Marc : Bon c'est très simple , chaque équipe aura une liste de choses a prendre dans la foret , liste qui sera verifier par une pompomgirls et dés que l'une d'entre elle aura tout récuperer elle devra sortir de la foret par un chemin different de celui que l'on a emprunter , puis se dirigera vers l'hotel pour prendre la clef de sa chambre . La derniere équipe arrivé se retrouva donc par consequant a prendre la suite nuptiale !

-Claude : je vais donc donner une liste a chaque équipe .

La partie s'annoncait mauvaise , je ne connaissait pas la moitié des choses demander . Nous allons surement perdre .

-Ciel : Alors tu penses que ce sera facile a trouver ?

-Sebastian : Oui c'est des choses trés simple a trouver !

-Ciel : Ah bon ? Meme la "pomme de pin" ?

-Sebastian : Ca se voit que tu n'est pas allé souvent en foret !

-Claude : Maintenant que tout le monde a sa liste le jeu peut commencer !

Sebastian avait l'air de savoir ou se trouvait chaque choses , la liste fut vite remplit il ne nous restais plus qu'a retourner a l'hotel .

-Sebastian : Monte sur mon dos on ira plus vite !

-Ciel : On ira pas plus vite si plutot on cours ensemble ?

-Sebastian : Non tu cours beaucoup trop lentement , avec toi sur le dos j'irais plus vite que si je doit t'attendre .

Alors je monta sur son dos . Je n'allais tout de meme pas me plaindre . Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son shampoing . Mais d'un coup je sentis comme un sentiment familier .

-Ciel : On est pas deja passer par là ?

-Sebastian : Mais non je sais ce que je fais ! Regarde on avais pas vu ce rocher !

-Ciel : Tu as surement raison .

Mais le temps avait beau avancer , il n'avait toujours pas trouver la sortie .Quand le meme sentiment que tout a l'heure vena me hanter .

-Ciel : Sebastian tu ne reconnait pas ce rocher ?

Tout a coup il changea d'expression

-Sebastian : Mais pourtant j'était sur que ...

-Ciel : Rassure moi Sebastian , on est pas perdu ?

-Sebastian : J'aimerais bien te dire le contraire mais ..

-Ciel : Je savais que l'on aurais pas dut s'éloigner maintenant on fais quoi ?

-Sebastian : Ils viendront bien nous chercher ! Et puis on va peut etre retrouver notre chemin !

-Ciel : D'accord , essayons de retourner sur nos pas .

Mais plus le temps passait plus on s'enfoncait dans la foret .

-Ciel : Sebastian il doivent etre tous rentrés maintenant , il ne reste plus que nous !

-Sebastian : Ne t'inquiete pas ils vont bientot arriver !

-Ciel : Et si jamais il ne viennent pas ?

-Sebastian : Et bien nous dormirons ici .

-Ciel : Tu as vu comme il fait froid ?

-Sebastian : Tu n'aura qu'a te blottir contre moi , je te rechaufferais .

Mais les heures passèrent et personne n'était venu nous chercher .

-Sebastian : Il est tard nous ferons mieux de dormir .

-Ciel : Je peut pas dormir la consciense tranquille . Et si des sanglier venait nous attaquer dans la nuit ?

-Sebastian : Dort sur moi Ciel . Je veillerais sur toi .

J'avais tellement froid et j'était tellement fatigué que je ne pus refuser la proposition bien qu'elle me génait . Je me blottit donc dans ses bras . La nuit passa si vite . Les étoiles s'était effacé si rapidement et j'était deja obligé de me sortir de l'eteindre de Sebastian .

-Ciel : Que faisons nous aujourd'hui ?

-Sebastian : Nous retournons a l'hotel je crois me souvenir du chemin .

Alors il me prit sur son dos et m'ammena sur le chemin du retour . Dés que je vus la facade de l'hotel je sentit comme un soulagement . Les basketteurs étaient tous a l'exterieur .

-Claude : Vous voila enfin vous deux ! Que faisiez vous ?

-Sebastian : On s'était perdu .

-Ciel : En attendant personne d'entre vous n'est venu nous chercher !

-Marc : Ca veut dire que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?

-Sebastian : Et cela te pose un probleme ?

-Marc : Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez pris du temps pour retrouvez le chemin ! Ceci dit tant mieux pour vous ! Comme ca partager la suite nuptiale ne vous derangera pas trop ! Les regles sont les regles !

Quel connard de se fouttre de nous ! Mais nous allions donc partager la suite nuptiale . Finalement mon intuition ne me trompe jamais .

-Claude : Allez preparer vous , les gars on trouver une fete forraine dans le coin du coup on a prevu d'y aller !

Nous partirent donc nous changer . La chambre était encore pire que dans mon imagination ! Elle ne comportait qu'un seul grand lit et il y avait du velour presque partout . Une fois que chacun choissisa son coté nous nous changèrent . Sebastian lui avait choisi de mettre un jean et chemise a manche courte blanche legerement ouverte . Moi j'avait choisi de mettre un short et un simple debardeur noir . Nous etions alors pret pour partir .


	16. Chapter 16

toroko-sama : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que sur ce chapitre j'ai exagéré sur les clichés mais bonje me rattrape sur ce cbhapitre ! non je deconne XD ! C'est vrai qu'il sont mignon tout les deux , mais j'espere que ce chapitre va te donner le sourire =D

chapitre 16 :

Nous arrivèrent devant la fete forraine qui était aujourd'hui remplie de monde . Il y avait tant d'attraction ! Tout me faisait envie ! Puis Alois veint me voir .

-Alois : Hé Ciel vient avec nous !

Je me separa donc de Sebastian qui lui aussi de son coté s'en allait avec Claude et Soma .

-Alois : Alors raconte nous ta soirée dans les bois avec Sebastian !

-Ciel : Rien de special on s'est juste perdu .

-Alois : Oui mais quand le moment de dormir était venu ?

-Ciel : Bah j'ai dormis !

-Alois : Sebastian n'as pas dormi ?

-Ciel : Non il devait veiller sur moi .

-Alois : Il vérifiais les alentours ?

-Ciel : Non puisque j'ai dormi sur lui !

-Alois : Et après tu nous dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

-Ciel : Disons que je m'attendais à plus...

-Alois : T'inquiete ca va se faire ! En plus vous etes dans la suite nuptiale !

-Ciel : Et vous vos amour ?

-Agni : Moi je commence a devenir ami avec Soma !

-Alois : Et bien moi j'ai reussi pour le jeu a convaincre Claude de se mettre en équipe avec moi !

-Ciel : Finalement c'est vous qui avez le plus de chance !

-Alois : Faut pas déprimer ! Aller viens avec nous , on veut essayer une attraction

Quand je vus le doigt d'Alois pointer le genre d'attraction dans lequelle il voulait aller, je me sentit comme décomposé . Parmis toutes les attractions il fallut qu'il choisisse la plus nulle !

-Alois : Apparament c'est une attraction pour rencontrer son ame soeur ! Vient ca risque d'etre drole !

La salle était composé en deux parties , elle était separé par un mur . Dans chaque partie il avait plusieurs cabine comportant un siege et un telephone histoire de ne pas juger sur le physique . Une sorte de telephone rose . Mais quand nous entrèrent dans la meme partie un homme m'ecarta .

-Clint : Nous sommes désolé mais vous ne devez pas emprunter ce chemin !

-Ciel : Mais pourquoi ?

-Clint : Car ici c'est pour les hommes , les femmes c'est de l'autre coté !

Je m'appretais a le rectifier et meme a l'insulter pour m'avoir pris pour une fille , mais Alois m'arreta et me chuchota discretement :

-Alois : c'est rien laisse couler , c'est ta chance Sebastian vient d'entrer en cabine 6 !

Alors je me dirigea vers la cabine 6 .

-Sebastian : Bonjour jeune demoiselle ! Quel est votre nom ?

-Ciel : Je m'apelle Julia !

C'était le premier nom qui me vena a l'esprit .

-Sebastian : Oh ca tombe bien j'adore ce nom !

-Ciel : Dites moi pourquoi venez vous dans ce genre d'endroit ?

-Sebastian : J'aime le concept !

-Ciel : Avez vous un genre d'homme ou de femme particulier ?

-Sebastian : Ah vous etes là pour l'amour ?

-Ciel : Euh non pourquoi cela vous dérange ?

-Sebastian : A vrai dire mon coeur est deja pris !

-Ciel : Oh vous venez de rencontrer le grand amour ?

-Sebastian : Et bien non , a vrai dire j'ai dut faire un choix entre deux personne car mon coeur était hésitant et il y a peu de temps la situation s'est éclaircie donc maintenant que je sais ce que je veux j'y tient !

-Ciel : Comment vous etes vous décidé ?

-Sebastian : Avec un baiser , après reflexion je me suis rendu compte qu'un me donnait plus de frissons que l'autre

-Ciel : Un ? Il s'agit de garçon ?

-Sebastian : En fait d'un garçon et d'une fille .

-Ciel : Et lequel avez vous choisi ?

-Sebastian : Si vous voulez le savoir j'aimerais d'abord vous voir .

Je regarda alors partout autour de moi pour trouver un pigeon , quand je vus une grosse en manque qui parlait a un moche

-Ciel : Euh excusez moi madame mais j'ai vu votre interlocuteur et il est très moche !

-Berenice : Ah vraiment ? J'ai vraiment pas de chance !

-Ciel : Si vous voulez moi je me suis appercu que je discutais avec mon ex , donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait changer de place vu qu'il est très beau !

-Berenice : Oh je vous remercie !

Je la vu alors se diriger vers ma cabine . Quand Sebastian ouvrit la fenetre de séparation et vut son visage j'ai pu voir un air de déception quand il murmura quelque chose . Alors discretement après j'allais voir la dame pour me donner sa réponse .

-Ciel : Euh escusez moi mais quelle est la premiere chose qu'il vous a dites ?

-Berenice : Désolé mais je ne m'en rapelle plus , j'étais subjugé par sa beauté !

Je venait de rater la chance de savoir qui il avait choisi . Je me sentais si vide .

-Alois : Alors comment ca c'est passé ?

-Ciel : Il a fait son choix !

-Alois : Et il t'a choisi ?

-Ciel : Je ne sais pas !

-Alois : Tu n'a qu'a lui demander !

-Ciel : J'ai trop peur !

-Agni : Dans ce cas allons a la maison de la terreur comme ca tu aura eu tellement peur qu'aller voir Sebastian te semblera super facile !

-Ciel : Je crois que je vais t'écouter ,après tout vos combines foireuses marchent tout le temps !

Nous nous dirigèrent donc vers la maison de la terreur . Une fois entré je vus au loin Sebastian .

-Ciel : Ne l'aurais pas tu fais exprès Agni ?

-Agni : Mais non tu va voir !

Mais malgré ce que m'avait dit Agni je n'avais pas peur . Je me focalisais uniquement sur Sebastian . Mais a un moment une momie le fit sursauté , ce qui l'entraina dans une violente chute . Je m'inquieta et me dirigea instinctivement vers lui .

-Ciel : Sebastian ca va ?

-Sebastian : Oui je n'ai rien !

Agni et Alois me faisait de grand signe pour que je lui demande .

-Ciel : Dit moi Sebastian , je peut te poser une question ?

-Sebastian : Tout ce que tu veux Ciel ?

Mais quand il pronoca mon nom j'abandonna . Ces simples sylabes pourrait perdre en quelques en quelques secondes tout ce qu'elle representais pour moi . Je ne voulais pas gacher mes espoirs , du moins pour le moment .

-Ciel : Tu n'est pas trop fatigué d'avoir veillé sur moi toute la nuit ?

-Sebastian : Non ne t'inquiete pas !

Encore un nouveau regard . Que pouvait il signifier ? L'amour ? La pitié ? J'espere que ce n'est pas la pitié . Mais quand je m'imagina que cela pouvait etre de la pitié je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues .

-Sebastian : Que se passe t'il ?

J'essaya alors d'inventer un mensonge .

-Ciel : Tout a l'heure j'ai vu une peluche qui me plaisait mais je n'ai jamais reussi a l'avoir !

-Sebastian : Tu n'as qu'a m'y emmener je te la gagnerais !

Alors je l'emmena dans un endroit au hasard .

-Sebastian : Laquelle tu veux ?

-Ciel : Le corbeau !

Quand je realisa que cette scene illustrer parfaitement ma situation actuelle je pleura encore plus .

-Sebastian : Ne t'en fais pas je vais l'avoir !

Il avait raison , il la gagna du premier coup .

-Sebastian : Tiens Ciel !

-Ciel : Merci Sebastian .

Je tenais ce corbeau dans mes bras comme si il s'agissait de Sebastian , je ne voulais plus le lacher .

-Claude : Vous voila ! Je voulais juste vous dire que l'on doit tous rentrer !

Durant tout le trajet je serrais cette peluche .

-Sebastian : Finalement tu as gardé ton ame d'enfant .

-Ciel : C'est juste que je colectionne les corbeaux !

Je me sentais idiot de lui avoir menti mais il fallait . Quand nous furent arrivé devant la porte je le regarda un instant , et je me sentit mal a l'aise . Et voir ce lit immense n'arrangait pas les choses . Je pensais que m'allonger dedans pourrais me detendre . Mais Sebastian se mit au dessus pour pouvoir eteindre la lumiere et je me sentit comme idiot . Peut etre l'avait il remarqué ? Car a présent il me regardait dans les yeux .

-Sebastian : Je pense que je te doit de finir notre baiser .

Il s'approcha donc de moi et pinca legerement mes levres avec les siennes . Mais je me sentait si vide , je voulais m'étouffer sous ses baisers . Je lui prit la tete avec les mains pour l'obliger a rendre notre baiser plus passionné . Peu de temps après je sentis sa langue . Je pouvait sentir un sentiment brulant monter depuis mes tripes . Je recroquevilla mes mains se trouvant sur son visage tandis que ses cheuveux carressait le mien . Sa langue si brulante me carressait doucement la mienne . Quand je la sentit disparaitre des larmes firent leur apparition mais cette fois ci Sebastian ne me consola pas . Je dormis donc blottit contre mon corbeau esperant que ce n'était pas un baiser de désolé . Je ne veux pas le perdre .


	17. Chapter 17

toroko-sama : Ah eux et leur plans foireux XD ! Ils sont presque aussi inseparable que ma fic et les clichés ! Hé anorld , oui je connais c'est de ma génération ! Par contre je n'avais pas vu cet épisode alors je suis aller le visionner et XD ca m'as fait bien rire ! C'est qu'avec l'idiotie de Sebastian ils ne sont pas pret de finir ensemble ! Mais ca arrivera !

-Etoile-sama : La suite nuptiale je pense qu'elle va faire son effet ^^ ! C'est vrai que pour l'instant Julia est assez enervante mais a charge de revanche ! C'est vrai qu'une petite nuit ne leur feraient pas de mal ! Quand a Sebastian cest un idiot , on n'y peut rien ! C'est vrai qu'un parc d'attraction ca peut parraitre bete mais avec l'aide d'Alois tout peut devenir romantique ! Pauvre petit Ciel il est vraiment torturer ! Quoi qu'un baiser de Sebastian c'est vraiment trés leger comme torture XD ! Mais voila la suite ! les petits yeux de chien battu sont vraiment efficace ! Je craque ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Je pense que genie est peu etre un peu élevé pour une simple ecrivaine de fanfiction gay mais je t'en remercie ca me fait trés plaisir =D !

chapitre 17 :

Ce matin je fut reveillé par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre violamment . Il s'agissait de trois basketteurs qui avaient l'air de rire .

-Marc : Tu vois j'avais raison ! Je t'avais bien qu'il étaient ensemble !

Je me demandais pourquoi ils disaient cela quand je vu que Sebastian et moi etions enlacés l'un contre l'autre . Mais Sebastian dormait encore donc je ne pouvais me défaire .

-Ciel : Vous pouvez me laisser dormir !

-Julien : Et t'avais aussi raison pour le male dominant ! Quoi que c'était évident !

Puis ils repartirent en rigolant . Mais quel heure pouvait il bien etre pour nous deranger ainsi ? Ma montre affichait 11h et le premier cours avait lieu a 11h30 . Il fallait que je reveille Sebastian mais ca serait difficile vu que je ne peut me défaire de son etreinte .

-Ciel : Sebastian reveille toi !

Aucune réponse . Comment pourrais je le reveiller ? Je ne peut meme pas bouger les bras . Dans la plupart des films et des contes on se reveille par un baiser . Mais si quelqu'un nous apercevais ? Seulement il était deja 11h10 et il fallait que j'agisse ! Je donna donc un simple baiser a Sebastian qui se reveilla aussitot .

-Sebastian : Alors comme ca on abuse de moi pendant mon sommeil ?

-Ciel : C'était pour te reveiller idiot il est deja 11h10 !

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il m'enlacait fortement .

-Sebastian : Oh désolé je t'ai enlacé sans meme m'en rendre compte !

-Ciel : Preparons nous plutot !

Pourquoi s'est il excuser ? C'est la premiere fois qu'il fais ca . Et si ca avait un rapport avec son choix ? Je prefere ne meme pas lui demander . Je fit alors une courte toilette et pris mes affaires . Il était 11h25 , il fallait donc que l'on se depeche . Alors nous avons courru pour arriver a l'heure a l'entrainement . Mais malgré nos effort nous arrivèrent avec 5 minutes de retard . Tout le monde nous regardait avec un air moqueur . Ceci dit la situation portait a confusion . En effet nous arrivions tous les deux en retard , on avais les cheuveux ebouriffé , nous etions a moitié habillé et etions encore halletant de s'etre dépéché .

-Claude : Vous vous etes encore perdu ?

-Sebastian : Non . On s'est tout simplement reveiller en retard .

-Claude : Bon faites attention la prochaine fois !

Cette situation n'avait pas l'air de deranger Sebastian , j'aurais voulu avoir son sang froid . Mais l'heure était maintenant a la concentration . Contrairement a lui je ne suis pas très intellligent , je dois donc me concentrer . L'entrainement était en fait très banal par rapport a ce que je croyais et cela commencais a m'ennuyer .

-Ciel : Dit Alois tu t'ennuie pas toi ?

-Alois : Si un peu mais t'inquiete pas ce n'est que le debut !

C'est alors que l'entraineur nous arreta .

-Regis : Bon maintenant que l'on s'est echauffé on va travailler sur le defaut de chacun ! Pour cela je mettrais par équipe de deux ou plus !

-Marc : Je ne voit pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire monsieur ! Vous pouvez nous donner un exemple ?

-Regis : Et bien par exemple Ciel qui a dut mal a prendre la balle au trés grand va devoir essayer d'y arriver avec Claude qui le depasse de 20 centimetres .

Pour une fois je n'était pas avec Sebastian ? Ca me fais bizarre mais bon . Une fois toutes les equipes faites je rejoigna Claude .

-Claude : Je dois te prevenir que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau !

-Ciel : Euh ...Fais comme tu veux !

-Claude : Je tiens a te faire progresser ! Tu est vraiment trop nul ! De toute facon c'était l'idée de Sebastian de te prendre !

Quel accueil glacial ! Des fois je me demande comment Alois fait pour l'aimer .

-Claude : Aller essaye d'attraper la balle !

Et Claude se mettais a sauter très haut , il était très difficile de lui prendre la balle .

-Ciel : Comment je fais moi si tu sautes ?

-Claude : Tu n'as qu'a sauter plus haut !

C'est ce que je fit mais je perda l'équilibre et tomba sur Claude . Je me releva aussitot mais Claude me stoppa .

-Claude : Parfois il faut savoir rester a terre .

Il commencait a me remettre quelque meches derrieres les oreilles tout comme Sebastian ce soir la . A peine je commencais a avoir des sueurs froides que je sentis une force nous separer . Il s'agissait de Sebastian , comme d'habitude . Mais cette fois ci il avait l'air en colére .

-Sebastian : Quand tu va arreter de vouloir tous te les taper ?

-Claude : Oh désolé d'avoir touché a ton chouchou !

-Sebastian : Je rigole pas avec ca !

-Claude : Des menaces ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

C'était le mot de trop , Sebastian lui mit une droite automatiquement . Ils commencèrent alors à se battre . Mais l'entraineur les arreta aussitot .

-Regis : Voyons , on est pas la pour se battre ! Retournez dans les vestiaires vous calmer !

nous retournèrent donc dans les vestiaires . Mais l'ambiance était tendue , Sebastian me serrait très fort contre lui tandis que lui et Claude se jetait des regards noir . Je n'avait vraiment pas envie de les voir se disputer . Je devais trouver une excuse pour aller a l'infirmerie . Puis je vit un couteau suisse posé par terre , je m'en servit donc pour me faire une coupure sur le bras .

-Ciel : Sebastian en tombant je me suis fais mal , tu pourrais m'ammener a l'infirmerie ?

-Claude : Pourquoi tu demande a Sebastian ? En plus je ne pense pas que tu est vraiment besoin de lui !

-Ciel : Je me suis tout de meme coupé si je fias un malaise dut a l'hémoragie je sais que Sebastian est capable de m'emmener a l'infirmerie .

-Sebastian : Laisse ce connard parler je vais t'emmener !

Il me prit donc dans ses bras malgré que je pouvais marcher , il faisait surement ca pour enerver Claude . Mais il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de sang sur moi maintenant . Je pense m'etre coupé une veine .

-Régis : Hé ou allez vous comme ca ? Je vous avez dit de rester dans les vestiaires !

-Sebastian : Oui seulement Ciel est blessé je l'emmene donc a l'infirmerie !

-Régis : Bon va pour cette fois !

Mais quand on entra dans l'infirmerie il n'y avait personne .

-Sebastian : Bon vu qu"il n'y a personne c'est moi qui vais te soigner .

-Ciel : Parceque tu t'y connais en blessures toi peut etre ?

-Sebastian : Tu sais j'ai souvent joué au docteur .

Mais je m'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ses blagues pourri .

-Sebastian : Bon fais moi voir ta blessure .

Il est patient et si attentionné , je me demande si il est pareil avec Julia .

-Sebastian : C'est bon , ca ne devrait pas s'infecter avec ca .

-Ciel : Esque Julia te manque ?

-Sebastian : Un peu .. Pourquoi ?

-Ciel : Parceque je sais que ...

-Sebastian : Tu sais quoi ?

Ses yeux plongés dans les miens aurais pu me faire perdre mes pensées . Mais malgré tout il fallait que je lui demande .

-Ciel : Je sais que tu as fait ton choix ! Alors esque c'est elle que tu as choisi ?

-Sebastian : Ah euh ..comment dire ...

Je voyais de la pitié dans son regard , je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me plaquer . Ca ne pouvais plus durer !

-Ciel : C'est bon j'ai compris pas la peine de tourner autour du pot ! Mais si tu n'était pas amoureux de moi alors pourquoi m'as tu pris dans ton club malgré que j'était nul ? Pourquoi t'est tu occupé de moi ? Pourquoi m'as tu proposé de venir habiter chez toi ? Pourquoi m'as tu toujours fait a manger ? Pourquoi le matin tu te promenais toujours a moitié nu ? Pourquoi tu m'as defendu auprés de Julia ? Pourquoi as tu essayer de m'embrasser avant que le livreur n'arrive ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas voulu l'oublier ? Pourquoi est tu partis de chez Julia ? Pourquoi aprés tu m'as bordé ? Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ? Pourquoi as tu frappé Claude ? Mais surtout pourquoi est tu aussi gentils avec moi ? Pourquoi hein ? C'est juste parceque tu est un connard !

-Sebastian : Tu ne m'as meme pas laisser finir ma phrase ! Ceci dit je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu atacherais autant d'importance a ces souvenirs .

-Ciel : Alors que voulais tu me dire !

-Sebastian : Je voulais te dire que je croyais avoir fait mon choix mais en fait j'ai réalisé que j'avais encore besoin de temps pour reflechir . Ceci dit pour avoir douté de moi tu merite une punition !

-Ciel : Une punition ?

Je le vis alors se mettre la blouse blanche posé sur la chaise . Il n'allait tout de meme pas jouer le role du medecin !

-Sebastian : Pour calmer votre insolence je vais devoir vous faire une piqure !

-Ciel : Arrete de dire n'importe quoi Sebastian !

Mais il était maintenant au dessus de moi . Ce regard si brulant posé sur moi , je ne pus m'empecher de l'embrasser . Mais furent encore une fois interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte . L'infirmier était de retour .

-L'infirmier : Mais que...ma blouse ... REGIS !

Ce cris strident n'annocais rien de bon .

-Régis : Que se passe t'il ?

-L'infirmier : Ces jeunes hommes ! Je les ai retrouvé en train de jouer au docteur !

-Régis : Que voulait vous dire par là ?

-L'infirmier : Le grand portait ma blouse ! Il était au dessus du petit qui l'embrassait ! Et il parlait de piqure !

-Régis : Vous vous appretiez a fornicer dans l'infirmerie ? Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir prévenir vos parents !

-Ciel : C'est Sebastian mon tuteur légale ! Je ne pense pas qu'il besoin d'etre mis au courant !

-Régis : Mais je doit par contre prévenir ceux de Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Mais je suis majeur !

-Régis : Et lui mineur ! Je suis obliger de le prevenir !

-Sebastian : Merde !

-Ciel : Qu'il y a t'il ?

-Sebastian : Et bien la discussion que nous avions eu le jour ou il t'on fait partir était justement a propos de ca !

-Ciel : C'est a dire ?

-Sebastian : Mais parents m'on dit que si ils apprenaient que j'ai des rapports avec un homme il me virerais de la maison !

-Ciel : C'est la merde ! T'as ton téléphone ?

-Sebastian : Oui pourquoi ?

-Ciel : Je vais appeler Alois il arrive toujours a me sortir de situation !

-Alois : Oui Ciel que se passe t'il ?

-Ciel : Pour faire court on nous as surpris en train de "jouer au docteur" et donc ils veulent prévenir les parents de Sebastian ! Seulement ils sont prets a le virer de la maison si ils apprenent qu'il a des rapports !

-Alois : Ah ouais vous etes pas dans la merde ! Deja il faudrait que vous puissiez sortir de la piece !

-Ciel : Oui mais il y a l'infirmier qui nous surveille !

-Alois : Il n'y a rien de lourd a coté de toi ?

-Ciel : Euh il y a le pése personne .

-Alois : Alors balance lui sur la tete ca devrait l'assomer un moment !

-Ciel : Sebastian tu t'en charge !

Il lui balanca donc un coup magistral sur la tete qui le mit automatiquement KO . Nous depechèrent ensuite de quitter la piece .

-Ciel : Alors que doit on faire maintenant ?

-Aois : Il faut que vous vous rendiez dans la salle ou se trouve l'arrivé de l'electricité !

-Ciel : Pour couper le courant ?

-Alois : Non , Pour bidouller les lignes téléphonique et faire arriver l'appel sur votre téléphone ! Comme ca vous vous ferez passer pour les parents de Sebastian et vous serez débarrasser de cette histoire !

-Ciel : Et tu sait faire ca ?

-Alois : Bein sur je vais t'expliquer la manoeuvre !

Il m'expliqua donc la manoeuvre sous les yeux surpris de Sebastian .

-Sebastian : Ton ami c'est un vrai macgyver !

-Ciel : Disons le roi des plans foireux ! Bon prepare toi a jouer le role de ton père !

-Sebastian : Ok !

-Régis : Allo je suis bien chez les parents de Sebastian michaelis ?

-Sebastian : C'est exact il y a un probleme ?

-Régis : Et bien nous avons surpris votre fils en train de de fornicer avec un mineur .

-Sebastian : Comment cela se fait il ? Il va m'entendre a la maison !

-Régis : Je pense que le gamin était plus que consentant mais je tenais tout de meme a vous prevenir !

-Sebastian : Oui vous avez bien fait ! Bon je dois aller chez le medecin je vais vous laissez ! Aurevoir !

-Régis : Aurevoir !

A présent nous etions soulagés . Il avait tout gobé !

-Sebastian : Qui aurais cru que cette combine foireuse marcherais ?

-Ciel : Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : Oui Ciel ?

-Ciel : Pourquoi t'appretais tu à tromper Julia ?

-Sebastian : Je ne le sais pas ..

Son sourire c'était effacé aussitot , il devait surement reflechir .

-Sebastian : Tu sais tout a l'heure ce baiser , aussi simple qu'il soit , il m'as donner envie d'aller plus loin .

-Ciel : Je suis fatigué allons dormir !

Nous partirent en direction de notre chambre où je dormis contre lui le reste de la nuit .


	18. Chapter 18

toroko-sama : euh je pense que tout ceux des annés 90 connaissenrt ^^ je ne pensais que ce jeu de mot foireux pouvais faire rire ! Faut dire que c'est tellement ringard XD ! C'est vrai qu'alois est vraiment trés efficace pour trouver une solution , quoique sur le coup du pése personne c'est quelque peu mofmof ! HAHAHA Claude est effectivement un i.d.i.o.t , meme si la je doute sur le dindon XD ! Julia on verra bien comment elle finira !

Sacha-chou : Voyons c'est normal de faire des effort ! C'est vrai que si il avait été virer de chez lui , Sebastian en aurait voulu a Ciel et ca c'est hors de question _ ! C'est vrai que de ce coté Ciel et Seb font une vrai paire d'idiot ! C'est vrai que son hesitation commence a etre longue mais je sens la petite rebellion ! Je pense qu'il risque de le savoir mais t'inquiete Alois est plus resistant que l'on ne le crois XD ! Et puis il saura trouver une solution ! Quand au petite choses illogique , je les avait remarquer mais bien après avoir poster mes chapitres du coup je les ai laisser me disant que personne ne le remarquera mais je suis démasque XD ! Mais la plupart du temps je suis tellement dans mon trip que je ne les vois meme pas !

Etoile-sama : Je crois alors que ce chapitre va t'achever , heuresement qu'aujourd'hui j'ai put echapper a une visite touristique pour pouvoir poster la suite ! C'est vrai qu'etre a leur place ne doit pas etre desagréable mais il est vrai aussi que separé ce couple serait inimaginable . Quand au choix il approche , et Julia dans tout les cas elle finira en charpie ! Soit trucidé par Ciel , soit tué par la deprime niark niark niark ! Dit moi c'est rare que Julia te fasse de la peine XD ! Je crois que ce jour est a marqué d'une pierre blanche ! Heureusement n'empeche qu'il y a eu Claude sinon je pense pas q'il aurait pris le temps de reflechir ! Mais bon une fin heureuse les attendent au bout du chemin ;) donc voila la suite que j'aurais du poster bien plus tot ( Cette fois c'est moi qui me donne des coups de batons ! )

chapitre 18 :

Aujourd'hui c'est dans les bras de Sebastian que je me reveilla . Ca me parraissait si iréel , dire que Julia a eu le droit à ce privilége tant de fois . J'aurais voulu y rester plus longtemps mais il fallait que je me prépare . Alors avec un pincement au coeur je me detacha de son étreinte le laissant se reposer seul . Ce matin il fallait que je prenne une douche , n'ayant pas pris hier le temps de faire ma toilette . Je commenca donc a prendre une douche bien chaude pour me reveiller mais cela reveilla Sebastian qui se defit des couvertures . A travers le rideau de douche je pouvais voir une ombre s'approcher de la salle de bain et qui progressivement se deshabillait . Pourtant Sebastian savait bien que je prenais ma douche . Mais mes observation furent arreté par Sebastian qui venait de tirer le rideau de douche .

-Ciel : Mais quesque tu fait ?

-Sebastian : Je viens te rejoindre , quel question !

-Ciel : Mais , pourquoi ?

-Sebastian : Si je veut prendre une douche sans me mettre en retard il faut qu'on la prenne ensemble . On a pas le temps pour la faire chacun son tour .

-Ciel : Mais cette douche n'ai pas faite pour deux !

-Sebastian : Ca te dérange qu'on soit collé l'un à l'autre ?

-Ciel : Euh...non

Heureusement que je l'avais deja vu nu sinon je crois que j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque . Bien qu'en ce moment j'étais compressé contre lui . Cette situation lui semblais si banal .

-Sebastian : Dit Ciel tu peut en profiter pour me laver le dos ?

-Ciel : Oui bien sur .

Je me sentait deja rouge a cette idée , mais il fallait que je me controle pour ne pas laisser paraitre mes sentiments . Mes mains glissait sur son dos , ce qui parfois me faisait descendre trop bas . Ces simples contact me faisaient perdre la tete . Sa nuque me donnait l'envie de la couvrir de baisers . Et si j'en faisais juste un , il ne le remarquera meme pas .

-Sebastian : Ciel , je ..pas ce matin ..

Il était a présent face a moi comme si il voulait tenter le diable .

-Ciel : Alors pourquoi tu me tente ?

Je me surpris a laisser mes mains se balader sur son torce , je voulais descendre plus bas , tellement plus bas . Mais arrivé au nombril Sebastian m'arreta .

-Sebastian : Je pense qu'on est assez propre maintenant .

Il fit donc couler un jet d'eau froide et partit de la douche . Je pense que je n'oublierais jamais la sensation de mes mains glissant sur torce . Je partit encore enivré par l'odeur de Sebastian . Mais une fois sortis un homme nous arreta .

-Régis : Vous ne croyiez pas vous en tirez aussi facilement ? Vous avez commis une grave infraction et il faut que vous la repariez ! Donc aujourd'hui vous serez chargé de la distribution a la cantine et de la plonge ! Et dire qu'on vous laisse dormir dans la meme chambre ! Les gens sont inconcients !

Je m'attendais a pire mais c'est reste quand meme chiant .

-Sebastian : J'adore les mots qu'emploie cet homme ! Infraction !

-Ciel : Je suppose qu'il n'en a pas commis depuis longtemps !

-Sebastian : En plus on est meme pas aller jusqu'au bout !

-Ciel : Dit tu pense qu'un de ces 4 on ira jusqu'au bout ?

Il y eu comme un petit moment de silence qui fut suivi par un rire de la part de Sebastian .

-Sebastian : Ne soit pas aussi pressé Ciel !

Tromper Julia devait surrement le déranger , mais j'arriverais a mes fins !

-Ciel : Bon ils doivent nous attendre a la cuisine !

-Sebastian : T'as raison on ferais mieux d'y aller !

Mais une fois arrivé ils nous precipitèrent vers les plateaux pour commencer a effectuer le service . Les moqueries arrivèrent très vite .

-Marc : Alors pourquoi etes vous puni les amoureux ?

-Sebastian : Tu as vu l'ambulance hier emmener le medecin ?

-Marc : Oui !

-Sebastian : Et bien c'est de notre faute alors on de corvés .

-Marc : Dure pour vous !

Une fois le service fini on nous convoqua dans la cuisine . J'étais fatigué d'avoir eu a écouter les demandes et les moqueries des gens . Mais je sentit mon morale au plus bas quand je vus la pile de vaisselle empilé .

-Ciel : Mon dieu quel horreur d'aider les autres !

-Sebastian : T'inquiete je m'occupe de la vaiselle !

Encore une fois c'est lui qui s'occupa du sale boulot . Mais il était si beau quand il faisait la vaiselle ! Il était si efficace que la pile était deja toute nettoyé . Je profita de ses quelques minutes de repos pour l'admirer mais je fut vite reveiller par une giclé de lave vaiselle .

-Sebastian : Alors on reve Phantomhive ?

-Ciel : Tu veut la guerre Michaelis ?

-Sebastian : Meme pas peur !

Nous nous lancèrent donc dans une bataille de liquide vaisselle comme deux gamin . Nos cheveux était maintenant poisseux et on glissait a chaque pas que l'on effectuais .

-Ciel : Je crois que tu as gagné Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Je merite donc une récompense !

Je me jetta sur lui , et commenca un baiser passionné . Mes mains caressait son visage encore mouillé par la vaiselle tandis que les siennes gllissait le long de mon torce . Nos levres se dévoraient , je fondais sous sous ces chauds et humides contacts . Je pouvais sentir que ses mains descendais de plus en plus bas . Mais nous furent surpris par la porte qui s'ouvrit violamment .

-Julia : Sebastian , quesque tu fait ?

Je pouvais voir son visage se décomposé , comme si il n'avait aucune excuses a lui fournir .

-Sebastian : Je peut t'expliquer !

-Julia : Tu était en train de me tromper !

-Sebastian : Viens on va en discuter seul !

Qu'allait il lui dire ? La verité ? Ou bien un mensonge qui la mettrais dans le meilleur role ?

POV Sebastian :

Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle était prete a pleurer , et que si je ne la rassurrait pas elle finirais pas sangloter a grosses larmes .

-Sebastian : Ecoute Julia je dois etre honnete avec toi .

-Julia : Tu va me quitter ? Là , maintenant , comme ca ?

-Sebastian : Non pour l'instant je ne ferais rien tel !

-Julia : Alors quel est le probleme ?

-Sebastian : Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux choisir .

-Julia : C'est comme si tu me quittais ! Ca veut juste que tu m'aime pas assez ! Sinon tu ne douterais pas !

Elle avait marqué un point , mais pourtant ca m'aurais fait mal de m'en separer . Pourquoi je n'arrivait pas a faire le point ?

-Sebastian : Sache que si je ne reflechis pas je risque de faire une erreur .

-Julia : Et tu avait besoin de l'embrasser pour reflechir ?

-Sebastian : Oui mais sache que je ne suis jamais aller plus loin .

-Julia : Comment je peut en etre sur ? Comment je peut te faire confiance a présent ? Et lui il est au courant que tu risque de ne pas le choisir ?

-Sebastian : Oui il est au courant mais il ne s'en plaint pas .

-Julia : Tu sous entends que je me plaint ?

Elle comenca a pleurer comme jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer , mais étrangement cela me donnais moins de peine que la vision du gateau de Ciel écrabouillé . Mais malgré touut je la pris dans mes bras .

-Sebastian : Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ca .

-Julia : Tu as trois jour pour faire ton choix , si tu n'as toujours pas décidé entre nous ce sera fini ! Car au delas de trois jours il n'y a plus aucun espoir que notre couple marche encore !

-Sebastian : Je te promet que je ferais un choix !

POV Ciel :

Quand il revenérent Julia pleurait , il lui avait donc dit la verité .

-Sebastian : Ciel sache que dans trois jour j'aurais fait mon choix , alors prépare toi a la réponse qu'elle soit positive ou négative .

-Ciel : Oui .

Elle avait donc reussi a lui donner une limite de temps . Mais dans trois jour nous serons fixé , et meme si la réponse sera non je pourrais enfin arreter d'esperer inutilement .

-Ciel : Mais dit moi Julia que fais tu ici ?

-Julia : J'était venu voir Sebastian parcequ'il me manquait trop .

-Ciel : Laisse moi deviner , tu aurais voulu passer la nuit avec lui ?

-Julia : C'est normal vu que c'est mon copain .

-Sebastian : Tu sais que j'aurais bien voulu mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer .

-Julia : Pour que tu me trompe a nouveau ? Non je reste ici jusqu'a ce que tu ais fait ton choix !

-Sebastian : Mais tu ne dormira pas dans ma chambre , de toute maniere il n'y a pas de place !

-Julia : Tu parle tu est tout seul !

-Sebastian : Non je partage ma chambre avec Ciel !

-Julia : Je vois ..je vais dormir avec une amie a moi .

Voila donc un nouvel obtascle . Elle sera la maintenant . Nous ne pourrons rien faire . Et il se peut que je ne connaisse jamais la sensation du mon corp contre celui de Sebastian si il la choisit .

-Ciel : Rentrons dans notre chambre Sebastian !

Je le prit par la manche et l'emmena avec moi , il fallait que je lui parle .

-Sebastian : Qu'il y a t'il Ciel ?

-Ciel : Je vais etre clair avec toi ! Je n'en ai rien a foutre que ta copine soit là , je veux avoir passé au moins une nuit avec toi avant la fin du voyage ! Parceque avant qu'elle n'arrive cela n'avait pas l'air de te poser de problémes !

-Sebastian : Mais je ne comptais changer d'attitude ! Mais puisque tu as l'air si pressé que dirais tu de mettre ca à maintenant ?

-Ciel : Quand tu veux , ou tu veux !


	19. Chapter 19

Etoile-sama : C'est vrai que c'était le moment ideal pour arriver :p ! La bataille du lave vaiselle , un classique ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau que deux hommes faisait une bataille avec quelque chose de liquide XD ! C'est vrai que Sebastian est un petit batard mais je pense pas qu'il s'en rends compte ! Voila enfin la fameuse nuit , je crois que le vaudou ca marche finalement XD ! C'est vrai qu'une limite de temps nous permet d'avoir un suspence attroce juste avant sa decision , je trouve ca kiffant ! Je crois que Julia va se faire pas mal torturer dans les jours a venir niark niark ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review , je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Aller voila la suite =D !

-Sacha-chou : Je savait que cette fin était sadique mais j'ai pas put m'en empecher ;p ! C'est vrai que ce retournement de situation était inesperer et en plus enfin une limite de temps ! Quand au choix je pense pas qu'il y aura besoin des cordes XD ! Je pense aussi que ces trois jour vont etre mouvementé ! Aprés je sais pas si Julia aura le courage de les espionner XD ! Donc voila le premier de combat pour le coeur de Sebastian !

-Toroko-sama : Merci je pensais qu'on pourrait adorer ma fic je suis contente ! Je croise les doigts pour ce chapitre ! Quand a Ciel glissait pour...je pense qu'avec ses premieres inquietude ca aurait été chaud XD ! C'est ton passage prefere , non mais quel perverse XD ! C'est vrai que c'est beau un homme qui fait la vaisselle ! Surtout si il s'agit de Sebastian ! c'est vrai que cette bataille de liquide vaiselle fait un peu serie japonaise cucul mais bon l'idée m'a seduit ! Julia chieuse ? comme toujours XD ! Oh que oui il pressé mais finalement c'est peut etre pas le seul XD ! Bon voila la suite !

chapitre 19 :

Il me plaqua alors contre le mur , ses doigts effleurait mon visage jusqu'a atteindre mon menton pour reveler mon visage vers le sien . Doucement je sentis ses levres presser les miennes , nos souffles se mélangeaient dans une douce sensation tandis que quelques meches de cheveux caressait mon visage . Au bout de quelques échanges sa langue si chaude et si lisse fit son apparition . La saveur qu'elle degageait m'enivrait dans un suave sentiment de plaisir .Un simple frolement d'elle me suffisait a me rendre fou . Après une embrassade brulante je descendis vers son cou que j'avais tant de fois voulu embrasser et y deposa quelques doux baisers . Sebastian poussa quelques gémissement et tout en me carressant il commenca progressivement à enlever mes vetements . Une fois que nous nous retrouvièrent nus ses mains commencèrent a légerement descendre . Il effectua lors quelques geste de vas et viens . Sebastian était donc en train de me branler ? L'idée me plaisait presque autant que l'action en elle meme . Rapidement j''ejacula sur sa main . Maintenant ses mains se dirigeaient vers le bas de mon dos .

-Ciel : Sebastian ..Je n'en peut plus ...Je n'ai pas besoin de preparation ...Prends moi maintenant !

Il me poussa alors sur lit . Il commenca alors a rentrer en moi . Ce moment je l'avais tellement attendu , j'aurais pu en pleurer . Je voulais qu'il aille plus vite tellement plus vite , je voulais qu'il se consumme en moi . Je poussa alors mon bassin contre lui , je me fit rapidement comprendre , Chaque fois qu'il touchait ma prostate un sentiment électrisant venait m'envahir , une sensation que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant . Je laissa echapper un long gémissement ce qui fit jouir Sebastian automatiquement . Il s'était alors vidée en moi , tout les deux haletant et gemissant . Après tant d'émotion je m'ecroula sur le lit suivi de Sebastian . Je le serra dans mes bras , je l'aimais tellement maintenant . On avait l'air de deux idiot euphorique . C'était donc ca la sentation que l'on a après le sexe .

-Ciel : Si avec ca tu choisi Julia , tu est un connard Michaelis !

-Sebastian : C'est sur que pour l'instant c'est toi qui a l'avantage !

-Ciel : Dit Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : Oui .

-Ciel : Toi aussi tu sent idiot et euphorique ?

-Sebastian : Ouais , on doit vraiment avoir l'air stupides !

-Ciel : Tu penses que ca sera la derniere fois ?

-Sebastian : Non il nous reste trois jour voir plus .

Et sur ces mots je m'endormis .

La nuit était passé , nous etions a présent le matin . Avant d'aller prendre ma toilette je regarda une derniére fois son visage endormis . Une fois habillé j'alla voir Alois et Agni , il fallait que je leur dise .

-Alois : Ciel ! Que nous vaut ta venue ?

-Ciel : Devine !

-Alois : Ca a un rapport avec Sebastian ?

-Ciel : Oui

-Agni : C'est l'histoire comme quoi Julia vous as surpris et lui a donner une date limite ?

-Ciel : Non encore mieux !

-Alois : Vous avez ...?

-Ciel : Oui , hier soir exactement !

-Alois : Felicitations ! Je suis trop content pour toi ! Et moi qui croyais que je serais le premier a donner des conseils !

-Ciel : Euh je pense pas que je puisse deja donner des conseils !

-Agni : Sinon je suppose que tu ne sais pas qu'on va a la plage aujourd'hui

-Ciel : Bah non vu que je faisais la plonge avec Sebastian hier !

-Alois : Mais tu va faire comment avec Julia qui risque de l'allumer ?

-Ciel : Je verrais bien !

Je repartit donc dans ma chambre pour me changer . Mais elle était la .

-Julia : Alors Sebastian comment tu trouve mon nouveau maillot ?

-Sebastian : Euh..il est bien .

-Ciel : Bon désolé de vous deranger en plein essayage mais il faut que je me change !

-Julia : On serais jaloux ?

-Ciel : Julia si tu savais ! Je n'ai vraiment rien a te jalouser !

-Julia : Qu'insinue tu par la ?

-Ciel : Bon je doit me changer !

Je partit donc dans la salle de bain mettre mon maillot , je sens que Julia va me faire perdre patience . Mais il était 15 heures il fallait que j'aille rejoindre Alois et Agni .

-Ciel : Bon je vous laisse dans vos essayage .

Je les entendais a travers la porte echanger des rires complices , ca m'enervait tellement ! Hier soir il était tout a moi et aujourd'hui en quelques secondes le voila dans les bras de Julia . Je ne le comprend vraiment pas .

-Alois : Ca va Ciel ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton etat ?

-Ciel : C'est rien . C'est juste Julia qui m'enerve !

-Alois : Tu pourra toujours la noyer !

-Ciel : Tu parle je sais meme pas nager !

-Alois : Oh ca s'apprend ! Allez viens sinon on va etre en retard !

Nous partirent donc pour la plage . Quand nous arrivèrent elle était bondée .

-Alois : Au moins je serais plus prés de Claude !

-Ciel : Ce coureur de jupons ?

-Alois : J'arriverais a le reconvertir ! Occupe toi plutot d'evincer Julia du paysage !

Je partit donc rejoindre Sebastian .

-Sebastian : Tiens te voila Ciel ! Moi et Julia on va faire quelque longueur tu veut venir avec nous ?

-Ciel : J'aurais bien voulu mais je ne sais pas nager .

-Julia : Quoi , tu ne sais pas nager ? A ton age ?

-Sebastian : Arrete de te moquer de lui ! Le pauvre ! Si tu veut je peut t'apprendre !

-Ciel : Ah euh d'accord !

-Sebastian : Tu vas voir c'est simple !

Il me prit par la main et m'ammena vers la mer .

-Sebastian : Bon le plus dur c'est de trouver l'équilibre donc pour l'instant je vais t'aider mais le but reste a ce que tu arrive a nager tout seul .

Il me tenu alors les mains et me demanda de nager . Mais je ressemblais plus a une grenouille qui se noit que a un nageur . Mais au bout de quelques minutes j'arriva a avancer seul .

-Sebastian : Ca y est tu arrive ! Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué !

-Ciel : C'est vrai ! Je pense que tu est un bon professeur .

Mais a peine ses yeux se plongérent dans les miens que l'on entendu un cri strident .

-Julia : Sebastian j'ai une crampe !

Oh la salope ! Le vieux coup de la crampe ! Il la prenait dans ses bras et une fois arrivé a terre il lui massa la jambe . Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour rivaliser contre ca .

-Ciel : Bon je vous laisse je vais rejoindre Alois et Agni !

-Sebastian : D'accord moi je reste m'occuper de Julia !

Avec son aide je pourrais mettre la paté a Julia !

-Ciel : Alois j'ai besoin de toi pour simuler une noyade !

-Alois : Ok , celle de qui ?

-Ciel : La mienne pour que Sebastian vienne me secourir !

-Alois : D'accord , viens d'abord faut faire comme si on allait nager !

Nous allèrent donc nager .

-Alois : A mon signal eloigne toi et ensuite fais semblant de te noyer ! Je m'occupe du reste !

-Ciel : D'accord !

A son signal je partis donc et fit semblant de me noyer , je pouvais voir qu'Alois lui courrait avec un air paniqué .

-Alois : A l'aide ! A l'aide !

-Claude : Que ce passe t'il ?

-Alois : Ciel se noit il faut que quelqu'un aille le sauver !

-Sebastian : Bon je vais y aller !

-Julia : Pourquoi toi ?

-Sebastian : Parceque j'arriverais a le rassurer !

Sebastian partit donc a ma rescousse , il nageait si vite ! Quand je vus qu'il arriva dans ma direction je fit l'inconscient .

-Sebastian : Ciel tu m'entends ?

-Ciel : ...

-Sebastain : Bon je sais pas si tu m'entend mais je vais te ramener au large .

Il me rammena alors sur la terre ferme pendant que je continuais ma comedie .

-Alois : Laissait moi voir j'ai fait un peu de secourisme !

-Julia : Alors ?

-Alois : Il est inconscient il faut lui faire du bouche a bouche !

-Julia : Eh bien t'as qu'a lui faire !

-Alois : En fait je ne suis pas allé a ce cours !

-Julia : Non mais quel boulet !

-Sebastian : Bon je vais m'en charger !

-Julia : Non attends !

-Sebastian : Quoi tu va quand meme pas me dire que tu est jalouse ?

-Julia : Je vais le faire !

-Sebastian : Parceque tu t'y connais en secourisme ?

-Julia : Euh oui !

-Sebastian : Et bien je t'en prie !

Et merde ! Elle allait quand meme pas oser m'embrasser ? Je frissonais d'horreur par avance ! Peut etre que Sebastian pouvait mais moi non ! Mais malgré tout son souffle immonde se raprochait quand elle me chuchota .

-Julia : On verra lequel de nous deux craquera en premier !

La salope ! Mais je ne craquerais pas le premier ! Je doit garder ma dignité meme si pour ca on doit s'embrasser ! Malheureusement ce qui devait se produire arriva . Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bouche a bouche ! A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de secourisme . Je pouvais commencer a entendre des rires .

-Sebastian : Tu as deja fait du secourisme ?

-Julia : Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Sebastian : Ca m'etonnerais que tu ai étudié le bouche a bouche , la tu l'embrasse c'est pas du secourisme ! Hahaha ! Laisse je vais le faire !

Elle avait perdu la bataille ! Maintenant le visage de sebastian était proche du mien et il commencait a me faire du bouche a bouche . Je releva alors doucement les yeux !

-Julia : Tu t'est remit vite dit moi ?

-Alois : Faut dire que la on lui faisais du vrai bouche a bouche !

-Ciel : Pourquoi ? Que c'est il passer ?

Je la regardait avec un sourire . Je savais que ca lui ferais honte .

-Sebastian : Et bien disons qu'elle voulu te secourir mais qu'a la place elle t'as embrassé ! Franchement c'était trop drole !

-Ciel : Alors comme ca tu t'est jeté sur moi ? Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet !

-Julia : Ouais bah moi au moins je n'ai pas fait semblant de me noyer !

-Ciel : Ma noyade était tout aussi réel que ta crampe !

Elle s'était tut , c'était tellement bon de la battre a son jeu . Mais il était tard il fallait rentrer . Le trajet du retour me parraissait si long , peut etr parceque me colla .

-Ciel : Tu sais Julia tu ferais mieux d'essayer de mettre Sebastian de ton coté , car je te rapelle qu'il ne reste que deux jour et pour l'instant c'est moi qui l'emporte !

-Julia : C'est pour ca que tu dort chez Alois !

-Ciel : Quoi ?

-Ciel : Sebastian c'est vrai que ce soir je dois dormir chez Alois ?

-Sebastian : Ah oui désolé j'aurais du te prevenir plus tot !

-Ciel : D'accord .

-Julia : Alors quellque chose a rajouter ?

-Ciel : Je suppose que c'est chacun son tour !

Je la laissa reflechir et quand elle réalisa la porté de ma phrase elle commenca a s'enerver . Mais qu'importe demain sera une autre occasion de me venger de m'avoir pris la vedette .


	20. Chapter 20

toroko-sama : Un lemon oui mais franchement pas terrible :p On va pas se mentir les premier lemon sont toujours merdique XD Mais merci quand meme ca me fait plaisir ! C'est vrai que plus j'avance plus il y a de clichés pourtant j'essaye de les réduires XD ! Je suis pas prete de faire une histoire serieuse ! En meme temps le coup de la crampe et de la noyade c'est des classiques ! Je crois vraiment que le baiser Ciel et Julia n'était vraiment pas attendu ! J'aime l'imprevisible ! Aller voila la suite plus en retard que jamais !

Sacha-chou : Oui enfin un lemon , il fallait bien qu'il arrive un moment ! Mais bon le prochain sera bien plus long ! C'est vrai que la alerte a malibu était présent sauf qu'a la place de pamela on a Sebastian ! A la place des gros seins on a une grosse -bip- XD ! C'est vrai que Ciel se bat beaucoup avec Julia mais il a un tel esprit de competition ! Mais je pense que dans la bataille du sexe contre julia c'est plus le lot que le combat que le fait de gagner qui l'interesse :p Je crois que la partouze y'a pas moyen _ T'inquite Alois n'est pas son amant , il ne va se jeter dessus et puis il ont deja dormis ensemble et il s'est rien passé XD ! Quand a Julia l'heure du jugement dernier approche ( enfin c'est un métaphore elle va pas crever XD ! Dommage j'entendait etrangement quelques cris de joie ! )

Etoile-lead-sama : Et oui la premiere nuit ! Pour une fois que le sourire d'un corbeau est un bon présage XD ! Ha pauvre crocodile ! J'aimes tellement les reptiles ! Donnons la plutot aux phiranas , eux ils sont moches XD ! C'est vrai que Ciel est intelligent malgré ses efforts Julia est loin , très loin deriere lui ! En tout cas je trouve qu'un faux bouche a bouche c'est toujours kiffant ^^ ! Mon dieu je crois que si elles les surprenait ca serait dure pour elle mais c'est une idée qu'il ne faut pas écarté :p Je pense moi aussi que Ciel et Sebastian sont inseparable comme le sel et le poivre l'un sans l'autre leur vie serais fade ( Mon dieu quelle metaphore foireuse XD mon pauvre prof de francais se serait arraché les cheveux ! ) Bon il faut etre serieux ! Mais quand tu dit ecrire autre chose c'est pour dire une autre histoire ? Si c'est je pense que oui après je pense que ca sera encore black butler peut etre , a moins que je trouve un manga qui me passione presque autant ( autant dire mission impossible ) . Quand a facebook j'ai plus mais si tu veux j'ai msn ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien discuter avec toi ! J'ai vraiment hate de lire tes fics =D ! En tout cas merci pour ta gentilesse ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Désolé de ne pas avoir ecrit depuis longtemps , j'ai un peu abuser de la place ces temps ci , maintenant j'ai un enorme coup de soleil T-T !

chapitre 20 :

Je pris donc mes affaires et repartit en ayant pour derniere vision Sebastian faire rire Julia , peut ca serais la derniere fois ou bien la premiere de toute une serie . Je ne m'attarda pas devant ce spectacle , il fallait que j'aille m'installer chez Alois .

-Ciel : Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas que vienne squatter ta chambre ?

-Alois : Mais non voyons !

-Ciel : Sinon toi avec Claude ?

-Alois : Et bien hier on fait la course et c'est moi qui ai gagné ! Du coup il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me feliciter ! J'était en extase !

Il finit par me raconter le reste de ses aventures jusqu'a la fin de la soirée , il avait l'air si heureux . Mais quelques heures plus tard je l'entendit sangloter , il ne devait surrement pas savoir que j'était réveiller .

-Ciel : Alois , ca va ?

-Alois : Oui c'est rien ..

-Ciel : Mais tu pleure ! Tu veut m'en parler ?

-Alois : C'est juste que je me sent pas bien ...

-Ciel : Aller viens avec moi !

Je sait bien qu'il n'a rien du tout mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ca , je l'emmena donc voir Claude .

-Ciel : Claude tu peut nous ouvrir ?

-Alois : On était pas obligé d'aller le voir lui !

-Ciel : Laisse !

-Claude : Que se passe t'il ?

-Ciel : Alois est malade et c'est a toi de t'en occuper !

-Claude : Bon Ciel va te recoucher je m'occupe de lui !

POV Alois :

Je sais ce qu'il cherche a faire mais ses espoirs sont un peu trop ambitieux . Il devait surrement savoir que c'était a cause de Claude que je pleurait .

-Claude : Dit moi ou as tu mal .

-Alois : Au coeur .

-Claude : Je doit avoir des médicaments quelque part .

-Alois : Quand j'était malade ma mère me prenait dans ses bras .

-Claude : Compte pas sur moi ! T'aura qu'a demandé a Ciel !

-Alois : Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien prendre les plus jeunes dans tes bras .

-Claude : Mis a part si tu pratiquait l'insceste , je ne pense pas que l'on parle du meme calin .

-Alois : On ne t'as jamais dit que c'est l'intention qui compte ?

-Claude : Tu est en train de me dire que tu voudrais passer une nuit avec moi ? Meme si c'est sans lendemain ?

-Alois : Une nuit me suffit !

-Claude : Dans ce cas je suis a ton service .

De toute maniére tant que nous nous reveillont tout les deux demain , il peut y avoir une chance de lendemain . Après peut etre ce sera un de ces moments que l'on regrette mais ca peut trés bien aussi etre un heureux souvenir qui me rechauffera le coeur lors de mes soirée difficile .

POV Ciel :

Hier soir Alois n'est pas revenu , je sais ce que ca signifie . Mais si ca l'aide a etre heureux tant mieux . Je ne sais pas encore pendant combien de temps je vais devoir rester dans sa chambre . Aujourd'hui les membres on prevu une journée "jeux olympique" histoire de faire du sport en s'amusant et de tester notre esprit de competition . Seulement j'ai remarquer que parmis tout mes adversaires il y avait Julia et Sebastian . Dire que je voulais me reposer aujourd'hui , mais cela reste une competition contre Julia et je ne peut me permettre de perdre ! Je promet de remporter la victoire !

-Alois : Ciel ?

-Ciel : Ah désolé je t'ai pas vu rentrer ! Tu veut ?

-Alois : Dit moi qu'aujourd'hui c'est journée libre !

-Ciel : Alors là désolé mais aujourd'hui c'est jeux olympique , tu tu souvient ?

-Alois : Merde j'arrive meme pas a m'assoir ! Toi t'as fait comment ?

-Ciel : Tiens Sebastian m'avait donné cette creme !

-Alois : Que faisait il avec ce genre de créme sur lui ?

-Ciel : Je prefere meme pas savoir !

Sur ce Alois partit dans la salle de bain . C'est donc maintenant officiel , il a couché avec Claude ! Mais il fallait quand meme que je me prépare . Malgré tout je me demande bien quel sont les épreuves qui m'attendent .

Une fois Alois pret nous nous rendèrent au terrain ou devait avoir lieu les "jeux olympiques" . Quelqu'un a l'entrée nous distribuais un papier ou était indiqué l'heure et l'endroit auquel nos epreuves devait se dérouler . Pour chacun la premiere epreuve se deroulera dans 10minutes , pour moi il s'agissait de la natation . Moi qui suis un pietre nageur n'as qu'une seul solution pour gagner , la triche ! Après tout si Julia avait des poids supplémentaire je pourrais la battre meme avec mon niveau minable , et qu'il ya t'il de plus lourd a repousser que le champs magnetique terrestre ?Je partit donc dans les véstiaires en direction des maillots de bain et glissa un aimant dans une fente de son maillot se trouvant au niveau de l'épaule , je placerais l'autre sur le muret de départ . Les 10 minutes passèrent , quand j'arriva prés du bassin je vus un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Julia . Aurait elle aussi eu l'idée de tricher ? Certainement . Mais j'avais beau essayer de deviner ce qu'elle m'avair reservé mais je ne trouvais pas .

Nous allérent nous mettre en place quand je vut Sebastian arrivé , il portait un short de bain moulant noir , mon dieu qu'il est sexy ! Mais le responsable siffla pour nous dire d'aller dans l'eau . J'en profita pour fixer l'autre aimant et regarder les alentours esperant apercevoir ce qui m'attendait mais rien . Ce n'est qu'une fois en route que je m'appercus que de fines aiguilles avait été implantés sur le muret et pour un départ de dos crawlé ca fait mal ! Nous avancions donc tout les deux avec peine , avec elle qui avait sa bretelle qui n'arrétais pas de s'enlever ( etoui cette histoire d'aimants que dalle , juste de quoi enlever sa bretelle rien de plus ) et moi qui souffrait le marthyre . Tout ca pour que Sebastian finnissent premier et nous dernier ex aequo et en plus de ca on devait vraiment avoir l'air idiot . Tant pis je me rattraperais sur la deuxieme épreuve qui est le tir a l'arc ! Heureusement pour moi la triche ne me servira pas , je suis bien trop doué a ce sport ! Mais apparament Julia aussi , ce serait donc un combat loyal . Mais de toute facon Sebastian aura toujours la premier place . Ceci dit avec ses fleches et son regard inspiré il me faisais le meme effet que si il avait été cupidon . Je suis hypnotisé par ses mouvements . Je voit bien qu'il en est de meme pour Julia , j'ai beau la detester dans ces moments là je la comprends . Mais la competition reste une competition , je ne me laisserais pas influencer par ces images . De plus beaucoup de gens nous observait , il faut dire que nous étions tous des champion a ce jeu . il y avait meme des commentateurs . Quand les membres organisent un truc il s'y mettent a fond .

-Commentateur 1 : Aujourd'hui nous assistons a un combat trés serré entre deux champion du tir a l'arc . Tout le monde se demande lequels des trois va gagner ! D'un coté nous avons Julia championne en titre de sa région !

-Commentateur 2 : De l'autre nous avons Ciel détenteur de la premiere place dans la catégorie junior ! Mais enfin nous avons Sebastian , un joueur libre indétronné jusqu'a ce jour !

-Commentateur 1 : Autant dire que cette competition nous reserves bien des surprises !

Aprés tout ce combat était presque le meme que celui pour atteindre le coeur de Sebastian , les memes adversaires les memes difficultés . L'heure de la premiére fleche arriva .

-Commentateur 1 : Oh c'est un plein centre pour Ciel et Sebastian !

-Commenteur 2 : Mais le tir de Julia est tout de meme très pres du centre , il y a des chances qu'elle remonte !

Pour la premiere fois durant toute la compétition mes fleches atteignèrent le centre . Mais à une fleche de plus Sebastian arriva premier et Julia aprés moi à également une fleche . C'était une victoire certes , mais elle ne me suffisait pas , elle n'est pas assez écrasante .

-Julia : Ciel ?

-Ciel : Que veut tu ? Me feliciter ?

-Julia : Non je venais juste te dire que ta victoire était un coup de chance ! Je vais te mettre la paté a la prochaine epreuve !

Je m'empressa de regarder sur mon papier le nom de la prochaine épreuve . C'était le waterpolo , sur la feuille était marqué le nom des gens et l'équipe qui leur était attribué .

-Ciel : Tu rigoles ? J'ai Sebastian et Claude dans mon équipe ! Tu n'as aucune chance !

-Julia : Ca c'est ce que tu croit !

Je sens que ce match va etre interressant ! La piscine dans laquelle il allait se déroulé était immense et elle se trouvait sous un soleil de plomb . Quittes a gagner autant le faire sous un temps ensoleillé . Quelques minutes plus tard je m'appercu que Soma , Alois et Agni faisaient également partis de l'équipe , après avoir vu le nom de Sebastian je m'était arreté de lire . J'avais désormais hate que le match commence . Quand un résponsable prit la parole .

-Joey : Pour pimenté le jeu , le comité a décidé que les fautes ne seront pas compté ! Et meme les fautes graves ! C'est a dire celles ou blessent ses adversaires ou ses partenaires !

-Claude : Nous allons les réduires en bouillie !

-Sebastian : Face a moi il n'ont aucune chance !

-Soma : En plus nous avons Agni et sa main droite !

On donna alors un coup premier coup de sifflet pour aller dans l'eau et un deuxieme pour annoncer le commencement du match .

Quelques minutes étaient passés et l'équipe de Julia n'avait pas rattrapé une seule balle . La victoire n'était plus qu'une question de temps . Mais elles ne tardérent pas a arangé la situation , en effet elle avait avec elle un fort allié . C'est un garçon de l'école que l'on apelle "fuji" pour sa grande taille , il pouvait envoyer des balles a deux metres au dessus de l'eau .

-Sebastian : Bon les gars là on se fait laminer ! Faut qu'on réagisse !

-Claude :: On pourrait mettre quelqu'un sur notre dos pour gagner de la grandeur ! Comme ca on sera plus en inferiorité .

-Sebastian : Bon ok on fait ca ! Chacun le sien Claude !

-Claude : OK !

-Sebastian : Ciel monte sur mes épaules !

-Ciel : Mais ..Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas jouer !

-Sebastian : Tant pis t'apprendra ! Quitte a avoir quelque chose qui vienne toucher mon cou je prefere que ce soit toi !

-Ciel : Ah oui je comprends .

Je monta donc sur ses épaules . A mon étonnement ce n'était pas si difficile que ca ! Notre équipe avait meme repris le dessus . En meme temps avec alois sur Claude , Agni sur soma et moi sur Sebastian on avait de la motivation ! C'était sans compté l'idée de genie de l'autre équipe ! Il avait décidé de nous copié et de mettre quelqu'un sur Fuji ! On était foutu !

-Claude : Merde ils vont nous filer la paté !

-Sebastian : Personne n'as une idée ?

-Alois : Euh si moi peut etre !

-Claude : Vas y dit !

-Alois : Et bien il suffirait de viser la fille du dessus pour qu'elle tombe et qu'on puisse lancer des balles non ratrapables !

-Claude : Mais c'est que ca pourrait marcher !

-Sebastian : Ok on fait comme ca ! Ciel fait nous un head shoot !

-Ciel : Non elle va s'en remettre ! Un boobs shoot et elle disparais pendant un moment !

-Sebastian : Alors vas y met toute ta force !

C'est donc avec haine et puissance que j'envoya la balle direct vers sa poitrine . Elle se renversa alors brutalement . Toute l'équipe poussait des cris de joie moi également , alors que Julia essayait d'envoyer des signes a Sebastian qui ne le remarquait meme pas . Il faut dire qu'on était a fond dans le jeu . Malgré les efforts de l'autre équipe nous gagnèrent .

-Sebastian :: Putain on a gagné fêtons ca !

-Claude : Je propose une sortie au réstaurant !

-Sebastian : Aller on te suit !

Mais malheureusement Julia l'attendait .

-Julia : Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : oui Julia .

-Julia : Tu vas ou ?

-Sebastian : Je vais au restaurant !

-Julia : Donc tu va me laisser seule ?

-Sebastian : Non tu peux venir avec nous !

Rien qu'une soirée sans Sebastian ! Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas ? J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne se tape pas l'incruste . Je suis sur qu'elle va encore jacter toute la soirée sans meme que je puisse en placer une .

Claude nous emmena dans un bar assez cher mais bien evidemment inclus dans les frais scolaires . Quand je pense qu'on paye pour ca ! Le serveur nous ammena a une grande table pour que l'on puisse manger tous ensemble . Julia se mit bien evidement a coté de Sebastian , je me mit donc plutot en face . Tous avaient prit une bierre , moi preferant rester sobre je prit un thé . Très vite ils finirent bourrés . Je voyais Alois et Claude s'embrasser a pleine bouche sous pretexte que tout le monde oublierais . Mais ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient les seuls , Sebastian et Julia eux aussi avaient décidé de s'emballer toute la soirée . J'était plus que jaloux , j'était envieux , j'aurais tellement voulu etre a sa place . J'aurais aimé être une fille , pouvoir apparaitre a ses cotés sans que cela ne soit mal vu , sans que son image soit compromis .

-Ciel : Regardez vous , on dirait deux ados qui viennent de se découvrir !

-Julia : Il faudra peut etre que tu t'y habitue , imagine qu'il me choissise .

-Claude : Choix ? Désolé de m'immiser dans la conversation mais depuis quand il doit te choisir ? Vous sortez deja ensemble non ?

-Sebastian : En fait mon Claude ...

Mon dieu voir Sebastian dans un tel etat ca en devient désesperant .

-Sebastian : Ciel m'a fait un effet terrible , il était vraiment trop sexy ! Du coup on s'est embrassé et depuis j'ai le doute et disons que demain ce sera mon dernier jour de reflexion !

-Claude : Donc tu vas peut etre faire ton coming out !

-Sebastian : Ouais c'est ca !

-Julia : Tu parles ! Je suis sure que tu vas laisser tomber Ciel ! Tu tient tellement a ton image !

-Claude : C'est moche ca de laisser tomber quelqu'un pour sauver les apparence !

-Sebastian : C'est vrai ! Regarde Claude , il passe peut etre pour un violeur d'enfant mais il passe du temps avec ceux qu'il aime !

-Ciel : Sauf que lui il n'a pas deux parents a la tete d'une entreprise ...

-Julia : Tiens Ciel tu daigne enfin prendre part a la conversation !

-Ciel : Tout a l'heure ca n'avait pas l'air de te deranger !

-Julia : Enfin bref , c'est vrai ca comment tu fera avec tes parents si tu le choisi ?

-Sebastian : Oh je verrais !

-Claude : Tu sais il y a une maniere très simple de savoir lequel des deux tu prefere !

-Sebastian : Dit tu m'interesse !

-Claude : Compare ta facon je t'aime a Julia et ta facon de le dire a Ciel puis tu regarde laquelle avait le plus d'emotion !

-Sebastian : Ca va etre difficile je n'ai jamais dit je t'aime a Ciel .

-Claude : Jamais ? Le pauvre ! Comment eput il savoir que tu l'aime ?

-Sebastian : Je pensais qu'envasiger d'être avec lui était une assez belle preuve de mon amour !

-Claude : Tu as tout faux , il faut que tu lui dise !

-Sebastian : Ha .. donc Ciel...

-Ciel : Non tais toi !

-Julia : C'est donc le plus sobre qui s'enerve !

-Ciel : Je ne veut pas que tu me le dise sous un coup de tete ! Peut etre que pour toi ces mots n'ont aucune importance mais moi si !

Mes larmes couler toutes seules , et ce n'était meme pas de la tristesse .

-Sebastian : Ca ne va pas Ciel ?

-Ciel : Comment ca pourrait aller ? Il y a quelques jours tu m'embrassais tu m'as dit que tu ne voulait pas oublier mais reflechir et maintenant me voila en concurence avec une fillle que tu embrasse sans genes , à qui te dit je t'aime chaque jour tandis que moi je n'ai le droit qu'a un je t'aime a la volée et à une nuit qui pour toi n'avait aucune signification et maintenant je me sens juste ridicule !

-Sebastian : Comment ca aucune signification ?

-Ciel : Le lendemain meme tu était dans les bras de Julia ! Tu aurais pu attendre l'après midi mais non des l'arrivé du matin tu t'est senti obligé d'aller dans ses bras !

Lui avoir mes sentiments m'avait peut etre soulagé mais il fallait que je me calme , que je m'en aille . Je pris donc mes affaires et partit dans ma chambre , du moins celle d'Alois . Ce soir meme si il risque d'etre ma derniere chance , je n'ai pas envie de le voir . Mais quelqu'un frappa a la porte .

-Ciel : C'est toi Alois ?

-Sebastian : Non c'est Sebastian ..

-Ciel : Pourquoi je devrais t'ouvrir ?

-Sebastian : Je voudrais m'excuser pour m'etre laisser emporter par l'ambiance de la soirée .

-Ciel : C'est bon tu viens de le faire tu peut t'en aller maintenant !

-Sebastian : Je peut entrer ?

-Ciel : Je suppose...

-Sebastian : Tu sais Ciel contrairement a ce que tu crois cette nuit pour moi ne signifiait pas rien . Si j'était dans les bras de Julia c'était parceque je culpabilisait .

-Ciel : Ouais si tu le dit ...

-Sebastian : Ciel !

-Ciel : Oui ?

-Sebastian : Je t'aime .

-Ciel : ...

-Sebastian : Aller viens dans mes bras .

-Ciel : Pas ce soir !

-Sebastian : Ce n'était pas toi qui m'avait ou tu veux quand tu veux ?

-Ciel : C'est hors contexte ! Aller profite plutot de tes dernieres nuits avec Julia !

-Sebastian : Quelle facon classe et distingué de me dire d'aller me faire foutre !

-Ciel : Peut etre demain !

-Sebastian : Tu sais que c'est le dernier jour ?

-Ciel : Oui mais je sais que tu va me choisir !

-Sebastian : Et qu'est ce qui te rend si confiant ? Tu ne te sens plus ridicule ?

-Ciel : Non si avait choisi Julia tu ne serais pas venu me voir .

-Sebastian : Tu le sauras demain !


	21. Chapter 21

toroko-sama : Non t'inquite je l'arette pas ! C'est encore trop tot pour l'arreter ! C'est vrai que ce chapitre est bien plus long j'ai dut me sentir inspiré XD ! Sebastian est parfait c'est normal qu'il gagne , le pauvre du coup il n'a meme pas de merite ! Et claude le violeur d'enfant je trouve que ca lui va plutot bien ;p ! Le passage de la fin moi je le trouve très cucul mais si tu l'as bien aimer je suis contente ! Voila la suite !

Sacha-chou : En ce moment il est vrai que je respecte peu mes delais mais je vais essayer de changer ca ! Boobs shoot je trouve ca tellement plus original que le headshoot ! Je pense pas que Julia est des prothése , mais ca aurait put etre drole XD ! C'est vrai qu'elle tape l'incruste mais quand on est l'invité de Sebastian on est traité comme des roi ! Et oui Alois est en fait un gros pervers , le tout pour le tout c'est a mon avis aussi une grosse excuse ! L'alcool surrement le sauveur de Ciel , meme si Sebastian n'était pas totalement bourré par contre les autres ! Julia je suis sur qu'elle était occupé a reluquer Sebastian qu'elle ne l'a meme pas réalisé ! Zoophylie mechant pour Julia XD ! Ha oui c'est vrai le lemon , bon peut etre pas tout de suite mais bientot ;p ! Sinon voila suite que j'aurais dut poster plus tot !

Etoile-lead-sama : Il était temps que Sebastian le dise ! Un peu plus tard il aurait passé pour un goujat ! Toi aussi tu aime le tir a l'arc , trop fort meme si moi cette passion m'est venue bizarrement après le film avatar XD ! C'est vrai qu'Alois est vraiment trop gentils , la question est maintenant est il plus gentil que Sebastian ? Difficile ! Oui les phirannas c'est kiffant , depuis que j'ai vus un film d'horreur sur ces monstres je ne les voit plus du meme oeil ! Sinon voila la suite ! Au fait moi aussi je t'adore ! 3

Ayumuri-chan : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Ou plutot nouvelle revieweuse ! ( Je sais pas si ca ce dit mais bon ! XD ) Merci pour tout tes compliments ca me donne la banane ( ouh la veille expression merdique ) C'est vrai que la description et l'ortographe ne sont pas mon point fort mes notes en francais sont la pour le prouver ( un joyeux petit 6 de moyenne général ) ! Sinon merci encore pour ta review !

chapitre 21 :

Ce matin quand je me reveilla je rechercha une prescense qui aurait put etre a mes cotés mais voila il n'y a rien . Je suis dans la chmabre d'Alois et non a ses cotés et ce peut etre pour un long moment . Je dois m'y habituer . Je m'habilla passivement , je n'avais meme pas envie d'etre beau en ce dernier jour . Julia quand à elle , va surement sortir le grand jeu . Quand je sortis dans la couloir je sentis une forte odeur de parfum limite ecoeurante de si bon matin .

-Ciel : Pouah ! C'est qui qu'as prit un bain de parfum ce matin ?

-Julia : Je n'ai pas bris un bain , j'ai juste mit ce qu'il faut !

-Ciel : On n'as pas la meme notion de "ce qu'il faut" !

-Julia : Ah oui au fait le gardien m'as dit que tu avais oublié ta veste dans le local !

-Ciel : Il ne semble pas avoir porté de veste ni meme etre entré dans le local sportif !

-Julia : Viens regarder quand meme !

-Ciel : Si tu le dit !

J'avais beau me triturer la tete je ne me souvenais pas avoir emporté une veste .

-Julia : C'est bon on y est !

-Ciel : Pourtant je ne vois aucune veste !

-Julia : Regarde dans le fond !

-Ciel : Je te dit que je ne vois rien !

Mais a peine je fut retourné que je vus la porte fermé . J'essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermé a clefs . Elle avait certainement voulu se debarrasser de moi . Ma journée avait tellement mal commencé que je me mit à pleurer . Je deteste etre enfermé seul . Puis je me rapella que je gardais avec moi ce papier que m'avait donné Sebastian . Peut etre quand le lisant je me sentirais moins seul .

-Ciel : Je te promets d'etre a nouveau souriant mais jamais je n'oublierais ce qui s'est passé . Je doit y réflechir . J'aimerais tellement que tu soit a mes cotés dans ses moments là .

Vu que vais rester seul ici un moment autant en profiter pour me reposer . Je m'allongea donc sur les tapis et pris mon t-shirt comme coussin et m'endormis . Mais je fut reveiller par une main qui se baladait sur mon torce . Cette main orné d'ongle noir je la reconnaitrais entre mille . Mais comment Sebastian pouvait etre là ? Et si c'était une illusion ? Pouratant j'avais beau la toucher cette main était bien réel . Alors je me retourna et il était là . Il était également torce nu nous avions apparament eu la meme idée . Je vus qu'il était endormi alors j'en profita pour caresser son buste . Mais a peine ma main éffleura sa peau que je vus ses yeux s'ouvrirent .

-Sebastian : Pourquoi sommes nous ici torce nu ? On a quand meme pas baisé dans le local sportif ?

-Ciel : Non ! Moi si je suis ici c'est parceque Julia m'a enfermé !

-Sebastian : Je la reconnais bien la !

-Ciel : Tu as vraiment des gouts bizarre en ce qui concerne les filles !

-Sebastian : Bref il faudrais peut etre que l'on trouve un moyen de sortir !

-Ciel :: Et si on restais ?

-Sebastian : Que veut tu dire par la ?

-Ciel : Et si on restais seul tout les deux ici , toute la journée cela te derangerait ?

-Sebastian : Euh je sais pas ...

-Ciel : Je me disais que tu avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Julia et qu'avec moi trés peu , donc que passé plus de temps avec t'aiderais a choisir mais je me suis peut etre trompé .

-Sebastian : A vrai dire j'ai deja fait mon choix !

-Ciel : Donc en finalité qui choisi tu ?

-Sebastian : La personne que j'aime !

-Ciel : Hahaha trés drole , franchement dit c'est qui !

-Sebastian : Je ne vais pas te le dire comme ca !

-Ciel : C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Sebastian : Quelqu'un qui m'apporte les qualités que les deux sexes peuvent avoir .

-Ciel : Sa couleur de cheveux ?

-Sebastian : Une couleur d'une luminiosité incroyable !

-Ciel : La premiere lettre de son prenom ?

-Sebastian : Compris entre a et k !

Au fur et à mesure que je lui posais des questions je me rapprochais .

-Ciel : Esque en ce moment cette personne est prés de toi ?

-Sebastian : Aussi prés de moi que je suis prés d'elle .

-Ciel : !et tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

-Sebastian : Assez pour savoir que c'est celle qui me faut !

-Ciel : Maintenant as tu envie de l'embrasser ?

Mon visage était a quelques centimetres du sien , tandis que je lui passais la main dans les cheveux je posa mon front sur le sien . Il pouvait sentir mon souffle effleurer sa peau alors que je descendais doucement ma main vers sa joue pour la lui caresser avec l'extremité de mon pouce .

-Ciel : Sebastian embrasse moi meme si c'est un baiser d'adieu !

Il me regarda un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de s'approcher de moi . Je tremblais comme si je l'attendais depuis des années . Pendant que sucait sa levre inferieur il m'allongea doucement afin d'etre au dessus de moi . Puis une chaleur se propagea dans tout mon corp , une douce chaleur qui brulait mon esprit alors que pourtant cette chaleur ne venait que du souffle de Sebastian qui effleurait le fond de ma bouche , de cette langue qui bercait la mienne et de cette salive qui coulait le long de mes amydales . Mais voila cette chaleur ne resta pas longtemps , elle disparu brusquement . Je voyais Sebastian s'en aller je voulais l'arreter mais je ne pouvais pas parler . Pourquoi partait il ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Ciel : Seba...Sebastian

Ce fut les seul mots que j'arriva a prononcer .

-Sebastian : Je doit y aller .

Il ne se retourna meme pas , il avait un ton quelque peu confus mais maintenant il etait patis laissant la porte ouverte avec lui. Pourquoi ne m'as t'il pas dit qu'il avait une clef ? Aurais je dut le rattraper ? Lui demander ? Peu importe je ne l'ai pas fait . A présent des litres de larmes coulaient sur mon visage comme pour me retrouver la fièvre que ce baiser m'avait donné .Avec le peu de force qui me restais je me releva , il fallait que je sache . Plus je traversais les couloirs plus le paysage me parraisait flou . Une fois arrivé devant la porte je sentis comme un sentiments de vide et quand j'entra je ne vus personne . Juste une envellope sur le lit deja ouverte . Je la regarda , il y avait marqué "pour Sebastian de la part de tes parents" . A l'interieur je trouva une carte expliquant qu'ils étaient au courant pour le choix et que si il ne choisissait pas Julia il serait viré de la maison . Je me mit alors a le chercher dans tout le batiments . Jusqu'au moment moment ou je l'appercu par la fenetre . Il était dans les jardins bordant l'arriere de l'hotel assis sur banc . Je devala les escaliers pour aller le retrouverr manquant de tomber a plusieurs reprise mais j'avais besoin de le voir , lui demander . Lorsque j'arriva il ne leva que legerement le regard pour finir par m'ignorer .

-Ciel : Si tu est partis il ne peut y avoir que deux raison : Soit tu avais choisi Julia mais mon baiser t'as troubler et donc tu as besoin de reflechir soit tu as réalisé que ton amour pour moi finirais par te fiare perdre ton toit . Et honnetement je ne sais pas laquelle je deteste le plus !

-Sebastian : La vérité se rapproche plus de la deuxieme mais ce n'est pas encore ca .

-Ciel : Et bien éclaire moi !

-Sebastian : Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ciel , et ma reponse pouvant etre négative je prefere ne pas aller plus loin . Je ne veut pas te faire souffrir d'avantage .

-Ciel : Et bien trop tard ! Si tu choisis la maison par peur de tes parents tu me perdra , à toi de voir quel menace t'effraie le plus , à toi de voir ce qui compte le plus a tes yeux .

-Sebastian : Tu sais bien que tu compte bien plus qu'un toit ou dormir . Viens dans mes bras .

Je me laissa glisser dans ses bras qui avait l'air de vouloir me garder .

-Ciel : Dit moi Sebastian , Qui avais tu choisi avant la lettre de tes parents .

-Sebastian : Tu veut vraiment savoir ?

-Ciel : Oui .

-Sebastian : C'était toi que j'avait choisi .

J'allais donc peut etre le perdre si prés du but . Non je ne pouvais pas le perdre pas maintenant . Pourquoi a peine notre amour devenait sincere à peine avait il besoin d'etre détruit ?

-Ciel : Tes parents ne sont pas obligé de le savoir pour nous ?

-Sebastian : Oui mais ils sauront que j'ai quitté Julia car je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrais nous aider .

-Ciel : Et si tu sortait avec une autre fille ?

-Sebastian : Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Ciel : Je crois que j'ai un plan ! Viens allons dans notre chambre !

-Sebastian : Je te suit !

Je lui prit la main et l'emmena dans notre chambre . Tout les gens du jardin nous regardaient , il faut dire que nous étions particuliérement rayonnant mais je pense que si nos mains venaient a se separer nous perdrions toute notre luminiosité .

-Ciel : Bon maintenant que nous sommes seul je vais pouvoir t'expliquer mon plan ! Tout d'abord tu vas envoyer une lettre a tes parents leur expliquant "ta situation" !

-Sebastian : Et je vais marquer quoi ?

-Ciel : Je vais te dicter !

-Sebastian : Le temps de prendre de quoi ecrire !

-Ciel : Ok j'attends !

-Sebastian : C'est bon !

-Ciel : Hum hum ...cher parents , j'ai bien recu votre lettre et je tenais a vous dire que depuis il y a eu quelques changements dans ma vie sentimental . Tout d'abord j'ai largué Julia et Ciel ,

-Sebastian :Quoi ?

-Ciel : T'occupe ecris plutot ! Bon je continue ! En fait je me suis rendu compte que Julia était tellement peu feminine qu'elle me rendais gay donc mon amour pour Ciel ne représentait que le rejet de mon amour pour Julia .

-Sebastian : C'est dure pour Julia !

-Ciel : Il faut que ce soit réaliste , et cesse de me couper ! Mais heuresement il y a peu de temps j'ai rencontré une fille une vrai !

-Sebastian : Attends qui va jouer le role de la fille ?

-Ciel : Soit alois soit Claude !

-Sebastian : Claude ?

-Ciel : Oui c'est ton cousin et puis on pourra l'appeler Claudia !

-Sebastian : Ce sera Alois !

-Ciel : D'accord ! Cette fille que j'ai rencontré je l'appelerais Alice , je ne tarderais pas a vous la présenter ! J'espere en tout cas que vous passer un bon week end ! Signé Sebastian .

-Sebastian : Mais comment va tu faire pour rester a la maison ?

-Ciel : Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais dit tu pense pas qu'il vont t'engueuler pour le mytho de l'association SOS grand frere ?

-Sebastian : Je pense qu'ils s'en remettront !

-Ciel : Et si je devenais un de tes employés ?

-Sebastian : Mon majordome ? Laisse moi rire !

-Ciel : Tu m'as bien appris a nager je ne voit pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas m'apprendre a etre un bon majordome !

-Sebastian : On a plus qu'a esperer que ce soit crédible !

-Ciel : Dit si tu allais plutot dire à Julia que tu la quitte !

-Sebastian : D'accord j'y vais !

Il partit donc dans les couloirs avec un regard que je connaisais , celui de la pitié . Ca ne doit pas etre facile de finir quelque chose qui a duré si longtemps . Je l'ai donc suivi pour voir comment cela allait se passer . Quand il entra dans la chambre ou elle se trouvait il demanda a son amie de partir , il s'assis sur le lit a coté d'elle et lui prenant les mains il commenca a lui dire .

-Sebastian : Tu sait Julia j'ai beaucoup reflechi et je pense que pour nous il serait mieux de nous en arreter là ; Je ne pense pas pouvoir retrouver l'amour que je te portait , je suis désolé .

Sa voix avait été si douce , mais cela la faisait surement pleurer d'avantage . Je me sentais coupable mais quand je le vus sortir avec un air soulagé je me sentis mieux .

-Sebastian : Ciel allons plutot preparer nos valises !

-Ciel : Tu savais que j'était là ?

-Sebastian : Oui je savais dés le depart que tu me suiverais , je te connait .

-Ciel : On se mettra a cotés durant le voyage ?

-Sebastian : Bien sur .

-Ciel : Au fait je peut aller voir Alois ?

-Sebastian : Euh oui , je commence les valises sans toi !

-Ciel : Bon a tout a l'heure !

Je l'embrassa et partis , c'est ce que font les amoureux . Je me sentait alors si leger .

-Ciel : Alois te voila !

-Alois : Dit moi tu m'as l'air bien joyeux !

-Ciel : Devine quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

-Alois : Il t'as choisi ?

-Ciel : Oui !

-Alois : Allez viens dans mes bras !

Je ne put m'empecher une fois sur son épaule de pleurer a chaudes larmes de joie , comme si le poids de tout ces jours a attendre redescendait d'un coup .

-Alois : Mais tu ne m'avait pas dit que ces parents était contre ?

-Ciel : A vrai dire c'ets pour ca que je suis venus te voir ..

-Alois : Alors qu'a tu a me demander

-Ciel : Pour que les parents de Sebastian n'ai pas de soupcons sur notre relation il faudrais que tu fasse semblant d'etre la copine de Sebastian ...

-Alois : Mais dit moi Ciel ce ne serait pas plus simple que ce soit toi qui joue le role de la fille ?

-Ciel : Ils ne me reconnaitraient pas ?

-Alois : Pas avec mon relooking ! Prends ca dans ta valise demain je viens chez vous te faire une beauté !

-Ciel : Merci Alois !

Je partis alors les mains pleines d'affaires . J'était tout exciter a l'idée que les parents de Sebastian me verrais comme sa copine . Je n'aurais alors pas a cacher mon amour ! Et puis je ne me serais jamais imaginé Sebastian embrassé Alois !

-Ciel : Me voila Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Alors il a dit quoi ?

-Ciel : C'est moi qui vait jouer le role de ta copine ! Il m'as dit qu'il m'aiderais a me travestir ! Regarde moi tout ces vetements feminin !

-Sebastian : C'est surrement mieux comme ca .

-Ciel : Il m'as meme donné une perruque ! Tes parets n'y verront que du feu !

-Sebastian : Les valises sont bouclés !

-Ciel : Deja ?

-Sebastian : Doit je te rapeller que nous partons dans une 10 minutes ?

-Ciel : Nous devrions peut etre nous dirigé vers le bus alors ?

-Sebastian : Oui allons y !

Une fois monté Nous nous placèrent a l'arriere et commencérent a parler .

-Ciel : Dit quand nous rencontrerons tes parents comment je t'apellerais ? Plutot un diminutif de ton prenom du style sebby ou bien un surnom mignon du genre mon coeur ?

-Sebastian : Tu pense deja a ca ? Je dirais plutot un surnom mignon .

-Ciel :Je sais je t'appelerais mon cheri et toi mon coeur !

-Sebastian : D'accord mon coeur .


	22. Chapter 22

etoile-lead-sama : C'est vrai qu'une suite est appreciable en ce momet ou elles se font rares . C'est vrai que ses parents sont chiant mais je pense pas que ca va s'arranger avec le temps mais bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que Julia c'est fini ! ( J'ai entendu les cris de joie ! ) Quand a la fin t'inquiete ce sera un happy end meme si pour l'instant c'est trop l'impression que ma fic donne ^^ ! C'est vrai que Ciel en fille c'est la base , faut dire que yana toboso nous a vachement tenté en nous donnant de quoi illustrer notre penser ! Sinon voila la suite en esperant ne pas trop te mettre en suplice la prochaine fois !

toroko-sama : Non mes chapitres ne sont pas plus long c'est un effet d'optique en fait XD Seul le chapitre 20 était exeptionnelement plus long ! Julia je pense qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle meritais , de toute manière une autre solution aurait été hypocrite de ma part XD ! Enfin bon Ciel en fille je ne suis pas la seule a l'avoir éxperimenté il me semble que tu connais ca et avoue que c'est juste trop tentant XD ! Pluplu XD ! Dire qu'a la base j'avais choisi ce pseudo parceque j'avais un jour touché une plume de corbeau et que j'avais trouvé ca trop beau XD ! (Bon c'est vrai aussi que c'était parceque Sebastian est mon perso preferé je l'avoue ! ) Ouh et oui le cliché du local , digne d'un auteur plupluien comme tu le dit si bien XD ! De toute facon Ciel qu'il aurait été en fille ou en majordome de toute manière il aurait été ridicule alors XD ! Non je ne poste pas de jour particulier en ce moment c'est selon mon inspiration et mon temps libre T_T mais avec un peu de chance ca va s'arranger !

Ayumuri-chan : Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fin mignonne , généralement quand je fais ce genre de fin je me sens coupable ^^ ! Le coup du local m'est apparu en fait et puis faut dire que le destin aime bien les reunir :p Quand a Ciel faut dire ce qui est , il est idiot mais bizarrement je le prefère comme ca XD ! Pourquoi Julia tout de suite XD ? N'empeche pauvre Julia , dans l'histoire elle a tout perdu ! Quand a sebby t'inquiete il kiffe Ciel meme si pour l'instant ca ressemble plus a du boudin XD !

Sacha-chou : Je trouve que lui faire une rupture gentille était bien plus sadique comme ca elle peut regretter comme il faut XD ! Enfin malgré tout Ciel n'est pas sorti d'affaire , je compte le torturer encore un petit peu :P ! Et bien quel histoire faut dire que le coup du local me rapellais moi aussi une histoire a moi mais bon la c'était moi qui était enfermé et dans les véstiaires mais je m'en suis remis XD ! Allez voila la suite et bisous a toi aussi !

Nekogami-sama : Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas trop compris ton message , peut etre un faute de frappe ^^ ! En tout cas j'espere que ma fic te plait !

chapitre 16 :

Quand nous arrivèrent Sebastian porta les valises dans la meme chambre , aurait il prévu que nous dormions ensemble ? Je souris a cette idée , mais malgrès tout il me semblait nerveux .

-Ciel : Ca ne va pas Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : J'ai recu un sms de mes parents ils viennent ici une semaine et il arrivent cet après midi !

-Ciel : Ah c'est donc pour ca que nos valises sont dans une meme chambre .

Il afficha un sourire .

-Sebastian : De toute manière je les aurais mis dans la meme chambre mon coeur .

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partis ranger le reste de nos affaires . Ce sourire , cette voix tout était si different , tellement plus doux comme si je découvrait un nouveau Sebastian . Maintenant je n'avais plus de doute il m'aimait . Je profita de ces quelques instant avant de partir voir Alois .

-Ciel : Sebastian je vais devoir aller rendre visite a Alois !

-Sebastian : Bon a tout a l'heure alors !

-Ciel : Ca va pas te faire bizarre de me voir en fille pendant toute une semaine ?

-Sebastian : Non tant que je peut te reconnaitre !

-Ciel : Allez j'y vais sinon je serais en retard !

Je ne l'ai pas embrassé en partant mais pour ca nous aurons toute la nuit , notre premiere nuit en véritable amoureux . Quand j'entra chez Alois je vus qu'il m'attendait comme si il était deja au courant .

-Ciel : A ce que je vois tu est deja prets !

-Alois : J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire !

-Ciel : Je m'assis ou ?

-Alois : Prés de la coiffeuse .

-Ciel : Alors par quoi on commence ?

-Alois : La coiffure c'est le plus facile ! Il suffit d'ajuster la perruque a ton visage !

Je me laissa donc faire , mais nous ne restèrent pas seul longtemps . Sa mère entra .

-Lidia : Alois , tu n'est encre en train de jouer a des jeux de filles ?

-Alois : Non maman cette fois c'est important !

-Ciel : Pourquoi des fois tu joue a des jeux de filles ?

-Alois : Non mais je prends soin de moi ! Mais ma mère a du mal a accepter mon homosexualité .

-Lidia : Et vous vous laissez faire ?

-Ciel : C'est moi qui lui ai demandé !

-Lidia : Ah vous aussi vous etes ...

-Ciel : Gay ?

-Lidia : Euh oui c'est ca .

-Ciel : Oui en effet mais ca n'as aucune importance .

-Lidia : Si ca se trouve c'est vous qui avez influencer mon fils !

-Alois : Maman on en a deja parler chez le medecin , mon homosexualité n'as rien a voir avec un passage de mon adolescence ni meme avec une erreur , c'est un choix !

-Lidia : Mais comment tu peut le savoir , tu n'as jamais eu de petit copain !

-Ciel : Pour ca un coup du soir suffit !

-Alois : Oui maman meme si tu refuse de l'entendre j'ai deja eu des relations sexuels avec des hommes !

-Lidia : Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une nouvelle seance ! Je vous laisse !

Elle partis avec un air perdu , il faut dire qu'Alois ne la ménageait pas .

-Ciel : Elle est toujours comme ca ?

-Alois : Oui mais ce n'est pas grave j'ai fini de t'ajuster tes faux cheveux .

Quand je me regarda dans la glace je commencais deja a voir quelqu'un d'autre . Avec ces longs cheveux noir légerement ondulé laissant une frange recrouvrir mon oeil gauche , personne n'aurait put se douter que j'était un homme .

-Alois : Bon maintenant tu vas bien me regarder car tu devras le faire tout les matins ! Tu vas voir ce n'est pas très difficile j'ai reussi a maitrisé au bout de quelques jours !

-Ciel : Tu as deja dut te maquiller ?

-Alois : Chacun ses secrets !

Il m'expliqua alors les bases du maquillage et effectivement cela n'avait pas l'air compliqué .

-Alois : Et puis tu pourra toujours demandé a Sebastian de l'aide .

-Ciel : Tu pense qu'il sait faire ce genre de choses ?

-Alois : Voyons Ciel tu sait très bien qu'en tant que membres de l'élite il se doit de pouvoir aidée les pompomgirls a se maquiller ! Au fait vu que tu rencontres ses parents pour "la premiere fois" je t'ai prévu une robe discréte .

Il me présenta alors une robe beige a volant qui était accompagné d'un gilet noir .

-Ciel : Ca fait très fille !

-Alois : C'est le but ! Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure , enfile la et depeche toi de rentrer !

-Ciel : D'accord merci Alois !

Je mis alors ma robe en vitesse et partis . Quand j'entra je ne vus que Sebastian aux fourneaux . Ses parents n'étaient surement pas arrivé . Alors avec mes ongles parfaitement limées je mit mes mains sur le Sebastian .

-Ciel : Devine qui c'est ?

-Sebastian : Je sais pas si je vais te reconnaitre !

Il enleva alors mes mains et me regarda . Il laissa échapé un rire .

-Sebastian : Je te prefere definitivement en garçon mais mes parents vont t'adorer !

A peine nous commencèrent a en parler qu'on sonna a la porte .

-Sebastian : Les voila tu est prets ?

-Ciel : Oui tu peut aller ouvrir !

Je vus alors entrer ses deux parents richements habillé , ils firents de grandes embrassades a Sebastian qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps . Ils venirent ensuite me serrer la main .

-Marc : Enchanté de vous connaitre ! Quel est votre nom jeune demoiselle ?

-Ciel : Je me prenomme Alice !

-Alexandra : Vous etes donc la jeune femme dont Sebastian nous a parlé .

-Ciel : En effet !

-Sebastian : Asseyez vous plutot , le repas va etre bientot servi !

Ses parents me regardaient comme si ils cherchaient a scruter le moindre défaut . Cela me mettais quelque peu mal à l'aise .

-Marc : Alors comme ca vous etes la compagne de notre fils , et pensez vous que votre histoire est serieuse ?

-Ciel : Euh oui nous avons prévu d'emmenager ensemble !

-Marc : Quel beau projet ! En attendant que vous trouviez un logement qui vous plait , vous pouvez sejourner dans notre demeure autant que vous le voulez !

-Ciel : Merci , c'est très genereux de votre part !

-Marc : Ce n'est rien ! Mais dites moi , comptez vous avoir des enfants ?

-Ciel : Et bien ..

-Sebastian : Le plat est prets !

Il me regarda alors avec un regard serieux comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose . Il est vrai qu'etant un garcon je ne pouvais pas avoir un enfant de Sebastian . C'était surement ce qu'il cherchait a me dire .

-Ciel : Je suis stérile .

-Marc : Oh je suis désolé je ne voulait pas ...

-Ciel : Ce n'est rien !

-Sebastian : Dit mon coeur on pourrait se parler dans la cuisine !

Il avait l'air un peu enervé , etait ce si important pour ses pparents d'avoir une descendance ?

-Alexandra : Oh que c'est charmant ces surnoms d'amoureux !

-Marc : Mais dit moi Sebastian tu n'as pas embrassé ta compagne une seule fois depuis que l'on est arrivé .

-Alexandra : C'est vrai ca , allez embrasse ta fiancé !

Et à ma surprise il m'embrassa sans retenue .

-Sebastian : Maintenant viens avec moi dans la cuisine !

-Ciel : On reviens !

Il m'emmena donc dans la cuisine en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui .

-Sebastian : Tu leur a dit qu'on allait emmenager ensemble ?

-Ciel : Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Sebastian : Tu leur a dit que était stérile !

-Ciel : J'aurais bien aimer leur dire que je porterais ton enfant mais tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible !

-Sebastian : On est vraiment incrédible !

-Ciel : Calme toi Sebastian ca va bien se passer !

-Sebastian : Une semaine ! Tu pense qu'on va tenir ?

-Ciel : Mais bien sur ! Alors maintenant on va retourner les voir et on va agir comme un couple !

-Sebastian : Oui mais d'abord j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras .

-Ciel : Tu est si stressé ?

-Sebastian : Tu ne sait pas a quel point !

Je crois bien que c'était la premiere fois que Sebastian ne controlait pas la situation , et tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans mes bras j'essayer tant bien que mal a le rassurer . Quand il fut calme nous revenèrent dans le salon .

-Marc : Ah vous voila ! Mais Alice il est tard vous comptez rester dormir ici ?

-Ciel : Euh oui .

-Alexandra : Mais vu que nous occupons la chambre d'amis das quel chambre allez vous dormir ?

-Ciel : Dans celle de Sebastian .

Ses parents emirent un leger toussotement . Ils devaient surement etre géné .

-Marc : Euh je suppose que tu en auras besoin Sebastian ...

Je vus qu'il lui passait un preservatif , finalement ca ne le genait pas tant que ca .

-Sebastian : Voyons je n'en ai pas besoin , je te rapelle qu'elle est stérile !

-Marc : Oui c'est bon je pense qu'on lui assez rapellé pour la soirée .

-Ciel : Ca ne me gene vraiment pas !

-Marc : Au fait Sebastian vous a t'il parlé de la soirée de samedi ?

-Ciel : Non pourquoi ?

-Marc : Samedi Sebastian ira a une soirée de bienvenue en tant qu'employer de notre entreprise dont un jour il prendra la reléve , et j'ai pensé qu'etant sa fanciée il serait bon de l'accompagner .

-Ciel : C'est comme voudra Sebastian .

-Sebastian : Je n'y vois aucune objection .

-Alexandra : Etes vous deja allé a ce genre soirée ?

-Ciel : Non jamais mais ne vous inquietez pas je me contenterais de sourire .

-Alexandra : Oh mais j'ai une idée ! Et si demain on allait ensemble choisir votre robe !

-Ciel : Ce serait avec plaisir !

Malgré le sourire que j'affichait je ne pouvais m'empecher d'etre inquiet . Je ne sais pas comment ca se passera sans Sebastian .

-Marc : Il se fait tard moi et ta mère allons monter .

-Sebastian : Nous vous souhaitons alors une bonne soirée .

Ils montèrent alors après quelques embrassades , Sebastian et moi etions maintenant seul .

-Sebastian : Comment tu vas faire pour demain ?

-Ciel : Je vais jouer la comedie comme aujourd'hui !

-Sebastian : Si seulement les gens pouvait notre couple tel qu'il est .

-Ciel : Contentons nous de ce que l'on a .

-Sebastian : C'est vrai . Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je t'aurais présenté a mes parents ?

-Ciel : Ce soir c'est donc notre première nuit officielle .

-Sebastian : Ce soir je prefère rester dans tes bras , tant que tu sera en fille je n'aurais pas l'impression d'etre avec toi .

-Ciel : Du moment que je suis a tes cotès .

Je m'endormi alors dans un sentiment d'inquietude quand a la journée de demain .

Le lendemain ce fut Sebastian qui me reveilla .

-Ciel : Laisse moi dormir encore un peu !

-Sebastian : Non tu doit te lever tot ce matin .

-Ciel : Pourquoi ?

-Sebastian : Car dans ma famille c'est important de se lever tot et de manger tous ensemble .

-Ciel : Je ne sais meme pas quoi me mettre ! Je ne vais quand meme pas m'habiller de si tot matin ?

-Sebastian : Tu n'as qu'a prendre une de mes chemises !

-Ciel : Arrete ca fait trop la fille qui vient de baiser !

-Sebastian : Oui mais eux ca les rassures ! Ne me demande meme pas pourquoi , je ne le sais pas !

-Ciel : Si c'est pour leur faire plaisir .

-Sebastian : Mais il faudra que tu choisisse une tenue pour aujourd'hui !

-Ciel : T'inquiete !

-Sebastian : Allez viens on s'est deja levé assez tard comme ca !

-Ciel : La c'est sur ils vont vraiment croire qu'on aime les coups du matin !

-Sebastian : Allez viens !

Il me lanca alors sa chemise en rigolant et nous descendèrent les escaliers . Ses parents avaient preparé du café mais malgré que j'aimais bien le café je m'était habitué a ce que soit Sebastian qui me le fasse . Je ne bus donc qu'une seule tasse .

-Alexandra : N'hesitez pas a bien manger ce matin , nous avons beaucoup a faire !

-Ciel : Oh je n'ai pas très faim !

-Alexandra : Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous etes si maigre !

Je ne savais pas comment réagir mais je prefera rester impassible .

-Alexandra : Mais il est plus preferable d'etre maigre que d'etre obése !

-Ciel : Oui au moins je peut rentrer dans mes robes !

-Marc : Surtout n'hesitez pas a remonter pour vous preparez , aujourd'hui va etre une journée chargée !

-Ciel : Vous avez raison je vais me changer de ce pas !

Je me precipita alors dans notre chambre pour nous changer . Sans m'en appercevoir Sebastian m'avait suivi .

-Sebastian : Tu devrais songer a cacher ton identité pour le restant de notre vie commune et meme a te déclaré comme etant une fille .

-Ciel : Pourquoi je ferais cela ? Je ne vais tout de meme pas jouer ce role indéfiniment ?

-Sebastian : Et bien moi ca m'arrangerait ! J'aimerais juste que tu y réfléchisse . Tu n'aimerais pas te marier avec moi ?

-Ciel : Si mais ...

-Sebastian : Alors reflechis ! Tu verra bien comment cette premiére journée en fille se passera !

Il m'embrassa le front et partis . Je me sentais bien seul . Je m'habilla donc d'une simple jupe bleu marine d'un debardeur noir et d'une veste cintrée pour enfin rejoindre la mère de Sebastian .

-Ciel : Je suis préte nous pouvons y aller !

-Alexandra : Le temps de prendre mon sac a main j'arrive !

Elle rassembla alors toutes ses affaires et m'emmena avec sa voiture dans les boutiques les plus chics de la ville . Mais étrangement etre seul avec moi lui enleva sa géne et elle commenca a me parler durant le trajet .

-Alexandra : Alice esque je peut vous tutoyer ?

-Ciel : Je pense que oui .

-Alexandra : Dit moi avec Sebastian tout va bien ?

-Ciel : Je dirais que c'est comme tout les couples , il y a des hauts et des bas .

-Alexandra : Que veut tu dire par des bas ?

-Ciel : Des fois il arrive qu'il me blesse sans vouloir par ses paroles .

-Alexandra : Je suppose donc qu'il est comme son père !

-Ciel : Comment ca ?

-Alexandra : J'ai l'air heureuse mais ca ne se passe pas toujours bien avec mon mari , je l'aime mais il arrive parfois qu'il aille trop loin ! Si jamais Sebastian en arrive a réelement vous blesser je serais la pour vous soutenir !

-Ciel : Donc si j'ai un probléme vous me conseillerez ?

-Alexandra : Bien sur ! Tu peut tout me dire .

-Ciel : Et bien ce matin Sebastian m'as demandé de changer mon age sur l'acte civile pour que je puisse gagner quelques annés par rapport a lui car il pense que cette différence est mal vu , seulement je n'y tient pas ! Selon vous que devrais je faire ?

Elle commenca a prononcer un rire leger quelque peu sarcastique

-Alexandra : Je pense que vous devez ravaller votre fierté et vous plier a ses exigences car sinon il risque de faire couler son entrepise ! Mais dit moi ce n'est pas ton age qui dérange Sebastian ? A moins que tu est dix ans je pense que tu me cache la vérité , tu sais tu peut tout me dire !

-Ciel : Si je ferais ca je trahirais Sebastian !

-Alexandra : C'est ce que l'on croit au début mais si on ne demande pas de conseils les choses peuvent mal tourner , regarde mes bras !

Ses bras avait été flagellé , certainement a coup de ceinture a en voir l'épaisseur des marques . A travers ces quelques cicatrices on pouvait ressentir toute la douleur qu'elle a vécu

-Ciel : C'est arrivé souvent ?

-Alexandra : Oui mais sache que peut importe ce que tu me dira je le garderais pour moi !

-Ciel : Peut etre que je vous en parlerais au retour ..

-Alexandra : Tu as raison , n'allons pas gacher une si belle journée !

Elle m'entraina alors dans une boutique tellement chic que la simple vue de la vitrine pouvait dire que les prix était tout sauf abordable .

-Alexandra : Je pense que nous trouverons notre affaire dans cette boutique !

Et puis nous virent cette robe , elle était bleu marine avec des manches laissant entrevoir les épaule , elle allait jusqu'a mes pieds et elle été ornée de quelques saphyr .

-Alexandra : Elle est parfaite essaye la !

Je partis donc dans la cabine et mit la robe quand je sortis tout les yeux était braqué sur moi .

-Alexandra : Elle te va a ravir on la prends ! Elle met vraiment en valeur tes yeux en plus je doit avoir une parrure de saphyr qui ira parfaitement avec !

-Ciel : C'est trop !

-Alexandra : Mais ce n'est rien voyons , bon remballe la pendant ce temps je vais payer !

-Ciel : Vous allez la payez ?

-Alexandra : Ce n'est rien je te dit , on a assez d'argent pour te l'offrir !

Plus elle était gentille avec moi plus j'hésitais a lui dire . Mais nous remontèrent très vite dans la voiture , je n'eu meme pas le temps d'aprehender .

-Alexandra : Maintenant que nous sommes dans la voiture tu va me dire la vérité !

Plus je la regardais plus je voyais Sebastian et sa vie détruite si par mégarde sa réaction était mauvaise .

-Ciel : Quel serait la pire chose que vous puissiez entendre ?

-Alexandra : Que tu n'aime pas réellement mon fils . Rassure moi ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Ciel : Bien sur que non je l'aime de toute mes forces !

-Alexandra : Alors quel est cette chose si horrible que tu me cache ?

Sans meme m'en appercevoir mes larmes commencèrent a couler et pendant ce temps je restais la à la regarder de mes yeux mouillé .

-Alexandra : Tu peut me le dire !

-Ciel : Ce que je vous cache c'est mon identité !

-Alexandra : Comment ca ?

-Ciel : Je vous ai menti sur tout me concernant , sur toute la ligne !

-Alexandra : Ces mensonges que cache t'il ?

-Ciel : Une vérité qui pourrait tout changer ! Vous etes vraiment prete a l'entendre ?

-Alexandra : Oui je n'en dirais rien a mon mari ni meme à Sebastian , a personne !

-Ciel : Je ne m'apelle pas Alice je suis quelqu'un d'autre !

J'enlève alors ma perruque et la regarde de facon hésitante .

-Ciel : Je m'apelle Ciel phantomhive et je suis un homme !


	23. Chapter 23

toroko-sama : Non pas des cailloux XD ! Pauvre Ciel ! En fait pour les deux filles qui joue c'est exactement l'impression que je voulais donner donc je suis contente d'avoir reussi ^^ ! Moi je les aimais bien ces surnoms XD et puis il y a pire ( j'ai deja entendu un " mon petit polechon en susucre ! " dans le bus j'ai cru a un film d'horreur ! ) . C'est sur que je vois pas un gros baraqué se faire appelé boubou surtous si il est du genre Brutus ;) ! Ceci dit un "je suis sterile" ca coupe direct les gens , après ils sont tellement gené qu'il passe a autre chose , faudrais que j'essaye un jour XD ! Moi j'ai preferé en saphir , diamant ca fait trop princesse sarah XD ! C'est vrai que cette phrase de fin le fait passer pour un débile mais dans cette fic bah il est pas futfut ! Sinon merci pour ta review =D

etoile-lead-sama : Une artiste ? Merci meme si je pense etre plutot au stade d'amateur ^^ ! Bon j'avoue j'ai voulu mettre cette fin pour vous torturer ! En meme temps si j'avais sortis l'excuse de la panne d'inspiration personne ne m'aurait cru XD ! C'est vrai que dans l'histoire on se dit pauvre Ciel quel moment dramatique mais en fait Sebastian lui est bien plus a pleindre car si il foire son coup bah les consequances risque d'etre corsé ! Malheuresement leur vrai premiere fois n'est pas pour ce chapitre , mais elle arrive bientot ! Pour l'attente j'essaye de la diminuer le plus possible ! En tout cas ta review m'as fait très plaisir je ne m'attendais pas a tant franchement you are the best !

Sacha-chou : Faut dire que je deteste la banalité , pour moi le quotidien n'as rien d'interressant etant donné que nous le vivons tout les jours meme si je respecte ceux qui arrivent a me captiver avec du quotidiens ! Si elle reelement sympa t'inquiete je la vengerais :p Ma fic a soif de justice ( Je ne veux pas entendre le nom de Julia ca n'as strictement rien a voir XD ! ) .Je suis contente que tu aime autant Alois , c'est vrai que d'habitude on ne s'interesse pas au pesonnage secondaire mais je trouve qu'Alois a un charisme a part que Claude par exemple n'as pas ! Alois kawai , y'a pas a dire c'est vraiment pas l'Alois de l'animé XD ! Cette scene de la vendeuse justement j'y ai pensé mias bon c'est bien mieux de finir le chapitre avec la phrase de Ciel ( vive les fins sadique !) !

tsukii-yan : Merci ca me fait plaisir , je suis contente que tu apprecie ma fic ^^ ! Faut dire que le alois de ma fic est carrement l'opposé de celui dans l'animé mais bizarrement c'est mon perso preferé donc ca doit se voir ! En tout cas merci pour cette review !

chapitre 23 :

Elle me regardait comme si j'était un criminel et que j'allait la tuer . Toute cette peur melangé au dégout , a chaque tentative de dire un mot elle echouait , c'est comme si chaque phrase risquait de lui couter sa vie .

-Alexandra : Alors vous etes ...

-Ciel : Oui je suis Ciel phantomhive , un garçon , le fiancé de votre fils !

Elle bascula la tete en arrière et se mit a soupirer . elle avait l'air perdu . Je remis alors ma perruque et commenca a douter quand elle se mit à sangloter .

-Alexandra : Je croyais que mon fils allait mieux , qu'il avait enfin une relation saine !

-Ciel : En tout cas cette relation est bien plus saine que celle que vous entretener avec votre mari ! Pour moi du moment que les deux personnes s'aiment la relation est saine !

-Alexandra : Comment osez vous juger ma relation !

-Ciel : Vous savez quoi , je ne veux pas vous devoir de l'argent !

Je fouilla dans mon portefeuille et lui fit un chéque .

-Ciel : Vous n'avez qu'a le prendre et m'oublier , oublier cette journée ! Je prendrais un taxi !

-Alexandra : Comment ce fait t'il que quelqu'un de votre age puisse avoir autant d'argent ?

-Ciel : Peut etre que vous ne savez pas que signifie mon nom mais sachez que grace à lui je peut m'offrir tout ce dont je rève ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent !

Malgré que mes yeux étaient remplie de larmes je pouvait voir son regard attérré posé sur moi , elle ressemblait tellement a Sebastian que j'en aurais put me couper les veines de l'avoir trahi ainsi . Ce regard qui vous fait sentir comme un monstre , je ne pouvais plus le voir alors je pris la fuite .

-Alexandra : Attendez ne partez pas !

Elle pensait peut etre que ca me rassurerait de me vouvoyer a nouveau ? Mais qu'importe je ne voulait plus lui parler , je courru alors de toutes mes forces essayant de la semer . Je ne savais meme pas ou j'allais , ma vision était brouillé et je n'avais que faire de mon itinéraire .

-Alexandra : Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ca , ne partez pas !

Chaque mots , phrases tout chez elle me rapellait Sebastian , ca fait mal tellement mal ! Mais soudain sans meme savoir pourquoi je me retrouva a terre . En levant les yeux je compris que je m'était pris un poteau . Quand je passa ma main dans les cheveux je sentis comme un liquide chaud couler le long de mon front , je la connais bien cette odeur c'est celle du sang . Je sentis ensuite une main se poser sur mon épaule .

-Alexandra : Vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi , allons a l'hôpital !

-Ciel : Je ne veux pas vous suivre !

-Alexandra : Allez venez avec moi !

-Ciel : Si ils m'examinent ils verront que je porte des faux cheveux , ils sauront que je suis un homme !

-Alexandra : Je m'arrangerais ! Venez avec moi !

Je n'avais meme pas la force de resister , elle me pris donc par le bras et m'emmena dans sa voiture . Parmis le paysages je pouvais voir plein d'homme avec leur fils et cela me rapellait tellement notre relation que ca m'en faisait rire . Mais quand je vus la devanture de l'hopital je ne put m'empecher de me sentir faible . Quand je sortis de la voiture des medecins venérent tout de suite se charger de moi , pourtant il y avait des gens qui en avait bien plus besoin dans l'attente . Avant de m'endormir par fatigue je put voir Alexandra donner de l'argent aux medecins , surement pour qu'il ne dise rien .

A mon reveil il était la , il me souriais .

-Sebastian : Ca va mieux mon coeur ?

-Ciel : Euh oui merci Sebastian !

Je me demande comment aurait été son visage si sa mère lui avait dit , peut etre qu'il ne serait meme pas la .

-Sebastian : Les medecins veulent te garder en consultation nous allons donc etre separé un moment .

-Ciel : Tu va me manquer .

-Sebastian : Je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible !

Je pouvais maintenant sentir ses bras autours de moi , son odeur mais je me sentais tellement coupable que je n'arrivais meme pas a en profiter .

-Ciel : Mais je pourrait aller à ta soirée ?

-Sebastian : Oui tu a une permission mais après tu devras retourner a l'hopital .

-Ciel : Juste pour un poteau ?

-Sebastian : Oui juste pour un poteau .

-Ciel : Au fait pourquoi il y a un lit a coté de moi ?

-Sebastian : Parceque tu as un voisin de chambre .

-Ciel : La galère !

-Sebastian : Ca se trouve c'est quelqu'un que tu connais !

Il partis donc voir sur la feuille de santé son nom mais dés qu'il vu la feuille ses yeux prirent un air assassin .

-Ciel : Allez dit moi c'est qui !

Il serrait poingt et dent pour ne pas craquer .

-Sebastian : Il s'agit de Claude faustus .

-Ciel : Et alors ?

-Sebastian : Il va savoir que tu joue la comedie auprès des parents et il va falloir que tu trouve un moyen de le faire taire !

-Ciel : Tu pense qu'il pourrait abuser de moi ?

-Sebastian : Bon je vais devoir y aller .

-Ciel : J'ai bien aimé tout a l'heure que tu m'apelle mon coeur .

-Sebastian : Bon je vais devoir te laisser mon coeur !

-Ciel : Embrasse moi !

-Sebastian : Les mots magiques ?

-Ciel : Je t'aime !

-Sebastian : Ca marche aussi !

C'était comme si il allait m'embrasser pour la première fois , chaque pas accelerait les battements de mon coeur qui s'emballa lorsque nos yeux finirent par se croiser . Sa main glissait lentement le long de mon visage tandis que nos yeux se fermèrent . Quand je sentis ses levres sur les miennes j'eu le sentiments d'etre apper , comme si il me dévorait de l'interieur . on se bouffait literralement , cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas embrasser comme ca . Il ouvra légerement la bouche afin de laisser son souffle et sa langue entrer delicieusement . Sa salive coulait le long de ma gorge tandis que nos langues s'effleuraient . Je pouvais la lecher la carresser , il m'appartenait et j'en voulais plus . Sans m'en rendre compte ma main glissa le long de son torce et debouttona sa chemise . Il rigola un instant .

-Sebastian : Désolé Ciel on ne peut pas aller plus loin .

-Ciel : Je suppose que tu vas partir ..

-Sebastian : Oui je suis obligé .

-Ciel : Laisse moi au moins ton écharpe !

-Sebastian : Imagine que je tombe malade !

-Ciel : Et moi tu crois que je vais bien , regarde je suis dans un lit d'hopital !

-Sebastian : Bon je te la laisse !

Alors je vus sa silhouette s'eloigner me laissant seul face a mes erreurs d'ajourd'hui . Il fallait peut etre mieux que je me dorme afin d'avoir les idées plus claires mais mon voisin avait décidé d'entrer .

-Claude : Alors Ciel comment va tu ?

-Ciel : A ton avis , si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour rien !

-Claude : Dit moi pourquoi y'a t'il marqué mademoiselle sur ta fiche de santé ?

-Ciel : Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Claude : T'inquiete je ne vais pas te faire chanter , je le faisais avant mais quelque chose a changé !

-Ciel : Ce n'est quand meme pas ta relation avec Alois ?

-Claude : Euh hum.. non voyons , j'ai juste muri voila tout !

Malgré l'air serieux qu'il prenait je pouvais voir que j'avais vu juste . Il avait les joues quelque peu rouge et essayait de remettre ses lunettes comme pour remettre ses idées en place .

-Ciel : En tout cas j'espere que tu ne m'embettera pas !

-Claude : Je suppose que c'est Sebastian qui t'as mit cette idée en tete ! Tu sait quand il était jeune il n'était pas comme ca , d'ailleur j'ai des photos tu veut voir ?

-Ciel : Bien sur !

Il me montra alors des photos de sebastian bébé et enfant je ne pouvais m'empecher de rire .

-Ciel : Hahaha quand tu le voit aussi mignon tu ne te doute pas qu'il soit aussi serieux !

J'entendit quelque chose et en me retournant je vus que Sebastian avait fait tombé son sac .

-Sebastian : J'avais oublié mes clefs ...

-Ciel : Tu est vraiment trop mignon sur ces photos !

-Sebastian : Fait voir !

Plus il tournait les pages plus il me faisait rire .

-Sebastian : Très bien mais ne t'inquiete pas Ciel moi aussi je vais voir des photos de toi en bébé jouflu !

-Ciel : J'aimerais bien voir ca !

-Sebastian : Tu me met au defi ?

-Ciel : En quelque sorte !

Il sortis alors son telephone de sa poche et un composa un numero qui m'est familier .

-Sebastian : Allo Alois !

-Ciel : Tu apelle Alois ? Ca c'est lache de ta part !

-Sebastian : Oh alors comme ca tu as plein de photos ?

-Ciel : Il ne va quand meme pas te les donner ?

-Sebastian : Quesque tu y gagne ? Si tu veut j'ai plein de photos de Claude !

-Claude : Comment ca des photos de moi ?

-Sebastian : D'accord je t'attends !

Il me regardait en souriant , avec cet air de celui qui a toujours raison .

-Ciel : En attendant j'ai de quoi patienter avec toutes ces photos !

-Sebastian : Tu sais Alois m'a dit qu'il avait des photos de ton premier bain ! J'ai hate de voir ca ! Tiens on a toquer a la porte je suis sur que c'est Alois !

-Ciel : Si je pouvais sortir de mon lit je t'aurais deja empecher de lui ouvrir la porte !

-Claude : Je pense pas que tu aurais reussi !

-Alois : Ciel ! Claude ! Comment allez vous ?

-Ciel : Comme des gens qui sont dans un hopital ! D'ailleur Claude pourquoi tu est ici ?

-Claude : Accident de parcours !

-Alois : Oui c'est un peu de ma faute .

-Ciel : Vous etes vraiment des porcs ! Je ne veut meme pas savoir ce qui s'est passé !

-Sebastian : Tu as mes photos ?

-Ciel : Ne lui donne pas !

-Alois : Mais il m'as promit des photos de Claude ! Tiens Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Merci Alois voici tes photos !

Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes puis ils se mirent a rire fortement .

-Sebastian : Hahaha regarde ta tete Ciel !

-Alois : Et regarde celle de Claude !

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire mais il ne fallait car sinon il m'aurait detesté et vu le temps qu'on va passer ensemble ! En plus il sera nous sortir de cette situation embarassante . Alors en essayant de rire le moins possible je me retourna en lui faisant un regard de chien battu .

-Claude : Ca ne va pas Ciel ? Tu fait une tete bizarre .

-Ciel : Ca...C..Ca va ..

-Claude : Mais tu tremble ?

-Ciel : Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !

-Claude : Ah tu veut que je nous debarasse d'eux ?

-Ciel : Oui silteplais

Je le vit alors appuyer sur le bouton de l'infirmière .

-Ciel : Pourquoi tu a appelé l'infirmiere ?

-Claude : Tu vas voir !

Nous virent donc l'infirmiere entré , elle portait un badge au nom de Stephanie .

-Stephanie : Que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Claude : A vrai dire je suis fatigué , pourriez vous rammenez ces personnes chez elles ?

-Stephanie : Je m'en occupe !

Elle poussa alors Sebastian et Alois vers la sortie .

-Alois : Aurevoir Claude , J'espere que tu te remettra vite !

-Sebastian : A plus Ciel tu vas me manquer !

Il était maintenant partis , je pouvais reflechir en paix . Je pris l'écharpe de Sebastian et sombra dans mes songes .

-Claude : Dit moi pourquoi les avoirs fait partir si c'est pour maintenant respirer son écharpe ?

-Ciel : J'avais besoin de reflechir .

-Claude : Laisse moi deviner ca a un rapport avec ses parents ?

-Ciel : Je ne suis pas le premier a qui ca cause des problemes ?

-Claude : Non mais homophobes comme ils sont ca m'étonnerait qu'il soit favorable a votre relation .

-Ciel : Peut importe , parle moi plutot de Sebastian !

-Claude : Je pense que tu le connais mieux que moi !

-Ciel : Je suis sur que tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas !

-Claude : Dort plutot ! Au fait j'ai quelque chose , il a dormi avec un nounours jusqu'a ses 12 ans !

-Ciel : C'est ca ! Allez bonne nuit !

-Claude bonne nuit .

* * *

><p>Voila la fin de ce chapitre , en fait je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de faire un dessin de chaque photo XD ! je pense que ca les illustres assez bien<p>

h t t p : / / imageshack . us / photo / my-images / 546 / sansre3ym . jpg /  
>h t t p :  / imageshack . us / photo / my-images / 819 / sansre4g . jpg /  
>h t t p :  / imageshack . us / photo / my-images / 718 / sansrenf . jpg /


	24. Chapter 24

toroko-sama : Ha merci , mais franchement entre nous qui ne s'est jamais prit un poteau XD ! Ca m'est deja arrivé une fois parceque je regardais le garçon que j'aimais ! On dit au japon qu'appeler les gens par leur noms de famille est un signe de respect mais pour Faustus là j'ai un doute XD ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plut du coup j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude !

Sacha-chou : C'est vrai que là Ciel a un peu perdu de sa dignité en se ramassant ainsi ! C'est vrai qu'elle aurait etre plus violente mais ce n'est pas digne d'un michaelis XD ! Et non Sebastian n'est pas au courant c'est pour ca que Ciel s'en veut ! Lui aussi esperont qu'il ne l'étouffera pas avec sa perruque XD ! N'empeche ce genre d'échange de photos ca peut etre génant quelques dois , moi je pris encore pour que ma mère ne montre pas a mes futurs copain des photos de moi bébés les fesses a l'air ( et pas que les fesses ! ) XD ! C'est vrai qu'Alois pour ca est très fort mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le changer completement , Faustus est et restera toujours un gors pervers XD ! Pour Claude moi je l'aime bien avec son petit pas de danse dans the making of kuroshitsuji ( si tu la pas vu faut que tu le vois ! ) mais sinon pour les mangas de toute facon Claude il y est pas ! Sinon un code je pense pas que ce soit nessecaire XD ! Mes chapitres ne sont pas tous geniaux ! Mais merci quand meme !

Ayumuri-chan : Oui de toute facon il fallait bien qu'il aille a l'hopital , donc que ce soit Sebastian ou le poteau , quoi que je ne suis pas sur que Sebastian aurait put lui faire une hemmoragie si ce n'est nasale XD ! C'est vrai qu'en général on ne reste qu'une nuit mais là vu qu'il y a hémmoragie ! Pour ce qui est de Claude je crois qu'il faut rester effectivement sur ces gardes XD !

Une : Merci pour ta review , je suis contente que ma fic te plaise =D !

etoile-sama : Tu as de la chance de pouvoir sortir chez ta grand mère ! Moi quand je vais chez la mienne on reste enfermé toute la journée a jouer au scrabble XD ! Ha puavre Sebastian le mystère est dévoilé , il aime les nounours XD ! Je pense qu'après il s'en est séparé parcequ'il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intérressant qu'un nournours :p ! Ha trop de compliment ^^ Ta review me donne le sourire , voila la suite que j'aurais dut poster plus tot T_T ! Au fait moi aussi je t'adore très fort !

chapitre 24 :

En me levant ce matin je souris a la vue de son écharpe . Meme si aujourd'hui est un jour de pluie il fait soleil dans mon coeur et apparament je ne suis le seul . Claude qui apparament n'avait pas vu que j'était reveillé regardait la fenetre mélancoliquement avec une photo d'Alois a la main .

-Ciel : Il te manque ? Que c'est mignon de te voir amoureux !

-Claude : Euh ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ciel : Et de quoi il s'agit ?

-Claude : Et bien cette pluie m'inspirait des positions donc j'ai pris une photo d'Alois pour mieux les visualiser !

-Ciel : C'est ca menteur ! Tu sait tu peut me dire la vérité , je ne te jugerais vu que je suis dans la meme situation et en plus je connais bien Alois !

-Claude : Mais je ne ment pas !

-Ciel : C'est bête , si tu avait été amoureux je t'aurais donner des conseils !

-Claude : Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin de tes conseils ? Il est déjà fou de moi !

-Ciel : Tu sais son anniversaire arrive et je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de cadeau ! Au fond tu ne le connais pas tant que ca !

-Claude : Bon je veux bien que tu m'aide pour le cadeau mais ce n'est pas parceque je suis

amoureux ! C'est juste par..respect , par politesse !

-Ciel : Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Claude ! Je te crois !

-Claude : Alors qu'a tu à me proposer ?

-Ciel : Tout simple , un diner en tête à tête dans un restaurant !

-Claude : Et comment je peut etre sur que ca va lui plaire ?

-Ciel : Un jour il m'as dit que ce serait son rève d'aller au restaurant avec toi pour un tête tête !

-Claude : Merci . Je présume que tu veux maintenant des conseils pour Sebastian .

-Ciel : Non ca va aller je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai deja cartonné pour son anniversaire !

-Claude : Ah oui cette rencontre avec la reine ! Il en avait parlé toute la semaine !

-Ciel : Vraiment !

-Claude : Oui il m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi en ces temps là .

-Ciel : Vous vous confiez parfois des choses ?

-Claude : Oui ca nous arrive souvent .

-Ciel : Quel est la dernière chose qu'il a dit a propos de moi ?

-Claude : Je ne peut pas te le dire .

-Ciel : Allez dit le moi !

-Claude : Non .

Je pris alors un oreiller et le frappa avec .

-Ciel : Allez dit le moi !

-Claude : Tu veut la guerre ?

Nous commencèrent alors une violente bataille de polochons .

-Ciel : Je suis sur que tu vas céder !

-Claude : Tu as cru que j'allais te le dire aussi facilement ?

Mais mon pieds rippa sur la couverture et je tomba sur Claude . A ce même moment la porte s'ouvrit . C'était Sebastian , il venait de lacher le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait dans la main . Il me regardait presque avec dégout . Il n'avait surement pas compris la situation .

-Ciel : Sebastian te voila , comment tu vas ? Mince je suis tombé avec cette bataille de polochons !

-Sebastian : Une bataille de polochons ?

-Ciel : En meme temps Claude ne voulait pas me dire quelque chose !

-Sebastian : Et il s'agit de quoi ?

-Ciel : Je ne peut pas te le dire !

-Sebastian : Tant pis , vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser je crois que je vais vous laisser .

Je n'avais fait que m'enfoncer , j'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait de la peine et je m'en voulais . Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte , pas qu'il crois que j'en aime un autre .

-Ciel : Sebastian attends !

Malgré que la porte venait de se fermer je continua de courir en esperant le rattraper . Mais au fur et à mesure que j'avancais je voyais son ombre s'éloigner , chacun de mes pas ne faisait que d'agrandir les siens . Mes tentatives désesperé de crier son nom pour qu'il m'entende etaient vaintes . Mais ma peine peine fut plus grande quand je vus au detours du couloir que les yeux de Sebastian laissaient échapper quelques larmes . Il fallut m'arreter quelques secondes , mon coeur me faisait trop mal . Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir , je sentais les larmes monter mais il fallait continuer d'avancer . Je courais donc peniblement dans les couloirs à sa poursuite . Je poussais tout le monde , je n'avais que ses yeux remplis de larmes dans mon esprit . Je le suivis meme quand il sortis a l'exterieur . Il faisait et ma chemise fut vite trempé , il pleuvait des cordes . Je finis alors par le rattraper et lui prit le bras pour l'empecher de partir .

-Ciel : Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-Sebastian : Laisse moi Ciel , je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une pause !

Il enleva brutalement ma main de son bras et monta dans sa voiture . J'essayait tristement de me racrocher a lui en mettant mes mains sur sa vitre comme si cela allait l'empecher de partir , comme si ca pouvait le retenir . Mais mes mains glissérent et il démara la voiture m'eclaboussant sous cette pluie battante . J'essayer de crier son nom mais il c'était trop tard il était partis .

-Ciel : Sebastian !

Je criais , je criais encore et encore mais rien .

-Ciel : Sebastian !

Je sentis la pluie s'arreter , quelqu'un m'abritais avec son parapluie , il s'agissait de l'infirmière .

-Stephanie : Il ne reviendras pas vous ferez mieux de rentrer .

-Ciel : De toutes façons je vois pas quoi faire d'autre .

Pourquoi voulait il que l'on fasse une pause , il ne s'est pourtant rien passer ! D'habitude il aurait meme rit ! Avait il deja des doutes auparavant ? J'avais beau me repasser la scene je ne voyais pas pourquoi il pourrait m'en vouloir . Quand je rentra dans la chambre Claude me regarda avec un air compatissant .

-Claude : Pourquoi est tu couvert de boue ?

-Ciel : Sebastian est partis devant moi , il veut que l'on fasse une pause !

Je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleuré , je voulais que Sebastian me prenne dans ses bras qu'il me dise je t'aime mais il ne fera plus .

-Claude : Tu as besoin d'un calin ?

-Ciel : Non j'ai besoin de Sebastian !

Je criais , gémissait , le réclamait pendant que Claude essayait de me reconforter . Je tenta alors de l'apeller .

-Sebastian : Bonjour vous etes bien sur la messagerie de Sebastian , je ne suis pas là pour l'instant mais veuillez laissez un message après le bip !

-Ciel : Allo Sebastian c'est moi je voulait juste te dire que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et que j'espere malgré tout que tu me pardonnera , quoi que j'ai pus faire . Je t'aime Sebastian .

Meme si j'avais envoyé ce message je savais qu'il ne me repondra pas . Je pria de toutes mes forces qu'il me revienne . J'ai mal Sebastian , j'ai mal .

POV Sebastian :

Comment Ciel avait il put me regarder de facon si sincère alors qu'il s'appretais à ...Je ne pouvais meme pas me l'imaginer . Finalement j'avais , a quoi cela avait il servi de le défendre pour obtenir ca ? Et cela me degoutait au point de lui dire de faire une pause , je ne l'aurais jamais pensé possible . M'as t'il meme deja aimé ?

-Vous avez 1 nouveau message !

-Sebastian : Qui ca peut bien etre ?

-Répondeur : Allo Sebastian c'est moi je voulait juste te dire que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et que j'espere malgré tout que tu me pardonnera , quoi que j'ai pus faire . Je t'aime Sebastian .

Que ma situation pouvait etre ironique , j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait se foutre de moi , pourquoi fallait il qu'il rajoute ce je t'aime ? Il sait pourtant qu'il n'y à rien de pire qu'un je t'aime qui ne veut rien dire , qui n'as aucun sens . Mais les messages s'enchainaient , suivis toujours d'un je t'aime qui me prends de douleur jusqu'aux tripes . Je n'en pouvais je jetta le portable contre mon mur et commenca , pour la première fois , a serieusement sangloter . Ces pleurs accompagné de rires , ces pleurs qui donnent mal au crâne , ces pleurs qui nous empechent d'oublier qui parte seulement avec le soutien de celui que l'on aime . Mais quand il est absent que faut il faire ? Je ne pouvais pas me résigner a l'apeller , pas après qu'il vienne de me tromper .

-Alexandra : Sebastian je peut entrer ?

Elle avait dut surement entendre mes pleurs .

-Sebastian : Oui tu peut entrer !

J'essayais de m'enlever mes larmes mais meme la peur d'etre humilié ne pouvait les arreter .

-Alexandra : Je suppose que tu pleure à cause de ta fiancé .

-Sebastian : Je ne veut pas en parler !

-Alexandra : Je prèsume que maintenant tu me crois .

-Sebastian : Si ca peut te faire plaisir tu avais raison , Alice me trompe bien avec Claude !

-Alexandra : Et du coup que compte tu faire ?

-Sebastian : Je lui ai dit qu'il serait mieux que l'on fasse une pause .

-Alexandra : Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix .

-Sebastian : A ton avis pourquoi elle m'as trompé ?

-Alexandra : Elle ne t'as surement jamais aimé , il est mieux que ca se finisse ainsi .

-Sebastian : Laisse moi seul !

-Alexandra : Il est toujours d'accepter la verité , sur ce je te laisse Sebastian .

Il ne m'aurais jamais aimer , pourtant il m'as attendu , c'est impossible ! Et si il avait une vrai raison , peut etre je devrais aller le voir . Je pris donc mon manteau et sortis .

-Alexandra : Tu sort Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : Oui j'ai besoin de prendre l'air , tu me fatigue !

-Alexandra : Attends !

Je claqua la porte , et sortis un peu hésitant . J'étais arrivé devant l'hopital mais j'avais beau regarder les lieux je ne me voyais lui parler dans cet endroit . Non loin d'ici je sais qu'il y a un parc , nous pourrions nous y retouver . J'envoya donc un sms a Ciel et partis en direction du parc . Je le vus au loin me rejoindre trempé , la pluie degoulinant encore sur son visage .

-Sebastian : Tu n'as pas pris de parapluie ?

-Ciel : Je n'en avais pas .

-Sebastian : Tu aurais pus prendre le temps d'en chercher un !

-Ciel : Quand j'ai recu ton message je suis tout de suite venu , je voulait te voir .

-Sebastian : Je pense que tu me doit des explications .

-Ciel : Je lui ai juste demander de me dire quelque chose , il n'as pas voulu donc on a fait une bataille de polochons et je suis tombé mais c'est tout ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu est partis en temps normal tu n'aurais meme pas réagi , tu aurais peut etre insulté Claude mais jamais tu ne serais partis !

-Sebastian : Et que voulait tu qu'il te dise ?

-Ciel : Ca je ne veut pas te le dire !

-Sebastian : Je suis venu exprès te voir pour te demander des explication et tu me dit que tu ne veut pas me le dire !

-Ciel : De toute facons en quoi c'est important ?

-Sebastian : Dit le moi ou je m'en vais !

-Ciel : D'accord , il m'as dit que tu lui avais parlé de moi et donc j'ai voulu savoir ce que tu lui avais dit !

-Sebastian : Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre a me dire ?

-Ciel : Pourquoi tu t'inquiete autant ?

-Sebastian : J'ai entendu dire que tu me trompais avec Claude .

-Ciel : Quel abération ! Et tu as cru cette personne ? Voyons Sebastian tu sait bien que je te tromperais jamais !

-Sebastian : Tu pense que cette personne m'as menti ?

-Ciel : Surrement ou alors elle vraiment de mauvaise source !

-Sebastian : Pourtant ses sources serait toi !

-Ciel : Moi ? Tes sources sont vraiment des mythos Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Ciel as tu dit quelque chose à ma mère ?

POV Ciel :

Il avait pris mes mains et plongé ses yeux dans les miens . Il voulait une réponse sincère mais je ne voulais pas le decevoir . Je regarda alors ailleur .

-Ciel : Je lui ai parlé de notre situation Sebastian .

-Sebastian : De quoi veut tu parler ? Et regarde moi dans les yeux !

Je voulais détourner le regard mais je ne pouvais pas . Je pris mon courage a deux main et me mit a parler .

-Ciel : Je lui ai dit que j'était un homme .

Ses mains se défairent doucement et son regard se baissa vers le sol . J'approcha ma main hésitant et lui caressa la tete .

-Sebastian : Ciel tu te rapelle quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

-Ciel : Euh il y a ta soirée normalement .

-Sebastian : Et comme de part hasard tu te retrouve avec Claude dans ta chambre et moi je deviens jaloux . Tu ne vois pas un lien ?

-Ciel : Tu pense que ta mère est derrière tout ca ?

-Sebastian : Je pense !

-Ciel : Et tu pense que je devrais faire quoi ?

-Sebastian : Viens a la soirée avec moi !

-Ciel : Tu me présentera comme ta fiancée ou ton fiancé ?

-Sebastian : J'hésite !

-Ciel : Et ou pourrait on aller se préparer ?

-Sebastian : Chez moi c'est mort mais on pourrait squatter chez Claude !

-Ciel : Tu as les clefs ?

-Sebastian : Oui mais on va pas lui demander d'abord ?

-Ciel : Non !

-Sebastian : Allons y !

Il m'emmena alors vers sa voiture , elle était simple , noir avec des vitres teintés . Une fois entrée dans la voiture je fut attiré par son visage , sa gacon de tenir le volant . J'avais envie de lui . Nous arrivèrent en quelques minutes chez Claude et comme prévu il n'y avait personne .

-Sebastian : Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille prendre une douche .

-Ciel : Euh j'aimerais bien me laver ou esque se trouve la salle de bain ?

-Sebastian : Je vais te montrer .

Il me pris alors par la main et m'emmena vers la salle de bain .

-Sebastian : C'est ici !

-Ciel : Merci Sebastian .

Il commenca à enlever mes vetements mais je ne voulais pas partir , je ne sais pas pourquoi l'avoir tant attendu me rendait aujourd'hui complétement dingue de lui .

-Sebastian : Tu veut quelque chose ?

-Ciel : Tu est tellement excitant aujourd'hui !

-Sebastian : Que , quoi ?

-Ciel : Reparons ce qui s'est passé la derniere fois !

-Sebastian : Comment ca ?

-Ciel : L'autre fois dans la douche tu m'as repoussé pourtant dieu sait que j'en voulais !

-Sebastian : Voyons je te rapelle que j'ai une soirée ce soir !

Sur ce , il entra dans la douche et mit l'eau a couler , mais je le voulais alors j'entra dans la cabine .

-Sebastian : Tu est vraiment tétu aujourd'hui !

-Sebastian : Tout a l'heure j'ai réaliser a quelle point sous la pluie tu était sexy ! J'avais envie de toi mais je ne pouvait pas , là je peut !

-Sebastian : Que , tu ne m'écoute meme pas !

-Ciel : Ne fais pas celui qui n'en n'as pas envie .

Il se laissa donc faire et je fit couler le jet d'eau sur son visage . Ma main caressait ses cheveux puis son visage et le raprocha du mien . L'eau faisait glisser ses levres sur les miennes , cette agréable sentation de m'etouffer sous ses baisers . Je glissa ma langue dans sa bouche pressé de redecouvrir la sienne et tandis qu'elle s'entremelait je descendis mes mains vers son entre jambe . Une fois prise en main Sebastian prit un air supris . Je lui sussura alors à l'oreille .

-Ciel : Laisse moi faire , je veux te montrer de quoi je suis capable , j'en ai marre que ce soit toujours toi qui prenne des initiatives . Je ne suis plus un gamin .

-Sebastian : Ciel , je ..

-Ciel : Tais toi !

J'émis alors de leger mouvement avec douceur en prenant soin d'éffleurer chaque fois un peu plus le bout de son intimité qui commencais a etre humide , j'accelera les mains et commenca à entendre les gémissement de Sebastian . Je les avais deja entendu auparavant mais là il me faisait un effet , je pouvais sentir des frissons me traverser tout le corps . Je m'arreta quelques instant tétanisé par ces sentations et repris de plus belle . Sebastian se repandit donc en main que je lecha avidement devant son regard encore confut . Sans meme que j'en me rende compte je me retrouva dans ses bras avec le visage couvert de baisers .

-Ciel : Si c'est quelques geste arrivent a te rendre aussi heureux , je me demande comment tu va réagir a la suite !

-Sebastian : La suite ?

Je commenca à lui embrasser le cou en descendant de plus en plus bas et cette fois ci je me retouva face à son éréction , je regarda Sebastian en souriant et commenca à lecher le long . Il compris ce qui l'attendait et me caressa les cheveux comme pour me dire d'aller plus loin . J'entra donc délicatement son pénis a pleine bouche . Au fur à mesure que je léchais et faisait des mouvement de vas et viens avec mes levres la température augmentait , que ce soit a l'exterieur ou dans ma bouche . Sebastian tremblait et hallettais de plus en plus .

-Sebastian : Ciel..j..je crois que..je vais ven..venir !

Cela voulait il dire qu'il falait que je me retire ? Il n'en ai pas question ! Je lecha alors sans retenue son sexe , il ne put s'empecher de se vider . J'avala et il se retira de ma bouche .

-Sebastian : Je crois que tu merite une récompense !

-Ciel : Oui Sebastian , prends moi sauvagement ! Maintenant !

-Sebastian : Voyons ne soit pas aussi pressé !

Il introduisit un doigt . Je lui murmura tout en faisant exprès de laisser mon souffle caresser sa nuque .

-Ciel : Tu sait bien qu'un doigt ne me suffit pas !

Il en introduisit un deuxieme .

-Ciel : J'en veut plus !

Encore un de plus je commenca alors a ouvrir la bouche mais très vite il compris et commenca a rentrer en moi . J'accompagnais chacun de ses mouvement avec mon bassin , J'avais chaud , j'avais retrouvé cette fièvre qu'il me donnait dans chacun de ces moments . Puis vint le moment ou il toucha ma protaste .

-Ciel : HA...Sebastian !

Il donnait des coup bien plus violent , me laissant gémir sans m'arretter . Nous glissiont tout les deux a cause de l'eau , ses cheveux goutellaient sur mon visage . Je commencais a l'embrasser mais un toucha encore un fois ma prostate me faisant cette fois hurler de plaisir tout en me laissant me vider sur son torce . Il me suivit quelques instants aprés , son liquide coulant le long de mes jambes .

Nous étions a présent très sale , il fit alors couler le jet d'eau au dessus de nous . Je rigola nerveusement , il rit a son tour .

-Sebastian : Tu as quelque chose a me demander n'est pas ?

-Ciel : Non je n'ai pas fais cela dans l'idée de te soutirer un service . C'est juste que je t'ai tellement attendu !

-Sebastian : Tu réalise que notre premiere fois en amoureux ?

-Ciel : Presque .

-Sebastian : Mais tu est sur de ne rien vouloir , ce soir tu m'as vraiment comblé !

-Ciel : Si peut etre , présente moi a la soirée comme ton fiancé !

-Sebastian : Tu est sur de toi ?

-Ciel : Oui Sebastian !

-Sebastian : D'accord , allons nous preparer !


	25. Chapter 25

-Sacha : Haha ca aurait été drole si il avait percuter la porte , histoire de passer encore plus de temps avec Claudo XD ! En parlant de Claudo l'autre jour j'ai essayer son pas de dans mais on va dire que je ne suis pas assez demoniaque ^^ ! C'est sur que la Alexandra elle s'arrange pas d'ailleur sur ce chapitre elle est costaud ! C'est triste que ta rentrée ce passe mal j'espere que ca va s'arranger = ( !

-Ayumuri-chan : Je crois qu'a ce moment j'ai eu une poussé d'hormonne XD ! C'est vrai qu'imaginer Claude en mode fille de pygama party c'est très difficile mais on s'y habitue , tout comme Claude en amoureux XD ! Je crois que si il s'était percuté sur le lit on aurait vraiment put le qualifier de boulet ^^ ! Bizarrement pour toi c'est Sebastian qui te fait de la peine , pauvre Ciel entre ca et le lit il est gaté XD ! J'avoue que la mère aurait besoin de quelques consultations ! Oh merci , j'en suis pas encore a ton niveau mais j'essaye ! Bon voila la suite MEGA en retard !

-Etoile-lead-sama : Et la tu m'en veut XD ? J'ai quand meme pas mal abuser niveau temps -_-' ! Ha donc toi tu n'as pas le fameux scrabble , moi a un moment c'était meme devenu une competition ! Ha c'est ton préferé je suis contente parceque je trouvais que je partais un peu trop dans le "dramatique" mais en fait ca derange pas ^^ ! Faut dire que c'est romantique sous la douche , surement plus que dans la cuisine XD ! Donc Ciel ressemble a nounours :p Disons que Sebastian fait de drole de chose avec ses nounours XD ! Ha je suis contente de tout ces compliments surtout de la part d'une écrivaine si talentueuse !

Sur ce voila la suite qui m'as pris un peu de temps avec la rentrée ^^ j'espere ne pas trop recevoir de cailloux XD !

chapitre 25 :

Pendant que je boutonnais ma chemise j'admirais Sebastian se preparer , tout comme moi il portait un costard mais le sien lui allait bien mieux . Je le voyait s'acharner sur sa cravate .

-Sebastian : Je suis tellement stressé que je n'arrive meme plus a nouer une cravate , Ciel tu peut m'aider ?

-Ciel : J'arrive .

A mesure que je nouait sa cravate je pouvais sentir son odeur , etant a la hauteur de son cou je me delectais du parfum entetant de son eau de toilette . Je ferma les yeux un instant afin de savourer ce moment . Mais plus je le sentais plus la fièvre montait , mes jambes avait du mal me tenir .

-Sebastian : Ca va Ciel ?

-Ciel : Euh oui ...

-Sebastian : Allez on y va .

J'aurais espéré qu'il m'embrasse mais ce n'était surement pas le moment . Nous montèrent dans la voiture , le silence régnait . Il avait l'air pensif , j'aurais voulu le rassurer mais je n'était pas douée pour ce genre de choses . Je repensais a toutes ces choses qu'il avait pus faire pour moi , peut etre lui demandais je trop . Quand j'appercu la facade du batiments ou avait lieu cette fete je sentit ma gorge me faire mal .

-Sebastian : On y est !

-Ciel : Des regrets ?

-Sebastian : Aucun !

Je le voyais se rapprocher de la porte avec conviction .

-Ciel : Attends moi !

Je me rapprocha de lui le coeur battant , comment tout ces gens allait il réagir ? Comment Sebastian allait il le vivre ?

-Sebastian : Tu est pret ?

-Ciel : Je crois que oui !

Il ferma alors les yeux un instant et de toutes ses forces la porte . Le bruit résonna dans la pièce , tout les regards étaient dirigé vers nous , en particulier sur moi . Toutes ces expressions d'étonnement me faisait froid dans le dos , je me sentais comme paralysé , j'avais peur mais je sentis une main s'enrouler autours de la mienne . Cette chaleur me rassurait un peu .

-Sebastian : Viens il faut que je fasse mon discours .

Plus il se rapprochais de l'estrade plus je me sentais anxieux . Je ne voyais plus que Sebastian tenir ma main et tout les bruits étaient couverts par les battements de mon coeur . Il allait vraiment le faire . Ses parents avaient beau le fusiller du regard il ne reculait pas serrant ma main chaque fois un peu plus . Arrivé sur cette estrade le silence s'imposa . Il s'approcha du micro et commenca a parler .

-Sebastian : Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous dire bonsoir a tous , ensuite j'aimerais vous parlez de quelque chose . Ce soir j'ai remarquer que beaucoup se questionnait sur l'identité du jeune homme qui m'accompagne alors j'aimerais vous le presentez .

Il m'avanca alors vers lui , c'était comme si le temps ralentissait .

-Sebastian : Il s'agit de Ciel phantomhive mon fiancé !

Des yeux s'ouvrèrent laissant une dominance de la couleur blanche , des bouches laissèrent échapper un cris de surprises et des sourcils se froncèrent pour finalement laisser place aux murmures .Je ne savais pas quoi en penser et je voyais de la tension dans les traits de Sebastian . Quand nous entendirent dans le fond de salle des applaudissements . Il s'agissait d'Alois , finalement il m'aidera toujours .

-Alois : Felicitations !

Les gens commencèrent alors à le suivre , puis toute la salle applaudit . J'en était le premier surpris , serait ce si facile ? Nous aurions nous menti depuis le début ?

-Sebastian : J'ai quelque peu envie de rire !

-Ciel : Et dire que l'on s'inquietait !

-Sebastian : Et si on rejoignait le buffet !

-Ciel : Tu pense que tes parents vont nous dire quelque chose ?

-Sebastian : Il y a peu de chance mais maintenant tout cela est derrière nous !

POV Alexandra :

Ils les avaient applaudit ? Seraient ils tous tomber aussi bas ? Je les voyais rire légérement comme si ils avaient gagné toutes les batailles , tout reussi . Je ne pouvais laisser mon fils rester aveugle sur cette situation . J'aurais voulu l'évincer , lui qui le faisait sombrer du mauvais coté . Pourquoi Sebastian s'attache t'il a cette personne , pourquoi un homme ? Et si il fréquentait plus de fille ?

-Alexandra : Marc il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

-Marc : J'espere que tu as une solution , je ne supporte vraiment pas cette situation !

-Alexandra : J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'envoyer dans un pensionnat en Californie ou il pourrait rencontrer plein de fille !

-Marc : Je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il soit dans la classe ou se trouve les plus belles !

-Alexandra : D'accord tu appelera l'école demain , avec un peu de chance il integrera l'école !

-Marc : D'accord , qui va lui en parler ?

-Alexandra : Je m'en charge !

POV Ciel :

Je voyais Alexandra s'appprocher de nous , elle avait l'air serieuse . J'avais m'impression qu'elle allait m'anoncer ma condamnation a mort . Une fois arrivé vers nous elle me regarda en souraint puis tourna ses yeux vers Sebastian .

-Alexandra : Sebastian j'ai à te parler !

-Sebastian : Que veux tu ?

-Alexandra : Ton père et moi avons décidé de t'envoyer dans une autre école !

-Sebastian : Comment ca une autre école ? Et que veux tu dire par "envoyer" ?

-Alexandra : Nous pensons pour toi qu'il serait mieux pour toi d'étudier la gestion en Californie , tu sais c'est la que ton père a fait ses études !

-Sebastian : Tu blague là ?

-Alexandra : Non Sebastian je suis très serieuse !

-Sebastian : Et bien arrreter de penser pour moi ! Je n'irais pas dans cette école !

-Alexandra : Sebastian ne fait pas l'enfant ! Sache que cette école est maintenant ton seul foyer !

-Sebastian : Comment ca ?

-Alexandra : Après l'affront que tu viens de nous faire ton père et moi préferons que reste loin de nous un moment .

-Sebastian : Ca , un affront ? Vous voulez me mettre dehors pour ca ? Et quesque cela peut me faire !

-Alexandra : Tu devrais savoir que si Ciel n'as plus de toit il sera obliger de retourner dans sa famille d'acceuil et tu sais que las bas il ne se plait pas vraiment !

-Sebastian : Tu me fais du chantage ?

-Alexandra : Non je te dit juste les risques que tu encourent !

-Sebastian : Des risques dont tu est la cause !

-Alexandra : Peut importe j'appelerais l'école demain pour t'inscrire , j'espere que tu coopérera!

-Ciel : Et cela durerait combien de temps ?

-Alexandra : Tu est donc d'accord avec mes conditions !

-Ciel : Combien de temps ?

-Alexandra : Ce serait un an , peut etre moins si il atteinds mes objectifs !

-Ciel : Je lui donne ma benediction pour partir .

-Sebastian : Quoi , tu serait a ne pas me voir pendant un an ?

-Ciel : Si je retourne auprés de ma famille d'acceuil je ne suis meme pas sur que l'on puisse se retrouver un jour .

-Sebastian : Je vois , si ta peur passe avant tes sentiments je pense que je vais aller faire mes valises .

-Ciel : ...

-Alexandra : Ah on redeviens raisonnable !

-Sebastian : Rentrons je suis fatigué !

Il était donc tombé sous l'emprise de sa mère . Que pouvais je faire à cela ? Rien , strictement rien ! Au fur à mesure qu'il s'éloignait je comptais les secondes . 1 , 2 , 3 , comment pourrais supporter un an alors que ces secondes me parraissait si longues ? Ce sera donc la derniere fois que je le vois ? Je commencais à lui courrir après mais je me heurta à quelqu'un .

-Marc : Alors après qui courrez vous ainsi ?

-Ciel : Sebastian !

Il serra alors violemment mon poignet dans sa main .

-Ciel : Mais arretez vous me faites mal !

-Marc : C'est le but .

-Ciel : Vous voulez l'eloigner de moi c'est ca ?

-Marc : Tu as tout compris ! Et demain tandis qu'il partira pour son ècole toi tu retournera dans ta famille d'accueil !

-Ciel : Mais pourtant vous aviez dit...

-Marc : Tu croyais vraiment que tu allait rester sous notre toit alors que tu as souillé notre fils !

-Ciel : Je ne l'ai pas souillé !

-Marc : Nous n'avons pas le meme point de vue !

-Ciel : Pourquoi m'avait vous mentit ? Si je l'ai laisser partir c'est parceque je pensais que je resterais chez vous , bien evidemment j'aurais participé mais sans Sebastian je ne pourrais jamais tenir !

-Marc : Oui mais si tu te brise ta relation avec Sebastian pourrait prendre fin !

-Ciel : Pourquoi votre fils ne vous ressemble absolument pas ?

Aussitot je sentis une main se poser brutalement sur ma joue , j'avais mal ca me brulait et j'avais les larmes qui commencait a monter . Mais je réalisa que Sebastian avait été adopté , je l'avais surrement blessé .

-Ciel : Cette douleur que vous ressentez est bien inferieur a la mienne !

-Marc : Tais toi ! De toute manière tes valises sont deja faites , ta mère t'attends dans sa voiture !

Il me prit alors par le bras et m'emmena vers la voiture , cette sensation de non retour me prenait a la gorge . Il ferma alors la porte , je ne pouvais plus rien faire je me laissa alors sombrer et pleura . Le paysage défilais comme tout mes souvenirs je me sentais noyé sous mes sentiments et mes larmes .

-Barbara : Tu sais il m'as tout dit ...j'aimerais que tu ne t'approche pas trop de mes fils .

-Ciel : Mais j'en n'ai rien a faire de tes fils , ils sont laids aussi bien exterieurement que interieurement , le seul que j'aime c'est Sebastian !

-Barbara : Qui t'as permis de me parler comme ca !

-Ciel : Je sais que peut importe ce que je pourrais dire ma vie sera un enfer alors autant etre honnete ...

J'avais ma je te voulais mais a présent tu était loin , si loin...un ans ça passera peut etre vite !


	26. Chapter 26

Etoile-sama : Ouf tu m'en veut pas , j'était prête a me lancer moi meme des cailloux XD ! Tu prendrais ma défence ? Je trouve ca trop mignon 3 ! Ca m'est arrivé très peu souvent que l'on prenne ma défense mais ca me fait toujours plaisir ! Je pense que ca peut etre interresant de voir leur évolution quand ils sont séparé ( pour moi c'est aussi un défi je doit l'avouer ^^' ) ! T'inquiétee tout va bien finir , comme on dit plus le ciel est noir plus éclatant sera le soleil ( Bien evidemment sous cette expression vvaseuse je ne fait aucune allusion a Ciel Phantomhive u_U ! ) . Quand tu parle de disparition étrange et mysterieuse tu parle de Julia XD ! T'inquiete normalement il n'y aura pas de Julia N2 XD ! La je vais quand meme essayer de poster vite la suite ! Rami , crapette ? Ce sont pour moi des mots inconnues , tout commes les sorties XD ! C'est drole de voir a quel les grand mère sont différente , quoi qu'un point leur reste commun : LE FAMEUX BISOUS BAVEUX ! ( Sans oublier l'essuyage de rouge a lèvres sur ta joue XD ! ) . Sinon là je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de drame je crois qu'il y en aura pas avant longtemps ! Bientot ce sera le jeu de dans quelle piéce essayer , moi je propose le placard a balai XD ! Sucer les pissenlits par la racine , quand j'ai compris la signification de cette expression j'était pliée en deux XD ! Bon on a qu'a dire qu'on est le duo des ecrivaines talentueuse peut être qu'on aura plus de facilité a l'accepter ^^ ! Là je crois que moi aussi je t'ai laissé un pavé XD ! Moi aussi je te souhaite une bonne rentré et aussi bon controle ( et oui car il y en a deja T_T ) et de gros bisous !

Sacha-chou : Ca t'as choqué ^^ ? Faut dire que là je l'ai un peu cherché XD ! Et ouais les parents comme quoi des fois c'est des bouleshit u_u' ! Perso dans ma tête je trouvais ca trop mignon le fait qu'Alois applaudisse , quand j'ai eu la scene dans la tête je me suis sentis obligé de la mettre dans mon hitoire XD ! Ha bah notre Ciel reste Ciel il adore les réplique piquantes meme si sa dernièere date de longtemps XD ! N'empeche c'est quand meme triste pour ta rentrée que les gens ne te plaisent pas , a ce plaindre pour la forme qui ne l'as jamais fait XD ! Quoi que je dit ca mais moi j'en suis la pro XD ! Sinon merci pour cette review qui m'as donné le smile =D !

chapitre 26 :

Quand j'arriva dans ma chambre je me rapella tout les souvenirs qui y étaient liés , c'était comme si je n'était jamais partis , que rien ne s'était passer , que je ne t'avais jamais parlé . Mais je retrouva l'espace d'un temps le sourire en voyant une de tes posé sur ma table de nuit . Je me rapelle de tout ces soirs ou je l'ai regardé en esperant qu'un jour tu soit a mes cotés peut etre que je recommencerais . M'allongeant de tout mon coeur sur le lit je m'imagine une nuit sans cette distance qui nous sépare , je repense a la première fois que tu m'as dit je t'aime . Des larmes rejoignèrent alors sur le matelas d'ancienne sechés par le temps . Mais je me repris lorsque j'entendis le télephone de ma chambre sonner . Je décrocha .

-Ciel : Oui allo ?

-Sebastian : Allo Ciel , je suis désolé je me suis emporté ce matin je n'aurais pas dus , tu m'excuses ?

-Ciel : Euh ..oui..bien sur Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Alors comment ca va ?

J'allais tout lui dire mais je me retins un moment , quel serait sa réaction , quesque cela changerait ? Je n'allais pas le déranger pour si peu .

-Ciel : Je vais très bien !

-Sebastian : Ils ont donc tenu leur accord !

-Ciel : Euh..oui ., mais dit moi plutot comment ca se passe dans at nouvelle école !

-Sebastian : Elle est bien mais je me retrouve qu'avec des filles et en plus je pense tout le temps a toi .

-Ciel : C'est pareil pour moi .

-Sebastian : Mais dit moi ta voix a l'air bizarre , tu as pleurer ?

-Ciel : Oh ce n'est rien !

-Sebastian : Ce n'est pas à cause de moi rassure moi !

-Ciel : Tu me manque c'est tout ...

-Sebastian : Moi aussi je t'ai...

-Ciel : Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : ...

-Ciel : Sebastian ? Merde ca à coupé !

Je dévala alors les escaliers me demandant d'ou cette coupure pouvait venir . Je vus avec horreur que Barbara avait coupé l'alimentation du telephone .

-Ciel : Quesque tu as fait ?

-Barbara : Sache que dans ma maison on ne passe pas une heure au telephone !

-Ciel : C'est pour ca que tu as coupé le telephone ?

-Barbara : Oui !

-Ciel : Comment as tu osé ! Je vais te tuer !

Je commenca alors a la frapper de toute mes forces laissant toute ma colère l'assaillir . Elle s'effondrait progressivement , je voulais la voir sombrer . Je pleurais de plus en plus mes larmes devenirent des sanglot s'etouffant dans mes gemissement . Ses yeux grands ouverts me suppliait d'arreter mais la voix de Sebastian me disant un je t'aime coupé se repetait sans cesse dans ma tête . Mais une main arreta violement mon bras avant de me donner un gifle . Je leva mes yeux vers lui , il s'agissait d'un homme certainement un de ses fiancés .

-Ciel : Encore un ? Les autres te suffisait pas , t'est vraiment qu'une catin !

-John : Ne parle pas a ma femme de la sorte , sale gamin !

-Ciel : Si j'étais un sale gamin je ne serais plus ici depuis longtemps pourtant vous me gardez avec vous ! Ah mais oui c'est vrai en me gardez dans cette maison vous rapporte de l'argent ! Alors oui je suis peut etre un sale gamin mais je prefere ca a etre une ordure qui ravale sa fierté et ses principes dans le seul but de s'enrichir !

-John : Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de pouvoir etre sous notre toit !

-Ciel : Vraiment ? Je parie que ce soir je vais me retouver enfermé dans ma chambre sans rien manger comme d'habitude !

-John : Sache que c'est une très legere punition comparé à ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu viens quand meme de battre ta mère ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu as fait ca ?

-Ciel : Elle a interrompu une conversation importante pour moi !

-John : Je suppose que tu parlais avec celui qui te souille la bouche !

-Ciel : Je prefere que ma bouche soit souillé par son sperme que par des paroles hypocrite !

-John : Tu me dégoute monte dans ta chambre !

-Ciel : Mais avec plaisir !

Je monta donc ma chambre reflechissant a ma situation . Certes c'était difficile mais beaucoup moins que dans mes souvenirs , l'amour de Sebastian m'aiderait il a rester debout ? Je souriais a cette idée mais une fois entré dans ma chambre ma bonne humeur s'evapora légerement , cette pièce était vraiment deprimante . Ce soir personne ne montera me voir , ils ne le font deja pas d'habitude alors si ils sont en colère... Alors comme tout ces soirs j'ouvra la fenetre et descendit . Je n'avais pas de force dans les bras mais quand il s'agissait de descendre de ma fenetre a l'aide des pierres acrochés au mur je ne me ratais jamais . Ce soir j'avais besoin de respirer , de sortir prendre l'air . Seulement Alois est de sortis ce soir je ne peut pas dormir chez lui , tant pis ce soir ce sera a la belle étoile . Mais je ne pouvais pas me premettre de rester le ventre vide , je me rendis alors au supermarché du coin pour m'acheter un sandwich . Mais sur le chemin d'arrivé j'appercu Alexandra , si elle me voyait elle me renverrait chez moi . Apparament elle était au telephone .

-Alexandra : Alors tu t'ai fait des amis ?

-Alexandra : Tu devrait etre plus sociable !

-Alexandra : Tu sais les filles de ta classe sont toutes très gentille !

-Alexandra : Comment ose tu me dire que je te fatigue !

-Alexandra : Tu veux parler a Ciel ? Il n'est pas la !

A qui peut elle bien parler ? Pourquoi cette personne veut elle me parler ?

-Alexandra : Non je ne te ment pas Sebastian !

Sebastian ? Il faut que je lui prenne ce telephone , mais comment ? Et si je lui volait , ce genre de choses doit lui arriver souvent . Seulement je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre ce chose . Ah mais c'est vrai Alois m'avait donner les conseils du parfait chapardeur , mais c'était quoi deja ? Ah oui tout d'abord ne pas etre reconnaisable ! Je regarda alors autour de moi mais je n'avait rien pour me camoufler , je mit alors mon gilet sur tete . Ensuite il faut regarder si il n'y personne autours de nous , c'est bon a cette heure ci tout le monde a peur de se faire trancher la gorge ! Il faut après chauffer ses muscles pour etre pret a courir . Et enfin il faut passer a l'action . Je courra alors de toute mes forces et lui arracha son telephone des mains .

-Alexandra : Que .. Sale voleur rendez moi mon telephone !

Elle essaya de me rattraper mais par je ne sais quel miracle je couru sans m'arreter !

-Alexandra : Ha..ff..tans pis je m'en rachetterais un !

J'avais donc son telephone j'allais pouvoir parler a Sebastian , enfin ! Je ferma les yeux pour me retenir de pleurer et une fois éloigné je repondit

-Ciel : Allo Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Ciel ? Pourquoi ma mère t'as traité de voleur ?

-Ciel : C'est rien un truc entre nous !

-Sebastian : Vous vous etes rapproché ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas !

-Ciel : Elle a beaucoup changé .

Plus les minutes passaient plus je m'enfoncais dans mon mensonge .

-Sebastian : J'aimerais tellement que l'on puisse se voir !

-Ciel : Avec un peu de chance tu pourra revenir pour les vacances !

-Sebastian : C'est trop long !

-Ciel : Ce n'est que dans trois semaine !

-Sebastian : En plus toutes les filles sont amoureuses de moi , j'ai beau leur dit que je sort avec toi elle n'abandonne pas !

-Ciel : Tu me rassure vachement !

-Sebastian : Dit pas ca , tu sait très bien que je ne te tromperais pas !

-Ciel : Sinon tout a l'heure nous avons été interrompu que voulait tu me dire ?

-Sebastian : Avoue le tu le sait très bien ce que je voulait dire !

-Ciel : Je...heu...On s'en fiche dit le !

-Sebastian : D'accord mon petit Ciel , je t'aime , je t'aime , je t'aime ,je t'aime , je t'aime !

-Ciel : Te fout pas de moi ! C'est juste que j'aime bien quand tu me le dit .

-Sebastian : Si tu avais été a mes cotés je t'aurais fait un bisous !

-Ciel : Me fait pas enrager ! Mais dit Sebastian on pourrait parler juusqu'a la fin de la nuit ?

-Sebastian : Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

-Ciel : Je regarde les étoiles et je me sent bien seul et puis il fait froid cette nuit , tes paroles me rechauffe je t'aime Sebastian .

Je pris alors mon gilet m'installa confortablement sur un banc et m'endormit sous le son de sa voix .

POV Sebastian :

Sans meme savoir pourquoi j'accepta la demande de Ciel et lui parla toute la soirée . Pourquoi avait il besoin de me parler , je sais bien qu'il s'agit plus que de la solitude . Et si il m'avait menti , et si rien ne se passait bien ? Cela expliquerais que ma mère l'ai traité de voleur . Peut importe aujourd'hui il faut que je travaille sinon je serais obligé d'aller au ratrapage et ca il en est hors de question . Sur le chemin la pluie fit son apparition , j'espère que Ciel lui est à l'abbri . Je me protegea alors de mon sac et m'avanca rapidement vers ma salle de classe . Quand j'arriva un ras de marés de jeune fille accoura vers moi pretextant qu'elle ne comprenait rien aux exercices . Alors avec un sourire je les repoussa :

-Sebastian : Quel dommage mesdemoiselles je n'ai pas compris ces exercices moi non plus et moi qui esperait que vous m'expliqueriez , tant pis !

Toutes repartirent a leur place se rendant compte de leur erreurs . J'aurais voulu être seul jusqu'a la fin de l'année mais il y peu de chance que cela se produise . J'ingurgitais les cours avec une facilité qui m'était encore inconnu , je laissa alors mon esprit vagabonder tandis que le prof rabachait des notions qui pour moi était des révisions . Je regardait par la fenetre et admirais le paysage . Je voyais les voitures defilé , en ce moment j'aurais d'être dans une d'entre elle pour te rejoindre mais je ne peut pas . Tout ce que je voyais me rapellait ton souvenirs , meme le simple balancement des branches et des feuilles d'un sole pleureur . Peut etre était ce plutot son nom qui me le rapellait . Quand on ouvrit ta fenetre les oiseaux se furent entendre , il semblait chanter ton nom . Etrangement j'eu le reflexe comme de d'attraper quelque chose mais il n'y avait j'avais pris dans mes mains le vide . Je me sentais nul , je laissa aller quelques larmes sur ma joue .

-Mr Mangeurés : Alors on revasse Michaélis ?

-Katlin : Vous avez les filles Sebastian pleure , le pauvre je me demande bien pourquoi !

-Clara : Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

-Sebastian : Oui au prince charmant !

-Mr Mangeurés : Je ne vous permet pas d'être insolent !

-Sebastian : Mais c'est la vérité !

-Mr Mangeurés : Michaélis veuillez sortir de cours !

Je me leva alors et passa devant le bureau du proffeseur et y posa un journal sur lequel était présent en première page un article de cette soirée .

-Sebastian : Vous devriez vous renseigner sur l'actualité !

-Mr Mangeurés : Quel est cette attitude nochalante jeune homme ?

-Sebastian : Je doit vous laisser , je dois partir en détenue !

Quand je ferma la porte j'entendit une raffale de cris hysterique venant de ma classe . Ce que cela pouvait etre fatiguant !

Pendant que je traversa le couloir j'esssaya d'essuyer mais larmes mais mes yeux restèrent rouges au moins ce serait assortis a mon iris . Mon dieu je dois surrement ressemblé a un monstre bouffit qui a une infection quand j'y pense . Quand j'entra dans le detenue je ne vis que des branleurs qui jouait avec des boulettes de papier , je m'asseya blasé sur une chaise plus loin . Quand un de ces primates m'addressa la parole .

-Nathan : Pourquoi tu est ici toi ?

-Sebastian : J'ai été virée de cours .

-Ben : Pourquoi ?

-Sebastian : J'ai dit a mon prof que je revais au prince charmant .

-Nathan : Un rebelle ?

-Sebastian : Non je disais la vérité .

-Nathan : Tu est gay ?

-Sebastian : En quelque sorte .

-Nathan : Ton copain il est dans ce lycée ?

-Sebastian : Non il est en Angleterre .

-Ben : Dure !

-Nathan : Il te manque pas trop ?

-Sebastian : Si ...j'ai plus qu'a attendre les vacances de toussaint ...

-Nathan : Il y a peut etre une solution ..

-Sebastian : Laquelle ?

-Nathan : Il y a un concours qui peremet , si on gagne le premier prix , de rentrer un week end chez soi !

-Sebastian : Et de quel concours il s'agit ?

-Nathan : C'est là le probleme ...

-Sebastian : Dit toujours !

-Nathan : Il s'agit d'un concours de chant ..

-Sebastian : Et ? Il n'y a rien de génant la dedans !

-Nathan : En fait c'est plutot le théme qui pose problème ..

-Sebastian : C'est a dire ?

-Nathan : Tu sais ici on est en amérique et ce sont les filles qui ont choisi le théme alors tu t'imagine !

-Sebastian : Et quel est ce théme ?

-Nathan : "La J-pop" !

-Sebastian : Que ?

-Nathan : Alors si tu est pret a chanter du ai otsuka ou du utada hikaru et bien vas y !

-Sebastian : Tu connait le niveau des concurents ?

-Nathan : Je dirais qu'il est assez élevé !

-Sebastian : Et le week end ca serait quand ?

-Nathan : Ca serait celui qui vient !

-Sebastian : Je vais m'inscrire !

* * *

><p>petite note de l'auteur : avec ce chapitre je me suis demandé comment Sebastian pouvait chanter et je suis tombé sur ca w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m  w a t c h ? v = T H Y T r n n c 7 m E et franchement XD !


	27. Chapter 27

étoile-sama : Et dire que je m'était promis de poster plus tôt , là je crois que je peut recevoir un avalanche de cailloux ! En attendant tes review m'ont vraiment fait plaisir , tu est toujours là pour les autres et franchement j'apprécie ! En plus que de compliment dans ta review , ca me redonne vraiments le peps ! En tout cas j'éspère que vous me pardonnerz d'avoir été porté disparus de ! Gros gros bisous mon écrivaine préféré !

Sacha-chou : Ta review est vraiment trop mignone vraiment merci mais ne t'inquiete pas mon absence n'as pas été dut à un probléme de motivation mais plutot de temps , au point que j'ai meme plus eu le temps d'aller sur fanfiction bien que je l'aurais voulu T_T ! Et surtout sache que je n'abandonne pas ! Je vais faire maintenant de mon mieux pour poster chaque vendredi !

Bon voilà le chapitre numéro 27 trés trés en retard ! D'ailleurs en parlant de retour sur fanfiction je viens de voir que toroko et elle aussi de retour depuis quelques jours , c'est chouette depuis le temps que j'attendait :D ( Quoi que là je crois que je sais ce que je fait ressentir à mes léctrices , je crois que je suis un monstre ^^ ! )

chapitre 27 :

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin j'appercu que je n'était plus dehors et qu'une couverture me bordait . Une odeur de chocolat chaud et des croissant au beurre envahissait la piece , je me leva péniblement avant de me rendre compte que je connaissait ces lieux . Alois m'avait donc récupéré pendant la nuit . Tandis que je sentais ma tete s'alourdir un peu plus chaque secondes je vus Alois s'approcher de moi avec un plateau fumant .

-Alois : Un chocolat chaud te fera le plus grand bien !

-Ciel : Pourquoi m'as tu ramené ?

-Alois : Un phantomhive ne peut se permettre de dormir comme un clochard a la belle étoile !

-Ciel : Ou esque tu as mis mon telephone ?

-Alois : Tu veux dire son telephone ! D'ailleur a qui tu l'as pris ?

-Ciel : Je l'ai volé ..

-Alois : Que...? Pourquoi tu t'en ai pas acheté un ?

-Ciel : Je ne peut pas prendre de forfait a mon nom !

-Alois : Peut importe , des nouvelles de Sebastian ?

-Ciel : Fffff... , apparament il a beaucoup de succés auprès des filles !

-Alois : Je suis sur qu'aucune ne l'interesse !

-Ciel : Ca c'est pas sur , il était bien avec une fille avant !

-Alois : Aujourd'hui il y a entrainement.. , tu viendras ?

-Ciel : Pourquoi faire ?

-Alois : Ca te ferait du bien de t'aérer un peu l'esprit .

-Ciel : Sans Sebastian c'est completement nul !

-Alois : Dit pas de sotises ! Allez viens je t'emmene !

-Ciel : Mais j'ai meme pas mes affaires sur moi !

-Alois : Je t'ai deja préparer un sac !

-Ciel : Quand esque tu as eu le temps de faire ca ?

-Alois : Qu'importe une voiture nous attends devant la maison !

Il me tira en dehors de la piece et effectivement j'appercu une voiture garré devant le portail . Il me forca tout sourire a entrer à l'interieur . Il avait l'air si serein , j'aurais voulu avoir son état d'esprit , ne pas me laisser aller mais c'était plus fort que moi . La route me parraissait toujours trop longue tout comme le temps . Le paysage n'arrangeait rien a ma situation , que des couples a longueur de temps , Sebastian commencait a me manquer sérieusement . C'est alors que la pluie se mit à tomber . Certain aurait trouver ca normal pour un mois d'octobre mais j'avais plutot l'impression que le ciel se foutait de moi . Quand nous furent arrivé tout les gens me regardaient .

-Ciel : Tu sais pourquoi il me regarde ?

-Alois : Surrement pour rien d'important !

Pourtant je pouvais sentir leur regard sur moi , si j'avais osé lever mon regard j'aurait certainement put voir de la pitié dans leur regard . Tous s'écartaient sur notre passage , du moins j'en avais l'impression . J'ouvrit avec force la porte , très lourde , d'entrée du gymnase et me dirigea vers les vestiaires . Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi blasé , après tout si j'était ici c'était uniquement pour Sebastian . Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je me changea donc en vitesse , je pouvais deja sentir le regard de tout les garçons sur moi , il se demandaient tous ce que Sebastian pouvait me trouver . L'aprés midi allait etre tendu .

-Ciel : Alois sortons des vestiaires !

-Alois : Attends je ne suis meme pas pret , on est pas pressé !

-Ciel : Ca me gene , j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde tous !

-Alois : C'est normal !

-Ciel : Que ...comment ca ?

-Alois : Depuis que Sebastian a fait son coming out , beaucoup de garçons ont revelé leur veritable nature . En plus ton Sebastian est loin maintenant du coup il pense que t'est libre !

-Ciel : Mon dieu ces hommes sont vraiments dégoutant !

-Alois : Tu veux que je t'en debarasse !

-Ciel : Tu peut ?

-Alois : C'est trés facile de les faire abandonner !

-Ciel : Du moment que ca ne nuit pas a mon intégrité !

-Alois : ALORS COMME CA CIEL SEBASTIAN T' AS PRIS TELLEMENT FORT AVANT SON VOYAGE QUE TU AS ENCORE MAL AUX FESSES

-Ciel : Heuresement que j'avais présicer "qui ne nuit pas a mon intégrité" ...

-Alois : En attendant plus aucun n'ose te regarder !

-Ciel : Tu as peut etre raison , allez allons nous entrainez !

-Alois : Penser a Sebastian te redonne toujours le sourire ?

-Ciel : En quelque sorte , allez on y va !

-Alois : Trés bien j'arrive !

POV Sebastian :

Aujourd'hui je me rend compte de ce dans quoi je me suis engagé , surtout depuis que je suis a la reunion . A peine arrivé dans la piéce je pouvais sentir l'ambiance général de ce concours .

-Sebastian : Bonjour c'est bien ici pour le concours ?

-Melanie : Bien sur venez prendre place avec les autres participant !

Je regardais autour de moi et je ne voyais que des filles , j'étais donc le seul garçon qui participerais a ce stupide concours . Il fallait dire que c'était comprehensible , quel garçon digne de ce nom pouvait se rendre a ce genre de truc ?

-Melanie : Maintenant que tous le monde est la nous allons pouvoir commencer mais d'abort j'aimerais vous présentez Sebastian qui viens de s'inscrire a notre concours !

-Bienvenue !

-Melanie : Nous sommes trés heureuse d'avoir un garçon parmis nous malgré le theme !

Au moins elles étaient réaliste .

-Sebastian : Merci de votre accueil !

-Melanie : Nous allons maintenant proceder au tir au sort !

-Sebastian : Au tir au sort ?

-Melanie : Oui en fait le comité a elit plusieurs chanson differente ecrite sur un papier dans ce récipient ,et maintenant chacun des participants va en tirer une au hasard !

-Sebastian : On ne peut pas choisir ?

-Melanie : C'est plus amusant comme ca !

Après tout qu'avais-je à y perdre ? Elle me tendit donc la corbeille avec un large sourire . J'avais l'impression de jouer toute ma vie en ces quelques , il est vrai que si ma chanson n'est pas la meilleur alors je ne pourrais pas le voir . c'set alors après une grande inspiration que je pris un papier .

-Melanie : Peut nous dire le nom de cette chanson ?

-Sebastian : Il s'agit de pocket de ai otsuka .

-Melanie : Je trouve que cette chanson te va à merveille !

-Tina : Tu vas être tellement mignon !

-Paola : De toutes façons mon Sebastian est toujours beau !

-Judith : "Ton" Sebastian ?

-Tina : Ouais te l'acappare pas comme ça !

-Paola : C'est bon c'est qu'un pronoms possesifs !

-Tina : C'est ca salope !

-Paola : Et toi alors tu ne sait meme pas chanter !

-Tina : J'avais prévu de voter pour toi mais je pense que maintenant je vais voter pour Sebastian !

-Paola : Et bien puisque c'est comme ça moi aussi je vais voter pour lui !

A ces paroles je reprit alors conscience comme si mon billet de départ se presentais devant moi . Elles étaient là a se disputer au point de me laisser la victoire , pour gagner il suffisait juste que cela continue ! Comme on dit " diviser pour mieux regner ! " , les femmes sont tellement prévisible . Je repartis donc le coeur rassuré mais ces quelques instant ne furent pas long , je le sus dés que je vis mes parents arriver .

-Marc : Sebastian !

Que pouvait il bien me vouloir ? J'avais fait tous ce qu'ils voulaient . Peut être voulaient ils revenir sur leur décision ? Non c'est impossible ils ne feraient jamais ça .

-Sebastian : Eh bien je ne m'y attendait pas ! Que vous ammenent il ici ?

-Marc : Si nous sommes là c'est parceque nous avons appris que tu voulait participer un concours qui pourrait te faire rentrer un week end...

-Sebastian : C'est bien ce que je pensais ... Les nouvelles vont vraiment vite ici ...

-Marc : Je suppose que tu connais mon avis sur cette décision !

-Sebastian : Et quel est la menace cette fois ci ?

-Marc : Comment ça ?

-Sebastian : Quesque qui pourrait m'empecher de faire ce que je veux cette fois ?

-Marc : Rien mais de toute manière pourquoi vouloir rentrer ?

-Sebastian : Voyont ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas !

-Marc : Ce que je veux te dire c'est que si tu rentre ne t'attends pas a voir Ciel .

-Sebastian : Ou esque vous l'avez envoyé encore ?

-Marc : Nul part . Sebastian tu sais il faut que l'on te dise quelque chose .

-Sebastian : Quesque tu raconte comme bétises ?

-Marc : Sebastian c'est serieux ! L'autre jour sache que Ciel à fait une fugue !

-Sebastian : Et alors je serais le retrouvé !

-Marc : Cela est déjà fait !

-Sebastian : Alors ou est le problème ?

-Marc : Sebastian Ciel est mort !

-Sebastian : Je..Je ne te crois pas ! Tu ment !

-Marc : Sebastian il faut que tu voit la vérité en face !

-Sebastian : Tu n'est qu'un menteur , tait toi !

-Marc : Tu c'est très qe je ne ment pas sinon tu ne serais aussi troublé !

-Sebastian : N'essaye pas de me mentir , sache que je gagnerais ce concours et que je compte bien revoir Ciel à mon retour !

-Marc : Si tu ne me croit pas tu peut toujours essayer de l'apeller !

-Sebastian : Je crois que j'en assez entendu , je m'en vais !

-Marc : Sebastian attends !

Je ne pouvais pas me retourner , je courrais juste le plus possible que je pouvais . Et si il avait raison ? Et si Ciel était vraiment mort ? Non je ne pouvais me résoudre à le penser ! Et dire que maintenant j'était là , dévalant les couloirs de manière aveugle , ma vue brouillé par les larmes . Je pouvais voir la porte de ma chambre commencer à se rapprocher . J'accelera alors pour me trouver devant elle . Quand je l'ouvrit la première , la seule chose que je voyais était ce portable poser sur mon lit . Je n'arrivais mem plus à réspirer mais il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je compose son numéro . Mais à peine fut il dans mes mains que mes doigts commencèrent à trembler . Donc fermant les yeux je repris une inspiration et tappa son numero .

-Sebastian : ...

-"Bip..."

-Sebastian : Réponds ! Réponds !

-"Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué"

-Sebastian : Je doit m'être trompé je vais recommencer !

Je rententa mais en vain , ce n'était plus la peine d'ésperer . Je laissa donc retombé mon portable et commenca à pleuré me recroquevillant sur moi même et ésperant que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar .

POV Ciel :

Je m'étais efforcé de sourire tou l'entrainement à Alois pour qu'il ne s'inquiete pas mais je ne faisait que de penser à Sebastian . Après tout ici tout fait réference a lui , le ciel , le temps , les batiments , et même ses...parents ? Que faisait il ici ? En plus ils étaient en larmes . Lentement les portes de la voiture se s'ouvrirent et ils se dirigèrent vers moi . Je releva alors mon regard vers eux . Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant de commencer à parler .

-Marc : Ciel nous sommes désolés ! Nous regrettons tellement ! Nous n'aurions jamais dus vous séparer avec Sebastian !

-Ciel : Que voulez vous dire ?

-Alexandra : Nous avons fait une erreur ! Nous l'avons réaliser quand notre fils à commencé a s'eloigner de nous !

-Ciel : Vous voulez dire que ..

-Alexandra : Recommencons tout à zéro , venez habitez chez nous le temps que Sebastian rentre !

-Ciel : Il rentre ?

-Marc : Oui il rentre ce week end !

-Ciel : Je merci !

Je laissa tomber mon sac et les prit dans mes bras . J'allait pouvoir revoir Sebastian .

-Marc : Vous voulez donc bien rentrez avec nous ?

-Ciel : Bien sur ! J'accepte !


	28. Chapter 28

Etoile-lead-sama : Et oui cette fois j'écrit bien ton nom ^^ ! Je suis contente que tu ne soit pas faché ca me rassure ! Alors comme ça on veut Ciel se fasse peter les fesses par Sebastian XD ! Perverse va XD ! Quand à la sincérité de Marc et Alexandra je crois que personne n'y croit vraiment mais tu verra bien si il le sont vraiment ou pas ;) ! Meme si je pense que tes envies de meutre vont rester intact XD ! Je te fais vraiment de gros bisous moi aussi et merci encore de tes reviews :D 3 !

Sacha-chou : Je dois avouer que les cours n'ont arranger les choses ^^ ! Meme si je doit avouer que les heures de SES m'inspire XD ! Alois est donc devenu "ton" Alois , fait attention Calude pourrait devenir jaloux XD ! D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'on en à pas entendu parler mais bon il va bientot réapparaitre :D ! C'est vrai qu'on à du mal à croire à la réconciliation des parents avec Ciel mais qui sait ils ont peut être un bon fond :p ! Et si ca se trouve Sebastian va peut être même chanter :D ! Voici donc mon chapitre ! xoxo !

MissAlissaK : Une nouvelle lectrice :D ! J'éspere vraiment que ma fic va te plaire ! En tout cas ton Gossip Gay m'as fait bien rire XD ! Tu ma tuer XD ! Et ca ma aussi fait beaucoup plaisir , il faut dire que cette série est un chef d'oeuvre ! En tout cas tu est la bienvenue ici :D !

chapitre 28 :

POV Ciel :

Depuis mon arrivé je commencais à me poser des questions quand à ma situation . Après tout Sebastian ne m'appelait plus et le comportement de ses parents était pour le moins bizarre . Mais je préferais ne pas trop reflechir , je descendit alors prendre mon petit déjeuner . Etrangement tout était déjà installé sur la table . Je regarda alors Alexandra avec un air étonné .

-Ciel : Le petit déjeuner il est pour..?

-Alexandra : Je l'ai préparé pour toi je pensais que tu pouvais avoir faim .

-Ciel : Ah..heu merci .

-Alexandra : Ne soit pas gené , c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mon futur beau fils .

Que voulait dire tout ce cinéma , je commencais à regretter d'avoir accepté leur proposition .

-Alexandra : Au fait Sebastian à appelé , il te passe le bonjour .

-Ciel : Pourquoi ne m'as t'il pas plutôt appelé ?

-Alexandra : Il avait l'air occupé !

-Ciel : Occupé par quoi ?

-Alexandra : Tu n'as qu'a essayer de l'apeller !

-Ciel : Vous avez raison ! J'y vais maintenant !

-Alexandra : Attends tu n'as meme pas manger !

-Ciel : Tout a l'heure !

Arrivé dans ma chambre je saisis le telephone dans mes mains et appella Sebastian .

-Sebastian : Allo .

-Ciel : Oui allo Sebastian , c'est moi Ciel .

-"Bip..."

-Ciel : Sebastian ? Ca à raccrocher ?

Je recomposa alors son numéro .

-Ciel : Allo ?

-Sebastian : Allo .

-Ciel : C'est encore moi apparement nous avons été coupé !

-"Bip..."'

-Ciel : Que ? Ca à encore racrocher ? Bon je vais devoir encore le rapeller !

-Sebastian : Allo .

-Ciel : Allo c'est Ciel et je t'en prit ne raccroche pas , ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix ! Silteplais si tu m'aime ne raccroche pas !

-"Bip..."

-Ciel : Ne me dit pas que ...

Alexandra m'aurait elle mentit , ne l'aurait il jamais appelé ? Il fallait que je descende la voir . Pourtant plus je dévalais les escaliers plus mon instinct me disait de m'arreter . Mais il fallait que je sache la vérité peut importe à quel point elle dure à avaler . Mais quand je la vus debout au dessus du feu , en train de préparé des oeufs brouillé je pouvait sentir une boule se former dans mon estomac .

-Ciel : Alexandra ?

-Alexandra : Oui !

-Ciel : Lorsque tu appelé Sebastian as tu eu des soucis ?

-Alexandra : Non pourquoi ?

-Ciel : A vrai dire lorsque dés que je commence à parler le téléphone se met à racrocher .

-Alexandra : Peut être que Sebastian n'as pas envie de te parler , comme tu l'a dit ce matin si il l'avait voulu , il t'aurait appelé !

-Ciel : Bon ca suffit je sais que vous me cacher quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas idiot !

-Alexandra : Mais voyons je ne te cache rien !

-Ciel : Vous mentez je sais que vous ne l'avez pas appelé ce matin !

-Alexandra : Tu veux que je l'appele ?

-Ciel : Allez y !

-Alexandra : Tu sais il se pourrait que la vérité te fasse plus mal que tu ne le penses .

-Ciel : Je ne suis pas faible !

-Alexandra : Comme tu le voudras !

Il est vrai que voir ses mains attraper le téléphone me rendait quelque peu nerveux .

-Ciel : Mettez le haut parleur !

-Alexandra : Si c'est ce que tu souhaite !

-Alexandra : Oui allo , Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Oui , que veux tu ?

-Alexandra : Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien !

-Sebastian : Euh oui ca va ...

-Alexandra : Tu n'aurais pas des soucis avec ton téléphone ?

-Sebastian : Euh non aucun !

-Alexandra : Merci c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir !

Malgré la vérité flagrante qui se présentais face à moi je ne voulais pas y croire , j'aurais juste voulu que tous ca soit faux , qu'Alexandra repose le thélephone avec un peu plus de compation . Mais cela n'en était rien . Alors que le temps me paraissait duré une éternité et que j'esperais pouvoir sortir de ma douleur interieur quelqu'un sonna à la porte .

-Alexandra : Je m'en charge ..

-Ciel : Je ne sait pas pourquoi Sebastian ne peut me contacter mais sachez que ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empecher d'ouvrir une porte !

-Alexandra : ...

Et sans même m'y attendre je put voir Alois derrière la porte .

-Ciel : Que fait tu içi ?

-Alois : J'ai appris que tu venais d'heberger chez les parents de Sebastian alors je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien .

-Ciel : Je..Viens avec moi !

-Alois : Euh d'accord !

-Alexandra : Alors tu ne me présente pas mon ami ?

-Ciel : Pourquoi faire ? Si c'est pour l'introduir dans tes combines foireuses tu peut ...

-Alexandra : Je peut ?

-Alois : Combines foireuses ?

-Ciel : Je vais t'expliquer !

-Alexandra : Ne fait pas attention a ces détails , Ciel à tendance à s'imaginer des problemes la ou il n' en a pas .

-Ciel : Montons !

Ce qu'elle avait le don de me mettre hors de moi en ce moment , mais maintenant mon probléme était de tirer cette histoire au clair , je pris alors la manche d'Alois et le tira jusqu'a ma chambre . Une fois entré je le poussa quelque peu a l'interieur .

-Ciel : Maintenant écoute moi bien car je pense que c'est important !

-Alois : Euh bien sur .

-Ciel : Commencons par le commencement , tu as put voir que récemment les parents de Sebastian ont complétement changé d'avis à mon égard , tu ne trouve pas cela étrange ?

-Alois : Ca peut laisser perplexe en effet .

-Ciel : Ce matin elle m'a même préparé mon petit dejeuner !

-Alois : Ah !

-Ciel : Bon je sais ca à l'air idiot de ma part de m'emporter pour ça mais ce n'est pas tout !

-Alois : Elle t'as repasé tes vetements ?

-Ciel : Non ! Arêtte de faire l'idiot ! C'est juste que ce matin elle m'as dit avoir apellé Sebastian alors que moi quand je l'apelle ca racroche dés que je commence à parler !

-Alois : Elle t'as peut être menti ?

-Ciel : Non ce serait trop facile , j'ai demandé a ce qu'elle l'apelle devant moi et sache qu'il lui à répondut .

-Alois : Ou alors simplement que...

-Ciel : Ah oui c'est sur que c'est plus facile de l'envisager !

-Alois : Tu c'est Ciel , Ses parents le savaient qu'une relation à distance pouvait les séparé , sinon il ne l'auarit pas envoyé . Aprés tout il conaisse leur fils depuis plus longtemps que toi .

-Ciel : Alors apelle le ! Tu verra bien s'il te réponds !

-Alois : D'accord .

Je lui balanca alors le télephone qu'il saisit difficilement et l'apella avec un air inquiet .

-Alois : Allo...

-Sebastian : Allo .

-Alois : C'est moi Alois !

- : Bip...

-Ciel : Tu voit il raccroche !

-Alois : Il ne m'aime peut être pas non plus !

-Ciel : Non , il se passe quelque chose je le sais !

-Alois : Tu pense qu'il serait capacle d'engager un type qui à la même voix que Sebastian , de trafiquer nos téléphone ou un autre truc du genre ?

-Ciel : Je pense oui .

-Alois : Allons alors à une cabine publique !

-Ciel : Je crois que c'est tout ce qui me reste à faire ..

J'enfila alors mon bonnet et mon bonnet mes bottes et tira encore une fois Alois par la manche . Je dévala les ésclaiers me précipitant vers la porte mais au dernier moment je fut stopé .

-Alexandra : Vous allez ou ?

-Ciel : En ville !

-Alexandra : Non tu reste ici !

-Ciel : Rien ne me retient !

-Alexandra : Ici sache que ce n'est pas toi qui décide !

-Ciel : Ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empecher de partir !

-Alexandra : Alois tu peut t'en aller j'ai besoin de parler à Ciel .

-Alois : Bien sur madame .

-Alexandra : Ciel assit toi il y à quelque chose dont je doit te parler

-Ciel : Comme si ca pouvait être important .

-Alexandra : Assis toi .

Son ton se voulait inquiétant , je m'assis sans la lacher du regard .

-Alexandra : J'ai recu une lettre de Sebastian pour toi .

-Ciel : Une lettre ?

-Alexandra : Je pense qu'elle t'aidera à comprendre ta situation actuelle .

-Ciel : Que voulez vous dire par là ?

-Alexandra : Je pense que tu devrais la lire seul .

-Ciel : Donnez la moi !

Elle me tenda alors la lettre encore froissé , l'avait elle déjà vu ?

-Ciel : Vous l'avez lu ?

-Alexandra : Oui car elle ne t'était pas directement adressé .

-Ciel : Bien sur..Je monte la lire .

-Alexandra : Tu n'oublieras pas de redescendre pour le diner !

-Ciel : Oui

Tout en montant je jetta un rapide coup d'oeil sur cette lettre mais à la vue de certains je m'arreta net . Peut être qu'au fond c'était une évidence . Dés que je vut mon lit je m'écroula et la déplia pour commencer à la lire .

Ciel , J'ai peut être tarder à te répondre mais je ne trouvais pas les mots pour te l'annoncer . Pour être sincére depuis monarrivé dans ma nouvelle école j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai réaliser bien des choses . Mais ce qui m'as fait le plus réflechir était l'absence de manque , j'ai compris que que finalement la distance à eu raison de mon affection pour toi . C'est pourquoi je pense que l'on devrais arreter toi et moi . Malgre tout sache que j'ai passé de trés bon moments avec toi .

C'était alors comme ca que ca devais ce finir ? Juste avec une lettre ? J'aurais dut m'en douter , mais d'un autre coté cela m'evittera de voir ce sourire . Je hais la pitié . Il fallait qu'il le sache , que je lui dise . Je me releva et pris un papier et un stylo et commenca à lui redigez ma future réponse ou je lui parlerais des mes questions , de ma tristesse , de mes sentiments . Une fois arrivé à la fin je me rendis compte que l'heure du souper était largement dépassé , je me précipita alors en bas . Mais une fois arrivé dans le salon Alexandra n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir .

-Ciel : Désolé d'avoir louper le souper mais...

-Alexandra : Ne t'excuses pas !

-Ciel : Je..J'ai quelque chose à vous remettre .

-Alexandra : De quoi s'agit il ?

-Ciel : C'est une lettre pour Sebastian pourrez vous la lui donner ?

-Alexandra : Je la posterais dés demain

-Ciel : Merci .

-Alexandra : Tu viendras manger ?

-Ciel : Non lire cette lettre m'a coupé l'appetit ...

-Alexandra : ...

-Ciel : Bonne nuit .

-Alexandra : Bonne nuit .


	29. Chapter 29

Etoile-lead-sama : Donc tu assume XD ! Eh pour Alexandra , eh bien tu verra ;p ! Cette réaction me fait quand même poser une qestion , qui as tu le plus envie de tuer entre eux et Julia XD ? Mais si tu suohaite je veux bien te les preter ^^ ! Quand à Sebastian et Ciel ne t'inquiete pas il ne vont pas rester longtemps séparer ! ( D'ailleurs chose qui n'as rien à voir un de ces 4 je vais peut être commencé à poster une nouvelle histoire ! ) . Et pour ta suite illico presto , eh bien la voila XD !

Sacha- chou : Je crois que Ciel sans sa débilité ca ne serait plus Ciel ( du moins dans l'animé ^^ ! ) . Je crois moi aussi qu'il ne fait pas forcement confiance au bonne personne surtout quand on sait que des fois il ne fait meme pas confiance a Sebby ! Et oui Alois à attendu dehors pour rien , il à fini par avoir les doigt gelées et alors qu'il attendait dans ce froid paralysant il à voulu enlever son écharpe pour réchauffer ses oreilles déjà rougit par le froid ce qui lui a fait attraper un rhume XD ! Je sens que tu va me tuer XD ! Quand j'ai vu mon erreur pour le bonnet je crois que j'était éxplosé , je devais vraiment être fatigué XD ! Je pourrait même dire que l'SES m'apporte la quasi totalité de mes idées , bien que l'histoire reste pour l'instant en tête ^^ ! Bisous !

MissAlissaK : Je n'arrive pas à savoir si la globalité du commentaire est positif ou pas mais on va se dire que c'est positif XD ! Je suis désolé que mon histoire n'est pas prit la tournure que tu aurait voulu :( ! Il faut dire que j'adore les clichés XD , il y en à même qui apelle cela le style pluplien XD ! Pour tes review "trop petite" car elle ne sont pas si petites que ca ! pour moi la longueur n'a aucune importance ce qui compte c'est l'intention ! J'espere pour toi que ta mère te redonnera quand même ton ordi ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que mon histoire continuera de te plaire :D !

Chapitre 29

POV Ciel : Comme chaque matin je me leva mais cette fois ci c'était différent , je ne pouvais meme plus me rassurer grâce à l'amour que me portait Sebastian . Je défila alors les couloirs mais m'arreta devant la chambre d'Alexandra et Marc . Je pouvais entendre des rires , de quoi pouvait il parler ? Je me mit alors à écouter leur conversation .

-Alexandra : Et tu aurais dut voir qu'il a fait lorsqu'il venu me descendre la lettre ! Hahaha ! J'en ai mal au ventre tellement ça me fait rire !

-Marc : Hahaha ! En plus tu a vu son minable "Je t'aime et j'espere que ça ne se terminera pas ainsi " à la fin ! Hahaha !

-Alexandra : Laisse moi la relire pour rire , hum hum alors Sebastian comme tu doit t'en douter j'ai bien recu ta lettre et elle ne m'a pas laisser indiférent , Hahaha comme sa grosse **** !

-Marc : Hahaha ! Lit la suite !

-Alexandra : Je doit te dire que je ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé , sache qu'en tout cas pour moi la distance n'a rien changé pour je suis toujours autant fou de toi , Haha c'est trop drôle je ne peut pas continuer !

-Marc : Passe la moi je vais lire la suite , peut importe ce qui c'est passé , j'espere qu'un jour tu me pardonnera et nous pourrons de nouveau ensemble . Enfin je t'aime et j'espere que ça ne se terminera pas ainsi ! Hahaha !

-Alexandra : Il espere vraiment qu'il se remmettent ensemble alors qu'en ce moment Sebastian croit qu'il est mort !

-Marc : C'est d'un comique !

Je ne savait pas quoi penser , je me sentait si minable , il se moquait si facilement des sentiments des gens . Je trouve ca dégueulasse . A présent je pouvais sentir des larmes couler le long de mes joues , et Sebastian il croyyait quqe j'était mort ? Alors j'avais raison depuis le début , son absence avait finalement une raison . Il n'avait jamais voulu rompre avec moi . Je voulais maintenant quitter cette maison et aller le rejoindre . Je rassembla alors mes dernieres forces et partis faires mes valises sous le sons de leurs rires . Une fois qu'elle furent bouclés je mit mon manteau essuya mes larmes avec ma manche et partis le plus silencieusement possible afin qu'il ne m'empeche pas de partir . Une fois dehors je regarda une dernière fois et me fit la promesse qu'un elle ne me posera plus de probleme . Je partis donc en direction de la maison d'Alois . Peut être que grâce à lui je pourrait revoir Sebastian . Une fois arrivé devant chez lui je toqua à la porte mais je ne put contenir mes larmes . Alors qu'il m'ouvra je sombra dans ces bras .

-Ciel : Alois j'ai besoin de toi , encore une fois . Je m'en veut de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir seul .

-Alois : Ce n'est rien , viens avec moi tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé .

-Ciel : ...

Il m'emmena alors dans son salon , m'assis sur le canapé et m'approta un thé comme si il préparait il en preparait en permanence .

-Alois : Alors que c'est il passé ?

-Ciel : J'avais raison depuis le début !

-Alois : Explique toi .

-Ciel : Il ont fait croire à Sebastian que j'était mort , et hier Alexandra m'as passé une fausse lettre de Sebastian comme quoi il ne voulait que l'on soit ensemble . Et comme un con je lui donné une lettre en réponse , et ce matinil se sont foutus de moi bien comme il faut .

-Alois : Donc si je résume bien Sebastian croit que tu est mort et maintenant toi tu est au courant de toute la vérité ?

-Ciel : C'est cela en quelque sorte , j'aimerais bien le voir pour lui dire toute la vérité mais entrer dans son école est quelque chose d'impossible .

-Alois : Pas forcement !

-Ciel : Que veut tu dire par la ?

-Alois : Tu pourrais peut être t'y inscrire !

-Ciel : Voyons tu sait trés bien que si ces parents l'apprenent il me vireront automatiquement .

-Alois : Pas si tu te fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre !

-Ciel : Parceque tu pense qu'il pourrais laisser entrer un garçon dans sa classe , je te signale qu'ils se sonta arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait que des filles !

-Alois : C'est pour ça que tu ne te présentera pas en tant que garçon !

-Ciel : En tant que fille ?

-Alois : Oui c'est ça !

-Ciel : Et comment je ferais pour entrer ?

-Alois : Ca c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

-Ciel : Merci ..

-Alois : Allez ne fait pas la tête allons plutot acheter de quoi préparer ta nouvelle identité !

-Ciel : Et comment vais je m'appeler ?

-Alois : Ciel !

-Ciel : Ce n'est pas trop risqué de prendre mon vrai prénom ?

-Alois : Non au contraire , il ne vont pas penser que tu puisse être bête au point de prendre ton vrai prénom !

-Ciel : Tu as peut être raison .

-Alois : Voyons j'ai toujours raison , allons faire les boutiques maintenant !

Nous partons alors au grand centre commerciale de notre ville et devalisèrent les boutiques , je crois que j'était tellement excité par l'idée de revoir Sebastian que j'avais un peu forcé dans la quantité de vetements .

-Ciel : Dit tu pense que c'est quand que je pourrais rentrer dans l'école ?

-Alois : Je vais m'occuper de ton inscription dés que l'on rentrera mais je pense que ce sera bon pour ce week end !

-Ciel : Tant mieux j'ai si hate ! J'ai surtout hâte de voir la tête de Sebastian !

-Alois : N'oublie quand même pas d'être discret !

-Ciel : Ne t'inquiete pas pour ça !

-Alois : Alors je te fais confiance !

-Ciel : Oui !

POV Sebastian :

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé depuis l'annonce de sa mort , le concours était désormais finit et les journée devenait interminable . Je ne doutais alors pas de la lenteur de ceux d'aujourd'hui , en plus je me sentait bien plus mal que d'habitude . Aujourd'hui c'était mit à neiger les premiers flocons , je me couvra alors plus que d'habitude portant ce manteau que j'ai mit si souvent . Je me recoiffa tout de même devant le miroir . Il n'y avait rien à faire , plus les jours passaient moins je supportais mon reflet . Je partis donc au bout de quelques secondes dans ma classe . Je m'assit alors à la même place comme chaque jours , ce que la routine pouvait être lassante . Alors que j'enlevais la couche de vêtements que je portais , le prof entra . Aussitôt il réclama le silence , surrement qu'il y avait quelque chose à annoncer .

Mr Langlet : Je voulais juste vous dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève .

Une fille pour changer ! Il fallait que je m'en doute elles seraient toutes envoyés dans ma classe . Mais quand elle entra je ne put m'empecher de ressentir un sentiments familier , elle me faisait tellement à Ciel .

Mr Langlet : Elle s'apelle Ciel et rejoint votre classe pour le reste de l'année .

Ciel ? Ce ne serait quand même pas lui ? C'est pourtant impossible . Je ne pouvais m'empecher de la regarder s'assoir à sa place priant alors de toutes mes forces qu'il s'agisse bien de lui . Et si ce n'était pas lui , quesque je ferais ? Finalement ceux qui disent que c'est lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un que l'on se rend compte de son importance ont raison . Lui que j'ignorais il y a de cela quelques mois et maintenant la seule chose que je désire . Elle était maintenant la seule chose que je regardais , j'aurais tellement voulu un signe de sa part .

Mr Langlet : Sebastian arretez de revasser et venez plutot au tableau !

Je dut donc la quitter des yeux et me dirigea vers le tableau ou une équation était écrite . Mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs .

-Mr Langlet : Voyons Sebastian vous qui d'habitude n'avez aucun problêmes , que vous arrive t'il aujourd'hui ?

-Sebastian : Je ne sais pas ...

-Mr Langlet : Retournez à votre place ! Quelqu'un veut venir pour la résoudre ?

-Ciel : Moi , je suis volontaire !

Cette voix ...Ces yeux croisant les miens..Ils ne peuvent appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre...Je resta à la regarder quelques instants et je pouvait voir que c'était réciproque . Mais elle finit par avoir un leger sursaut et détourna le regard . Je me rassis donc à ma place la tête baissé . Les heures passèrent alors plus vite que prévu . Une fois que nous furent sorti je me dirigea vers elle .

-Sebastian : Ciel ! Je...

Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer un mot , j'était comme paralyser . Aprés tout ces secondes allaient determiné le reste de ma vie .

-Ciel : Viens avec moi !

Elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans un coin isolé .

-Ciel : Ici personne ne nous verra !

-Sebastian : C'est donc toi Ciel ?

-Ciel : Ou c'est moi , le Ciel dont tu ne peut supporter l'absence , celui dont tu as crut à la mort , l'homme qui ne supporte pas les je t'aime en l'air mais surtout celui qui attendus depuis si longtemps de te revoir . Sebastian comme tu m'as manqué , prends moi dans tes bras .

POV Ciel :

Je sentis aussitot des bras s'enlacer autour de moi , il me serrait si fort , je pouvais sentir des larmes couler le long de ma nuque .

-Sebastian : Plus jamais je ne laisserait quelqu'un nous séparer .

Il prit alors ma tête dans ses mains et me regarda de ses yeux encore rouges . Nous nous dévorrions mutuelement du regard . Je pouvais sentir sa main caresser mon visage . Il ferma alors les yeux et s'appocha de moi . Je ne saurais dire depuis quand nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés . Je sentis ses levres contres les miennes , le baiser était d'abord doux puis finit rapidement par devenir passionné . Je laissa aller sous ce baiser humides et sous nos larmes se mélangeant . Cette sentation , comment avais je put l'oublier ? Nous finirent par nous détacher l'un de l'autre et il essuya les quelques larmes restantes .

-Sebastian : J'ai bien cru que ca n'arriverait plus jamais .

-Ciel : Nous ferions mieux de retourner avec les autres .

-Sebastian : Attendons d'abord que les larmes séchent .

-Ciel : Tu as raison .

-Sebastian : Je pense qu'aujourd'hui va devenir un jour que je n'oublierais jamais .


	30. Chapter 30

Etoile-Lead-sama : En fait si je poste le mercredi c'est parceque je me suis trompé de jour XD ! Mais c'est vrai que généralement le mercredi il y a de très bonne fic ( Je ne dit pas ca par narcissisme XD ! ) ! Quand au sport de chambre et bien c'est la surprise :p ( on sent les intéressés XD ) ! J'avoue que sur le coup de la lêttre ils ont été batards , je trouve qu'il y à rien de plus humiliant que ça ( en fait je crois que je voulais un peu me moquer de Ciel , il faut dire que ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas torturé XD ) . Pour ce qui est de Sebastian , je confirme cet homme est parfait contrairement à Ciel le boulet XD ( avoue tu le pensait un peu XD ! ) Bises !

Missalissak : Je me suis donc trompe , non mais quel boulet XD ! ( Faut dire que la compréhension de texte n'est pas mon fort non plus XD ! ) D'ailleurs ton commentaire me fait remarquer que les clichés deviennent absent ( Enfin on dit aussi chasse le naturel il revient au galop XD ! ) ! Merci pour ce compliment , déjà rien que pour la qualification d'écrivain ( malgré l'ortographe la syntaxe la grammaire et le temps ) . C'est cool que le POV Sebby te plaise , surtout que quand je l'ai écrit j'était en mode nostalgique on pouvait limite entendre derrière moi la musique de I believe i can fly XD ! Sinon merci pour ta review :D ! Bisous !

Chapitre 30 :

Alors que j'étais dans tes bras ne me préoccupant pas du temps la sonnerie dût nous séparer . Tes bras glissèrent lentement sans que tu ne quitte mon regard . Aprés un dernier baiser tu t'éclipsa . J'attendu alors un moment avant de retourner en cours , il ne fallait pas que l'on nous voit rentrer en même temps . J'en profita pour repenser à ces instants . Mais trop vite la réalité repris le dessus , il était plus que l'heure de retourner en cours . Mais à mesure que je m'approchais de la salle de classe je demandais ce que les parents de Sebastian penseront de mon absence , c'était un problème qu'il fallait que je règle au plus vite . Seulement en rentrant dans la salle je m'aperçu que le cours avait déjà commencé , il n'y avait que moi pour rentrer en retard dés mon premier jour .

-Mr Langlet : Mlle que faisiez vous ? Vous avez déjà 10 minutes de retard !

-Ciel : Désolé je m'était perdue .

-Mr Langlet : C'est bon retournez à votre place !

En me rasseyant je jeta un oeil du coté de Sebastian m'attendant à un sourire moqueur mais rien , il regardait lascivement par la fenêtre . Il faut dire que mon arrivé n'était censé pas provoquer de changements . Pourtant l'envie de le taquiner était si forte , sa joue relâché m'invitait à lui lancer une boule de papier . Mais je me retenais , sa réaction ne serait de toute manière pas celle que j'attends . Les cours était d'un ennuie profond alors je regarda les mouvement gracieux que faisait la moustache du professeur , je joua avec mes stylos et fit même une maquette en papier . Seulement une voix m'interrompu dans mes petites activités .

-Mr Langlet : Ciel pouvez vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

J'était foutu , j'aurais du me douter que mes conneries me mettrais dans une tel situation . Paniqué je regarda ma feuille de cours et lu une phrase au hasard .

-Ciel : Euh...L'investissement des entreprises, comme la consommation des ménages, est généralement présenté comme un moteur de la croissance économique.

-Mr Langlet : Hum..oui c'est ça .

Intérieurement je poussa un soupir de soulagement , mais je m'efforçai d'écouter tout le reste du cours . Je remarqua alors que Sebastian levait toujours la main , je ne m'imaginais même pas dire le quart des réponses qu'il donnait .

Lorsque la sonnerie retentis j'eu l'impression de m'écrouler sur ma chaise , comment peut on survivre à un tel ennui chaque jours ! Et encore une fois ma situation actuelle m'empêcha de pouvoir prendre Sebastian dans mes bras , mais j'attendrais . Je me dirigea donc vers ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires . Le dortoir que l'on m'avait attribué était immense , cela expliquait la quantité d'argent que l'on devait verser à l'école .Mais à peine j'entra dans ma chambre qu'une fille me salua .

-Jamile : C'est donc toi la nouvelle ?

-Ciel : Oui c'est ça ..

-Jamile : Tu as peut être besoin d'aide pour ranger tes affaires ?

-Ciel : Non pourquoi ?

-Jamile : On voit que tu n'as jamais pliés de jupes , tu as un bonne chez toi ?

-Ciel : Euh oui c'est ça .

En effet en regardant de plus prés mon armoire je pouvait voir que tout n'était pas en ordre .

-Jamile : Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté , je m'appelle Jamile et toi ?

-Ciel : Je m'appelle Ciel , mais dit ce prénom n'est pas vraiment californien ?

-Jamile : Non c'est brésilien tout comme toi je ne viens pas d'ici !

-Ciel : Comment ça ?

-Jamile : C'est ton accent ! Tu viens d'Angleterre n'est ce pas ?

-Ciel : Euh oui ...

-Jamile : Donc si je résume bien , tu viens d'Angleterre et tu te nomme Ciel ?

-Ciel : Euh oui c'est ça ...

-Jamile : En plus de ça tu lui ressemble étrangement , du moins c'est ce que l'on dit .

-Ciel : De qui veut tu parler ?

-Jamile : D'un garçon qui s'appelait également Ciel et qui avant était le copain de Sebastian . Il t'as surement déjà fait quelques avances !

-Ciel : Non pas du tout !

-Jamile : Si tu savait le nombre de fille qui te jalouse ! D'ailleurs on rend visite aux mecs ce soir , tu veut venir avec nous ?

-Ciel : On n'est pas censé rester dans nos dortoirs ?

-Jamile : Tu sais ici personne ne respecte le règlement !

-Ciel : Je ne sais pas ...

-Jamile : Comme ça tu pourras tenter ta chance avec Sebastian !

-Ciel : Mais je ne l'aime pas !

-Jamile : Tu ne le trouve même pas beau ?

-Ciel : Pas spécialement...

-Jamile : Je suis sure que tu ment ! Et sinon c'est pas grave tu vient quand même , ce sera l'occasion de te présenter !

-Ciel : Si tu veux..

-Jamile : Allez viens avant on va prendre une douche !

-Ciel : Rassure moi les douches sont individuelle ?

-Jamile : Tu est pudique ?

-Ciel : Oui très .

-Jamile : Dans ce cas on te laissera la cabine seul .

-Ciel : Il n'y en à qu'une ?

-Jamile : Oui mais on l'utilise rarement , ici personne n'est pudique ! Mais du coup je suppose que je doit te laisser ?

-Ciel : Pourquoi on ne se déshabille pas là bas ?

-Jamile : Non on doit y aller en serviette !

-Ciel : Dans ce cas je veut bien que tu me laisse ..

-Jamile : Je viendrais te rejoindre dans ta chambre quand tu aura finis !

-Ciel : D'accord .

Pendant qu'elle s'en allait je me questionnait , si on devait aller dans les douches en serviette et que les filles allaient voir les garçons se pourrait il qu'elles aient déjà vu Sebastian torse nu ? *Il fallait que j'enlève cette idée de ma tête même si je commence à me demander qu'elle est la vrai vie de Sebastian dans cet internat . Seulement maintenant je devais marcher dans les couloirs en serviette sans que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir que mon corps est loin d'être féminin . Je sortis alors de ma chambre et dévala les couloirs le plus vite possible mais rapidement je fut -arrêté par quelqu'un .

-Jamile : Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

-Ciel : Je ne cours pas !

-Jamile : C'est ça ! Mais dit moi , si tu est pudique ce ne serait pas parce que tu est plate comme une limande ?

-Ciel : Ce n'est pas la question ! Montre moi plutôt ou se trouve la douche !

-Jamile : C'est par là !

-Ciel : Merci !

-Jamile : Au fait ne t'inquiète pas pour ta poitrine , pour ce soir je trouverais quelque chose qui met plutôt tes fesses en valeur !

-Ciel : Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça !

Je pris alors une douche vite fait et partis me rhabiller dans ma chambre avant Jamile ne vienne me voir . Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle tenait toute à sortir , quoi que surement pour voir Sebastian après tout il n'y à pas une seule fille qui ne le trouve pas beau , d'ailleurs cela ne ferait pas bizarre que je sois la seule a ne pas l'aimer . Peut être que sur ce sujet je devrait être plus sincère , ça m'évitera en plus de faire semblant de le détester .

-Jamile : Alors tu as commencé à chercher quelque chose à te mettre ?

-CIel : Je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer !

-Jamile : Si tu n'as rien prévu , j'ai une robe qui t'irais bien .

Elle montra alors une robe blanche à fine bretelle noir s'arrêtant au dessus du genou avec un noeud noir au niveau de la poitrine .

-Ciel : C'est peu être un peu court ?

-Jamile : C'est le but ! Il te faut bien ça si tu veut séduire Sebastian !

-Ciel : ...

-Jamile : Allez dépêche toi de la mettre si on veut y aller maintenant !

-Ciel : Part devant je te rejoint !

Comment je pourrais passer du temps avec Sebastian à cette soirée sans que je personne ne le sache ? Bah je verrais bien !

-Jamile : Ciel tu viens ?

-Ciel : J'arrive !

Nous partirent donc dans la plus grande discrétion vers ce bâtiment qu'elles ont dut si souvent traverser . Jamile avait l'air de parfaitement connaître le chemin , toutes devaient le connaître . Lorsque nous arrivèrent à leur étages toutes se dirigèrent vers un garçons tandis que certaines allèrent directement dans la chambre de Sebastian .

-Tina : Alors Sebastian comment va tu ?

Mais après avoir ouvert en grand la porte elle s'aperçu que la lumière était déjà éteinte et que Sebastian était dans son lit .

-Tina : Tu dort déjà ?

-Sebastian : Non je suis malade !

-Tina : Oh on est venu pour rien alors !

-Sebastian : Je suis désolé ..

-Tina : Allez les filles retournons dans nos chambres !

Et elle referma les portes .

-Ciel : Elles s'en vont vraiment vite !

-Jamile : Tu sais si il n'y a pas Sebastian ça ne sert à rien pour elle de rester ici !

-Ciel : Je vois ...

-Jamile : Bon je vais voir un ami , tu peut rentrer si tu veut !

-Ciel : Euh je vais rester un peu avant de rentrer .

-Jamile : D'accord à tout à l'heure !

J'était maintenant seul face à ta porte , peut être que tu le savais . J'aurais aimée pouvoir entrer .

-Sebastian : Ciel tu est seul ?

-Ciel : Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Sebastian : Rentre !

A peine j'ouvra la porte Sebastian me pris par le poignet et referma la porta et les secondes suivantes me prit dans ses bras .

-Ciel : Comment tu savait que j'allais venir ?

-Sebastian : J'ai supposé que tu avais autant envie qu'on se voit que moi .

-Ciel : Bonne supposition !

-Sebastian : Ça se passe bien avec tes camarades ?

-Ciel : Je dirais que ça va .

-Sebastian : Ces cheveux longs ne te vont vraiment pas .

Il me les enleva brusquement avant de les jeter sur le sol .

-Sebastian : Cette robe non plus ne te va pas .

Alors qu'il commençait à enlever progressivement mes bretelles je l'arrêta .

-Ciel : Sebastian , qu'est ce que...et si on nous entendait

-Sebastian : Personne ne va nous entendre !

-Ciel : Je...

-Sebastian : Ne résiste pas maintenant je t'ai attendu depuis bien trop longtemps !

Je laissa alors , dangereusement descendre tes lèvres vers mon cou qui le saisirent vivement . Tes baisers remontèrent doucement m'effleurant un peu plus chaque fois . A partir de ce moment je savais que je ne pouvais plus m'échapper , mon coeur avait pris le dessus de ma raison . Mes glissèrent alors dans tes cheveux puis s'agrippèrent fortement à ta nuque pour attirer ton visage prés du mien . Je marqua le temps d'une pause pour savourer ton souffle chaud plusieurs secondes , et fermant les yeux ma bouche happa la tienne .Encore haletant j'introduisit ma langue qui caressa doucement la tienne . Souffle et salive se mélangeaient alors qu'une de tes mains encore chaude se posait tendrement sur ma joue en prenant le soin de parcourir le haut de ma nuque . Tu me ensuite saisis par la hanche fermement et me bascula sur le lit avant de nous plonger dans le noir complet . Tu commença a debout-tonner mon pantalon tandis que je faisait glisser ta chemise le long de tes épaules , j'en profita alors pour laisser libre cours a mes mains qui dévalèrent le long de tes muscles . Tu en fit de même caressant le long de mes cuisses me laissant échapper quelques soupirs . Mes vêtements restant finirent vite sur le sol .Tu était maintenant au dessus de moi , tes mains enlacèrent les miennes et ton regard s'ancra dans le mien . Progressivement je ferma les yeux tandis que tu descendait plus bas . Je sentais quelque chose d'humide se promener le long de ma peau et tes mains se dirigeant vers mon bassin . Alors que je frissonnais encore sous ton contact , tu prit un de mes tétons en bouche insistant plus particulièrement sur le bout . Délicieusement tu remonta du bout des doigts et tu commença légèrement à titiller le deuxième . Tu ne tarda pas à finalement le suçoter tandis que ta main parcourait le reste de mon corps laissant un des doigts survolé vers mon bas ventre . Tu laissa la sensation d'une ligne brûlante se dessinant selon le parcours de tes caresses . La chaleur me montait jusqu'à la tête , mes joues et mes tempes étaient brûlantes , puis un de tes doigts s'introduisit en moi , il était fin et à la fois ferme . Tu effectua quelques legers cisaillement avant d'y rejoindre un puis deux autres doigts . Tu retraça faiblement le contour de mon antre avant de m'embrasser pleinement . Nos lèvres , nos langues se croisaient de façon chaque fois plus passionné . Je commença a sentir mon entrée s'écarter sous l'arrivé de ton pénis .Tu démarra alors quelques gestes assez doux accélérant toujours un peu plus . Dans la passion du moment quelques mèches de tes cheveux vinrent frotter mon visage et ton souffle s'y déposa délicatement . Chacun de tes coup de reins appuyer ton abdomen contre le mien , perdu alors sous les halètement et les gémissement je chercha ton regard . Une fois plongés dans tes yeux encore brumeux se mouvant a chacun de tes mouvements j'ouvris la bouche difficilement . Les mouvements s'accélérèrent , tu ne m'as alors jamais perdu du regard . Puis tu me toucha brusquement au plus profond de moi , me laissant sombrer criant ton nom . Mes mains se dirigèrent désespérément vers ton visage pour te réclamer un baiser quand tu redonna un coup qui nous fit jouirent ensemble , ne laissant plus que l'écho de nos soupirs . Mais le froid s'imposa lorsque tu te releva .

-Sebastian : Ciel dit quel heure est il ?

-Ciel : Euh attends que je regarde ...Il est 23h19 , pourquoi ?

-Sebastian : A quel heure ferme le dortoir des filles ?

-Ciel : Bah tu le sais à 22h55 !

-Sebastian : Tu ne vois pas ou je veux en venir ?

-Ciel : Merde !

-Sebastian : Il est évident que nous avions oublier ce détail ...

-Ciel : Je pourrais essayer de rentrer par la fenêtre ?

-Sebastian : C'est quoi cette idée a la mord-moi le noeud ?

-Ciel : Tu voit une autre solution peut être ?

-Sebastian : Attends ...je crois que j'ai entendu des pas !

-Ciel : Et alors ?

-Sebastian : Il arrive parfois que les gardes viennent vérifier les chambres !

-Ciel : Sérieux , mais ..et si il me voit ?

-Sebastian : Rhabille toi ! Il faut que tu t'en aille !

-Ciel : Comment ?

-Sebastian : Par la fenêtre , ici on est qu'au premier étage !

Je remit alors mes vêtements en vitesse et ouvra la fenêtre .

-Ciel : Je t'aime Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Je t'aime également Ciel !

Le sourire aux lèvres je sauta du rebord essayant de me réceptionner du mieux possible . Je courra le long de la cour essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer . Le plus compliqué serait maintenant pour retourner dans ma chambre . Je m'arrêta quelques instant devant l'immense bâtisse que formait nos dortoirs , et furtivement je crut apercevoir une chambre s'allumer et une personne me regardant mais la lumière s'éteignit aussitôt . Je devait avoir rêver . Mais plus je fixait ce bâtiment plus savait qu'il était impossible de rejoindre ma chambre . Je pourrait peut être faire croire à une chute depuis le balcon ? Mais soudain je me rendit compte avec horreur que j'avais oublié mes faux cheveux dans la chambre à Sebastian , je ne pouvais aller les chercher . Mais alors que je croyais mettre plonger dans la pire situations possible , j'entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher .


	31. Chapter 31

etoile-lead-sama : A vrai dire si il n'y avait pas eu de sport ca aurait été etrange ^^ ! C'est sur que en ce moment j'ai le don de faire des fins de ce genre , quoi que je ne me suis pas vraiment rattrapé dans ce chapitre XD ! On va me prendre pour une sadique XD ! Et oui dans la vie il y a des sushis XD ! Et quand au mercredi bien sur que ta fic est inclus dedans c'est à elle que je pense plus particuliérement quand j'en parle . Entre nous franchement qui n'as jamais aimer torturer Ciel , en plus j'adore torturer les gens avec des grosses joues qui donnent envie d'être pincés XD ! Et je pense que pour Sebastian tout le monde est coupable ! Kiss 3

Chapitre 31

J'esperais tant de l'indentité de cette personne , et si c'était l'un des responsables ou bien même quelqu'un qui connaitrait trop bien la situation de Sebastian . Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire il fallait qe je face à celui ou celle qui se trouvait dérrière moi . Alors que mes yeux commencèrent à supplier du regard je put voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de ma camarade de chambre qui ecarquillait les yeux à mesure qu'elle comprenait les choses .

-Ciel : Je suppose que tu ne trouve rien à dire ...

-Jamile : ...

-Ciel : Tu viens de tout comprendre n'est ce pas ?

-Jamile : Quelque part je devais m'en douter .

-Ciel : A en voir ton regard je pense que tu doit bien connaître les parents de Sebastian ..

-Jamile : Tu as raison...

-Ciel : Tu vas me dénoncer ?

-Jamile : Avant si tu veux bien m'oter d'un doute , ce qui coule le long de ta jambe est bien ce je pense ?

-Ciel : Oui je crois...

-Jamile : Encore désolé ...

-Ciel : Tu est amoureuse de Sebastian , c'est ca ?

Elle baissa alors ses yeux . Quand je crus appercevoir un hochement de tête je m'en alla . Un dernier appel me fit malgré me retourner .

-Jamile : Prends au moins les clefs ...

Je lui arracha lle trouveau des mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux . Lorsqu'elle fixa de nouveau le sol je partais . Je retournais à ma chambre le plus driscetement possible , les couloirs me parraissaient si vide . Dans le silence j'entra dans ma chambre et commenca à rassembler mes affaires . J'allais surement partir alors autant faire ma valise en avance . Il y avait des jupes , des robes , des volants , tant de vêtements qui finalement ne me ressemble pas . Une fois ma valise bouclé je m'effondra sur mon lit , je n'ai plus qu'a attendre que la nuit se passe .

Quand j'ouvra les yeux le soleil m'aveugla et je vit une main me tirer du lit .

-Jamile :: Léve toi , le directeur veut te parler !

-Ciel : Laisse moi deviner , il m'attends dans son bureau avec Alexandra et Marc ?

-Jamile : Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de pouvoir donner ton avis !

-Ciel : Tu parles , je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me laver .

-Jamile : Peu importe , depèche toi !

-Ciel : J'y vais !

Je me demande si Sebastian sera également présent ? Je serais certainement seul face à mes problémes . Et puis qu'est ce qui aurait changer ? Sans aucune hésitation je me précipita vers son bureau . Je devais les affronter peut importe quand cela aurait lieu , le plus tôt est le mieux . Devant la porte je pouvais entendre qu'il avait déjà commencé leur conversation . Le peu que j'entendais était essentielement administratif . J'entra , ils se tairent .

-Ciel : Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer !

Je les regardait de haut , du mepris se dessinait sur mon visage . Mais leurs expressions n'étaient pas celle que je pensais . Je pouvais voir de l'incompréhension , pourtant c'était eux qui avait voulu que je vienne . Je m'assis alors en froncant les froncils .

-Marc : Sache que cette fois ci nous ne sommes pas complétement contre toi ...

-Le directeur : Mais il y a quand même des choses à changer .

-Ciel : Je perd beaucoup dans l'histoire ?

-Alexandra : Cela dependera de toi .

-Ciel : Expliquez moi !

-Marc : Nous nous sommes dit que peut importe ce que nous ferions jamais tu ne céderais alors nous avons décider de te mettre à l'épreuve .

-Ciel : C'est à dire ?

-Alexandra : Nous te laissons exactement une année ou tu devras essayer de garder Sebastian .

-Ciel : Pourquoi ne resterais t'il pas à mes cotés ?

-Alexandra : Ici garder l'amour de Sebastian n'est pas une chose facile .

-Ciel : Pourquoi ?

-Marc : Toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui , et elles ne sont pas toutes idiotes .

-Ciel : Vous insinuez qu'elles seraient capable de me voler Sebastian ?

-Marc : Parfaitement , nous pensons donc que si tu tiens une année cela voudras dire que votre amour est bien réel . A partir de là nous accepterions votre union .

-Alexandra : Bien évidement Sebastian ne devras pas être au courant .

-Ciel : Et à l'école je serais en tant que garçon ou fille ?

-Alexandra : L'école ne peut risquer de laisser savoir qu'elle à accepté que quelqu'un cache son identité , alors tu sera en tant que fille .

-Le directeur : Quand à Jamile j'ai parlé avec elle , elle est d'accord pour garder ton secret et pour partager ta chambre .

-Marc : Tu as donc à partir de maintenant un an pour nous convaincre que tu est digne de notre fils !

-Ciel : Je ne vous decevrais pas ! Je peut vous laisser maintenant ?

-Marc : Oui mais tu n'oubliera de te rhabiller en fille !

-Ciel : Je n'y manquerais pas !

Il me suffirait donc de tenir un an , une année ca passe vite . Aprés les jours que nous avons passé ensemble je ne peut pas échoué . Il était maintenant midi , tu devait surrement m'attendre au réféctoire mais avant ça il fallait que je passe dans ma chambre . Je fit une rapide toilette , juste de quoi paraitre feminin . Une fois prêt j'accoura vers le réféctoire . Dés que suis entré je l'ai vu . Mais alors que j'allais accourir lui anoncer la nouvelle je me rapella de leurs conditions . De toute manière il avait l'air occupé . Il était déjà entouré de tout un groupe d'amis , ils avaient tous l'air de s'amuser . Ce que je les enviais . Mais je n'en tenu pas compte et partis manger seul à la table la plus proche . Les gens devaient certainement me trouver bizarre , aprés tout qui aime manger seul . Durant tout le repas je les observa , il y avait une fille qui tout particulièrement était trés proche de Sebastian . Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle était la seul , beaucoup avait l'air d'être à l'aise . Seulement je n'arrivais pas à voir qui était la fille se trouvant à ses cotés . Elle avait de long cheveux noir ondulées , de ce que je pouvais appercevoir elle avait l'air plutot mince . Mais à peine avait elle prit la parole que j'avais deviné de qui il s'agissait . Jamile , elle sera finalement plus difficile à évincer que je ne le pensais . Et moi qui me croyait debarassé avec Julia ! Finalement le plus dure avec Sebastian était peut être bien de rester avec lui et non pas de le séduire . Je regardais toutes les filles se trouvant à sa table et aucune n'avait l'air de se préocuper de sa situation sentimental , comment pouvait on s'accrocher à un garçon maqué avec un homme ? Elles avaient toutes ce même sourire que l'on a quand on apprends une bonne nouvelle . Mais ce qui m'interpellait plus particulièrement était les rires de Sebastian . Ils étaient sincére , alors que nous étions censé être séparés . Je ne voulais pas rester les observer plus longtemps alors je termina de manger rapidement et partit , en plus je n'aimais pas vraiment rester seul . J'avais l'impression que son regard était posé sur moi mais il n'en était rien , il faisait peut être ça pour paraître crédible , nous ne sommes pas supposé nous connaître . Mais quand je me retourna j'entendis des rires , elles se moquaient apparament de ma morphologie plutôt fine . Une fois dehors j'en profita pour visiter les batîments , aprés tout je ne l'avais jamais fait . Il serait peut être temps . Etrangement maintenant mon ventre semblait vide , je m'était pourtant nourrit de façon conséquante . Mes jambes me parraisait si faible , à chaque que mes talons heurtaient le sol j'avais l'impression qu'elles allaient se casser . Finalement je n'ai pas des courbes si belles que ça , je vraiment l'air d'une brindille . Je me demande si cela dérange Sebastian que je m'amaigrisse chaque jour . Si je reflechis bien la plupart des filles avec qui il passe du temps ont des formes assez avantageuses . Je sais que je ne peut pas me comparer à une femme mais des fois je me demande si il ne preferais pas quelqu'un de plus en chair , ou du moins un peu plus musclé . Surtout quand je vois mes mollets , ceci dit il n'ont pas grand chose à porter . J'entendit des chuchotements derrière moi .

-Céline : Tu as vu ses jambes on dirait des baguettes , tu penses qu'elle est anorexique ?

-Larissa : Suremment , je suis sur qu'elle se fait vomir avec la quantité qu'elle mange au repas !

-Céline : En tout cas quesque c'est laid !

-Larissa : C'est sur , je suis bien contente de ne pas être foutu comme elle !

Anorexique , comment ce fait il que j'en soit qualifié aussi facilement . Je referma mon blouson sur moi même et accelera le pas . J'en avais assez entendu . Sans même que j'eu le temps d'aligner deux pas je commenca à avoir de légere nosés . Je me précipita alors aux toilette . Et un fois arrivé je me mit à vomir , je m'en voulais de leur faire croire qu'elles avaient raison . Cela devait certainement dut au stress . Quand je sortis je pouvait voir toutes les filles me dévisager , il faut dire qu'avec mes jambes vacilantes et le vomi au coin de la bouche je n'avais pas l'air terrible . Je me rinca la bouche dans le silence et la géne et partit en courrant à l'infirmerie . Je n'allais quand même pas fair comme si c'était normal . Seulement comme je l'avais prévu lorsque je lui demanda un cachet contre la nosés elle me conseilla d'aller voir la psychologue .

-Ciel : Ne vous inquietez pas je vais trés bien !

-Infirmiére : J'insiste , vous pouvez lui parler également de vos problêmes en amour !

-Ciel : Quesque qui vous fait dire que j'en ai ?

-Infirmiére : La plupart des filles qui se font vomir ou qui vomissent sans raison on des problémes à ce niveau là .

-Ciel : Et puis j'ai cours !

-Infirmière : Ce n'est pas grave je justifierais ton absence .

Me voilà désormais confrontés à un dilemme . Soit j'allais parler à une psychologue ennuyeuse soit j'assistais au cours interminable de Mr Langlet . Aprés une longue reflexion je choissit la psychologue , au moins je savait les réponses . J'entra donc et vit la derniére chose à laquelle je m'attendait .

-Alexandra : Ciel quel bonne surprise , assieds toi je t'en prie !


	32. Chapter 32

Bon et bien tout d'abord désolé de mon retards ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir déserté FF de cette manière ! Mais bon me voila malgré tout de retour après tant d'attente ( Faut dire que je vous ai laisser sur une fin suspense, je suis vraiment un monstre ! ) ! Alors bon voici le 32ème chapitre de cette histoire ( J'espère que je me suis pas trompé, ça m'arrive tout le temps, genre une fois j'avais dit voici le chapitre 28 et c'était le 22 XD ! ) En esperant que la prochaine fois je ne prenne pas trop de retard :D

Enfin si jamais y'a des fautes de conjugaison ou grammaire n'hésitez pas à le signaler parce que même si je me relit 2-3 je laisse toujours passer des erreurs.

Lisa-chan :Ton commentaire vient de me faire remarquer que je n'avais pas poster depuis noël, quel boulet je suis ! En tout cas quand j'ai recu ce commentaire ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Bonne idée comme cadeau de noël :D ! J'espere que la suite de mon histoire te plaira toiujours autant !

Ayumuri-chan : Si tu aime l'innatendu alors tu vas être servi pour les prochains chapitre ! Enfin je dit ça mais dans ma tête ça parait normal XD ! Quand à Sebastian et à Ciel je sens qu'ils vont souffrir encore bien longtemps ! Je sens également des coup de poings dans l'air *pas sur l'auteur pas sur l'auteur* ! Sinon je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes à toi aussi de manière plutôt en retard ( apparement la france est l'un des seuls pays ou on est capable de dire bonne année en Janvier XD ! )

Etoile-lead-sama : My God milles excuses ! Te laisser ainsi alors que tu est ma première lectrice ! Je suis un monstre \o/ ! J'espere vraiment que je vous aurez pas fait trop attendre ! Et surtout que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

yuuki-miisakii : La je fais ma danse de la joie *ou plutot danse de nouvelle lectrice* ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Ton commentaire m'a vraiment motivé à continuer ! Donc merci merci :D !

* * *

><p>Sa présence ne m'étonnait même pas, après tout ce qu'ils ont put faire un coup foireux de ce genre n'est pas bien surprenant.<p>

-Ciel : Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-Alexandra : J'étais au départ venue pour donner des conseils au jeunes filles en vue de la fête de cet hiver qui approche mais ayant eu une formation de psychologue le lycée m'a proposé d'également occuper ce poste. Après tout tu ne trouve pas que ça me va bien? Rien n'est plus plaisant pour moi que d'écouter toutes la journées les problèmes des autres. Ils passent tous leurs temps à pleurer comme si tout était perdu. Ils sont tous si faible que ça en devient drôle.

-Ciel : Qu'importe le hasard est vraiment bien fait ...

-Alexandra : Tu compte y aller ?

-Ciel : Tout dépend de si Sebastian m'invite ..

-Alexandra : N'y compte pas alors !

-Ciel : Qu'est ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher ?

-Alexandra : Le connaissant si il avait vraiment voulu y aller avec toi, il t'aurait déjà invité depuis longtemps.

-Ciel : Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Si il ne le fais pas c'est juste...

-Alexandra : C'est juste ?

-Ciel : Il ne veut juste pas vous donner de soupçons ...

-Alexandra : Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas être au courant de notre petit accord ! Quel dommage !

-Ciel : Mais je sais qu'il m'invitera !

-Alexandra : A ta place je n'en serrais pas si sure...

-Ciel : Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez mais je crois en Sebastian. D'ailleurs je pense que cela ne sert plus à rien que je reste ici.

-Alexandra : Avant de partir, comme je ne suis pas méchante, j'aimerais quand même te donner un petite conseil. Sebastian n'est jamais sortis avec quelqu'un d'aussi maigre que toi ! Réfléchis y !

Tout en soupirant je partis claquant au passage la porte derrière moi. Comme si son conseil pouvait m'aider, ce n'est pas quelques kilos en plus qui vont me rapprocher de Sebastian. Et puis pourquoi voudrait elle m'aider ? Cependant cette phrase ne voulait plus sortir de ma tête, je commençais même à y réfléchir. Alors que je marchais vers mon dortoir un détail m'interpella. Il y avait un miroir et ce que je voyais à présent me faisait douter. Et si Sebastian n'avait jamais aimée mon apparence ? Lui qui est si bien bâtit. A l'évidence je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Il me disait pourtant si souvent qu'il aimais ma silhouette élancée. Je secoua alors quelque peu ma mèche, essaya de sourire mais rien. Mon reflet paraissait aussi fade que ma vie actuelle. Je repris donc mon chemin essayant de me redonner la motivation que je venais de perdre. Il y a malgré tout une chance pour qu'on aille danser ensemble. Comme je savais qu'à cette heure il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Je me laissa alors aller à enlever tout mon déguisement, il me donnait si chaud malgré le froid de l'hiver et sans lui je me sentais si libre. Mais alors que je me croyais seul je me buta contre quelqu'un. Je mit peu de temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian. A ce moment précis je commença à scruter chaque réaction de son visage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de moi. Il s'arrêta un temps, je ne cessa de le regarder . Tandis que ses lèvres semblait chercher les mots les miennes semblait chercher les siennes . Mais à peine je déposais ma main sur sa nuque qu'il m'écarta .

-Ciel : J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Sebastian : Pourquoi est tu dans cette tenue ?

-Ciel : Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Sebastian : Pourquoi est tu en garçon dans les couloirs ?

-Ciel : J'en avais marre de ce déguisement de fille alors j'ai profiter du fait d'être seul pour l'enlever quelques temps.

-Sebastian : Mais tu n'est pas aussi seul que tu ne le pense, la preuve je suis ici.

-Ciel : Peut importe, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un bal ! Comme tu ne m'as toujours pas invité je suppose que tu n'était pas encore au courant !

-Sebastian : Non je suis au courant depuis longtemps mais remet toi en fille veux tu !

-Ciel : Que..C'est bon il n'y a personne ! Tu ne me préfère pas en garçon ?

-Sebastian : Ciel, écoute si je t'aime ce n'est pas parce-que tu est un garçon ..

-Ciel : Es tu en train d'insinuer que tu me préfère en fille ?

-Sebastian : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que parfois ça serait plus facile si tu pouvais être..

-Ciel : Être une fille ?

-Sebastian : Oui effectivement mais en même temps j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de la pression que j'ai, c'est comme si tout cela t'échappait.

-Ciel : C'est normal si tout ça m'échappe...

-Sebastian : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ciel : J'ai juste l'impression que tes parents ne sont pas le seul problème.

-Sebastian : Et moi je commence parfois à me demander si tu m'aime vraiment ...

-Ciel : Ne sois pas bête tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

-Sebastian : Et bien ça ne me suffit plus.

-Ciel : Que dit tu ? Tu voudrais tout arrêter, juste comme ça ?

-Sebastian : Non, j'y réfléchi depuis déjà un moment, pour tous ces efforts, je ne suis pas sur que tu en vaille la peine.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ces paroles. Cette manière de le dire, ces mots, mon être tout entier en souffrait. Cependant je garda mes larmes afin de pouvoir continuer à lui parler.

-Ciel : Dans ce cas je veux juste que tu y repense car je ne vois pas comment l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux pourrait prononcer de tels paroles. Et puis surtout je voudrais que tu vienne me rejoindre à la fête du lycée, je t'attendrait devant ma chambre le soir du bal à 8 heures, je compte sur toi pour venir !

-Sebastian : Ne fais pas ça, je ne viendrais pas

-Ciel : Si je t'attendrait et je sais que tu viendras !

Je te promet Sebastian de faire des efforts, même si je doit changer pour te plaire mais je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur dans ma poitrine quand je crois pouvoir te perdre.

Les jours passèrent. J'enchaînais effort sur effort pour essayer de corriger mes défauts, mais après plusieurs jours j'avais toujours cette impression qu'il y avait quelque chose que je devais changer. Puis en passant devant le miroir je me rappela de ce que m'avait dit Alexandra. Et si je me mettais a faire quelques exercices de musculation et que je mangeais plus. Il se pourrait peut être même que j'arrive à ressembler a Sebastian. Après tout malgré tout les sales coups qu'a fait fait cette femme elle était en fait la première a m'avoir encourager et puis elle le connaît bien mieux que moi. Elle doit sûrement avoir raison. C'est décide à partir d'aujourd'hui je change de mode de vie ! Je mis alors à faire des abdos intensifs le matin avec la photo de Sebastian pour me motiver, puis je partis également courir. Seulement n'ayant jamais fait de sport ces heures parurent les plus longues de ma vie. Elles furent tellement éprouvantes qu'arrivé l'heure du midi mon ventre gargouilla à en faire trembler les murs. J'avais tellement faim ! Je comprenais maintenant d'où venait l'appétit de Sebastian.

Pour une fois je me dépêcha pour aller manger. Lorsque je me servais de la viande ou des légumes je ne lésinais pas sur la quantité, il fallait que je mange sinon mes efforts ne serviraient à rien. En allant à une table j'entendais des "boulimique" mais je n'y faisais plus attention. Une fois assis je me rua sur mon plat, si bien qu'a la moitié de mon plat je fut calé. C'était bien moi de caler aussi facilement. Mais il fallait que je mange sinon je resterais maigre toute ma vie. Il fallait que je me force. Je regardais mes deux tranches de viandes restantes, j'étais tellement plein qu'elle me dégoûtait. Il fallait malgré tout que je les mange. Je me rappela alors de de toute la douleur que j'avais pu ressentir ces derniers jours, je ne voulais plus passer à coté de ses attentes. Alors je mangea difficilement ma viande. Je la sentait s'empiler mais je ne m'arrêta pas et jusqu'à la dernière bouchée je me forçais.

Ce manège dura plusieurs jours. Mais un matin alors que je faisais ma séance de footing habituel je me sentit pris d'une douleur abdominale atroce. Bien évidemment l'infirmière m'annonça que mon foie ne supportait pas mon nouveau régime alimentaire. J'étais assez déçus d'autant plus que même si j'avais pris un peu de muscle je restait toujours aussi maigre. Heureusement que la soirée avait lieu ce soir comme ça il pourra voir quand même le résultat de mes efforts. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je me prépare. Je me précipita alors vers ma chambre pour m'habiller quand je réalisa que je n'avais même pas choisi de robe. Je commença alors plutôt à prendre une douche réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire. Puis un éclair me traversa l'esprit, il me restais la robe que j'avais acheté avec Alexandra. Je passerais par contre peut être pour une fille prétentieuse. Tant pis de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Une fois ma toilette finis j'enfilai ma robe. Lorsque je la regarda dans le miroir je ne me demanda comment j'allais faire pour ne me pas me faire remarquer. C'était impossible.. Il me tardait le moment ou cette robe tomberait sur le sol. Il ne me restait plus qu'a l'attendre. Pour être plus confortable je me posa alors sur mon lit et compta les secondes. Mais elles passaient et Sebastian n'était toujours pas là.

-Ciel : Mille deux-cents soixante trois , mille deux-cents soixante quatre ...

Mes yeux commencèrent a se fermer ...


	33. Chapter 33

Bon voila la suite et à l'heure :D ! Je suis contente d'être revenu sur FF j'ai retrouvé toutes mes lectrices et même des nouvelles, je suis trop contente :D ! J'ai eu plein de review j'ai danser toute la semaine :D ! Mes parents me regardaient trop chelou XD ! Donc voilà je vous laisse avec le chapitre 33 ( Dites 33 XD ! ) ! Enfin bon j'ai l'air toute joyeuse comme ça mais ce chapitre l'est un peu moins XD ! Quel contradiction, donc ceux qui écoute de la musique en lisant ce message est pour vous XD !

Etoile-lead-sama : Et oui ma petite étoile Dieu existe, c'est moi voilà je l'avoue XD ! Non le seul qui existe c'est Yana Toboso ! Sinon je suis contente que mon retour te fasse plaisir en plus t'est toujours la première à reviewer :3 ! Sinon t'inquiète je pense que durant un moment vous allez être tranquille, je posterais :D ! D'ailleurs rien à voir mais j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de ta fic !

Celeste31 : Tu peut pas savoir comment je suis contente à chaque fois que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice, je danse carrement à chaque fois XD ! Je suis mais trop contente ! Et t'inquiète pas pour la suite elle arrive cette fois ci à l'heure.! *Je danse encore*

Guest : Encore une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Cette fois ci c'est des confettis ! Je vois que tu est la première à insulter Sebastian ça m'etonne bien XD ! Je pensais que j'allais avoir plus de connard XD ! Après on verra bien pour les prochaines fois XD ! En tout cas merci pour ta review je suis maintenant dans la béatitude !

Guest number two ! : Toroko-sama ! Effectivement on peut parler de fantômes XD ! Moi j'ai abandonné depuis noël mais toi je ne compte même plus, je doit avouer que ça me rends un peu triste ! Reviens parmis nous même si ce n'est qu'avec un petit OS ou une autre histoire :D ! Enfin bon ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais te donner des ordres, en plus je suis pas vraiment un exemple XD ( Cette demande n'as plus lieu d'être maintenant XD ! ) ! Quand à ce chapitre j'ai été effectivemment plutôt batarde avec Ciel, enfin ça ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude XD ! Et dire que c'est ton personnage préféré, tu doit vraiment avoir envie d'insulter Sebastian XD ! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait XD ! Sinon je suis trop contente que tu est reviewer ! N'empèche j'étais sur de t'avoir déjà lu quelque part ! ( phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru ressortir un jour XD ! ) !

Sacha-chou : Oh toi aussi te revoila ! Ca me fait vraiment beaucoup de review, je suis pas habitué XD ! Mais je suis sur un petit nuage depuis quelques jours ! Toi aussi tu devrais revenir, enfin bon déjà tu est là en tant que lectrice ! Ca aurait été dommage que je continue mon histoire sans avoir de nouvelle de toi :D ! Par contre ton message à été peut être censuré tu as mis quelque chose en guillemet mais y'a rien dedans mais je pense fortement qu'il s'agit de FF dans ce cas je peut dire moi aussi que ce site s'associe un peu au vacances, faut dire que c'est durant les vacances que je l'ai decouvert et que je me suis inscrite, d'ailleurs ça va bientot faire un an ! Ca me rend un peu nostalgique XD ! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments c'est vrai que durant mon absence j'ai essayer de travaillé :D ! Je suis contente qu'on le remarque ! Quand à Alois j'étais sure que tu allais me poser la question XD ! Ne t'inquiète pas son nom devrait pas tarder à revenir mais bon étant tous les deux séparé par l'océan atlantique c'est un peu difficile ( j'espère que je me suis pas trompé et que c'est pas l'océan pacifique je suis vraiment nul en HG XD ! )

* * *

><p>Le silence, je me sentais bien, reposé. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensée mais je m'était bien reposé. D'ailleurs pourquoi me suis je reposé ? J'étais ici mais pourquoi ? Puis tout me revenu. Je devais attendre Sebastian. Et si il était venu et qu'il m'avait trouvé endormis ? Il est peut être peut alors repartis à la fête. Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre, avec un peu de chance je ne serais pas trop en retard. Je pris alors le premier gilet qui me tomba sous la main et partis le rejoindre. Durant le trajet des branches vinrent m'effleurer le visage mais qu'importe. Je pouvais entendre déjà de loin de la musique. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais mon cœur battait de plus en plus douloureusement, au fond je me doutais de la tournure que risquais de prendre cette soirée. Quand je suis arrivé devant l'entrée je me suis arrêter un instant. J'avais alors jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ma tenue, il n'y avait rien à rectifier. J'ai donc tirer la porte .<p>

A l'évidence je ne passais pas inaperçu, je pouvais entendre tout leurs murmures tandis que je cherchais désespérément Sebastian. Puis mon regard s'arrêta sur une partie de la piste de danse. Son sourire s'accordait très bien avec celui de la fille l'accompagnant. J'aurais peut être d'habitude fuis le plus loin d'eux. Mais j'avais changé, pour toi.

Je restais d'abord debout à les observer tandis que les regards se détournait de moi. Je la regardait, je voulais la tuer. Elle n'avait rien fait et c'est ce que je lui reprochais. Il lui avait sûrement juste suffit de tomber dans ses bras. Je ne pouvait décemment accepter ça. Je savais ce que je devais faire .Mais alors que je commençais à avancer, je sentis quelque chose couler sur ma joue. Une larme ? Serais je en train de pleurer ? Je m'était pourtant promis de changer, de ne plus être faible mais peut être que voir effort sur efforts sombrer en ruine je n'y arrivais pas. J'essaya donc de cacher mon visage le temps d'aller au toilette me débarbouille. Je suis sur qu'il ne remarquera même pas mon absence .D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi il s'en apercevrait. Quand j'entra, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir alors je me rapprocha. Mes yeux étaient rouges et remplis de larmes. Je me passa alors de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. J'avais alors juste besoin de penser à autre chose. Je ne me sentais pas d'arrêter mes pleurs tant que l'image de Sebastian ne me quittait pas la tête. Je me serra sur moi même et attendu, une fois mes yeux furent secs je partis. Quand je revins il était encore avec une autre, finalement j'aurais dut le savoir . Quand je l'ai connu il n'était déjà pas vraiment fidèle. Pourtant ca ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir mal mais je ravala toute ma peine et détourna mes yeux vers les siens.

Il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour comprendre que je le regardait, que j'attendais quelque chose de lui. Il me regarda de haut, il avait l'air de me mépriser, de me détester. Je n'avais à présent plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait . Quel ironie. Je devais finalement tout recommencer à zéro. Mais je veux refaire les choses de la bonne manière. Plus de coup bas, plus de mensonges, à commencer par mon identité. Cependant en ce moment je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Mais à peine avais effleuré la poignée de la porte que la musique s'arrêta. Un vieux monsieur s'avança alors sur l'estrade, quand j'arrivai à bien distinguer son visage je m'apperçu qu'il s'agissait du vieux professeur d'histoire. Je me demandai bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il procéda en fait à un interminable discours sur la vie des étudiants et sur l'arrivé des vacances.

-Mr Perrant : Voila je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps, je voulais juste pour finir, féliciter l'élève de la semaine qui n'est autre que Sebastian Michaelis !

Tous le monde l'applaudissait, apparemment il était aussi l'élève le plus apprécié. Il faisait quelques blagues stupides au professeur et tout le monde riait. De mon coté je me sentais comme extérieur à la scène. En ce moment je n'existait tout simplement plus. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de partir maintenant. Je devais avouer également que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard. Au fond bien qu'il n'agissait plus avec moi de la même manière, il restait malgré tout celui que j'ai toujours connu.

-Mr Perrant : Bien je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps mais avant de partir je vous laisse le choix de l'une de vos dernières danses.

Toutes les filles se mirent à crier dans tout les sens. Toutes espéraient pouvoir être choisie. Il était maintenant définitivement le moment pour moi de partir. Cependant la foule me donnait bien de la peine pour arriver jusqu'à la porte. J'avais beau dire pardon personne ne se poussait pour me laisser passer, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête c'était de savoir qui allait choisir, je regarda alors une dernière du coté de tout ces gens qui pour une fois avait l'air de s'écarter pour laisser le passage à quelqu'un. Une personne certainement plus chanceuse que moi. Je m'apprêta donc à ouvrir la porte quand je sentis comme quelqu'un me retenant me retenant par l'avant bras. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien me retenir, je n'ai personne ici. Je me retourna et vis alors ses yeux sanguins plongés dans les miens. La seule chose que j'avais en tête était pourquoi m'avais t'il retenu ?

-Sebastian : M'accorderiez vous cette danse mademoiselle ?

J'aurais put alors rester inerte et ne rien dire mais tout le monde me regardait alors je ressortis mon grand sourire.

-Ciel : Je serais honorée de danser avec vous ce soir.

-Sebastian : Moi de même.

Tu pris alors ma main et posa la tienne sur ma taille. Malheureusement ce simple contact que j'apprenais à redécouvrir commençait à rendre mes yeux humides. Je fis alors comme tous ceux dont les larmes ne peuvent couler, je baissa la tête au sol, de toute manière si je levais la tête je serais bien trop tenter d'affronter ton regard et alors là je ne pourrais me retenir. D'autant plus que cela m'empêchera peut être de lui marcher sur les pieds.

-Sebastian : Voyons ce n'est pas poli pour une demoiselle de baisser le regard face à son cavalier.

-Ciel : Comme si cela pouvait t'importer.

-Sebastian : tu n'oses plus me regarder dans les yeux ?

-Ciel : Oui c'est en ce moment le cas.

C'est alors que de sa main il releva légerement mon menton et ses yeux brûlant, une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, me transpercèrent comme jamais il ne l'avaient fait.

-Sebastian : Tu pleures ?

-Ciel : Ah vraiment ? Il ne semble pourtant pas avoir senti les larmes coulée !

-Sebastian : Ça te fait mal que je sois parti ?

-Ciel : Si tu pouvais savoir comme ce genre de question me gênent .

-Sebastian : Cela ne reste pourtant qu'une question.

-Ciel : Tu te fiche de moi.

-Sebastian : Il faut dire que ça doit être difficile d'oublier un homme comme moi.

-Ciel : Viens en plutôt au fait Sebastian, il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tu ai voulu danser avec moi.

-Sebastian : Je voulais juste te demander de me laisser tranquille durant ces vacances, de toute manière tu ne pourra pas me récuperer.

Ciel : Car selon toi la seule chose qui m'intéresse durant ces vacances c'est de passer du temps avec toi ?

-Sebastian : Tu ne connaît personne ici, et je suis la seule raison de ta venue ici alors j'ai fort raison de penser ça.

-Ciel : Ça va j'ai compris le message.

-Sebastian : Dans ce cas profite de ce moment, c'est sûrement la dernière que tu auras l'occasion d'être dans mes bras.

Je me laissa donc retomber dans ton étreinte. Comme si j'allais laisser ce moment s'échapper avant qu'il ne puisse s'inscrire dans ma mémoire. Au moins maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a certainement plus rien à faire. Mais la musique commençait à se taire, je savais alors que tout ça allais bientôt se finir.

-Ciel : Avant que l'on se sépare, peut tu me regarder une dernière fois comme si tu m'aimais.

-Sebastian : Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Tes yeux se posèrent alors sur les miens sans dévier une seule fois. En te demandant de faire cela je voulais juste savoir si ça valais la peine d'abandonner, mais à présent j'ai de quoi douter. Je le sens, mes sentiments sont toujours là, bien plus forts qu'avant. C'est alors, plus tôt que je ne l'aurais penser, tout s'arrêta et doucement je dus me défaire de tes bras. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de te réclamer plus.

-Sebastian : Eh bien bonne continuation.

-Ciel : J'espère.

Je me retrouvait maintenant comme un enfant que l'on de sortir d'un rêve. Je voulais alors pleurer mais je ne pouvais le faire décemment ici. Il fallait que je parte, alors je partis dans ma chambre pour exprimer ma peine le reste de ma soirée espérant un jour oublier l'amour que je venais de perdre et si jamais je venais à retrouver de l'espoir je pense que malgré tout je pleurais encore de voir à quel point il est important dans ma vie.


	34. Chapter 34

Bon je reviens un chapitre un peu plus heureux, changeons un peu de ces quelques jours XD ! Surtout que quand je fais un chapitre triste j'ai l'impression de rendre mes lectrices triste également ! Sinon j'ai encore reçu plein de review décidément ! Enfin bref comme j'ai pas trop de petite phrase pour annoncer ce chapitre bah je me contenterais de : Voici mon 34ème chapitre !

Toroko-sama : Je sentais que tu allais aimer ce chapitre XD ! Quand à ma phrase du début je voulais dire par là que ton style d'écriture m'étais familier et que je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de toi derrière cette review inconnu ! Enfin bon j'avoue ne pas toujours être clair, faut dire que mes expressions à la mort moigneux ( je suis pas sure de l'orthographe là ! ) n'arrange rien XD ! J'avoue également que j'y suis allé fort avec Ciel mais il y avait quand même un peu de romance quand Sebastian choisis Ciel ou quand il le prends dans ses bras et le regarde amoureusement :D ? Bon je m'enfonce ! Mais bon ce chapitre est un peu plus joyeux, je te le dédie (Ouh ça me rapelle une chanson totalement ringarde XD ! ) ! Quand au saucisson que l'on agite devant une fille au régime, comment tu savais que j'en avais un bout dans la main XD ! Je suis démasqué, plumesdecorbeaux la grosse vache XD ! Enfin bref promis y'a plus de romance après !

-Mangakadu14 : Une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Déjà bienvenue et merci pour ta review ! Je vois que toi aussi tu fais partis de ceux qui détestent Sebastian maintenant XD ! Faut dire que le nombre de gens qui l'aiment maintenant est comment dire, très réduit ! Enfin bon il y aura quand même de la romance malgré tout :D !

-Etoile-lead-sama : Je crois que je suis partis tellement longtemps que quand je poste un chapitre à l'heure ça parait un miracle XD ! En tout cas je suis contente de toujours d'avoir comme lectrice ET comme auteur ! Quand à ton sniff je le sentais arriver XD ! Si ma fiction avait été une place publique je crois qu'elle serait remplis de mouchoirs XD ! En plus j'ai l'impression que tout le monde prefère Ciel ici XD ! Je suis un monstre XD ! D'ailleurs je pourrais ecrire un livre avec toutes les insultes que Sebastian a recus XD ! Enfin je suis contente de t'avoir fait pleuré ( Ouh lala le lourd quiproquo XD ! Comme ça j'ai l'air méchante XD ! ) , même si ça colle pas trop à l'ambiance du départ où le buut était de faire rire XD ! ! D'ailleurs je suis contente que tu poste bientôt la suite, quand on attends on a l'impression qu'une semaine équivaut à une éternité XD !

-chiiby-ana'-chan : Une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Bienvenue ! Je suis trop contente, je dirais même honoré que tu ai lu mes 33 chapitres d'un coup ! En plus certains chapitre sont assez long :D ! Mais surtout ce qui me fait plaisir c'est que ça t'ai plu ( Si tu le permets autant se tutoyer ici on fait plutôt les choses à la bonne franquette XD ! ) ! Du coup j'espère d'autant plus que mon chapitre suivant va te plaire :D !

-Guest : Malheureusement les temps sont durs en ce moment pour notre pauvre Ciel, quoi que je pourrais dire également pour Sebastian vu toute les insultes qu'il a eu XD ! Enfin bref je suis contente que tu ai laisser une review ! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

* * *

><p>Les yeux encore humide je relève mes paupières laissant la lumière du jour m'aveugler, aurait-je pleurer toute la nuit ? Quand je vis mes mes valises à peine finis et le lit de ma camarade vide je compris que oui. Ou pouvait-je aller maintenant ? Si seulement il ne m'avais pas dit tout ces mots hier soir, peut être que j'aurais essayé quelque chose. Comment pourais-je maintenant avoir de ses nouvelles ? Je regarda ma chambre une dernière fois et parti. Au moins durant ces vacances je ne serais que Ciel Phantomhive. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me déguiser.<p>

Maintenant je devait me concentrer pour trouver un logement. Il fallait aussi que je trouve rapidement un travail. J'hésitais encore à choisir un lieu ou je serais sure de croiser Sebastian ou bien un ou je ne verrais personne. Mais faudrait il encore que j'en trouve déjà quelques uns. En cette période les petits jobs ne se veulent pas facile à trouver. Il faut dire aussi que ma petite taille me ferme beaucoup de porte. Et si je me rendais au supermarché, il y a souvent beaucoup de petites annonces là bas. J'allais donc vérifier donc vérifier par moi même. Lorsque j'entra de nombreuses vielles dâmes me regardèrent comme si j'était un petit enfant égaré, fichu petite taille. Cependant je n'en fit pas cas et me dirigea directemment vers les annonces. Mon regard se balada alors devant les nombreuses petites cartes mais une attira particulièrement mon attention. Elle était toute simple, noir et blanche. Il s'agissait d'un luxueux restaurant qui, venant de s'ouvrir, offrait de nombreux postes. Voilà ce qui me fallait. Par ailleurs il se trouve à quelques pas d'ici autant m'y rendre dés maintenant. Je me demande bien qu'elle genre de colègues j'aurai. Si seulement je pouvais faire ce poste avec quelqu'un que je connais, la peur me montais au ventre durant le chemin. Malgré tout lorsque je me trouva face à ce grand batiment remplis de gens du grand monde je me sentis étrangement rassuré. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Quand à l'interieur, tout était si beau et à la fois si sobre. il y avait une prédominance des couleurs blanches et noire et presque tout brillait malgré le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Je chercha par la suite celui qui pourrait le patron. Mes yeux s'arretèrent sur un homme effrayant. Si il ne portait autant d'habit luxueux j'aurais put le confondre avec un vigile. Comment un nain comme moi allais pouvoir le convaincre d'avoir les qualifications pour être embauché ? Mais il fallait bien que j'essaye. Je me dirigea alors vers lui. Je le vis se lever de sa chaise avec l'air le plus noir que je n'ai jamais vus.

-Robert : Qu'il y a t'il petit ? Tu ne retrouve plus ta maman ?

-Ciel : Euh non a vrai dire je viens parceque j'ai vu votre annonce dans le supermarché du coin et je suis justement à la recherche d'un travail.

-Robert : Tu viens pour travailler ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas j'aimerais que tu reponde à ma question.

-Ciel : Comme vous voudrez.

-Robert : Esque tu sait sourire ?

Pourquoi me demandait t'il ça ?

-Ciel : Comment ça ?

-Robert : Il me manque justement des gens comme toi qui pourrait être assez mignon pour amadouer les clients, alors fait moi un sourire !

Je tenta alors quelque chose mais sans grands succés, cela devait plutôt ressembler à un étirement crispé.

-Robert : Non pas comme ça ! Si tu veux que je te prenne fait moi le genre de sourire qui donne envie de débourser beaucoup d'argent !

C'était donc ca.

-Ciel : Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas réussir à pouvoir faire ça !

-Robert : Bien sur que si ! Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ?

-Ciel : Si mais...

-Robert : Il n'y a pas de mais !

C'est fou ce que cet homme pouvait être effrayant.

-Robert : Alors fait le sourire que tu pourrait faire à la personne que tu aime !

Comme j'aurais put m'en douter l'image de Sebastian arriva automatiquement. Un sourire s'étira akors de suite sur mon visage sans même que je n'eu besoin de refléchir.

-Robert : C'est ça ! Maintenant dit : Que souhaiteriez vous prendre ce soir ?

-Ciel : Que souhaiteriez vous prendre ce soir ?

Ce que je devais avoir l'air niais.

-Robert : C'est parfait ! Je te prends dés maintenant en tant que serveur ! Vas dans la salle au fond à gauche quelqu'un te donnera ta tenue et t'expliquera comment faire !

Il me poussa alors de sa main qui faisait presque toute ma tête et quelque peu maladroit je m'avanca vers la porte et entra. Mais je me stoppa net. Ce dos taillé en v, ces cheuveux d'un noir profond, cette silhouette, cela ne peut être quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai vu tant de fois le matin faisant la cuisine, je connait maintenant par coeur ses courbes. J'attendit alors quelque peu avant de l'appeler.

-Ciel : Sebastian ?

Il se retourna alors dans un élan de suprise laissant par la même occasion tomber toute les assiettes qu'il tenait entre les mains. Je m'empressa d'en ramasser les éclats tandis qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Après tout comment pouvait il prévoir qu'on se retrouvait tout les deux ici.

-Sebastian : Je suppose que tu est le nouvel employé.

Je me contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que les morceaux de porcelaine s'empilais dans mes mains. Cependant le bruit des assiettes brisé n'était pas passer innaperçu et le directeur s'empressa de voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Robert : Que ce passe t'il içi ? Qui est responsable de cela ?

-Sebastian : C'est moi monsieur, je désolé, j'ai juste été surpris.

-Robert : Je suppose que c'est le nouveau qui à oublier de frapper avant d'entrer ! Bon ce n'est pas grâve mais tachez de ramasser tout ca.

-Sebastian : Oui monsieur.

Il commenca alors à ramasser, de la manière la plus gracieuse possible le reste des bouts de verre et les jeta. Il commenca alors à prendre ceux se trouvant déjà dans ma main.

-Sebastian : Donne moi ça, maladroit comme tu es tu pourrais te blesser.

Je resta alors assis sur le sol à le regarder, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux. Comment chaque jour je pourrais rester à ses cotés sans rien faire. Pourtant je le suis bien obligé. Je le vis alors s'anvancer vers moi tout en me fixant intensemment.

-Sebastian : Tu compte rester encore longtemps par terre ?

-Ciel : Ah euh non.

-Sebastian : Je vais te chercher ton uniforme.

Tout me semblait à cet instant si iréel. Je me sentais tellement idiot par rapport à lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air perturbé. Tout lui semblait si naturel. Il n'hésitais pas un seul instant. Lorsqu'il revint il avait avec lui un élegant costard à ma taille.

-Sebastian : Désolé j'ai mit un peu de temps avant de trouver quelque chose à taille.

-Ciel : Mais je ne t'ai même pas dit quel était ma taille.

-Sebastian : On n'est peut être plus ensemble mais je me souviens tout de même de ta taille de vêtements.

Ce genre de petit détail certain n'y aurait pas fait attention. Mais pour moi il me semblait changer la face de mon monde. Alors comme un enfant qui vient de découvrir ce qu'est l'amour je m'étonna à l'entente de mon coeur battant si fort. A ses cotés mes sentiments deviennaient plus profond, plus sincère.

-Sebastian : Bon je suppose que tu sait en quoi consiste le job de serveur, il n'y a pas vraiment de règle particulière mis à part celles d'hygiène mais bon je pense que tu les connais également. Donc je vais te laisser te changer dans le local.

Les yeux encore brillant je partis me changer. Une fois à l'interieur je sentis la pièce comme embommé de son parfum bien qu'il n'y soit entrée que quelques secondes. Mais je m'empressa de m'habiller, car après tout le vrai Sebastian était là derrière cette porte. Je l'ouvris avec entrain tout souriant à l'idée de travailler avec lui toute la journée bien que je ne sache comment agir. Malheureusement il était déjà repartis en service, il etait en train de demander l'avis des clients avec un tel sourire que je resta un long moment à coté de la porte, ne cessant de l'admirer. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être celui à qui ses sourires sont destinés. Seulement je ne pouvais pas rester eternelement là, alors à contre coeur je partis travailler. Tout mes clients me dirent que j'était mignon et je fut de mon mieux pour les remercier à l'aide de mon plus grand sourire. Je passa la journée de table en table, je conseilla les clients et rammena les commandes en cuisine. Après une journée épuisante le restaurant ferma . La plupart des employé commencait à s'en aller. Je remarqua que Sebastian étaient parmi eux. Son regard était toujours aussi imposant et il portait une veste en cuir près du corp. Sa tenue était si caractéristique de sa personnalité. Son air avant rieur était, après notre rupture, devenu nonchalant lui donnant un charme nouveau. Lorsqu'il franchissa le pas de la sortie je ne put m'empecher de le suivre. J'attendis alors qu'il s'éloigne un peu et commenca à poursuivre le même chemin. Pas une fois il ne se retourna et donc ne m'appercu. Il marchait à travers les ruelles les plus sombres de la ville, je faillit le perdre de vue à certain instant. Mais heureusement je retrouva toujours sa trace. Il s'arreta enfin face à une grande villa, certainement un cadeau de ses parents, et y entra. Maintenant j'était là et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas décemment rentrer mais je n'avais également nulle part où aller.


	35. Chapter 35

Bon me revoila avec un chapitre un peu court je vous l'accorde ! Mais bon je posterais certainement bientot un autre OS ! Enfin bref je souhaitais dédier ce chapitre à Sacha-chou qui a été oubliée dans les commentaires et je m'en excuse !

Sacha-chou : Encore désolé de t'avoir oublié je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Sinon ça me fait trop rire cette histoire de censure ! Je crois que Fanfic' est trop serieux en ce moment, déjà qu'il m'ont fait bien rire avec leur histoire de suppression de fic à caractère MA alors si en plus il s'auto censure XD ! Sinon ne t'inquiête pas Alois arrive dans deux chapitre je crois ! Il faut dire que sans lui cette fic n'est plus la même ! D'ailleurs tu est la seule personne, je dit bien la seule à avoir été contente de ce que Ciel à subit XD ! Je me demandais si il y allait en avoir ! D'ailleurs on est d'accord sur le point que Ciel l'a bien cherché ! Lui qui n'as jamais connu la difficulté ça lui fait du bien ! Enfin bon faut dire aussi que dans cette fic Ciel est pas vraiment fut fut' ! Mais bon on espère qu'il va se rattraper !

Mangakadu14 : Bon là je sais au moins que tu deteste Sebastian XD ! En même temps ça serait triste que Ciel l'oublie ! Quoi que de s'acharner comme ça c'est triste aussi XD ! En fait faudrais que Ciel se venge XD ! Ahaha on verra bien ! En tout cas je pense que tu vas préferer ce chapitre ;) ! Tu verra pourquoi je te dit ça ! Allez souffre Sebastian XD !

Toroko-sama : Héhé et oui ce chapitre t'était dédié ( J'aime trop faire ça en fait XD ! Ca fait genre comme les grands écrivain qui dédie leur livre à une personne Y XD ! ) Je t'avais bien dit que ce chapitre allait te plaire, je commence à bien te connaitre XD ( Je sais pas pourquoi mais tout à coup une liste de tes traits de caractère à commencé à tourner dans ma tête et le premier était obsedé XD , enfin ça ne veut peut être rien dire XD ) ! Bon je doit t'avouer quand disant que ce chapitre était joyeux je n'ai pas penser au début, d'ailleurs je pense rarement au contenu des chapitres quand je les poste sinon ça me stresse ( je ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi XD ! ) Sinon detail qui tue, je sais pas si je l'ai dit mais Sebastian est à la soirée avec plein de fille dont Jamile donc ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit dans sa chambre en ce moment, ( dit comme ça ça parait horrible et monstrueux XD ! ) D'ailleurs ce n'est pas n'importe quel vacances, c'est celle d'hiver donc ça veut dire noël XD ! Avoue tu as hate XD ( Je ne suis pas du tout orgueilleuse XD ! ) ! N'empêche ça parait pas mais j'aime bien les histoires heureuse ! Donc Ciel risque de rester longtemps avec Sebastian, enfin je promet pas que ça va être facile XD ! Non mais une mamie qui dit "oh tu veux un bonbon" c'est une pédophile ! Quoi que il doit être habitué avec Sebastian XD ! D'ailleurs j'étais sur que tu allais aimer le truc du serveur, je l'imaginais trop avec le tablier et tout ! Sebastian gérant XD ! En plus il serait trop méchant ! Non non non, et puis le local XD ! J'y avais même pas pensé ( Tu le prends pas mal si je te traite encore d'obsedé XD ? ) Enfin bon je te promet une suite avec plein de suspence et de drame ! Et puis aussi du comique et du lemon ( ça c'est pour toi XD ! En plus je m'y entraine bien en ce moment XD ! )!

-Etoile-lead : Tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que dans je sais plus combien de chapitres il va y'avoir des rebondissements ! Il commence à y avoir de l'action XD ! Je suis trop inspiré en ce moment ! Non mais tu m'intrigue trop avec ton interlude ! En fait pour te venger de l'attente tu essaye de me rendre toute impatiente XD ! Tu est une pire tortureuse que moi XD ( dixit la meuf qui arrête pas de dire que dans les prochains chapitre ça sera rhytmé ! en même temps comme je disais à toroko va y'avoir noël, je vais trop m'éclater à écrire ce chapitre j'ai déjà toute l'idée precise en tête :D ! ) ! En plus j'aime bien aussi te lire quand tu invente ! J'ai trop l'impression de te connaitre comme ça ( n'empèche une fic c'est quand même bien révélateur de la personnalité, d'ailleurs en ce moment je deviens de plus en plus obsédé et ça devrait pas tarder à se faire ressentir dans la fic, ça va être chaud XD ! ) Quand à Sebastian tu verra hahaha :D ! Moi aussi je vais te faire attendre XD ! Je deviens également un monstre XD ! N'empèche le point de vue au niveau de Ciel on l'a pas dans toute les fics, généralement on à plutot celui de Sebastian moi perso je préfére que ce soit Ciel, c'est un peu plus proche du manga ! Bien que ma fic n'est pas du tout sombre XD ! Mais après je vais surrement faire une histoire bien tragique, j'aime trop ça XD ! D'ailleurs cette histoire de sentiments que l'on passe au lecteur ça me fait penser que souvent tu me fais rire mais comme généralement tes histoires sont joyeuses tu ne m'as pas encore donner l'occasion de pleurer donc je te le demande : fais une histoire dramatique *je ne suis pas du tout exigante*! Franchement ça me ferait trop kiffé :D ! Sinon ça m'as fait trop plaisir que tu ai relu le début, bien que maintenant je le trouve légérement catastrophique XD ! Du coup j'en profite pour te dire que moi aussi j'aime trop te lire ! Je t'envoie plein de bisous ! Et réfléchis à faire du dramatique hein XD !

-Lisa-chan : Oh ça fait plaisir de te revoir :D ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Moi je vais bientot partir aussi mais j'emporte mon ordi avec moi XD ! Je peut pas me séparer de FF XD ! Enfin bon je te laisse avec ce chapitre comme ça tu verra ce que Ciel va faire de sa nuit !

-chiiby-ana'-chan : Tant qu'elle te plait je suis contente :D ! En plus j'aime toujours avoir une nouvelle léctrice ! Et peut être que je te connaîtrais également comme auteur qui sait :D ! J'aime beaucoup lire les fics de mes lectrices en plus elles sont généralement très bien réussis ! En tout cas tant mieux si je t'ai surprises, j'espère que ce sera de même dans les prochains chapitre :D ( Bien que je pense pas qu'il risque d'avoir de problème pour ça XD ! ) !

-Youngmistress-Saku : Bon alors ce sera plutôt bonjour XD ! Je suis pas trop une couche tard, bien que des fois...Mais ta review me fait trop plaisir :D J'était trop happy quand je l'ai lu ! En plus ça a dut être long de lire tout d'un coup ! Enfin c'est sur que du coup t'as dut voir des changements XD, Sebastian est tellement gentil au début que quand on voit les derniers chapitre on se demande ce qui s'est passer ! Enfin bon pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passer il va falloir attendre un petit moment ( et oui je suis un monstre de ce coté là XD ! ). D'ailleurs ça me fait trop plaisir parce que personne ici n'aime les parents alors qu'en faites moi je les aiment mais bon je vois que tu est du même avis :D ! Enfin bon pour les baffes je te comprends XD ! Ils sont quand même méchant ( Mais bon j'aime les méchants XD ! ). Quand à Alois il devrait revenir dans un ou deux chapitre donc très bientôt :D ! C'est vrai en plus que ça m'a manquer dans ma fic ! Enfin bref je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en esperant qu'il te plaise bien qu'il soit un peu plus court que d'habitude :D !

* * *

><p>J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais personne en mesure de m'accueillir. Ici je ne connais personne. La seule solution restante était l'hôtel. Malheureusement je n'avais pas grand chose sur moi, juste de quoi me payer une nuit dans un B&amp;B miteux et je ne suis même pas sure que cela existe ici. J'essayais alors de trouver les offres les plus raisonnables. Cependant je commençais à en avoir marre de chercher. Il se faisait tard et je n'avais toujours rien. Je me dirigea donc dans le bâtiment le plus douteux de la ville. La nuit ne coûtait que 20 dollars. De toute manière je n'avais pas bien plus sur moi. Quand je fus entré je compris tout de suite les tarifs. Tout était si moche. Le papier peint ne semblait pas avoir été changé de puis de siècles tant il était devenu jaune. Tout était en bois de dernière qualité. Et pour finir l'accueil était tenu par un gros porc. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Lorsque que je m'approcha pour lui demander une chambre je pu sentir son haleine empestant l'ail. Il me refila par la suite une clef encore couverte de gras. Je pris donc soin de prendre un mouchoir et de l'essuyer correctement. Je me dirigea vers ma chambre remplis d'appréhension. Les escaliers avait l'air d'avoir du mal à supporter mon poids, je n'était pourtant pas très lourd. Quand j'arriva et entra je ne pu contenir mes larmes. C'était donc là que j'allais passer mes nuits. Je me sentait si minable. Je n'avais en ce moment plus rien. Je me rapprocha de la fenêtre espérant pouvoir avoir quelque chose à regarder mais le paysage ne se composait que des bâtiments bons marchés entourant cet hôtel délabré. Je me posai un instant sur le lit et réfléchi. Après tout les cours reprendrait bientôt et je n'aurais plus à rester ici. Je resta un instant sur mon lit mais je me décida à me lever. Je devais sortir. Rester dans cette chambre ne m'apporterais rien de bon et puis je n'étais pas pressé de dormir. Je me décida donc à partir me promener. Ce n'est peut être ni l'heure ni le jour mais qu'importe.<p>

Lorsque j'arriva enfin dehors mes yeux dénièrent prendre de l'importance à ce que je regardais. Si ma fenêtre donnait vue à l'endroit le plus laid de la ville, la sortie quand à elle m'amenait dans les plus beaux quartiers. Sans but précis j'errais dans les rues. Je remarqua alors que je voyais de nombreuses personne de l'université rentrer dans le même endroit. Ça devait être une boite de nuit ou quelque chose du genre. J'hésitais à rentrer. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. D'autant plus qu'a leurs yeux j'étais censé être mort, mais surtout j'étais censé être le copain de Sebastian. En clair rien de ce je suis en ce moment. J'était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Je ne savais vraiment pas lequel écouté. Mais au bout d'un certains moment je me décida à entrer. Après tout qui pouvait me remarquer ? Je réalisa alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple réunion d'étudiants faisant la fête pour célébrer le début des vacances. Il y avait une petite centaine d'élève toujours regroupé autour de la même personne : Sebastian, quand à moi je n'avais pas vraiment ma place. Je n'était pas celui ou dirais plutôt celle qui était dans ses bras. Je me suis toujours demandé si son choix avait pour but de m'anéantir un peu plus. Enfin il faut malgré tout avouer que Jamile est la plus tenace d'entre toute. Je remarquais que Sebastian avait tourner son regard vers moi. Il devait certainement se demander ce que je faisais là. Je m'empressa immédiatement de quitter les lieux. De toute manière je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps engendré par ma curiosité.

Mais partir n'était encore que l'une de mes espérance. On m'avait remarquer depuis trop longtemps, les gens commençait à m'appeler. Sebastian avait dut beaucoup parler de moi. Je serrais les poings, je savais pertinemment ce que j'avais à faire. Je dut alors les rejoindre pas forcément heureux mais j'y étais contraint.

-Jamile : Alors tu est finalement revenu d'entre les morts ! Sebastian nous as tant parler de toi ! Mais cela doit être dur de le voir dans les bras d'une autre fille, non ?

-Ciel : Tu veux dire que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Jamile : Je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour décrire la situation !

-Ciel : Sebastian dit moi que tout ce qu'elle dit est faux !

-Sebastian : Ce serait difficile de la contredire mais je peut t'expliquer...

-Ciel : Ne m'explique pas !

Que pouvais je répondre à ça ? J'était désemparé, je regardais partout autour de moi. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le verre plein d'alcool d'une de mes camarades. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir je lui arracha des mains et versa tout son contenu sur Sebastian. Il ne se mit pas en colère, à ma surprise.

-Ciel : Je suppose qu'il s'agit encore de l'une de tes pétasses ! Est ce que à elle aussi tu va la faire douter sur tes sentiments en m'embrassant toutes les secondes ? Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit ! Je connais déjà ta réponse et tu sait quoi, je pense la même chose ! il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter une deuxième Julia ! Je pense m'être déjà assez battu !

Je le regardais une dernière fois. Si il venait à me prouver que ce que je dit est le contraire je retirais mes mots mais sinon je partirais. Cela faisait maintenant un long moment que je le regardais, il commençait même à me regarder étrangement. Je lui tourna alors le dos. J'avais l'impression de repartir plusieurs mois en arrière. Sauf que cette fois ci je connaissais l'importance de ce que je perdais. je suis donc partis sans me retourner, par excès de colère, je jeta mon verre sur sol. J'aurais tellement aimer qu'a ce moment il me prenne la main, qu'il me dise que tout ceci est une erreur. Je gardais cette espoir en tête jusqu'au moment ou j'arriva près de la porte de sortie. Je savais maintenant ou j'en étais. Il ne me restais plus qu'apeller Alois. Mais avant je devais rejoindre mon hôtel miteux. Quand j'arriva je me posa sur mon lit et voulu attraper le telephone. Mais je n'en fit rien. Je n'étais par encore près à tout lui dire. Je n'aurais qu'a d'abord parler avec Sebastian demain.


	36. Chapter 36

Bon et bien me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre que j'intitulerais drâme au restaurant XD ! Non je rigole ! De toute manière je donne jamais de nom à mes chapitre ! Sinon je m'excuse d'avance pour les drames et la tristesse qui seront plutôt présent dans les prochains chapitre ! Ne me tuez pas XD ! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Toroko-sama : Déjà désolé mon chapitre est effectivement un peu plus court que les autres mais bon c'est comme ça ! Il fallait bien que je le poste malgré tout ! Enfin ne t'inquiète il vont commencer à être un peu plus dodu ! Par contre il y aura surement encore du drame ! En même temps c'est toi même qui me l'a demandé XD ! Enfin c'est vrai que j'y suis aller fort pour l'hôtel miteux mais bon ça change de toute ces fics ou il est dans une maison luxueuse XD ! Mais bon comme tu dit si il était rentré Mama ! Il se serait fait violer XD ! Par contre ne t'inquiète pas pour l'appart il est désinfecté ! Non ce n'est pas non plus Ciel vs wild XD ( Quoi que quand il est avec Sebastian...XD ! ) ! Sinon le surnom gros porc est tout aussi gentil que la mono sourcil XD ! Le pire c'est qu'en fait elle est très jolie ! Faut dire que je la décris pas beaucoup ! Disons qu'en gros c'est une jolie brésiliennes avec de jolies boucles ! Enfin bref faut dire que dans ma fic Sebastian est plutôt populaire en même temps je dirais que c'est normal ! Ça aurait pu être aussi le cas de Ciel si il était moins petit ! Par contre c'est vrai que là c'était un chapitre pluplumien ! En même temps je trouve que ça va bien à Ciel de réagir comme ça ! Parce que même si dans le manga il joue les dures en vrai c'est un garçon sensible ! On l'a cramé XD ! N'empèche le coup du verre c'est vraiment horrible, après tu cole de partout ! Enfin y'a pas que quand tu te prends un verre en pleine figure XD ! Enfin bref voilà un chapitre au restaurant comme tu les aimes !<p>

-Mangakadu14 : C'est clair que Sebastian est un connard mais Ciel est trop subjugué par sa beauté pour pouvoir le frapper ! Enfin bon déjà il commence à plus se laisser faire et puis quand on se recoit de l'alcool en pleine figure c'est horrible ! Ça colle après ! Enfin bon c'est vrai qu'il mérite pire ! Ça de demande à reflexion !

-Youngmistress-Saku : De rien, bien que je me doutais que mes lectrices allaient me détéster ! Surtout que beaucoup adore Ciel XD ! C'est comme poster des photos de poulet routis sur le site de la peta *magnifique comparaison XD* ! Et puis disons que, je sais pas pour toi, je préfère quand les choses n'arrivent pas trop vite ! J'aime quand c'est difficile XD ! Mais j'avoue quand même que je me suis vachement assombris depuis le début de ma fiction, depuis mon abscence je croit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ( c'est peut être aussi parce que je ne fais plus de sport XD ) ! Quand à Ciel riche en fait il a pas d'argent sur lui et comme il fait nuit c'est un peu chaud de trouver quelque chose mais bon dés fois j'avoue que j'écrit des choses complètement impossible tout ça parce que j'ai oublié certains détail XD ! Par contre Sebastian je peut vraiment te dire que tu n'est pas la seul ( y'a qu'une seule personne qui était contente *oui oui y'en avait une* ) Si tu savais le nombre de connard que j'ai vu dans les review XD ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que beaucoup de personne dans cette aime Alois, personnellement je trouve qu'il n'est pas aussi fou que dans l'anime enfin bon je suis partis sur un truc plutôt mignon à la base XD ! Enfin bon je pense que Claude il serait plutôt apte à violer Ciel que de secouer Sebastian ( Ou alors de la mauvaise façon XD *clin d'oeil pervers* )

-Lisa-chan : Et oui Sebastian est méchant mais étrangement je trouve que les hommes méchant sont plus sexy XD ! Sinon pour le com' c'est pas grave, qu'importe la longueur du moment que mes chapitres plaisent ! Sinon pour mes vacances je part en bretagne *Vive les bretons mignon XD*

-Chiiby-ana'-chan : Si t'as pas l'inspiration tu peut toujours poster un OS, perso ça m'arrive souvent XD ( C'est la combine des escrocs XD ! ) C'est vrai que si Ciel aurait du servir Sebastian ça aurait été drôle mais ça n'aurait pas durer longtemps et puis dans ce contexte ils sont obligés de se voir même quand ils ne le veulent pas XD ( tu peut considérer ça comme une annonce officielle de ma méchanceté envers Ciel et Sebastian, enfin surtout Ciel XD ) ! Enfin bon là il s'est effectivement un peu rebeller, en même temps là c'était limite une victime XD ! Quand à Sebastian ne t'inquiète pas il sera là ! Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure ils sont obligés de se voir XD ! Sinon si t'est pas là en aout c'est pas grâve, en plus ça te fera beaucoup de chapitre à lire au retour :D ! Mais donc du coup je te souhaite de bonnes vacances !

-cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Tiens une nouvelle lectrice :D ! J'espère que mon histoire t'as plus bien que les derniers chapitre étaient...Je savais que je prennais des risques en les écrivant mais bon j'ai quand même voulu les faire XD ! Sinonla suite bah c'est tout les samedis ( je sais je suis assez longue ! ) !

-celeste31 : Te revoilà :D ! Je commencais à me demander si tu allais revenir XD ! Non je rigole, enfin je suis quand même contente de te revoir ! Enfin même si tu revient pour des chapitres assez triste ( j'ai l'impression que le mot assez est faible XD ! ). D'ailleurs c'est tout à fait normal que tu deteste Sebastian, c'est le cas de tout le monde à un cas prés XD ! Faut dire qu'il y va fort ! Mais bon ça va s'arranger, enfin bientot XD ! Enfin bon il faut bien que Ciel souffre de temps en temps, enfin je crois XD ! Mais c'est vrai que je le vais un peut trop souffrir ! Mais bon on sera encore plus content quand il arrivera du bien :D, enfin j'espère XD ! D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que travailler va le tuer surtout si il est avec Sebastian *_* ! Quoi que on sait jamais, les assiettes peuvent être lourdes XD ! J'avoue qu'un restaurant comme ça on peut être presque sur de croiser Sebastian ! Enfin c'est sur qu'un endroit comme ça remplis de beaux garçons souriant se doit d'être classe ! Sinon c'est vrai que Ciel aurait pu aller chez Sebastian mais bon ça aurait été tendu ! Enfin bon alerte enfant XD ! Ça se trouve il se serait retrouver dans un truc encore plus miteux XD ! Et loin de Sebastian *détail qui tue* ! Même si c'est vrai qu'en ce moment c'est un connard, d'ailleurs avec toutes ces étoiles on croirait être dans la voie lactée XD ! Sinon j'avoue que le coup d'une autre ***** c'était mal venue mais bon je l'avais prévu, et oui je suis quelqu'un de méchant XD ! Sinon tu verrra bien ce que Ciel aura à lui dire ! Et peut être que Sebastian ne sera pas si méchant que ça ( insistons sur le peut être XD ! ) !

-Etoile-lead-sama : Mais du coup tu est en travaux de quoi :D ! Moi aussi je voulais en faire mais bon c'est plutôt mal partis je suis une vraie feignasse XD ! Je comprends parfaitement que tu préfère t'avancer ! D'ailleurs je préfère que tu t'avances, je veux la suite moi :D ! Enfin bon c'est quand même gentil d'être passer par ici ! Mais du coup tu me mets l'eau à la bouche avec ces histoires de rebondissements ( Enfin je dit ça mais c'est moi qui ai commencé XD ! Au final j'ai eu des info sur tes prochains chapitre, je garde cette technique en tête XD ! ) Par contre c'est sur que les chapitre d'hiver en été c'est dure à s'imaginer ! Faut dire que quand je me suis arrêté c'était noël XD ! Quand ce sera l''hiver on sera d'ailleurs peut être en été ! Sinon ta fic je vois pas pourquoi elle me dérangerait au contraire moi j'aime trop ! Tu doit être une fille rigolote ! Enfin je dit ça mais moi en vrai je suis quelqu'un de trop sage, en fait je me défoule dans ma fic XD ! Mais c'est vrai que quand je suis triste je ne suis pas du genre à faire quelque chose de joyeux ( Là c'est le moment ou je dois précisé ue malgré tout je ne suis pas triste en ce moment XD ! ) ! Sinon pour discuter tu peut toujours m'emvoyer des MP, d'ailleurs je te passerais la mienne par MP je crois on sait jamais XD ! C'est vrai que dans tes fics ont a les deux point de vue mais on n'en sait pas trop ! Du coup il y a toujours du mystère tandis que dans certaines fics on sait genre que tout les deux s'aiment mais tournent l'un autour de l'autre pendant un milliard de chapitre c'est trop stressant XD ! Quoi que je dit ça mais dés fois dans ma fic c'est limite ça ! Mais sinon je suis trop contente que tu réfléchisse à du dramatique, c'est mon genre préféré XD ! Alors mon genre préféré par l'un de mes auteurs (ou autrice si ça se dit XD ) préféré c'est juste trop bien ! Sinon tu sazit pas à quel point j'étais contente quand j'ai vu le à demain pour ma fic ! Perso je serais là :D !

* * *

><p>Je me rendis donc une fois de plus seul à mon poste de serveur. Je ne portais actuellement que mon uniforme, m'étant réveiller en retard je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre un manteau. J'avais froid. Je n'étais pas pressé d'arriver, mon courage n'avais jamais été à la hauteur de la situation. Sur ce coup je suis seul face à lui.<p>

Je pressais le pas, je ne pouvais reculer toute ma vie. Après tout je n'avais fait qu'accepter sa décision. Au final je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a chassé de sa vie. Une fois arrivé je tira la porte violemment et rentra décidé à changer les choses. Je me dirigea donc directement en cuisine. Il y était déjà. Je posa donc mes affaires et toussa pour qu'il puisse se retourner. Quand il vis que c'était moi il poussa un soupirs. Cela m'énervait mais me rendais également triste.

-Ciel : Ne soupire pas devant moi !

-Sebastian : Pardon ?

-Ciel : Tu as parfaitement compris.

Il me regarda un instant avec un air perplexe. Mais d'un autre coté il avais l'air d'en avoir totalement rien à faire. Que je dise quelque chose ou non sa vie ne risque pas d'être bouleversé. Il repartis en effet, dés les premières minutes qui suivirent en cuisine. Je fis donc de même. Il fallait maintenant que je fasse semblant de sourire devant tout les clients. Je n'en avais pourtant aucune envie. Mais mes vrais sentiments commençait à se faire ressentir. Les assiettes prirent alors toutes direction vers le sol. Je n'étais même plus capable de faire mon travail correctement. Le directeur ne manqua pas de m'en toucher deux mots. On le vit arriver du fond de la salle, tous les clients se poussant de son passage. Il arriva alors vers moi et me tira par la manche de ma chemise jusqu'à la cuisine. Je vis de loin Sebastian sourire. J'en avais plus que marre, je ne lui avait même pas parlé, j'allais me faire virer et tout ça sous son regard ravis. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes. Je sentis alors mon patron me pousser à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte.

-Robert : Cela fait maintenant combien d'assiettes que tu casse ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui, tu as un problème ?

Je n'osais pas lui répondre.

-Robert : Tu veux que je te vire c'est ça ?

C'est le moment alors que choisit Sebastian pour entrer. J'avais l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès.

-Robert : Que viens tu faire ici ? Tu sais très bien que je suis en train de parler avec Ciel ! Vous commencer à me fatiguer tout les deux !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qu'il devait se sentir idiot.

-Robert : Ca te fait rire ?

Sebastian ria alors à son tour.

-Robert : Toi aussi tu t'y met, bon j'en ai marre ! Vous deux vous allez passer le reste de votre journée à faire du rangement dans la réserve !

Il changea d'expression, ses yeux devinrent sombre. Il semblait tout à coup sérieux. Il paraissait à la fois furieux et effrayé. C'était donc ça l'effet que je lui faisais ?

-Sebastian : Rien que tout les deux ?

-Robert : Oui il n'y a que vous qui me poser problème a ce que je sache.

Il baissa le regard. Il n'avais plus aucune envie de rigoler. De mon coté je ne savais pas quoi ressentir, j'étais partagé entre la colère et la culpabilité.

-Robert : Eh bien qu'attendez vous ?

Nous nous dépêchèrent donc de descendre. Je regarda alors autour de moi afin de me rendre compte du travail qui nous attendait. Malheureusement il allait nous falloir du temps. La salle était remplis de carton et d'étagère vides. En plus de ça la salle n'était pas forcement bien éclairée. Je me retourna donc vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Contrairement à moi il n'avais pas l'air de se soucier du travail que l'on avait devant nous. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir en regardant vers le haut. Toutes les fois ou il a voulu se débarrasser de moi mais qu'il n'a pas réussi. Le voilà maintenant encore une fois seul avec moi. En ce moment même il devait m'en vouloir. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'aiderais pas alors je commença à ranger seul. A présent je n'avais même plus envie de lui parler. Les étagères se remplissaient et il ne faisait toujours rien. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je pris alors un des derniers carton et essaya de le poser sur la dernière étagère. Mais à l'évidence elle était bien trop haute pour moi. Je me retourna vers lui espérant qu'il vienne m'aider mais il restait assis. Après tout ce n'est pas bien grave. Je chercha alors une autre étagère de disponible. Plusieurs défilèrent devant mes yeux mais toutes étaient pleines. Je commença à désespérer je me retourna donc une dernière fois vers lui. Il n'étais déjà plus là. Je chercha donc encore. Je tomba alors sur une étagère avec un peu de place, il fallait juste pousser quelques caisses. Je commença donc à toutes les décaler vers la droite. Quand je poussa la dernière je pu voir son visage. Je ne savais pas dire si ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse, de lassitude ou bien de culpabilité mais il brillaient comme jamais je ne les ai vu briller. Je ne me lassais pas de l'admirer. Cependant je ne pouvais que me demander ce qui l'amenait ici.

-Sebastian : Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin d'aide.

Sa voix tremblait comme quelqu'un voulant pleurer. Il n'avais pourtant aucune raison. Je poussa malgré tout le dernier carton rompant ainsi notre unique contact. J'entendis alors ses pas se rapprocher, je détourna la tête. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Il était accoudé au mur. Je me rapprocha alors doucement. J'étais maintenant si proche. Je leva les yeux. Pour une fois j'avais l'impression que son regard se posait sur moi pour une vrai raison.

-Sebastian : Pourquoi tu était énervé en arrivant ?

-Ciel : A vrai dire en arrivant je voulais te crier toutes les insultes de la terre, te dire tout ce que je pensais de toi, de ta relation mais maintenant les mots ne viennent plus.

-Sebastian : Tu ne peut pas essayer de me les dire maintenant ?

-Ciel : Pourquoi voudrais tu les entendre ? Il y a peine quelques minutes tu me méprisait encore.

-Sebastian : Je ne sais pas.

Sa main, hésitante, se posa sur mon épaule. L'autre ne tarda pas à faire de même. Dans un dernier mouvement elle me rapprochèrent alors de lui. Il voulais me prendre dans tes bras. Il n'avais pas l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre malgré le nombre de fois qu'il l'avais fait. Je l'enlaçais alors de toutes mes forces. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise comme si c'était la seule chose qui me retenait de tomber. Mais quand nos yeux se croisèrent il me regardais à nouveau froidement.

-Sebastian : Non, pour l'instant je ne peux pas...

Je le fixais laissant échapper toute mon incompréhension. La colère me traversa l'espace d'un instant.

-Ciel : De toute manière je n'attendait rien de toi ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment je peut être toujours amoureux de toi !

Mais le sentiment qui finalement m'aura gagner sera la peine. La seule chose qu'il venait de ressentir était donc de la culpabilité. Je me détacha donc de cette étreinte et parti rejoindre le fond de la salle. Il savais ce que j'allais faire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit m'effondrer une fois de plus.


	37. Chapter 37

Bon alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai encore recu plein de review i'm happy :D ! En plus entre temps j'ai finalement pu poster mon OS ! D'ailleurs j'ai oublier de le précisez mais je voulais dédier cet OS à toutes mes léctrices qui n'ont que des histoires d'amour affreuses ! Je vous promet que je vais bientôt me rattraper !

-Toroko-sama : Je sais pas comment tu fais mais tu est presque toujours la premiere à commenter XD ! On doit être en télépatie ! Enfin bref, je sais pas comment tu l'as perçu mais je trouvait Ciel avec son mimi coup de pression un peu minable, c'est pas pour dire mais Sebastian il en avait rien à foutre ! En même temps c'est un méchant XD ! Faut dire comme tu le dit très bien qu'il est pas crédible ! Par contre Sebastian mama ça rigolerait pas XD ! En fait le plus surprenant dans cette fic c'est pas tant qu'il casse tout mais plutôt qu'il ai réussi à tout bien porter les autres jours XD ! En fait c'est pas ses sentiments qui reviennent à la surface mais plutôt le naturel qui revient au galot XD ! Moi personnelement ça irais si mon patron me disputerais, j'ai pas vraiment peur quand un grands me gronde par contre quand c'est un ami proche à moi...non mais c'est vrai aussi que bon il est pas costaud pour rien. Un mec qui fait peur mais qui est tout le temps gentil ça casserait un peu le mythe ! Mais j'avoue m'être bien venger sur Sebastian en le faisant punir ! Ça m'as toujours fait rire quand se qui se moquaient des punis à l'école se faisait punir aussi ! En plus c'était vraiment méchant de se moquer de lui ! En plus le local est l'endroit parfait ! Juste assez pour frustrer Ciel XD ! Non sérieux moi je pense que si Ciel avait fait des yeux un peu plus larmoyant Sebastian serait venu l'aider. Parce que bon faut aussi le comprendre, demander un service à Sebastian ça doit être parfois terrorisant. Et puis pour un peu qu'il réponde non d'un ton en colère XD ! Bon je vais t'expliquer la fin ! En fait Ciel est bien partis pleurer ! Et je pense que Sebastian s'en doute étant donné que bon il l'as quand même rejeté comme un vieux spaghettis accroché à la casserole ! Enfin faut dire aussi que dés fois je suis pas super clair ! Enfin bref voilà la suite :D !

-mangakadu14 : C'est vrai que Sebastian est parfois un peu bizarre ! Mais bon il as ses raisons ( raisons qui seront expliqué d'ici plusieurs chapitre ! ) Mais c'eest vrai que Ciel est un peu stupide de courrir après lui, en même temps Sebastian est tellement sexy ! Je crois pas qu'il va abandonner comme ça XD ! Enfin bon qui sait avec un peu il finira par vivre un amour paisible avec Sebastian; on ne sait jamais !

-Lisa-chan : Dés fois je finis par douter que Sebastian soit mon personnage préféré vu comment il se fait insulter chaque semaine XD ! Même si j'avoue il cherche un peu les ennuis ( dit comme ça ça fait un peu voyou, j'aime trop XD ! ) ! Sinon le patron moi je le trouve normal ! Faut dire ça coute cher les assiettes ( je suis horrible XD !) ! Même si c'est vrai que les yeux larmoyants de Ciel c'est quand même mignon. Enfin je dit ça mais quand on voit comment Sebastian reste impassible quand Ciel pleure, le patron passerait presque pour un ange XD ! Mais bon l'amour va peut être bientôt revenir ! Enfin peut être pas façon cucu la praline ( quoi que on peut s'attendre à tout XD ! ) ! Sinon vive les garçons *phrase totalement incohérente ne convenant absolument pas au contexte précedant* !

-cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Allez insulte le XD ! C'est fou le nombre d'insulte que je vais apprendre grace à ces chapitres XD ! Enfin bon elles vont peut s'attenuer ( même si j'en doute XD ! ) ! Ceci dit je préfère que ce soit des insultes envers Sebastian plutôt qu'envers moi XD !

-Youngmistress-Saku : Etrangement je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Claude est toujours le gros pervers dans les fics, comme si à la base c'était une de ses caractéristique première XD ! Ça et le fait que ce soit un connard généralement XD ! Enfin moi je l'aime bien ! Mais sinon avoue qu'en fait tu voudrais que Claude viole Ciel en fait histoire d'avoir un lemon XD ! Je t'ai démasquer XD ! Non je rigole ! C'est vrai que ça pourrait un minimum remettre les idées en place à Sebastian. Parce que là c'est un peu un boulet ! Bon quand au comportement bizarre de Sebastian il y a une raison, enfin on la saura en fait au fur et à mesure des chapîtres ! Désolé j'aime trop le mystère XD ! Et le drame aussi mais ça je crois que j'ai pas besoin de le préciser XD ! Mais c'est vrai que Ciel est aussi un peu bête dans l'histoire, il ne remarque même pas le comportement étrange de son amoureux ! En fait lui aussi c'est un boulet XD ! En même temps je le comprends un peu, faut dire que dans les bras de Sebastian on doit perdre toute sa rationnalité XD ! Enfin bref laissons une chance aux deux de se rattraper XD !

-Celeste31 : Et oui il y a encore des lecteurs qui apprecient Sebby ça parait dure à croire hein XD ? Pourtant j'ai une lectrice qui est contente de ce qu'il se passe pour Ciel XD ! Et puis moi aussi j'apprecie toujours autant Sebastian XD ! Enfin bon je suis pas un bon exemple. Surtout vu comment je suis un martyre avec Ciel ! Enfin c'est de la jolie souffrance ( Parce que comparé au fic ou Ciel se fait violer ou torturé la mienne c'est du pipi de chat XD ! ) Enfin bon de la à ce que ça le tue je ne pense pas XD ! Je suis sur que notre Ciel est capable de reconquérir Sebastian ! Allez Ciel sort les yeux larmoyants ( Enfin je crois pas que si il le fait ce sera par séduction XD ! ) ! enfin bon je te laisse rêver pour ce restaurant qui sait il y en a peut être un ! Quand tu vois à Paris les concentration de beau garçons qu'il peu y avoir en un lieu ça laisse place aux rêves ! Par contre Sebastian ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre des bonnes habitudes *enfin je dit ça je dit rien, n'y vois aucun sous entendu la dedans ;)* ! Enfin d'ici là qu'il arrive à devenir un beau gentleman ça me paraît encore tôt XD ! Quoi que on transforme bien les crapauds en prince à coup de baiser, D'ailleurs peut être que Ciel devrait essayer ! Qui sait peut être que ça marcherait XD ! Enfin bon on verra bien !

* * *

><p>Doucement je me réveillais. Je me rappelais alors tout ce qui avait eu lieu la veille. J'aurais pu faiblir une autre fois à l'idée d'accepter la réalité mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Je composa donc rapidement son numéro essayant de retenir mes larmes jusqu'au bout.<p>

Mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de décrocher que je me mit à sangloter. Mes mains s'agrippaient désespérément au téléphone. J'attendais tout de lui.

-Alois : Ciel allo, tu m'entends ?

Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma voix était coincé par mon envie de pleurer.

-Alois : J'étais étonné que tu m'appelle, ça faisait longtemps ! Rassure moi tout va bien.

Je pleurais d'avantage. Mais il fallait que je lui dise.

-Alois : Tu pleure ?

-Ciel : Rien ne va Alois, plus rien ne va.

-Alois : Attends la situation n'est peut être pas aussi désespéré que tu ne le croit !

-Ciel : C'est au sujet de Sebastian.

-Alois : Oh, raconte moi depuis le début.

Sans même réfléchir je lui ressortais tout les évènement qui ont marquer ces premières semaine. Il m'écoutait, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas confié à quelqu'un de cette manière. Ma voix redevenait claire et rapidement je finis de tout lui raconter. Au moins il était maintenant au courant de ma situation.

-Alois : Bon ça va pas être facile mais je crois pouvoir t'aider.

-Ciel : Vraiment ?

Mon sourire revenait.

-Alois : Par contre tu m'appellera tout les soirs !

-Ciel : Oui je n'y manquerait pas !

-Alois : Enfin sauf si tu est, comment dire, occupé !

-Ciel : Ca m'étonnerait que ça arrive de si tôt.

-Alois : Ne sous estime pas la méthode Alois !

-Ciel : Bon et si tu me disais ce que je doit faire aujourd'hui avant que je n'arrive en retard !

-Alois : Euh oui tu as raison je m'égare, bon malgré qu'il a de la haine envers toi ou autres sentiments encore plus débile il en reste comme même un dont tu peut te servir : la pitié

-Ciel : Tu veux qu'il ai pitié de moi ? Au pire ça m'ammenera à un calin !

-Alois : Non fait moi confiance, au fond Sebastian est gentil et tu le sait très bien ! Si tu lui parle de ton hôtel miteux il va forcement vouloir t'héberger !

-Ciel : Ouais je peut aussi arriver directement avec mes valises. Ca fait quand même un peu trop cramé non ?

-Alois : Mais non mais non, de toute manière si tu vas chez lui je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de valises !

-Ciel : Malgré que l'on soit au téléphone j'ai l'impression de sentir tes coups de coude sur mon épaule !

-Alois : Bon si on parle plus tu va être en retard ! Mais tu me rapelle sans faute !

-Ciel : Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

-Alois : Et si jamais tu as besoin niveau sexe, j'ai tester des nouveaux trucs avec Claude donc..

-Ciel : Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller !

-Alois : Bon d'accord a plus tard, mais tu n'oublie, de la pitié !

-Ciel : Oui, bon à plus !

Alors que je raccrochais je me sentais remplis d'un espoir nouveau ! J'étais tout heureux de reprendre cette journée. J'ai donc flâner dans les rues jusqu'au restaurant. Dés que j'entra je dit à tout le monde bonjour. Je te vis alors du coin de l'oeil. Je me précipitai vers toi espérant que je soit discret. Mais alors que tu te retournais je me rendis compte que mon sourire prenait toute la place sur mon visage. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que ce que je devais lui donner était de la pitié. J'essayais alors tant bien que mal de cacher ma joie de le voir mais on aurait dit plutôt une grimace qu'une expression triste.

-Sebastian : Alors Ciel c'est quoi cette tête ! On dirais que le coin de tes lèvres n'arrive pas à rester en place.

-Ciel : Non pas du tout ! Tout va très bien !

-Sebastian : Attends laisse moi deviner ! Tu voulais un air aussi nonchalant que moi pour pouvoir avoir la classe ! Mais tu sais c'est pas donné à tout le monde !

-Ciel : Ouais mais moi au moins je sais sourire ! Tu est tellement froid que tu fais peur au client !

-Sebastian : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais sourire ! Et même mieux que toi ! Je vais te montrer.

Il essaya mais sans succés. Ses lèvres était contracté d'une manière tout sauf naturel. Je me mis à rire.

-Ciel : Et c'est moi après qui a une tête bizarre ! Hahaha c'est encore pire que je ne l'imaginait !

-Sebastian : Pourtant avant ça venait facilement !

-Ciel : Ca c'est parce que t'est devenu un vieux ronchon !

Je lui attrapa les joue et mima grossièrement un sourire joyeux. On riait.

-Robert : Alors apparemment ça vous a rapproché de ranger les cartons ensemble hier !

Je retira immédiatement mes mains. Nous venions aussi bien lui que moi de se ra peller tout ce qui s'était produit durant cette journée. Mes larmes coulèrent sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive.

-Robert : Bah Ciel pourquoi tu pleure ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Je voyais bien que Sebastian était géné, je voulais dire que tout allait bien mais tous les serveurs arrivèrent pour me consoler. Tous sauf Sebastian qui n'osait même pas dire un mot. Je continuais malgré tout de pleurer. Sebastian se démarquait du groupe, il restait éloigné. Cependant il ne resta pas longtemps à l'écart.

Pour mon malheur un des serveurs l'interpella.

-Steve : Sebastian console le, toi tu le connais mieux que nous ! On a tout essayer mais il ne s'arrête pas de pleurer.

-Sebastian : Je..je ne pense pas être capable de réduire ses larmes.

-Steve : Essaye.

Tous le regardaient avec insistance. Il se rapprocha alors de moi. Je tremblait, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Steve : Tu fais quoi là ? Prends le dans tes bras.

Mon coeur s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il devait être autant surpris que moi. Notre gène était au plus haut point. Mais alors que je pensais que jamais mon coeur ne pourrais battre plus vite qu'en ce moment il me pris dans ses bras. Son odeur, son contact je ne trouvais même plus les larmes. Je frissonnais à chaque instant.

-Sebastian : Il à l'air d'aller mieux.

Je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras. Lorsqu'il essaya de se défaire je le retins. il paraissait surpris. Je lui lança un regard suppliant. Je voulais encore être avec lui.

-Steve : il n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça.

-Robert : Tout les deux vous n'avez qu'a prendre votre pause, vous reviendrez quand il ira mieux.

-Sebastian : Très bien.

Il m'emmena donc dehors pour me faire prendre l'air. Il resta un long moment sans me parler. Je continuais malgré tout de m'agripper à lui.

-Sebastian : Si tu ne veux plus pleurer pourquoi veux tu rester dans mes bras.

-Ciel : Parce que je t'aime et que tu me manque Sebastian.

Les larmes revirent.

-Sebastian : Tu ne va pas te remettre à pleurer !

Je pleurais plus fort, le serrant de toutes mes forces.

-Sebastian : Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dut ! Dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu pleure.

Je ravalais mes larmes avec difficulté.

-Ciel : J'habite dans un hôtel pourri à 20 dollars la nuit et la seule chose à la quelle je pense c'est à toi ! Chaque soir j'espère que tu vienne me rejoindre ! Si je pleure Sebastian c'est parce que je t'aime et toi non.

Tu ne répondit rien. Je te regardais mais aucune expression ne se dessinait sur ton visage. Je me rapprochais. Pas un instant tu voulu me repousser. Je t'embrassa. Mes lèvres se rencontrèrent les tiennes. Je les happais doucement mais au fur et à mesure je les dévorais. Ma langue força le passage et s'entremêla avec la tienne.J'essayais par moment de reprendre de l'air. Je ne cessais de caresser ta langue et de reprendre tes lèvres, je plongeai dans ce baiser comme si je voulais qu'il ne se finisse jamais. Mais tu tes lèvres se défirent doucement des miennes.

-Sebastian : Ne restons pas ici.


	38. Chapter 38

Bon je sais je suis un monstre de vous avoir laissez avec une fin comme ça ! Enfin bon voilà tout de même la suite !

Sinon âmes sensible attention il y a un lemon donc je previens ! De toute manière vous pourrez le distinguer il est séparé par deux barres !

* * *

><p>-chiiby-ana'-chan : Bah déjà pour un week end c'est cool ! Et puis comme ça t'as pu revenir avec deux chapitres ! Quoi que ce sera surement la même chose quand tu reviendra :D ! Enfin bon du coup je devrais encore attendre pour pouvoir espérer un OS ! Mais sinon t'inquiète c'est pas trop difficile à écrire et puis ça peut toujours quelque chose de petit :D ( Et oui j'ai une manie de souler mes lectrices pour les forcer à écrire XD ! ) ! Haha tu as arrivé à déceler la part de sadisme dans le obliger de se voir ! Faut dire j'adore les torturer ! Hahaha ! Enfin bon je vais essayer que ça dure pas 20 chapitres ( Quoi que je me fais pas vraiment confiance sur ce coup là XD ! ) C'est vrai sinon que j'ai été méchante pour le coup de Sebastian qui prends Ciel dans ses bras avant de le rejetter ! Enfin bon mieux vaut des fau espoir que pas d'éspoirs du tout ( Enfin là sur j'ai pas l'impression d'être convaincante XD ! ) ! Sinon tu est chez ton père pour un mois sans internet ?! Je compatis vraiment, enfin si ça se trouve tu doit bien t'amuser quand même ! Faut dire que moi je suis une accro ! Quand à mon deuxième chapitre je pensais quand même que tu allais réussir à deviner ou est ce qu'il allait ! Un petit indice, ils vont pas jouer aux cartes XD !<p>

-mangakadu14 : Ton commentaire m'as tué XD ! Surtout la première phrase XD ! Mais je reconnais mon tort sur ce point là, Ciel là n'est vraiment pas remplis de fierté ! En même temps j'étais partis sur un truc tellement guimauve XD ! Et c'est vrai aussi qu'il devrait arrêter de s'accrocher à Sebastian ! Mais bon il est en bonne voie ( enfin je crois XD ! ) ! D'ailleurs quand j'y pense Sebastian meriterait des cailloux parce que au final les efforts qu'il as fait peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main XD ! Sinon t'inquiète Ciel va pas rester un enfant tout le long de l'histoire, il va aussi un peu se rebeller ( Ce sera drôle à voir XD ! ) ! Sinon je suis contente que la publication de ma fic t'ai fait plaisir :D ( Mine de rien ça m'as mit tout de bonne humeur ! ) ! Et je plussoie quand à ff, c'est vraiment devenu desert ! D'ailleurs J'étais aux anges quand j'ai vu que tu avais posté la suite :D ! Bon et bien maintenant tu part donc dans deux jour ! Je poste vraiment pile poil, un peu de retard et tu serais partis sans la suite, ça aurait été horrible avec une fin pareil XD ! Enfin bon du coup je te souhaite de bonne vacances, surtout à Biarritz, je t'envie trop *_* ! Enfin bon moi je doit bosser XD *retourne dans le coin sombre de sa chambre pour écrire la suite* !

-Lady lisa-chan : Non pas les enfoirés XD ! Surtout ne refait pas ça cette semaine, ça pourrait être atroce XD ! Enfin je doute que tu en ai encore envie XD ! Surtout que cette semaine c'est plutôt chaud ! D'ailleurs merci à Alois, n'empèche je me demande vraiment pourquoi des mecs comme ça ça n'existe pas dans la vrai vie ! Enfin bon heureusement qu'il est là ! Parce que avec Sebastian le boulet ( Si les cailloux qu'on lui lancait n'était pas virtuel, on aurait déjà pu le considérer comme lapidé ! ) ! Enfin bon là il se rattrape quand même un peu ! Enfin je crois XD ! En plus je crois qu'on en a un peu marre de voir Ciel pleurer, enfin bon là pour changer on va l'entendre gémir XD ! Enfin sinon tu me pardonne d'avoir ris quand j'ai lu que tu te faisais engueuler lorsque tu faisais tomber un verre XD ? Moi à ta place j'aurais déjà été tué tellement j'en casse facilement, je suis toujours la gourdasse qui fait basculer son verre sur la table laissant la nappe s'imbiber de vin XD ! Par contre pour les serveurs sympas je me doute que tu y ai inclus Sebastian XD ! D'ailleurs il reste à l'écart c'est méchant XD ! Sinon pour le guimauve on sait jamais, je sais j'avais dit que j'en ferais pas mais bon comme on dit chasse le naturel et il revient au galot ! Sinon je suis d'accords avec toi, c'est vraiment Sebastian l'idiot dans l'histoire ! Ah vivement qu'il se rende compte de sa bétise XD !

-Guest : Alois un dieu de l'amour XD ! Quoi que pourquoi pas ! Si il as réussi à séduire Claude on peut limite le considérer comme un Dieu ! Alors si en plus il arrive à réconcilier Ciel et Sebastian ! Sinon Claude me ferait presque pitié ! Bon bien que parfois tout comme Sebastian j'ai envie de le tuer dans l'animé mais bon au final je l'aime bien :D ! Mais j'avoue que avec Hannah c'est un connard ! Heureusement qu'au final Alois laisse Claude tomber ! Sinon tu devrait être contente ce chapitre comporte un lemon XD ! Et y'as pas de Claude dedans XD !

-Etoile-lead-sama : Allez c'est pas grave pour ton absence, surtout qu'en plus tu fais un OS rien que pour moi ! Mais sinon les trois pages c'est pour l'histoire ou le lemon XD ! Parce que si c'est trois pages pour le lemon ça risque d'être épicé XD ! Remarque pour une perverse comme moi ce serait cool XD ! Non mais je me doute que c'est pour l'histoire ! Enfin bon en tout cas ça me va ! Je sais que tu fera les choses bien de toute façon ! Sinon j'avoue être un monstre avec cette fin ! Ça a dut surprendre ! Mais bon un petit lemon en milieu de temps de drame ça fait pas de mal ! Enfin bon heureusement que Alois et les employés étaient là parce que sinon on aurait dut attendre mille ans XD ! Quoi que les employés ont un peu abusés quand même XD ! Enfin bref j'espere que d'ici ce chapitre j'aurais pu voir ton OS ! Il me tarde de le lire !

-Toroko-sama : Comme de part hasard au moment ou je te dit que tu est toujours la première à commenter XD ! J'ai vraiment la poisse à croire XD ! Enfin bref sinon tu as fait une sieste XD ? Désolé ça me fait juste trop rire comme concept ! J'avoue que là Alois je l'ai ressortis du finfons des abimes ! Le pauvre il devait s'y ennuyer avec Claude comme unique compagnie ! Enfin en même temps Ciel n'aurait pas pu se passer de lui ! Sinon on est d'accord toute les deux pour dire que Ciel est une salope XD ! Bon j'avoue que le truc de tiré les joues c'était limite cliché ! Mais bon fallait s'y attendre XD ! Sinon c'est vrai que Ciel pour l'instant pert un peu de son image au travail ! Mais bon ce serait batard si il deviendrait la chochotte de service XD ! N'empèche t'est méchante avec Sebastian XD ! Surtout que si il est à l'écart je pense pas que c'est par dépit XD ! Bon sinon pour les prenoms j'avoue que je suis pas très imaginative XD ! En vrai je serais capable de poser des noms affreux partout XD ! Pour le prenom de Jamile j'ai dut chercher dans un dictionnaires de noms brésiliens XD ! Je sais je suis un boulet XD ! J'avoue aussi abuser quand à l'attitude de Steve, en ce moment c'est fou comment Sebastian se prends des coups de pression ! Allez faut que l'on remette Ciel à l'attaque XD ! Sinon maintenant Robert doit être méchant XD ? Mais si il leur avait pas donné de pause ils pouraient pas aller chez Sebastian ! Et puis faut dire Ciel quand il pleure il doit faire trop pitier, enfin bon ça c'est mon avis XD ! Un baiser sensuel XD ? Dans ce cas tu devrait aimer ce chapitre XD ! Allez spéciale pour toi !

-cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Bon là je pense que Sebastian devrait se rattraper XD ! Avec un petit lemon ça glisse tout seul ( C'est cas de le dire XD ! ) ! Sinon pour la review appreciation scolaire XD ! Enfin bon généralement qu'importe la review ça me fait toujours plaisir :D ! Quand à l'école je crois que ça ne manque à personne XD !

-celeste31 : C'est vrai que Sebastian est plutôt sexy XD ! Moi avec un mec comme ça je serais presque prête à tout lui pardonnez XD ! Enfin bon la il s'agit de Ciel ! Il devrait faire un effort XD ! Enfin bon la il est un peu mieux quand même ! Surtout quand on sait ce qui attends Ciel ! On peut déjà voir ça comme un espoir XD ! Sebastian un crapaud XD ? Le pauvre ! Enfin bon si ça rime...Mais quand même le crapaud quoi XD ! Quoi que il est plutôt éloigné du prince charmant, ou alors c'est une version raté XD ! Enfin niveau personalité hein ! Sinon c'est vrai qu'Alois fait des miracles ! C'est un peu le Cilit Bang de l'amour XD ! Quel comparaison magnifique XD ! Mais j'avoue que sur ce coup là c'est plutôt risqué ! Enfin bon heureusement qu'ici Ciel est un peu moins fier ( Comme dirait hachi dans Nana : Ne laisse pas la fierté entraver le chemin de ton bonheur ! ) ! D'ailleurs il fera tout autant moins le fier quand Sebastian l'aura mit dans son lit XD ! Bon sinon c'est vrai que l'entre de Ciel avec Sebastian tout heureux fait limite guimauve mais bon ! En plus la chute est encore pire, enfin je crois que là je m'enfonce XD ! Tout ça gaché par un type qui s'apelle Robert ! Ça c'est la poisse ! Sinon je crois que tout le monde à kiffé le coup de pression de Steve XD ! Pourtant il as trop pris la confiance XD ! Sinon Sebastian parait vraiment idiot décrit comme ça XD ! Je crois qu'il a plus l'habitude de l'amour à force d'être méchant XD ! Enfin bon je te rassure il va bien se rattraper et ne va pas se contenter de l'embrasse à pleine bouche XD !

* * *

><p>Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait, qu'importe à quel but je voulais juste passer du temps avec lui.<p>

Il me prit par la main et me fit avancer jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me paraissait plutôt pressé, il m'ouvrit tout de suite la porte. Dés qu'il monta à l'intérieur je pu sentir une tension se crée, après tout il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé, je ne connaissais rien de ses sentiments actuels. Il roulait tout simplement, certainement vers son studio. Je regardais alors les paysage défilé. Quelque part je me sentais stressé. J'avais l'impression de faire ça pour la première fois. Je me demandais bien ce que Sebastian pouvait penser. Je dirigea alors mon regard vers lui et vit qu'il me regardait déjà. Je détourna immédiatement le regard. Il ferais mieux de regarder la route. Cependant nous étions bientôt arrivé, je sentais la pression monter. J'avais pourtant tellement attendu ce moment. Puis il s'arrêta. Nous durent donc descendre. Tout semblait aller si vite et si lentement à la fois. Une fois rentré je m'attendais à rentrer directement dans sa chambre mais nous restèrent dans le salon. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la cuisine.

-Sebastian : Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Ciel : Non ça va aller.

Il arriva malgré tout avec deux verres remplis d'alcool.

-Sebastian : Juste pour ce soir ça ne va pas te tuer.

Je pris donc par politesse le verre qu'il me tendait bien qu'au fond je n'en voulais pas. Quand à lui, il me regardait tout en buvant le sien. Je faisais tourner le liquide dans mon verre en regardant vers le sol, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il voulait ce soir m'exprimer ses sentiments. Mais je chassa vite ces idées de ma tête, je ne sais pas si une occasion comme celle là se représentera. Je m'approcha donc de lui. Tout en le regardant je bu mon verre d'un traite. Lui il l'avait déjà terminer. Il me regardait avec cet air sérieux qui ne me laisse pas indifférent. En un court instant il me prit par la nuque et me rapprocha violemment de lui. Mon verre glissa de mes mains avant de retomber sur le sol et de se briser. Cependant il n'en avait rien à faire et moi non plus.

* * *

><p>Mes pensées se mélange je ne sais plus trop si j'ai envie de faire ça maintenant. Pourtant son regards me transperce toujours autant.<p>

-Ciel : On va donc coucher ensemble ?

-Sebastian : Oui, tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Ciel : Si, mais...

-Sebastian : Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de question à se poser !

-Ciel : Sebastian je t'ai...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres se retrouve sur les miennes. J'aurais aimé lui dire ce que je ressens avant de faire ça mais bon ce n'est pas si important finalement. Je ferme alors mes yeux. Sa bouche est si chaude, j'aime quand elle se presse ainsi contre la mienne. Ça me parait étrange de partager ça à nouveau avec lui. Je saisis alors sa lèvres inférieur et commence à la sucer. Je le regarde alors pour voir sa réaction. Il sourit. Il reprends alors le baiser introduisant sa langues aux cotés de la mienne. Sa main descends sur mon torse et déboutonne tout le haut de mon uniforme. Ma langue caresse la sienne. Mes joues deviennent brûlantes. Je le déshabille alors à mon tour. On n'entends plus que le bruit de notre baiser et celui des vêtements s'empilant sur le sol au fur et à mesure. Je me sens alors basculer sur le canapé. Sa langue se retire alors que nous ouvrons tout les deux les yeux. Sans même réfléchir ma main se pose sur son visage. Son regards est si doux. Pourquoi me fait il ces yeux quand je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Mais il se baisse alors vers mes et mes pensées n'ont plus lieu d'être. Il m'embrasse la nuque, je frémis. Mes craintes semblent s'évaporer entre ses bras. Mon coeur bat d'autant plus vite. Ses baisers descendent toujours plus bas. Je tente alors de reprendre ma respiration. Je pose ma main sur mon front. Il est brûlant, tout comme le reste de mon corps à présent. Je me sens alors durcir sentant la main de Sebastian sur ma hanche. Je baisse mes yeux vers lui. Il se trouve déjà près de mon érection. Je m'accroche à tout ce que ma main à put trouver. Il la lèche de tout son long. Des frissons remontent le long de mon corps. Le désire me dévore. Il s'attarde alors sur le bout. Ma mâchoire se crispe, ça me fait tellement de bien. Mon membre devient douloureux. Il la prends alors en bouche.

-Ciel : Aaah Sebastian...!

Je gémis sans même vraiment de raison. Je me laisse juste allez. Mes mains se pose alors sur ses cheveux. Il comme à bouger ses lèvres se serrant de plus en plus. Mon corps se contracte, la chaleur m'envahit. Mon esprit s'embrume. Il va de plus en plus vite. Je gémis encore plus fort. Mon se serre, mon érection devient douloureuse d'une manière insoutenable. A ma surprise il introduit quelques uns de ses doigts en moi. Il les plonges dés le premier instant jusqu'au fond de moi. Ma virilité sa cogne alors contre le fond de sa gorge tant il accélère les mouvements. Mes se resserrent. Mon corps entier frissonne. Le plaisir est de plus en plus prenant. Ses doigts comment alors à m'étirer. J'halète. Ils font des tours en moi. Il lèche alors avidement mon glands. Je me déverse en lui tandis qu'il enlève ses doigts.

Il remonte alors vers moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Il m'embrasse alors tendrement avant de rentrer en moi. Ses mains s'entrelacent alors aux miennes. Mon corps tremble de le sentir à nouveau. Il avance doucement tandis que je fronce les sourcils. Je me retiens de crier ou quoi que soit d'autre. Il reste alors au dessus de moi sans bouger. Mon coeur bat tellement que je peut le sentir. Je commence doucement à m'habituer. J'ouvre alors les yeux. Je rate un battement le voyant ainsi au dessus de moi. Son regards est si sombre. Dans ces moments je revois toujours le même Sebastian et il me fait fondre. Il commence alors à bouger en moi tandis que le plaisir envahit ma virilité. Je frémis à toutes ces sensations. Son souffle caressent de manière irrégulière mon visage. Mon excitation ne fait que monter. Il augmente alors les mouvements. Mon membre se contracte. Il devient douloureux. Mes mains se resserrent contre les siennes. Elles sont toutes tellement brûlantes. Elle glisse l'une contre l'autre tant les mouvements deviennent rapides. Il commence alors à crier mon nom. Une douce chaleur parcoure mon corps. Ses coups deviennent violent. Il touche ma prostate. Mes cris résonnent alors dans la pièce. Je suis tout comme lui sur le point de craquer. Mon anus se resserrent progressivement. Mon membre est si douloureux. Mon bas ventre me brûle. Il donne alors un autre coup. Des frissons remontent tout le longs de mon corps. Je tremble puis jouis tandis que je me resserre violemment. Je sens alors Sebastian venir en moi. Nous haletons tout les deux. Il se retire alors et se relève pour se diriger vers la cuisine me laissant seul sur mon canapé.

* * *

><p>Il venait alors de se rhabiller. Quand à moi j'attendais ses prochains mots mais voyant la situation que cela prenait je me releva. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'adresser quoique ce soit. On venait pourtant de se remettre ensemble. Enfin je croit.<p>

-Ciel : Sebastian...?

-Sebastian : Oui.

-Ciel : Je t'aime.

Il se retourna un court instant mais il détourna immédiatement son regard. Je pouvais lire de la gène dans son visage. Il semblait perturbé par ce que je venais de lui dire. Pourtant cela aurait très bien pu être à lui de prononcer ces mots.

-Sebastian : Je crois que je vais monter, je suis fatigué. Ah et viens avec moi je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Ceci dit ces quelques minutes sans parler me permettait d'admirer son studio. Ou plutôt sa villa vu la taille qu'elle fait.

Elle est juste immense. C'est en quelque sorte une résidence de riche. Même les escaliers sont en marbre. J'avoue ne plus trop savoir ou donner de la tête. Je me demande si ma chambre est à la hauteur des autres pièces.

C'était les seuls mots qui résonnait dans ma tête. Pourtant il y avait plus important à penser. J'étais d'ailleurs loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendait. A peine entré j'avais put voir que le lit était remplis de pétales de roses. Il y avait des bougies partout et dans un coin se trouvait deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne. Cependant si j'étais celui qui entrais dans cette chambre je me doutais bien que tout ça ne m'étais pas destiné. Je voulais alors me retourner mais ton soupir m'en dissuada. Ma main gauche s'accrocha faiblement aux quelques doigts qu'elle put trouver, comme un enfant avec un de ses parents. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps.

-Ciel : Hhh...En attendant.. que tu me trouve une autre chambre..

J'avais du mal à parler, ma peine me nouait complètement.

-Ciel : J'aimerais être seul un instant.

Je n'avais plus qu'a l'appeler même si je doute qu'il me réponde. Je ne sais même pas quel heure il est là bas. Je composa juste son numéro espérant qu'il daigne répondre.

-Alois : Allo Ciel ? Que veux tu à cette heure ci ?

-Ciel : J'ai fais exactement comme tu m'as dit, nous avons même passer un moment ensemble mais au fond je le sens bien. Sebastian n'est plus amoureux de moi ou du moins pas assez pour que je lui suffise.

-Alois : Il y a une fille en plus ?

-Ciel : Oui et je crois bien qu'elle est plus forte que Julia.

-Alois : Tu n'as qu'a lui faire deux gâteau cette fois ci.

Je laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Alois : Bon sérieusement jusqu'à maintenant on pensais avoir tout essayer mais il reste encore une chose que l'on n'as jamais appliqué.

-Ciel : Je t'écoute.


	39. Chapter 39

Bon alors je reviens avec un chapitre qui est je dirais mignon ! Peut être un peu cliché, quoi que de ma part le précisé est plutôt un pléonasme XD ! Sinon je suis trop contente, malgré que certaines de mes lectrices soit en vacances j'ai eu vraiment plein de review je suis trop contente :D ! J'ai fait ma fameuse danse de la joie XD ! Enfin bref assez parlez de moi ( pour changer XD ! ) ! Voici le chapitre 39, bientôt le 40 qui aura la particularité d'être plus long que d'habitude !

-cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Il est vrai que j'utilise Alois un peu à tort et à travers ! Enfin bon Sinon pauvre Ciel il avancerais jamais XD ! Part contre pour Soma et Agni je crois qu'il vont être un peu en stand by pour l'instant ! Disons que c'est plus des personnages secondaires, donc forcement on entends pas trop parler d'eux ! Mais bon je vais quand même essayer d'arranger ça :D ! J'essayerais aussi de rendre Sebby plus gentil mais ça ça demande un peu plus de travail XD !

-Youngmistress-Saku : Non bien sur je te crois, la presence de lemon ne vient absolument pas interferer dans ton jugement XD ! En même temps qui n'aime pas les lemons ! Bon normalement il devrait bientôt en ravoir un ! Héhé je ne m'arrête jamais XD ! Enfin bon pour l'instant personne n'as l'air de s'en plaindre XD ! Quand à Alois tout le monde s'imagine qu'il reserve un truc compliqué à Ciel mais en fait c'est très simple ! Faut dire en laissant une fin suspence j'ai de quoi stimuler l'imagination des fans XD ! D'ailleurs toutes tes supositions pour la chambre sont vraiment hilarente XD ! Ma préféré c'est celle du porno XD ! Ah non mais franchement ça serait hilarent ! Mais bon je ne suis pas aussi drôle que ça XD ! Mais bon y'a une des propositions qui est vraiment proche de la réalité ! Enfin bon je ne te dit pas laquelle histoire de te laisse la surprise XD ! Tu verra bien XD !

-Lady lisa-chan : J'avoue que c'est un peu une fin batarde ! Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois je m'en rends même pas compte, ça me paraît tout naturel de finir sur ce genre de choses ! Enfin bon apparement le lemon à plus donc c'est déjà ça :D ! Surtout que j'en ai prévu plein d'autre XD ! Et oui perverse un jour perverse toujours ! Sinon je te l'avais pour Ciel XD ! Après le voir pleurer et gémir ça serait encore autre chose XD ! Sinon en fait il te faudrais encore d'autres lemons pour savoir si Sebastian peut être pardonné c'est ça XD ? Bien tenté lisa-chan XD ! Non mais c'est vrai qu'il as été tellement méchant, mais bon il va se rattrapper encore plus ;) ! Sinon un an sans rien pété :O ! Respect ! Moi chez moi entendre un bruit de porcelaine brisé est devenu le train train quotidien XD ! Bon allez j'espere que ce chapitre sera un peu moins guimauve à tes yeux ! Enfin non meiux vaut pas que j'espere ça XD !

-Toroko-sama : Ce chapitre même si je l'avais pas dédié il se serait dédié tout naturelement ! Enfin je dit ça mais je ne compte pas le nombre de gens qui devaient attendre ce lemon XD ! Enfin bref, sinon pour Nana j'ai suivi un moment sur virgin 17 ! C'était plutôt bien mais j'arrive pas trop à voir à quel scène tu fait allusion, celle ou hachi est avec l'autre là le viieux marié ou celle ou pour la première fois elle monte dans la voiture de Takumi :O ? Sinon Sebastian même si c'est cliché il as raison XD ! A moins que l'on peu mourir de sexe trop intense :O ! Enfin j'espère pas sinon la vie de Ciel risque de devenir limité XD ! N'empèche pour arriver à boire cul sec Ciel il as dut s'entraîner XD ! Ciel la salope XD ! Non arretons c'est méchant ! Surtout que c'est pas censé être ton perso préférer XD ? Enfin je dit ça je dit rien ! Ah mais sinon merci pour le lemon *mine gêné* ! Déjà qu'il est assez maltraité par Sebastian ! Bon en même temps ça doit être dur de dire je t'aime XD ! Enfin bon normalement après une partie de jambes en l'air il devrait être content et tout lui accorder ! Sinon pour Jamile et ses sourcils XD ! Tu lache pas cette idée XD ! Enfin bon je te comprends ! Sinon désolé pour ta proposition mais c'est pas ça XD ! Je crois que parfois notre télépathie est foireuse XD ! Enfin bon c'est pas très loin ! Ceci dit pourquoi Steve XD ? Sinon ne t'inquiète pas tu ne passe pas pour une boufonne égocentrique XD !

-Etoile-lead-sama : Tu est l'une de mes seules lectrices a essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe, en plus des fois tu est vraiment proche de la réalité XD ! En fait tu est très intelligente Etoile-lead-sama ! Enfin toute les personne intelligente généralement aime ma fic haha *rire orgeuilleux* ! N'empèche je finis par avoir de la peine pour Jamile, tout le monde espère que Sebastian ne l'aime, faut dire c'est plutôt normal XD ! C'est plutôt mio la méchante qui met des batons dans les roues de Ciel XD ! C'est surtout ta suposition de fin qui m'as tué XD ! Dit comme ça ça parait atroce XD ! Je vais finir par me sentir coupable XD ! N'empèche je viens de remarquer un truc en fait c'est ma nouvelle :D ! Trop fort j'ai une nouvelle rien que pour moi :D ! Enfin bon comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mon commentaire elle était vraiment trop bien donc c'est encore plus la classe ! Surtout le lemon héhé ! La je serais presque tenté de redemander encore autre chose mais ce serait un peu abusé de ma part XD ! Enfin bon sinon je ne pense pas que ce chapitre va pouvoir déjà répondre à tes questions mais bon il reste mignon :D ! Donc voila Kiss 3 3 ! ( en esperant que mes coeurs ne seront pas censuré laissant à la place des espèces de fesses XD ! )

-Celeste31 : Non seulement c'est dure de lui faire la tête mais alors ça va être encore plus dure pour Ciel XD ! Quoi même si il passé un bon moment avec le coup de la chambre...C'est vrai que sur ce coup là Sebby aurait put être plus sympa ! Hahaha Steve à la base ce n'était qu'un personnage secondaire mais au final je finis par bien l'aimer XD ! Sinon c'est vrai que Sebastian il joue un peu à la même temps qui dit qu'il n'aime plus Ciel ? On ne sait jamais, après tout on ne fait pas ce genre de chose à un ami, enfin je crois XD ! Quoi que on sait jamais, si ça se trouve ma fic va en fait devenir un remake de sex friends XD ! Remarque ça ferait plein de lemon XD ! Enfin je dit ça mais de toute façon va y'avoir certainement plein de lemon à l'avenir ! Sinon l'acool je crois que c'est juste pour se donner du courage ! Après tout ses fesse ne sont plus habitué XD ! Et puis quand on sait comment Sebastian est monté XD ! Enfin bon après pour ce qui est des intentions de Sebastian bah tu verra bien XD !

Ayumuri-chan : Oh mon Dieu ça fait longtemps, presque un an je crois XD ! Enfin bref ça me fait plaisir de te revoir :D ! Du coup c'est sur t'a put lire d'un coup tout les chapitres ou Sebastian joue au connard XD ! tu doit le detester XD ! Quand tu m'as dit que Sebastian jouait à un double jeu va savoir pourquoi j'ai tout de suite eu la chanson de christophe Willem en tête, honte à moi XD ! Enfin bon faut dire que Ciel est très naif donc c'est facile pour Sebastian de le berner, en même temps c'est méchant d'user de la débilité de Ciel XD ! Ah merci pour le lemon :D ! Ça fait toujours plaisir surtout quand c'est quelqu'un de déjà douée à la base :D ( Ta fiction Les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs contient du lourd ! ) ! Sinon faut dire que les problèmes viennent toujours de Sebastian ! Faut dire il ramene toujours une meuf pour compliquer les choses, d'ailleurs l'actuelle s'appelle Jamile, c'est pas très éloigné de Julia du coup ça m'arrive d'ecrire le mauvais prénom XD ! Sinon pour la soluce d'Alois tout le monde m'as ressortis des supositions super compliqué alors qu'en fait c'est tout simple XD !

-kawa-sensei : Ah merci beaucoup :D ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ma fic continue de te plaire :D ! Ah ou et au fait bienvenue dans le clan de mes lectrices *danse de la joie pour moi* :D !

-chiiby-ana'-chan : Ah te revoilà :D ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'OS je peut encore attendre, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de patient XD ! Déjà si je sais qu'un jour je pourrais lire un OS de chiiby-ana'-chan ça serait cool :D ! Enfin bref sinon j'ai découvert une autre facette de toi, je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant le sadisme XD ! Des coups d'humour XD ? Enfin bon ça c'est pour le lecteur parce que Ciel XD, je pense pas qu'il rigole beaucoup XD ! Enfin bon en fait je viens de me rendre compte que mon sadisme va surement dépasser les 20, désolé pourtant tu m'avais encouragé et tout mais bon c'est comme ça ( Enfin bon si on voit ça sous un autre angle tu peut être sure que l'histoire va dépasser 58 chapitres XD ! ) ! AH donc j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner avec ce lemon :D ! Cool, enfin je dit ça mais je l'avais prévu avant même que Sebastian se fasse traiter de connard, c'est à dire il y a très longtemps XD ! En tout cas pour internet je compatis, bon on peut toujours trouver à faire mais c'est vrai que c'est dure ! Enfin bon si déjà tu peut revenir les week end c'est déjà ça ! Et puis ça permet de voir la rentré d'un autre façon, ce sera pas "oh non je doit retrouner à l'école" mais "Yes je vais pouvoir aller sur internet" XD ! Ah oui par contre s'occuper de petit là c'est plus dure, moi j'ai déjà donné maintenant c'est finis XD ! Faut dire je suis pas patiente avec les enfants XD ! Sinon c'est vrai que je les aurais bien imaginé jouer aux cartes, mais je pense qu'ils s'en foutrait du jeu et qu'il aurait trop envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre XD ! Enfin après ça dépent quel genre de carte XD !

* * *

><p>"La seule façon de le faire se réveiller un peu est de lui infliger ce que toi tu subit. C'est à dire l'ignorance."<p>

En me réveillant je me rendit compte que j'avais passer la nuit sur le canapé. Cependant je n'étais pas sur que l'on soit le matin. Il faisait encore sombre. J'aurais pu me recoucher mais je n'avais plus de sommeil. Je n'avais plus qu'a en profiter pour me rhabiller. Après tout je n'allais pas traîner dans la maison entièrement nu, ça c'était plutôt le genre d'Alois. Cependant je n'avais apporter aucun vêtements propres. Je n'avais que ma tenue de serveur et encore elle était sale. Je ne pouvais pas non plus emprunter des habits à Sebastian, ça ne m'irait pas et puis je ne vois pas arriver au travail avec une chemise trop grande qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Sebastian, les gens ferait très vite le rapport. Je me contenta alors d'enfiler autour de moi un linge de draps. Je n'aurais qu'a demander à Sebastian de laver ma tenue. En attendant je m'amusait à faire une tenue de romain avec mon linge. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule mais cela m'amusait en attendant que Sebastian se réveille. J'aurais pu également lui rendre visite dans sa chambre mais cela n'aurait pas collé avec les indications d'Alois. L'ignorance, je me demandais vraiment si cela pouvait marcher. J'hésita un long moment, je ne savais pas quoi faire, au fond même si je devais faire celui qui n'en a rien à faire de lui, je ne voulais qu'une chose ; je voulais le voir, tout simplement. Comme un idiot je me mis alors à fouiller ses tiroirs. En premier lieu je voyais des photos de Jamile, cela me rappelait que dans quelques jours je devrait la supporter comme colocataire. Je changea alors de tiroir, je n'étais pas la non plus pour me déprimer, cette fois ci je vis des photos de ses parents. A croire qu'il n'as que des photos. Mais en regardant un peu plus je vis des photos du voyage, je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait. Parmi elle se trouvait une de nous deux lors de la fête foraine, lorsqu'il me donnait le corbeau que je voulais tant. Je remarqua également une photo de quand je dormais dans les bois. Et moi qui croyais qu'il veillait sur moi. Je me mis à rire.

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, je rangea toutes les photos que j'avais en mains et refermai rapidement le tiroir. Il fallait également que j'enlève le drap que je portais. Cependant il était descendu rapidement. Je me retrouvais donc nu face à lui. Il ria.

-Sebastian : Je ne savais pas que tu aimais te promener déshabiller, à moins que tu ne soit très matinal.

-Ciel : Ne t'inquiète pas la soirée d'hier m'a suffit.

-Sebastian : Enfin bon il faudrait peut être que je te lave ta tenue de serveur.

-Ciel : Oui peut être.

-Sebastian : Si ça te dit on pourrais aller dans un café après le travail.

-Ciel : Non.

-Sebastian : Bon et bien tant pis.

-Ciel : Je ne veux pas de ta pitié d'ailleurs je retourne dés ce soir dans mon hôtel, il est peut être miteux mais au mais au moins tu pourra voir ta petite amie autant de fois que tu le veux.

-Sebastian : Tu veut peut être manger quelque chose ?

-Ciel : Non je n'ai pas faim.

Il se retourna et mit mon costume à laver. Nous restèrent dans le silence un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que ma tenue soit propre. Une fois sortis il me la jeta en pleine figure.

-Sebastian : Tiens tu n'as qu'a partir en avance je te rejoindrais.

Je le regarda un instant puis partis. Quelque part je me sentait mal d'agir comme ça mais cela pouvait me permettre de le récuperer. Cependant en me le disant comme ça dans ma tête ça me paraissait bizarre.

En sortant dehors je vis qu'il s'était mit alors à neiger. Je me rappelais alors que noël arrivait tout comme le nouvel an. Mais j'avoue ne pas trop me voir partager une table avec Sebastian et Jamile, voire avec également ses parents. Non ça se serait trop bizarre. Et puis quel cadeau je pourrais lui trouver ?

Cependant l'idée restait tentante, je n'aurais qu'a chercher après le travail ! Je me mis alors à danser dans les rues. J'étais complètement euphorique et excité à l'idée de lui trouver un cadeau.

Quand j'entra dans le restaurant je pu sentir l'odeur des marrons et du fois gras, décidément noël arrive vraiment ! Je commençait donc plein d'entrain mon travail bien que Sebastian soit absent. Cependant je n'avais pas l'impression que ce soit la seule chose qu'il me manquait, je commençait même à m'inquiéter. Je me rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'en fait je n'avais plus ma bague. L'avais je perdu ? Je paniquais d'autant plus. Je pris alors ma pause pour pouvoir appeler Sebastian espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà en route.

-Sebastian : Ciel que veux tu ?

-Ciel : Je..j'ai perdu ma bague, je ne sais pas où j'ai pu la perdre ! Tu pourrais regarder chez toi ?

-Sebastian : Il s'agit de quel bague ?

-Ciel : Tu sais celle que je porte tout le temps, celle que mon père m'avait donner !

-Sebastian : Je m'en charge.

Il raccrocha. Si ça se trouve il n'était même plus chez lui.

Durant la matinée je me surprenait à regarder par la fenêtre, je me demandais comment il allait faire pour venir avec cette neige qui tombe de plus en plus fort.

Au bout d'un moment on frappa à la porte des employés. Un des cuisiniers l'ouvra. Derrière se trouvait Sebastian complètement gelé par le froids. Tous le monde lui demandait ce qu'il avait mais il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de s'approcher de moi. Sous mon regard surpris il enfila ma bague à mon doigt.

-Sebastian : Je l'ai finalement retrouvé.

-Ciel : Je..merci..mais tu n'était pas obligé..

-Sebastian : Ce n'est rien.

Il enleva son manteau et le reste de ses affaires puis se rapprocha du radiateur le plus proche pour pouvoir se réchauffer tandis que les autres employés repartaient en cuisine.

-Sebastian : Avec qui tu compte passer ce noël ?

-Ciel : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai personne ici.

-Sebastian : Tu aurais pu prendre l'avion pour rejoindre tes amis.

-Ciel : J'aurais pu effectivement.

-Sebastian : SI ça t'intéresse je fête ça chez moi, tu est le bienvenue et puis maintenant tu connais le chemin.

-Ciel : Pareil pour le nouvel an ?

-Sebastian : Pas vraiment je compter le fêter seul avec..enfin tu vois.

-Ciel : Ne m'en dit pas plus.

Je perdis un peu de mon sourire mais j'essaya de me concentrer sur toutes les choses gentilles qu'il avait fait pour moi aujourd'hui.

Lorsque la journée se termina il vint me voir, il voulait certainement me demander de rentrer avec lui.

-Sebastian : Tu rentre avec moi Ciel ?

-Ciel : Non je doit faire quelque chose d'abord

-Sebastian : Très bien. Je suppose que tu ne rentre pas.

-Ciel : Non.

-Sebastian : Bon et bien on se reverra demain.

-Ciel : Oui c'est ça.

Il repartit alors dans la gène tout comme moi. En repartant je vis de nombreuses boutiques illuminés, je ne savais pas dans la quelle entrer. J'aurais pu appeler Alois, encore une fois mais cette fois ci je voulais faire les chose seul. Je voulais que ce cadeau vienne de moi. J'entra alors dans une boutique au hasard. C'était une boutique pour enfant, je commença alors à partir mais mon regard s'arrêta sur une mignonne peluche; C'était un petit chat bleu foncé au yeux clair. Il ne manquerait qu'il porte un cache oeil et ça serait mon portrait craché. Je rigola un instant en me disant que j'aurais le corbeau et lui le chat. Mais je m'arrêta un instant, ça paraîtrait peut être un peu trop officiel.

Et puis qu'importe, je me dirigea vers la vendeuse qui souriait fortement.

-Léa : Alors on vient faire des cadeaux pour noël !

-Ciel : Euh oui oui c'est ça.

-Léa : Doit je faire un papier cadeau ?

-Ciel : Euh oui s'il vous plait.

-Léa : Je mets quoi comme étiquette ?

-Ciel : Euh qu'avez vous ?

-Léa : J'ai : de bonnes fêtes, un joyeux noël, pour mon papa, pour ma maman, pour ma chérie, pour mon chéri,...

Mon chéri, c'est comme ça que je l'appelais.

-Ciel : Euh ce sera pour mon chéri..Hum hum..

-Léa : Vous voulez dire pour ma chérie ?

Je toussait un peu plus fort.

-Ciel : Non ce sera pou mon chéri.

J'étais totalement rouge, tous les clients me regardaient avec un sourire idiot. J'avais un peu honte.

-Léa : Oh on a un petit ami !

-Ciel : Euh oui oui.

Elle me tendis alors mon paquet rangé avec soin dans un sac.

-Léa : A une prochaine fois et surtout joyeux noël !

-Ciel : Joyeux noël !

Je partis précipitamment le rouge aux joues. Une fois rentré à mon hôtel j'éclata de rire. Qu'est ce que Sebastian va bien pouvoir penser de mon cadeau. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à noël.


	40. Chapter 40

Bon j'ai pas eu le temps de commenter la suite de certaine fics cette semaine mais je suis vraiment trop débordé en ce moment avec la rentré qui arrive et tout ! enfin bon je réussis à poster la suite quand même ! Enfin bon dés que j'ai le temps je part lire toute vos fics ( surtout qu'il y en a dont j'attends la suite depuis très longtemps T_T ! ) ! Enfin bon me revoilà pour noël ( bon c'est pas vrament de saison actuelle mais bon ! ) ! Enfin bon j'espère que la magie de cette fête va vous traverser à l'aide de ce petit chapitre :D ! Gros bisous à toutes mes lectrices !

* * *

><p>-cullen-michaelis-shadow's : C'est vrai que là étrangement c'est plus joyeux que d'habitude, enfin bon je pense que ça ne va pas durer longtemps XD ! En même temps j'aime bien aussi le guimauve XD ! SInon tant mieux pour Alois parce que c'est vrai qu'il est un peu indispensable à cette fic, et puis j'aime bien ses apparitions ! Enfin bref sinon tu sort de bain de otn bain exprès pour me lire :D ! Je suis vraiment touché ! Allez j'espère que ce chapitre sera encore mieux que le précédent !<p>

-Youngmistress-Saku : Ah et bah de rien :D ! Sinon c'est vrai que tout le monde s'attendait à un truc tellement extraordinaire pour la soluce d'Alois que du coup là ça paraît limite atroce son conseil ! En même temps ça lui fera les pieds à Sebastian ! Et puis y'aura quand même un lemon bientôt ! Enfin bon pour ce chapitre là désolé XD ! Enfin bon ça reste un chapitre drôle, enfin j'espère XD ! Parce que sinon honte à moi XD ! Les torturer un peu plus XD ? Au final j'ai l'impression que mes lectrices deviennent de plus en plus sadique XD ! Faut dire que je les ais limite obligé avec les derniers chapitre que j'ai posté XD ! Enfin bon heureusement parce que avec les chapitres qui vous attendent ( a coté ce que j'a posté avant c'était de la pisse de chat ! ) ! C'est vrai qu'un Sebastian gelé ça peut être mignon, malgré que certaines le prefère brûlant XD ! Sinon pour la peluche c'est vrai que c'était un peu plus mignon ! J'ai un coeur tendre en ce moment XD ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais fait pareil à la place de la vendeuse, mais bon il faut garder son professionalisme XD ! Enfin bon sinon pour noël tu as de la chance c'est dans ce chapitre :D ! Tintitntin XD ! Enfin bon y'a peut être pas de lemon mais la situation est pour le moins...Enfin tu verra XD !

-Toroko-sama : Ahaha donc j'avais raison ! Je suis tellement nul pour ce qui est de deviner ! Je en joue jamais au charades ! En même temps personnes ne fait ça XD ! Enfin bon ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu avais prévu mais bon déjà c'était pas trop trop loin XD ! Mais dit moi pourquoi tu ne fait pas confiance en Ciel XD ? SI ça se trouve il va réussir facile à oublier Sebastian ! Enfin je dit ça mais je ne me trouve pas trop convainquante XD ! Tu le traite de fleur bleue XD ? En même temps dans ma fic, voilà quoi c'est un peu un boulet...D'ailleurs aund je l'aurais dinis j'en ferais une bien sérieuse avec un Ciel méchant XD ! Sinon une photo de Jamile toute nu ça aurait été atroce XD ! Ça aurait pas été du drame mais un film d'horreur XD ! Non non vision atroce XD ! Et puis bon Sebastian est pas dégueulasse à ce point XD ! Enfin bon c'est vrai que le coup de savoir si Ciel veut un coup parce qu'il est tout nu XD ! Remarque dommage que Ciel ai dit non hein XD ? Ciel pas crédible XD ? Parce qu'il l'as déjà été dans une situation sérieuse XD ? Ce serait bien le genre de personne qui rigolerais au bout de quelques minutes dans un je te tiens par la barbichette XD ( Et oui je ressort les vieux jeu datant d'un milliard d'année XD ! ) ! Même moi en fait je n'y avais pas pensé XD ! Ciel en marié faut dire ça parait tellement absurde XD ! Mais non Ciel n'est pas fou après tout ça peut être drôle ! Et puis bon même si il y a Jamile et les parents il y a quand même Sebastian et puis il pouvait pas lui dire non XD ! Il était si mignon ! En tout cas t'inquiête il n'y aura pas vraiment de moments de blanc, d'ailleurs au plus grand regret de Ciel XD ! Enfin bon tu verra ! Sinon ce serait méchant que Jamile se moque de son cadeau XD ! Quoi ciel as déjà fait limite ça XD ! avec le coup de l'anniv de Sebastian XD ! Mais bon ça serait trop méchant ! Mais t'inquiète les drames vont bientôt réapparaître !

-Lady-lisa-chan : Moi aussi je vis cette avancé de la rentré très très mal ! J'ai tout sauf hâte ! Mais si mes plaisirs peuvent te faire plaisir alors je suis contente :D ! J'espère que malgré les cours j'arriverais à poste parce que sinon T_T ! En fait je crois que c'est le seul truc qui va me manquer ! Bientôt on va pouvoir faire un check up de tout les sons qu'à produits Ciel XD ! Oh mais je sais ce qu'il nous reste en plus je crois bien que il va y en avoir dans les prochains chapitre XD ! Après faut deviner quoi XD ! Ah sinon c'est vrai que ce chapitre était joyeux donc il parait un peu mieux que les autres, il aurait plus manqué qu'un lemon XD ! Sinon pour le cadeau je suis contente que tu fasse la remarque j'ai passé du temps à trouver ce que Ciel pourrait lui offrir ! Et puis bon une chemise un parfum un montre tout ça c'est du déjà vu ! Bon c'est vrai qu'à près comment va réagir Sebastian c'est encore autre chose XD ! Quoi que qui sait il est peut être fan de peluches XD ! Enfin bon ça tu verra bien :D ! Bon le lemon est pas encore pour toute de suite mais il arrive bientôt, pour l'instant j'en ai prévu au moins 7 et je suis pas encore à la fin de l'histoire donc on aura de quoi faire XD ! Sinon pour la solution d'Alois, quelque part la jalousie pour Sebastian n'est pas très loin de l'ignorance, car il peut l'ignorer avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Enfin bon ça tu verra bien XD !

-chiiby-ana'-chan : Ah en tout cas sache que je serais la première lectrice, enfin j'espère si ça se trouve tu la postera en pleine période de révision, avec la chance que j'ai XD ! Sinon oui oui le terme folle dégénéré se dit, mais bon c'est sur que c'est pas un mot qu'on utilise tout les jours enfin j'espère pour toi XD ! Remarque les amis sont pas toujours tendre avec nous XD ! Remarque ça me rassure que tu aime bien voir Ciel être torturé car ce n'est pas vraiment finis XD ! Et d'ailleurs non tu n'est pas un perroquet et même si tu l'étais je ne te le reprocherais jamais parce que moi aussi ça m'arrive parfois, et encore le parfois est un euphemisme ce serait plus juste de dire tout le temps XD ! Sinon ça peut paraître étrange que je sache autant à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer alors que je ne poste que une fois par semaine mais en fait tout ce que je poste en ce moment et tout ce que je vais poster je l'ai dans la tête depuis le début presque ( bon j'avais les idées en gros et quelques une se sont rajouté ! ) ! En fait je prefère faire ça à l'avance parce que je trouve que c'est pas spécialement difficile par rapport à l'écriture qui me prends vachement plus de temps ! En fait c'est ça qui fait que je ne poste que une fois par semaine ! Enfin bon peut être que j'arriverais après à poster plus vite XD ! Moi toujours raison comme Ciel ? Ce serait un trop beau compliment pour moi mais en même temps c'est pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs ça fait un peu rager mes amies, elles en ont un peu marre d'avoir tort ! En plus je suis le genre de personne sadique qui ont toujours envie d'avoir raison XD ! Sinon pour ce qui est des cours je plussoie à 100 % ! Grâce à mes cours d'espagnol j'ai pu écrire les trois quart de mon histoire XD ! Enfin bon comme tu le dit ce qui revient le plus souvent c'est les scénarios cochon XD ! D'ailleurs je me suis tellement retrouvé dans tes commentaires ! En fait t'est comme moi une perverse XD ! C'est cool XD ! N'empèche je m'en serais jamais douté au départ ! Ah sinon t'est comme moi pour les petits, en fait on est presque pareil toute les deux XD ! Mais dit moi tu dit tes frère et soeur, tu fait partis d'une famille nombreuse :D (désolé c'est peut être un peu personnelle comme question, moi perso j'ai juste une grande soeur donc bon moi c'est plutôt tranquille à la maison, c'est plus moi qui à fait chier quand je suis arrivé XD ! ) ? Sinon prions pour que la solution d'Alois marche ( Enfin je dit ça mais moi je sais comment l'histoire va se finir XD ! ) Enfin bref je vais peut être m'arrêter parceque là j'ai fait un roman, en plus je parle que de moi XD !

Etoile-Lead-Sama : C'est pas grave tant que tu lit mes chapitres et qu'ils te plaisent ! D'ailleurs je me doute bien que tu ne m'oublie pas mais quand tu ne laisse pas de review, faut dire c'est la même pour moi ^^ ! En plus tant que tu peut poster ta fic tout va bien :D ! Sinon pour noël c'est clair que ça sent le roussis pour Ciel XD ! Il faut dire qu'il avait qu'à pas s'embarquer dans cette situation galère ! Tu vas faire comme moi pour noêl XD ? A croire qu'on veut gacher les fêtes de Ciel ! Du coup j'ai hate d'être à ton interlude _ ! Enfin bon dés que tu me donne un détail sur ta fic j'ai envie de lire la suite ! Sinon c'est dommage que tu n'est pas beaucoup de temps j'aurais bien aimée entendre tes théories, enfin bon tant pis du coup :( ! En plus j'aime trop les lires ! Sinon tu est la seule à apprecier le conseil d'Alois apparement ! Faut dire qu'à la base il était plus très proche alors là XD ! J'ai pas finis de les torturer XD ! Mais sinon cette fic pourquoi tu la poste pas :O ? C'est sur Black Butler ? En tout cas j'aimerais bien la lire ! Enfin bon tu fais comme tu veut hein XD ! Sinon oui il l'as bien perdu sur le chemin XD ! Quel idiot XD ! Du coup Sebastian à cherché dans le froids sous la neige pendant un petit moment, je le plainderais presque XD ! Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour XD ! Sinon tu as plutôt raison pour les sentiments et le sexe pour Sebastian donc effectivemment pour Jamile Aie Aie Aie comme tu dit XD !

* * *

><p>Les jours avaient passé, Sebastian petit à petit se rapprochait de moi cependant nous restions toujours dans le même froids. Mais aujourd'hui nous étions le jour de noël et il m'attendait. J'était alors en plein préparatif. Il ne ne restait plus que ma tenue, je ne savais pas trop comment m'habiller. Je réfléchissais. Mais au bout d'un moment je me décida. Je me mis alors un ensemble bleu marine composé d'un short, d'une chemise et d'une veste. rien de très différent de d'habitude. Pour manteau je pris la cape à capuche bleu que je met tout le temps. En me regardant dans le miroir je cru voir un enfant. De toute manière qu'importe ce que je met je ne ressemble jamais à un adulte. Je me mis alors en route.<p>

Une fois arrivé je sonna. J'avais peur de l'identité de celui qui allait m'ouvrir. Ils avaient déjà l'air de bien s'amuser, j'entendait des rires et de la musique. Ce fut finalement Sebastian qui m'ouvrit.

-Sebastian : Alors Ciel te voila, on attendait plus que toi !

Le on était peut être un euphémisme. Je doute qu'il regroupe plus que lui.

-Sebastian : Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ?

Il commença alors à regarder à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il vit l'étiquette il se mis à sourire.

-Sebastian : Tu t'en est rappelé ?

Il regarda alors autour de lui avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Même si il voulait se cacher des autres je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver son geste adorable. Il prit alors mon sac des mains et me fit entrer. Je pu alors constater que les invités n'était autre que Jamile et ses parents. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver pire.

Apparemment ses parents commençaient déjà à rire à cause de mon manteau, très mature comme réaction. J'aurais du m'y attendre de leur part. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je ne ressemblait à rien à coté de Jamile. Elle était si belle, ça m'arrachait la gorge de devoir dire ça mais elle était vraiment belle. Elle avait choisis un robe couleur argent qui allait vraiment bien avec son teint. Elle s'était également attacher les cheveux de manière très distinguer. Je n'osais même pas regarder ses bijoux tant il devait coûter cher.

Je m'asseyais donc autour d'eux dans la gène la plus total. A croire que ce sentiments ne veux pas me lacher.

Je me mis plutôt à admirer le reste de la maison. Le sapin était remplis de cadeaux, il était tellement décoré que l'on aurait dit un de ces sapins qui se trouve dans les plus grands magasin. D'ailleurs le reste était tout autant décoré.

Quand Marc ouvrit la bouteille je compris qu'il fallait commencer l'apéritif. Je vis alors des milliers de petits toast sortir de la cuisine. Tout ce soin pour rendre l'évènement parfait me faisait rire. Quand je détourna le regards je vis qu'ils avait fait une de ces pyramide de coupe où le champagne coule à flot.

-Marc : Et si l'on trinquait !

-Alexandra : Oui bonne idée ! Trinquons à ce début d'année formidable pour Sebastian à sa nouvelle école !

-Jamile : Ou bien au fait que Sebastian et moi soyons en couple !

-Alexandra : C'est encore une meilleure idée !

Ils se retournèrent alors vers moi en souriant et m'adressant des clins d'oeil.

-Marc : Alors cela vous va ?

-Ciel : Je crois que oui.

Ils souriaient tellement, alors que moi je me sentais tellement triste. Ne pas avoir pu leur répondre me restait en travers de la gorge. De toute manière ils buvaient tous comme des alcooliques.

-Sebastian : Allez trinquons !

Je du alors lever mon verre à cette cause que je ne soutenait pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soient ensemble, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit heureux. En ce moment ce que je souhaitais le plus était de passer un bon noël.

Au moins je pouvais me consoler dans les regards complice de Sebastian.

-Alexandra : Alors Ciel vous ne mangez pas de petits fours ?

-Ciel : Non sinon je n'aurais plus de place pour le reste !

-Alexandra : Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublier que tu était anorexique excuse moi ! Pourtant comment aurais je pu oublier que cette année l'infirmière m'avais envoyé dans mon bureau à propos de tes "nausées"

-Sebastian : Qu'est ce que tu raconte maman ! Ciel c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ?

-Ciel : En partie.

Les autres me regardèrent alors choqué.

-Jamile : Finalement la soirée va être plus mouvementé que je ne le pensais !

-Sebastian : Arrête Jamile, si on continue sur cette voie là, on risque de crée des disputes !

-Jamile :Bon d'accord j'arrête.

-Sebastian : C'est valable pour toi aussi maman !

-Alexandra : Voyons tu sais bien que ce n'était pas volontaire ! C'est comme si je te disais que si il avait vomi c'était à cause de toi ! Ce serait juste pour te mettre au courant des choses par pour le blesser ! Mais si tu y tient je vais me taire !

Il me regarda un instant l'air compatissant puis soupira il avait l'air exaspéré.

-Ciel : Et bien heureusement qu'il y a le secret professionnel !

-Sebastian : Bon et si on passait à table !

-Alexandra : A moins que Ciel n'ai plus faim !

-Marc : Voyons Alexandra si il n'as plus de place il pourra toujours aller se faire vomir !

-Alexandra : Hoho ça c'était bien envoyé !

-Sebastian : Vous êtes vraiment exaspérant !

Il nous conduisit alors à une autre pièce comportant notre table. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un boulet pour lui ce soir. Cependant mes yeux s'illuminèrent une fois de plus. La nappe était rouge et or, il y avait dessus de nombreuses petites décorations comme du houx ou des mini père noël. Je vis également que sur chacun des verres il y avait nos noms. Bien évidemment étant un nombre impair je me retrouvais en bout de table avec en face de moi Sebastian et Jamile suivi des deux parents. Je pourrais être donc à la fois au centre de l'attention et à l'endroit parfait pour voir Sebastian embrasser l'autre idiote.

D'ailleurs cela venait de commencer. J'étais à présent blasé.

On enchaînait des plats plus compliqués les uns que les autres tous noyé dans une sauce au marrons. En vérité j'attendait juste le dessert. Mais alors que Marc éternisait son discours je sentis quelque chose se frotter à mon pied. Voyant les regards complice que Jamile essayait d'envoyer à Sebastian je compris vite de quoi il s'agissait. Se tromper de pieds quand même. Mais la jalousie régnant en moi je lui griffa le pieds avec le bout de la talonnette de mon autre chaussure. De toute manière elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. J'eu donc le droit à un regard meurtrier de sa part tandis que le mien restait impassible.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent on amena le gâteau.

-Alexandra : Regardez comme il est beau ! C'est Sebastian qui l'as fait !

Une forêt noir, mon dessert préféré. Parfois je me demandais si tous ces geste n'étaient pas qu'une coïncidence.

-Jamile : Oh une forêt noir ! Mon dessert préféré ! Comment tu l'as su ?

-Sebastian : C'est également ton dessert favoris ?

-Jamile : Bah oui ! Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu l'as fait ?

-Sebastian : Et bien disons que tu partage ton goût pour ce gâteau avec Ciel ! A la base je l'ai effectivement fait pour lui !

Mes yeux pétillaient. Je me sentait un peu gamin de réagir comme ça.

-Jamile : Enfin bon ça ne reste qu'un gâteau je préfère largement partager ton lit !

Je me mis à rire. Personne ne comprenait. Je ne m'arrêtais plus.

-Ciel : Excusez moi c'était un rire nerveux.

Jamile lança un regards interrogateur à Sebastian qui lui fit mine de ne pas s'inquiéter.

On mangea donc le dessert dans le plus grands des calme. Cependant contrairement aux autres je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire que ce dessert était bon. C'était comme si il avait mit tout son amour dans ce gâteau.

-Jamile : Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux !

A partir de ce moment je savais que j'allais assister à un étalage de tout leur frics à travers des présents plus chers les uns que les autres. Comme si c'était un concours de celui qui en mettrais le plus plein la vue. Quand à moi je me demandais juste ce que Sebastian allait m'offrir, qu'importe son prix. Ca aurait même pu être une statue en céramique raté que ça m'aurait fait plaisir.

Mais tandis que les autres rejoignaient le salon Sebastian m'attrapa par le bras. Il vint alors me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Sebastian : On s'échangera nos cadeaux en privé, un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Je devais donc encore attendre, j'aurais pu me plaindre mais l'idée d'avoir un temps tout les deux pour noël me réjouissait amplement.

Dans la minute qui suivi nous furent avec eux. Ce fut d'abord à Alexandra de commencer.

-Alexandra : Alors tout d'abord mon premier cadeau est celui pour mon mari !

Elle lui tendis un paquet assez petit, lorsque qu'il l'ouvrit nous constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une montre bulgari. Encore plus cher que je ne le croyais.

-Alexandra : Mon deuxième cadeau sera pour Jamile, qui sera peut être ma future belle fille !

Cette fois ci c'était une parure en diamant Cartier. Tout à fait normal comme cadeau ! Si elle offrait ça pour une copine à Sebastian qu'est ce qui l'attends lui ?

-Jamile : Oh c'est trop ! Merci beaucoup !

Elles se prirent dans les bras. On ne peut pas faire plus hypocrite que ça.

-Alexandra : Et tiens voila pour toi mon fils ! C'est un cadeau de ton père et moi !

Elle lui tendis une petite boite, je me demandais ce que cela pouvait être. Lorsque le cadeau fut déballer il en sortis des clé comportant un porte clé signé BMW.

-Sebastian : Comment tu as su maman ? Ca me touche beaucoup !

-Alexandra : Oh ce n'est rien ! Au tour de ton père maintenant !

Elle se vu alors offrir un parfum hermès. Jamile quand à elle des chaussures Chanel.

-Marc : Maintenant c'est à vous les amoureux !

-Jamile : Très bien, pour cette année nous avons décidé de faire des cadeaux groupés !

-Alexandra : Comme c'est mignon, parfait pour un couple comme vous !

Alexandra eu donc le droit à un foulard Dior et Marc un manteau Ralph Lauren. Ils ne manquèrent pas de les remercier chaleureusement.

-Jamile : Maintenant on s'échange nos cadeau mutuelle !

Elle s'empressa de ressortir un magnifique pull noir d'encore je ne sais trop quel marque.

-Jamile : Essaye le !

Après l'avoir remercier il partis se changer. Quand il revint je n'avis plus de yeux que pour lui. Elle l'avait vraiment bien choisis. Il sortis alors à son tour une gourmette en or blanc véritable à son nom. Quelque part je me sentais étranger à tout ces cadeaux luxueux.

-Sebastian : Tu est vraiment magnifique avec !

-Jamile : J'allait dire la même chose.

Il s'embrassèrent une fois de plus. Ca me faisait mal de les voir heureux ainsi.

-Alexandra : Attendez ce n'est pas fini il nous reste un dernier cadeau !

Je sentais le coup foireux.

-Alexandra : On sait que tu as été invité un peu à la dernière minute mais on voulait quand même t'offrir un cadeau ! C'est noël après tout !

ils ressortirent alors une robe somptueuse. Elle était de couleurs crème avec de la dentelle.

-Alexandra : Comme on sait que tu n'as pas beaucoup de vêtements féminin on s'est dit que ça devrait t'être utile !

J'étais encore étonné de leur geste qui paraissait presque gentil.

-Alexandra : Allez va l'essayer !

Je partis donc le sourire aux lèvres, ils n'étaient peut être pas si méchant que ça !

Une fois que je l'eu mise je me rendis compte à quel point elle était belle. Je sortis alors pour que tout le monde puisse l'admirer.

-Alexandra : C'est une vraie merveille !

-Ciel : Merci de ce cadeau, il est vraiment magnifique !

Mais alors que tout le monde était heureux je vis leur visage changé quand Sebastian s'approcha de moi pour remettre une bretelle en place.

-Sebastian : Voila comme ça c'est mieux, n'est ce pas Maman ?

-Alexandra : Euh oui oui.

-Sebastian : Pourquoi vous nous regardez tous comme ça.

On leva alors la tête pour finalement découvrir du gui. Je laissa échapper un rire.

-Sebastian : C'était donc pour ça.

-Ciel : Ce n'est qu'une branche de gui !

-Sebastian : Mais chez nous les traditions sont importantes.

Il m'attrapa donc par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tous le monde dans la salle était gêné. Cependant le baiser fut très court.

Peu de temps après tous commencèrent à partir. Sebastian alors me pris à part.

-Sebastian : Il serait peut être temps d'échanger nos cadeaux.

Il ressortis alors du coin du sapin mon cadeau. En riant il l'ouvris. Il avait tout heureux que j'ai pensé à lui. Il sortis alors ce petit chat en peluche. Il ria et m'embrassa pour ma plus grande surprise.

-Sebastian : Tu est vraiment trop mignon, j'adore ton cadeau ! C'est vraiment ton portrait craché ! Je trouve même qu'il a ton air un peu ronchon !

Il ressorti alors de son coté une boite de sa poche.

-Sebastian : Quand je t'ai vu il y a quelque jours paniquer autant pour ta bague je me suis dit que j'aimerais que tu soit aussi inquiet pour l'un de mes cadeaux.

Il ressortis alors une magnifique bague. Il l'enfila à mon annulaire gauche. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Ciel : C'est trop beau Sebastian !

Je me jeta dans ses bras.

-Sebastian : Joyeux noël Ciel.


	41. Chapter 41

Bon me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre malgré la rentrée ! Et oui quel exploit ! Enfin bon il faut dire que les cours m'inspirent donc voilà XD ! Sinon je vous parle même pas de cette rentrée d'ialleurs ! Que des profs trop sévères mama ! En plus il m'ont bien fait comprendre que la première ça allait pas être de la tarte, et moi qui voulait glander su Fanfiction T_T ! Enfin bref me voila avec un chapitre remplis de surprise et oui XD !

* * *

><p>Youngmistress-Saku : Ah tant mieux dans ce cas ! Si en plus tu l'as trouvé drôle je suis ravis :D ! En fait je crois que ce chapitre n'as épargné personne mis à part Sebastian peut être ! Il s'en sort toujours bien celui là de toute facon XD ! Enfin bon le pire c'est Ciel ! Et encore là c'est soft niveaux moqueries ( et oui ça promet pour la suite XD ! ) ! Sinon c'est vrai que pour la robe c'est plutôt cool, pour une fois qu'ils font quelques choses de biens ces deux là ! En même temps ils ont offert tellement de truc à Jamile qu'ils pouvaient bien faire quelque chose pour lui ! Sinon pour partager le lit avec Sebastian j'ai envie de dire qui préfererais un gâteau XD ? Bon même si c'est un gâteau préparé par Sebastian ! Enfin bon si Ciel à rigolé c'est que Jamile à voulu lui lancer une pensant qu'il ne couchait plus avec Sebastian alors qu'en fait bah il venait de coucher lui ! Enfin bon si il avait donné la vraie raison à la famille j'imagine même pas la tête des parents XD ! Sinon heureusement que ce soit Ciel et Sebastian qui se sont retrouvé sous le gui parce que sinon on aurait pu tomber sur des combinaisons plutôt bizarre XD ! Ah pour la bague c'est vrai que c'est gentil de sa part ! Remarque ça parait rien à cotés des cadeaux d'avant enfin bon Ciel il offre bien une peluche XD ! D'ailleurs son cadeau parait vraiment moins bien d'un coup XD ! Sinon heureusement que Sebastian embrasse toujours Ciel ! Parce que ça ferait bizarrre après qu'ils aient passé une nuit ensemble XD ! Sinon un coup fourré des parents est quelque chose de très probable mais enfin bon vous verrez bien ! Sinon le futur belle fille n'impliquait pas vraiment grand chose, en même temps faut comprendre son élan d'espoir ! Pour elle quand une fille tient plus de 5 jours avec Sebastian c'est que ça doit être vraiment la femme de sa vie ! Enfin bref merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir ! Et voilà la suite !<p>

toroko-sama : Ah tu as réussis à le trouver mignon malgré tout les malheurs de Ciel XD ! Enfin bon ça c'était prévisible ! Enfin bon heureusement il as pas "chier dans son froc" comme tu l'as dit XD ! Parce que imagine Sebastian lui aurait proposer un coup vite fait XD ! Ça aurait été atroce XD ! C'est vrai que si l'un des parents l'avaient ouvert ça aurait été tendu XD ! En plus imagine le baliser avec son espèce de petit manteau ridicule XD ! Sinon j'avoue que là Jamile elle à mit le paquet en même imagine comment ça doit être stressant de rencontrer les parents de Sebastian, à noël en plus ! Sinon c'est vrai qu'ils ont été batard les parents avec cette histoire d'anorexie, en même vu comment à la base Alexandra avait été méchante Ciel risquait pas de se faire épargner XD ! Ciel malde ça aurait été trop drôle en effet XD ! Ouais c'est vrai que le mettre en bout de table n'été pas vraiment une bonne idée XD ! N'empèche je m'imagine trop dire "quel noël de merde" XD ! En plus ça colle avec son air son air blasé de d'habitude XD ! D'ailleurs il devait être encore plus blasés au moment des cadeaux, enfin bon c'est pas pour dire mais il as quand même eu une robe qui coute super cher XD ! Et tout ça en offrant rien du tout ! Ouais non si il avait donné son cadeau pour Sebastian en public les moqueries aurait été encore pire ! Je crois que Sebastian l'avais bien compris d'ailleurs ! Heureusement qu'il été là XD ! Et ouais la foret noire ça claque tout ! Il as été vraiment gentil pour ça ! Non mais j'avoue le truc du gui c'est vraiment de l'abus de pouvoir de ma part XD ! Comme par hasard en plus Sebastian est ataché aux traditions XD ! J'avoue que là c'est un peu du foutage de gueule de sa part ! En même temps le pauvre il devait être tenté ! Et oui il lui as offert une bague ! Je trouve que c'est trop la classe ! N'empèche c'est le genre de truc qui redonne trop de l'éspoir ! Enfin bon on est encore du moment ou il larguera gros sourcils XD ! D'ailleurs c'est vraiment un nom méchant XD ! Sinon pour la quantité en fait ça commence à devenir un peu plus conséquant ! Enfin ça c'est surtout à cause des lemons que je vais caser XD !

Lady lisa-chan : Pourquoi commence tu avec des sanglots XD ? Pourtant c'était un chapitre joyeux comme tu l'as dit ! Enfin bon sinon pourquoi j'ai envie de douter pour un Ciel en mode séduction XD ? N'empèche ce serait plutôt ridicule ! En plus je l'imagine forcement foiré un truc ! Genre Il fait des trucs sexy sur une table et là genre il tombe XD ! Enfin bref sinon c'est vrai que là même si le chapitre était joyeux il ne donnaient pas vraiment des réponses à tout les mystères que j'ai éparpillé ! Remarque je crois pas m'être rattrapé avec ce chapitre XD ! Sinon oui niveau lemon vous allez être gâté XD ! Faut dire qu'en ce moment mon esprit est remplis de fantasmes donc autant les mettres sur papier ! Quand à Ciel on a plus qu'à attendre quel technique il va aborder, en espérant qu'il s'en sortira et qu'il ne jouera pas les boulets XD !

celeste31 : Ah ne t'inquiète vraiment pas pour tes absences ! Les lectrices commentent quand elles veulent ! Je n'en voudrait jamais à quelqu'un pour ça ! Ce qui compte c'est de savori que ça t'a plus ! D'ailleurs je suis contente que le cadeau de ciel t'ai paru mignon, j'ai eu du mal à le trouver enfin bon faut dire j'ai pas chercher milles ans non plus ! Quand à ton interrogation non Ciel et Sebastian ne sorte pas ensemble, disons que leur relation est un peu ambigue ! Si il n'avais pas couché ensemble tu peut être sur que Sebastian aurait été froid ! Enfin bon c'est vrai que ça se fait pas trop pour Jamile mais bon je pense qu'elle se doute un peu de la relation qu'ils ont, du moins émotionellement ! On oublie pas un ex comme ça ou alors Sebastian est réelement un connard XD ! Sinon je vois que tu n'aimes pas non plus les parents, faut dire que c'est pas les gentils XD ! Et c'est vrai que Alexandra est au final la pire XD ! Enfin bon moi étrangement je l'aime bien comme ça XD ! De toute manière j'aime trop les méchants XD ! Sinon c'est vra que leur relation s'améliore enfin mais bon on en est pas encore sortis XD ! Il reste encore Jamile et les parents à éliminer, ça va être du costaud XD ! Sinon ne t'inquiète pas pour le cadeau c'est purement gentil, et oui ça peut paraitre bizarre mais bon u_u ! Enfin bon avec ce chapitre je ne pense pas vraiment changer de ton donc j'espère que ça va te plaire

cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Ah ce qui serait encore plus mignon c'est que je poste plus vite et que je mette plus de lemon XD ! Sinon non ce n'est pas une bague de fiancaille mais la symbolique reste très forte malgrès tout :D ! Donc les léctrices peuvent commencer à ésperer !

Etoile-lead-sama : Oui oui je sais, enfin bon il ne vont pas se marier ! Non c'est juste une façon très symbolique de lui montrer son amour ! non ne t'inquiète pas si jamais il y a un mariage la demande de Sebastian sera en béton ! Ce sera du lourd ! Tellement que vous pourrez ressortir les mouchoirs XD ! Tu as carrement vérifié XD ? Enfin je dit ça mais moi je vérifie jamais du coup je me retrouve parfois à avoir tort ! Étrangement le passage du gâteau à marqué les gens, quoi que généralement quand on est pervers on aiment les gâteaux ( remarque je suis pas sur de moi sur ce coup là XD ! ) ! Sinon moi aussi j'aime trop la forêt noire enfin celle qui sont bien faites parce que celle qui sont trop amer et imbibés d'alcool sont atroce ! Ah tu n'as pas pu t'empécher de reviewer :D ? Tu est vraiment trop mignonne 3 ! Sinon pour les parents de Sebastian je te comprends, surtout avec ce chapitre, bon moi j'avoue comme une méchante je me suis rit de Ciel XD, enfin bon après j'ai fait une minute de silence pour lui le pauvre ! Sinon cette idée de perte de memoire est vraiment tentante ! En même temps Ciel oublierais à quel point Sebastian est un connard et la le temps pour lui est plutôt à la vengeance XD ! Allez Ciel sort les mots qui font mal ! Après peut être que ce n'est pas de sa faute effectivement ( je dit ça mais moi je sais ce qu'il en ai XD ! ) ! Enfin bon pour l'instant on ne risque pas de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sebastian, là on va pas mal se concentrer sur Ciel ! Et oui comme si ça lui suffisait pas d'être le héros de l'histoire ! Sinon tu n'as pas tort à propos de la suite, enfin bon tu verra ça ! En plus si tu me dit que tu peut tout accepter moi ça me va :D ! Remarque moi c'est la même ( Je sens que notre petit Etoile-Lead-sama va se lacher XD, quoi que dit comme ça ça fait un peu égocentrique XD Remarque c'est peut être ce que je suis en fait XD ) ! Enfin bref bisous bisous bisous 3 3 !

-mangakadu14 : Ah te revoila de vacances :D ! Ça fait plaisir de revoir ! Sinon pour ce chapitre effectivement tout n'est pas très clair en effet, faut dire que je fout des informations de partout et du coup parfois mes chapitres peuvent paraître un peu étrange ! Bon pour ce qui est de Ciel et de cette histoire de robe, en fait Ciel n'est en garçon que pour les vacances étant donné que durant cette période il n'as plus besoin d'aller à l'école ! Du coup il lui ont acheté cette robe pour la rentrée, et puis même si Ciel voulait revenir en garçon à la rentrée il ne les as pas prévenus et en plus il n'as encore rien fait du tout ! Et oui parfois la flemme nous fait abandonner des tas de choses, et puis quand on occupe ses vacances à courir après un garçon on a pas forcement le temps de remplir des dossiers XD ! SInon pour la relation c'est vrai que ça paraît pas mal embrouillé mais bon depuis qu'ils ont coucher ensemble Sebastian commence à montrer ces faiblesses ! Enfin bon j'avoue que de le voir passer du mode triple connard à super gentil ca doit faire bizarre XD ! Enfin bon c'est que Ciel abuse un peu d'accepter cette relation, en même temps il n'ose jamais se plaindre un vrai boulet XD ! Quoi que peut être il va se rebeller un de ces 4 vous verrez bien !

chiiby-ana'-chan : Ne t'inquiète pas je sais moi aussi ce que je sais de reviewer en retard à cause de l'école, c'est juste trop mon cas en ce moment ! En plus je croule sous les devoirs c'est atroce T_T ! Enfin bon heureusement j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre :D ! Hum toi c'est la seconde en plus, une des classes les plus dure !Moi j'avais déjà pas mal souffert ( absence de 6 mois sur Fanfiction, et oui de noël jusqu'au vacances c'était finis les distractions XD ! Enfin bon j'espère que pour toi ce sera plus cool ! En plus obligé de prendre le train :O ! Remarque comme ça tu peut toujours faire tes devoirs pendant le trajet ( non non en fait n'écoute pas les conseils d'une grosse feignante comme moi ! ). Sinon tu trouve que j'ai écris un roman XD ? En même c'est un peu ce que je suis censé faire ici ( et puis si on enlève toutes les lignes ou je parle de moi tu peut être sur que mes réponses serait bien vides XD ! ). Et puis comme tu dit ça fait l'effet boule de neige ( Si seulement ça pouvait faire ça pour mes chapitres T_T ! ). Ah donc tu as trouvé l'idée de ton Os :D ! Mais c'est déjà très bien ( Généralement quand on à l'idée après on est trop inspiré, remarque je dit ça mais moi je bute sur mon nouvel Os depuis une semaine XD ! ) Sinon je pense que au niveau des révision le mieux pour poster ça sera octobre ( ça en revient à faire ça pendant les vacances en fait ! ). Enfin sinon j'espère qu'on ne te traitera pas de folle dégénéré moi perso je dirait folle mignonne et perverse ( maintenant que j'ai découvert cette aspect de ta personnalité je vais le ressortir tout le temps XD ! ). Sinon pour le perroquet comme tu dit on y peut rien ( comme moi je n'arrive pas à me débarasser de mon coté feignant ! D'ailleurs mes profs ça ne les rends pas vraiment heureux XD ! ) ! Ah ok heureusement que ça te rassure car je connais tout jusqu'à la fin ( n'empèche si un jour je perdrais la mémoire je serais vachement ennuyé, et si ça se trouve je ne serais plus écrire de lemon, oh non mama faites que ça ne m'arrive jamais ! ). N'empèche tu est vraiment gentille, c'est tellement rare qu'on me dise de prendre mon temps, enfin bon on ne m'as pas non plus lancer des cailloux en me menacent si je ne postais pas la suite XD ! Bas étrangement, je ne sais pas si je suis doté d'une chance extreme, mais à chaque fois ça marche ( mais bon j'avais je n'irais dire, n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours raison après je me sentirais méchante *dixit la meuf qui fait subir les pires trucs à Ciel* XD ! Donc toi aussi l'espagnol c'est le fléau, en plus tu ressort du collège ( moi perso quand j'en suis ressortis je ne connaissais pas mes couleurs, mon alphabet, je ne savais pas comment dire chien et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Je ne sais toujours pas le faire XD ! ). N'empèche quel salot avec son histoire de nuage et d'astronaute en plus ça fait vraiment vieille blague bien moisi XD ! Sinon encore pareil pour les petits dessins pendant les cours XD ! Mon cahier de math est devenu une oeuvre d'art XD ( j'avoue avoir même parfois dessiner des petits dessins cochon de CIel et Sebastian XD ) ! Sinon comme tu le dit on est vraiment pareil ( ça se trouve on est des jumelles astrologiques, et oui et oui ça existe XD ! ). Sinon pour ce qui est de ta famille ça en fait du monde, j'espère qu'on ne t'as jamais demandé ton arbre généalogique parce que ça doit être vraiment compliqué XD ! Quoi que non faut pas que je rigole de ça, après je sais pas du tout ce que c'est de parents divorcés donc bon. Ah donc sinon je pourrais te poser toutes les questions que je veut :D ! Attends toi bientôt au question les plus farfelues que l'on ne t'as jamais poser XD ! Sinon un moment j'ai cru que t'était sérieuse pour la fin, mais de toute manière même si tu l'était je t'aurais laisser le suspence XD ! Sinon jamais remarqué que ça ressemblait à Jasime XD ! Ça m'as tué XD ! Remarque dans l'idée elle lui ressemble un peu ( pas niveau caractère bien sur XD ! ). Ouais bon les parents c'est la loose mais qui sait peut être qu'un jour tout le monde finira par les aimer ( non là faut pas que je rêve XD ! ). Sinon pour le Ciel Seba tu verra hahaha ( toi même tu voulait le suspence hein, là c'est plus dure XD !). SInon là je crois que moi aussi j'ai fait encore un roman ! Enfin bon maintenant je te laisse avec le chapitre !

* * *

><p>Les jours étaient passés. Depuis noël je ne rêvais plus que de le revoir. Avec les fêtes nous n'avions pas l'occasion de nous rencontrer au restaurant. Cependant chaque jour je pouvais regarder sa bague et me dire qu'il restait de l'espoir. Alois pensait même que même qu'avec ça je pouvais être sur qu'il aime à nouveau dans les jours prochains si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir le revoir, les vacances sont finis et les cours recommencent.

J'avais déjà tout prévu pour cette journée. Je pensais d'ailleurs mettre la robe que m'avait offert Alexandra. Rien ne pouvait me rendre malheureux.

Cela m'avait fait bizarre de me re-déguiser en fille mais au final je commençait à m'y habituer.

Seulement cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il doit être 5 heures, Jamile est encore endormis je en peut pas me permettre de la réveiller tout ça parce que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je n'ai qu'a partir prendre l'air, en tout cas je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici. Je marche alors à travers les couloirs espérant ne réveiller personne. Il me semble que la cantine commence à ouvrir à cette heure ci. Je m'y dirige donc.

Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à y avoir penser. Sebastian est déjà là et il à avec lui toutes sortes de pâtisseries. Je m'approche. Je veux le remercier pour m'avoir offert cette bague.

-Ciel : Toi aussi tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

-Sebastian : Non pas vraiment je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser.

-Ciel : Tu penses à quoi ?

-Sebastian : Je pense à tout les jours passés après noël, et toi tu n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de quoi ?

-Ciel : C'est à cause de Jamile, elle ronfle !

-Sebastian : Que ? Non dit moi la vrai raison.

-Ciel : Je sais pas mais si je suis là ce n'est pas pour parler de mes problèmes.

-Sebastian : Avant je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour l'attitude de mes parents hier !

-Ciel : Je commence à m'habituer maintenant.

-Sebastian : Donc tu est venue pour quoi ?

-Ciel : Je ne pense pas t'avoir remercier assez pour ton cadeau.

-Sebastian : Comment ça ?

-Ciel : Ça va peut être te paraître stupide mais est ce que tu sait si il y a des gens dans la réserve à cette heure ci ?

-Sebastian : Alalah Ciel tu me feras toujours autant rire !

-Ciel : Tu parles mais je suis sure que tu as une liste de tout les endroits libres dans le lycée !

Il laisse échapper un rire, certainement parce que j'ai raison.

-Ciel : Donc dit moi dans quel salle pouvons nous aller ?

-Sebastian : Attends il faut que je finisse mes pâtisseries d'abord !

-Ciel : Si tu veux je peut t'aider !

Je m'approche donc doucement et mord dans le chou à la crème qu'il porte actuellement à sa bouche. Il me regarde avec envie comme pour m'inciter à continuer. Au fur et à mesure nos lèvres se rapprochent, il ne reste alors presque plus de gâteau et nos tentatives de mordre dedans se transforme en baiser remplis de crème. Cependant il m'arrête un instant.

-Sebastian : On ferais peut être mieux de partir directement ! Les dames de cantines commence à nous regarder d'un drôle d'air.

-Ciel : Oui tu as raison, de toute manière je suis sure que ce que je vais te faire est plus délectable que de manger de simple pâtisseries.

-Sebastian : On y vas tout de suite.

Il me fait rire.

-Sebastian : Il me semble que la bibliothèque est déserte en ce moment.

Il m'y emmène alors le plus rapidement possible. Je crois bien que nous avions besoin de se retrouver tout les deux.

Il rentre, il n'y a personne. Nous courons alors à travers les allés et nous posons entre deux rangés de livres.

-Ciel : Peut être qu'avant tu veux que je te lise une petite histoire !

-Sebastian : Arrête avec tes bêtises !

Il m'attrape alors par les hanches et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Après un long moment il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je sais ce qu'il veut, alors je lui sourit et descends plus bas selon son désir.

Je commence alors à défaire son pantalon le plus lentement possible. Je veux profiter de ce moment ou il s'abandonne complètement à moi. J'enlève ensuite son caleçon prenant soin au passage d'effleurer sa zone sensible. Je le regarde avant de lécher entièrement son membre. Je le sens alors durcir de plus en plus. J'embrasse certaines parties j'en lèche d'autre. Son souffle devient haletant, ses mains s'accroche éperdument à mes cheveux. Je le prends alors en bouche. Tandis que mes lèvres se resserrent sur son membre je caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis remonte jusqu'à ses bourses. Je dirige mon regard vers lui et le vois gémir sous mes yeux. Je fais alors de léger allez venus tout en donnant de quelques caresses avec ma langue. L'entendant soupirer de plus en plus j'accélère la cadence. Je descends ensuite plus bas et lèche avidement son gland. Je le happe encore plus, l'entoure fermement avec mes lèvres et dans un dernier mouvement le laisse se répandre à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il relâche alors ses mains de ma tête.

A présent il me regarde sans pouvoir avoir l'air de s'arrêter. Il semble aussi perdu que moi. Ces quelques jours passés loin de l'autre nous ont paru une éternité.

Alors que je remonte vers ses yeux il prends mon visage entre ses mains. On ne fait alors que de se regarder, se toucher légèrement et se caresser les cheveux. Je tente plusieurs fois de l'embrasser mais mes yeux ne semblent pas pouvoir se fermer. Il comprends alors que j'attends quelque chose de lui et me prends dans ses bras. Étrangement cela me suffit.

Mais bien que je veuille rester ainsi, la sonnerie nous sépare, il est déjà 8 heures. Je ne sais pas comment ces 3 heures ont put passé aussi vite.

On se contente alors de retourner en classe main dans la main. Cependant une fois rentré elles se lâchent et nous retournons chacun à nos rôles respectifs.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regards d'eux. Ils ressemblent au couple parfait que rien ne sépare. Il me démange de prendre mon téléphone et de pleurer tout mes maux à Alois mais si je ne sais même pas comment surmonter cette épreuve par moi même pourrais je me dire que j'aurais mérité de m'en sortir ?

Cependant je le sors malgré tout, juste histoire de me rassurer. Je vois alors s'afficher un nouveau message. C'est d'un numéro que je ne connais pas. Je l'ouvre par curiosité.

"Je sais bien que tu ne me connais pas pourtant j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu. Tu ne comprends certainement pas ce message mais je t'expliquerais tout. Retrouve moi au café qui se trouve à coté de ton école, je t'y attendrais."

Quelqu'un qui aimerais me revoir ? J'avoue ne pas trop y croire. Mais je ne peut rester dans le doute, je n'aurais qu'à le rejoindre je verrais bien.

Les cours passent. Sebastian n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois en même temps je le comprends. Ce n'est surement pas facile de m'aimer tout les jours.

Mais maintenant je dois sortir. Je part donc à mon dortoir me couvrir, il à l'air de neiger dehors. Mais quand je rentre la première chose que je vois est Jamile.

-Jamile : Tu rentre déjà aux dortoirs ?

-Ciel : Je prends juste des affaires pour sortir.

-Jamile : Tu vas ou ?

-Ciel : J'ai un rendez-vous.

-Jamile : Un rendez vous amoureux ?

-Ciel : Non.

-Jamile : Alors je ne vois pas quoi.

-Ciel : Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je ne connait personne ici !

J'attrape alors en vitesse mon manteau, mon écharpe et mon bonnet puis m'en vas.

Sur la route j'élabore toutes les théories possible sur l'identité de cette personne ou de ce qu'elle pourrait m'apporter. Enfin j'aurais peut être dut prendre le temps de remettre en garçon. Cette personne à l'air de m'avoir connu. Il s'agit également de quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas censé me souvenir. Je finis alors pas me convaincre que la meilleure solution est encore d'aller le voir. J'entre donc avec appréhension.

Je regarde autour de moi mais il y a beaucoup trop de personne à une table seule pour que je puisse deviner. J'envoie donc un message pour voir qui le lira dans la salle. J'entends une sonnerie venant d'une table plus éloigné. Je m'y dirige donc doucement. Je commence à apercevoir son visage. Il me semble familier, il me revient alors en tête de nombreuses photos. Je sais maintenant de qui il s'agit.

Je relâche tout ce qui se trouve dans mes mains, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

-Ciel : Papa ?


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon me revoilà avec le chapitre 42 ou tout le suspence sera éffacé ( ouhlala ma tournure de phrase est vraiment miteuse XD ! ) ! Donc bon j'ai encore recu plein de review, j'ai même de nouveau lecteur ! Du coup je suis trop contente d'ailleurs mes réponses au review prenne plus de place que mon histoire, je m'étais promis que j'écrirais toujours plus mais bon c'est pas grave XD ! Enfin bon le miracle du siècle c'est que j'arrive à poster ce chapitre ! Et à lire la plupart de mes fics préféré !

Sinon voilà la petite phrase que tout le monde aime bien : Attention scène de lemon à la fin de ce chapitre (Enfin je vous rassure ce sera pas du CielxVincent XD ! ) !

* * *

><p>mangakadu14 : Là j'avoue que j'ai laisser un peu trop en suspence la fin ! En plus ça fait un peu fin feu de l'amour XD ! En plus on ne sait même pas ce qu'il va demander à Ciel ! Enfin bon la théorie qu'il veuille l'emmener avec lui est très possible ! Après lui faire arrêter l'école tu verra bien ! Faut dire aussi qu'il va apprendre beaucoup de chose alors pas sure qu'il veuille toujours de Ciel comme fils XD ! En plus on connait pas sa personnalité ! Tu me fait quoi si jamais il est aussi méchant que les parents de Sebastian XD ? Enfin bon au moins je sais que si jamais la situtation entre Ciel et Sebastian se retourne tu sera la première ravis XD ! Non mais c'est vrai que là Ciel à laissé un peu trop de sa dignité, enfin bon tant qu'il lui en reste encore un peu XD !<p>

Youngmistress-Saku : Euh oui oui d'accord c'est ta review tu fait ce que tu veux XD ! Haha pour les gateaux je n'y avais pas penser XD ! Sebastian une bête hahaha XD !Genre il va pêter le lit tellement il y va fort XD ! C'est vrai que de ce coté les gâteaux c'est moins dangeureux XD ! En même temps la none ça avait pas l'air de la déranger XD ! Enfin bon je te comprends c'est vrai que c'est bon les gâteaux, d'aillleurs un peu trop bon je commence à grossir sérieusement...Enfin bref non ouais pour Ciel heureusement qu'il y avait de la symbolique, même si voilà le cadeau de Sebastian reste le mieux ! En même Sebastian il est un peu parfait ! Oh mais si il l'aurait jouer à la con ça aurait été horrible XD ! Oh non ça aurait été trop méchant ! Enfin je dit ça mais je suis sure que même si il se serait comporté comme ça Ciel en aurait redemandé XD ! Sinon tu vois Alexandra sur ce coup n'avait pas vraiment tort, j'ai réussis à te convaincre, y'as pas à dire je suis vraiment douée XD ! Sinon toi aussi t'as dut mal à dire homme de sa vie ? En même temps on est bien obligé parce que garçon de sa vie ça fait un peu pédophile XD ! Ah mais attends c'est ce qu'il est en fait XD ! Ah bon au moins ce chapitre t'as plut, comme d'habitude je culpabilisais car il était un peu court et puis cette fin aussi mais ça t'as plus :D ! Oui bon c'est vrai que pour Jamile c'était pas très sympa et le pire c'est que ça t'as fait rire XD ! C'est pas bien de se moquer XD ! Ah donc ça s'appelle une lime, dit moi tu as vraiment un bon vocabulaire à ce niveau XD ! Au départ je voulais prévenir d'une scène adulte mais ce n'est pas vraiment un lemon donc j'ai rien mis et puis je me voyais pas mettre attention il y a une fellation dans ce chapitre XD ! Après pour ce qui et du plaisir peut être que Ciel aussi est un expert dans la matière, enfin bon j'ai du mal à le voir appeler le roi de la fellation XD ! Non mais c'est vrai que l'apparition du père fait un peu WTF mais tu comprendra pourquoi il arrive maintenant dans le chapitre suivant ! Tu saura aussi si il accepte la relation ! Tu saura plein de choses en faite XD ! ET dire que je vous laisse en suspence ! Enfin bon pour me faire pardonner je pense que tu l'as vue au dessus mais il y a un lemon tintitntin !

Toroko-sama : C'était quoi ce tintin XD ? C'était pour annoncer ta review XD ! Au moins je reconnaitrais toujours quand c'est toi. En même temps ce petit tintin me fait trop penser au héro belge là XD ! Quand j'était petite j'étais fan XD ! Sinon c'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt syncro niveau timing ! C'est vrai qu'il aurait put se retrouver tout seul avec une obèse moche XD ! Ciel devenu une salope ? Ce serait pas plutôt Ciel est toujours une salope XD ! Mais bon c'est vrai qu'il y avait d'autres manières de le remercier XD ! Enfin y'a encore pire donc là ça va XD ! PAr contre c'est vrai que si il avait fait sa salope dans la cantine les dâmes qui servent ne l'aurait plus jamais regardé pareil XD ! Déjà que là il est un peu grillé à vie alors si en plus il n'étais pas aller dans la bibliothèque ! D'ailleurs t'as vu heureusement que Sebastian est là ! Quoi que ce que personne n'as remarquer c'est qu'il as du faire cette liste avant que Ciel n'arrive dans le lycée donc ça sent vraiment le porc ignoble XD ! Non mais c'est quoi cette blague avec la crème, remarque quand Sebastian as dut voir Ciel avec de la crème plein la bouche effectivement il devait être bien excité XD ! Non ouais j'avoue il y a mieux que la bibliothèque mais moi je trouve que ça à une part de romantisme XD ! ET puis c'est justement le coté il ne faut pas faire de bruit qui est excitant et puis heureusement il n'y as personne à l'intérieur sinon ce serait atroce XD ! Oui et puis comme tu dit Sebastian peut se controller, ça fait paraître Ciel vraiment pour une grosse salope XD ! ET puis si il l'avait plaqué contre le mur tout les livres serait tombé et puis même ça doit être flippant de voir l'étagère bouger d'avant en arrière au fur et à mesure que les livres tombent XD ! Sinon c'est vrai que l'arrivé du père était plutôt innatendu, enfin bon ça aurait été Lizzy ou Alexandra ça aurait sentie le coup foireux XD ! Après si tu trouve ça mignon tant mieux, enfin bon tu verra que c'est pas Walt Disney, enfin bon je te laisse la surprise !

-Lady-lisa-chan : Je savais que cette fin aller suciter des réactions XD ! Remarque quand un personnage censé être mort réaparait ça fait toujours bizarre XD ! Y'as que dans sous le soleil ou les feux de l'amour que ça peut paraître normal XD ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu couper un peu plus tard XD ! Enfin bon je trouve que les fins à suspence sont les mieux sauf quand je suis lécteur étrange hein XD ? Sinon pour Ciel même si son coté maladroit peu être mignon là quand il s'agit de ***** Sebastian il est plus maladroit du tout XD ! Enfin bon je pense que Ciel est aussi douée en séduction que Sebastian est doué en mensonge XD ! Sinon je ne voyais pas ça comme un cadeau de rentrée scolaire mais merci ! Sinon oui les bétises c'est sexy mais ça dépent des quels XD ! Dans certains cas Sebastian ne pourrait même pas le trouver mignon XD ! Sinon c'est vrai que Sebastian est un peu méchant en fait, ça fait un peu je veux ton corps pas ton amour XD ! Enfin bref je te laisse voir la suite qui va te faire comprendre pas mal de choses XD !

cullen-michaelis-shadow's : C'est vrai que ça parait un peu inatendu en effet XD ! Le pire c'est que c'est pas le seul personnage qui va apparaitre dans l'histoire, du coup ça fait un peu comme si c'était une nouvelle saison avec plein de nouvelles personnes XD ! Bon bah je crois que les parents et Jamile resteront à jamais détester par mes lectrices XD ! Sinon le guimauve je pense qu'il y en as pas mal dans ce chapitre donc ça devrait surement correspondre à tes attentes, surtout qu'il y a un lemon héhé !

chiiby-ana'-chan : Et des fois je ne peut même pas tout simplement me connecter sur fanfiction T_T ! Enfin bon les vacances ne sont pas très loin donc ça devrait aller :D ! Moi ça va en math j'ai presque rien à faire pour l'instant et puis comme je ne couvre jamais mes livres franchement ce week end ça va je n'ai pas trop grand chose à faire ! Enfin bon là tout le monde se dit ouais elle va poster plus vite mais non en fait T_T ! Je prends beaucoup trop de temps pour écrire un lemon ça ne va pas ! Ah tu est en pro, bon moi c'est différent je suis en ES ( bonjour le boulot ) mais pro en seconde surtout c'est déjà pas mal ! Et puis en plus tu te lève à 5 heures :O ! Oh mon dieu je pourrais pas XD ! Tu est vraiment courageuse masi t'est en pro quoi ( comme tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je veux ! ) ? Sinon je suis en première, en fait on à juste un an de différence, c'est pas beaucoup beaucoup en fait ! Sinon si jamais c'est trop dure la seconde tu pourrras toujours essayer d'aller discretos sur internet pendant tes stages XD ! Après t'as toujours l'option d'y aller dans le train mais c'est un peu moins romantique, franchement lire un lemon devant un gros porc qui mange un khebab c'est pas fameux XD ! SInon tu as besoin d'une table pour travailler ? Parce que moi je le fais toujours sur mes genoux XD ! Remarque je fais partis des seules personnes qui n'utilise pas leurs bureau XD ! Enfin si pour poser toutes mes affaires et mes vêtements XD ! Sinon pour l'effet boule de neige en fait si y'as une sorte de petit effet mais cc'est pas sur la quantité c'est putôt sur le nombre de lemon XD ! Franchement je me demande vraiment pour ça à quoi risque de ressembler la fin XD ! Si ça se trouve ça va se finir en une grande orgie XD ! Imagine un peu Ciel avec un fouet et Sebastian qui lui demande de lui faire mal, franchement ça serait trop ridicule XD ! Et oui et oui un nouvel Os, d'ailleurs je crois que pour l'instant tu est la seule au courant, non mais par contre comme pour toi faudra un peu attendre parceque je l'ai prévu long, plus long que l'amour est un petit pain chaud ( j'avais pris trois d'écriture non stop pour le faire, faut dire j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour tout les trucs cochon XD, ça j'essaye toujours que ce soit parfais étrangement XD ! ). Sinon tu as trop de chance d'aller à la Japon expo ! J'aimerais trop y aller, en même temps Nemours ça m'aurais fait loin quand même. Enfin bon si je doit attendre début novembre pour lire ton Os j'attendrais ! ET oui oui je te trouve mignonne folle et perverse, tu as vraiment une personnalité très riche ! Enfin bon c'est vrai que mignone ça n'as rien à voir avec folle et perverse mais on as tous un coté qui est un peu WTF ! Remarque mignone ça va c'est pas comme si c'était un défaut, et puis c'est normal tu est tellement gentille avec moi ! Enfin bon baka pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de preuve que tu le soit XD ! Et puis même folle et perverse c'est déjà pas mal XD ! Ah en fait je t'ai demandé en quel filière tu était mais en fait tu me le dit ( Si ça se trouve on se fait de la télépathie XD ! Remarque j'ai l'impression d'en faire avec pas mal de mes lecteurs, en fait c'est peut être moi qui est chelou XD ! ). Mais du coup t'est plutôt style serveuse ( comme Ciel tu serait trop mignone surtout avec le petit uniforme ! ), cuisinière ( Ça serait juste trop la classe, et puis tu pourrais m'envoyer des cookies fait maison par collisimo XD ! ) ou bien hotesse d'accueil ( Je trouve que ce boulot fait vraiment sexy, et puis en plus les hotesse ont toujours une voix toute douces quand elles te parlent du coup j'aime trop ) ? Bon tu as raison faut que j'arrête de m'imaginer des choses horrible comme ça ( surtout que j'ai vraiment travaillé pour savoir écrire des lemons, et à cotés de ça je travaille jamais mes maths XD ! ). On m'as pas non plus lancer des cailloux ou dit méchamment comme ça mais dés fois c'était limite, enfin pas à mes débuts ou j'avais tellement de temps pour écrire et reviewer ( je suis vraiment nostalgique de cette époque ! ). Oh j'aimerais bien du coup être dans votre groupe mon surnom deviendrais Cielounette parceque moi quand j'ai raison c'est pas vraiment accueillit comme ça XD ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me faire passer pour un mini Ciel auprès des autres ( mais pour lui ressembler faudrais déjà que je me coupe les cheuveux et ça c'est non \o/ ! ). Donc pour l'espagnol on est donc dans le même caca pour le bac XD ! Par contre le japonais le peu de mots que je connait ça vient des anime paarce que l'apprendre j'aurais pas la fois, d'ailleurs si tu le fait je te donne mon respect ( Et c'est là juste après ce message tu part t'inscrire sur japonais XD ! ) ! Pareil pour moi ! En plus j'ai toujours confondu le chien et le chat va savoir pourquoi XD ! Enfin peut être pas dans les nuages mais peut être dans une version très cochonne de Black Butler XD ! Ou alors sinon c'est que moi qui est une grosse perverse XD ! Oh mais par contre courage pour les classuer, c'est trop chiant à faire rentrer dans le sac ( j'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être encouragente XD ! ). Non mais ça arrive dés fois qu'elle les oit mais dans ces moments là elle dit rien, je crois qu'elle était fortement déséspéré XD ! Non mais sinon c'est quoi ce jeu de mots avec les signes astrologique XD ! Mais du coup non je le suis pas vu que je suis née en 96, mais remarque mon année n'est pas si pure que ça, lit là dans le sens inverse tu comprendra XD ! J'avoue mon dieu la famille compliqué XD : SInon heureusement queje peut en rire parce que je risque de faire plein de blague foireuse à propos de ça XD ! Mais bon c'est vrai aussi c'est depuis longtemps donc ça va ! Et puis c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir deux parents qui s'engueulent à la maison, enfin je crois, surtout qu'après il te demande ton avis ! Moi dans ces moment la je fuis XD ! Sinon tu as raison si Jasmine serait aussi chiante je plaindrais le pauvre Alladin XD ! Surtout que j'adore ce disney et surtout pour Alladin XD ! Sinon heureusement que tu aimes le suspence parceque là tu est gaté XD ! Houla un moment j'ai crus que j'allais faire me spoiler mais ça va j'en suis au tome 10, remarque ici ça m'arrive très souvent de me faire spoiler à croire que tout le monde lit sur internet, pauvre Yana Toboso T_T ! Enfin bon c'est vrai que ce passage est très drôle XD ! Sinon pour Vincent tu comprendra très vite pourquoi il as le numéro de Ciel, D'ailleurs je pense que ça va en faire rire certains XD !

Etoile-lead-sama : Maitresse des fins pourris, mais c'est atroce comme titre XD ! Presque aussi atroce que ma fin en fait XD ! Surtout que là voilàa j'ai vraiment couper au pire moment XD ! Non mais c'est vrai que là Sebastian commence à se laisser aller, à croire que la téchnique de Ciel marche ( Dans ce cas là on pourra vraiment dire que tout le monde à sous-éstimé cette technique pourri XD ! ). En même temps Ciel c'est eput être le roi de la fellation, du coup ça fait hésiter XD ! Houlala je suis vraiment de moins en moins sérieuse moi XD ! Non mais c'est vrai que l'arrivé de Vincent va forcement faire changer les choses ! Mais remarque je te dirais que c'est pas forcement son arrivé mais plutôt les raisons pour lequels il est là, enfin bon ça tu verra ! Non mais c'est vrai que la demande c'est trop important, remarque même si en ce moment ce cotés s'éfface un peu mais j'aime trop les trucs romantique et clichés, donc une demande en mariage soit doit tout péter ! Voir y compris les fesses Ciel XD *blague ignoble blague ingnoble* ! Non mais c'est vrai que ça doit être dure pour Jamile surtout qu'au début elle as vraiment du y croire ! Enfin bon étrangement je pense que ça ne l'as dérange pas vraiment l'idée que Ciel et Sebastian puisse avoir un relation, après cette fille est une vrai salope XD ! Non mais sinon je te comprends on as tous nos petites manies ! Moi par exemple je vérifie toujours que j'ai éteinds la lumière en sortant, du coup à cause de ça j'arrive souvent en retard en cours XD ! Oh mais sinon trop de chance pour le chocolatiers :D ! Le pire c'est que je peut même pas y aller ça fait loin ! En plus comme tu est en bretagne tu as toutes le bonnes créperies, et après on me demande pourquoi je vais presque tout le temps en vacances en bretagne pendant mes vacances XD ! Non mais c'est vrai que tu as raison, Sebatian pourait en pâtir ! Quoi que il pourrait ausssi se résoudre à choisir Jamile, mais bon ça ça n'arrivera pas, enfin normalement XD ! Ouh mais sinon j'ai vraiment hâte pour ta fic, généralement quand un auteur se lache ça donne toujours un truc trop bien alors si cest toi n'en parlons même pas ! Enfin bon comme tu le dit faut essayer de trouver le temps mais bon je vais faire de mon mieux ! Allez bises diabolique ( j'aime vraiment trop ce truc XD ! )

Elise dit l'Elfe : AH voilà une nouvelle lectrice :D ( ou revieweuse plutôt etant donné que tu me suis depuis le début ! ) ! C'est vrai que après tant d'abscence certains doutaient que je puisse revenir ! Mais bon c'est juste que voilà entre les cours de seconde le manque d'inspiration et surtout le gros moment de flotement que j'ai eu avec Black Butler c'était chaud pour écrire ! Enfin bon je suis contente que mon travail te plaise :D ( J'ai toujours du mal à appeller ça du travail XD ! ). D'ailleurs je m'attendais pas à recevoir un commentaire aussi gentil ! Sinon pour ma fiction j'essayerais qu'elle reste toujours de qualité bien l'ambiance risque un peu de changer ( comme moi même j'ai un peu changé de style d'écriture au court de mon absence ! ). Bon et puis pour les fautes d'orthographe j'essaye d'en faire de moins en moins mais bon y'a toujours des erreurs ( Enfin bon je ne déséspère pas, je pense qu'un jour j'arriverais à zéro fautes dans mes chapitres, enfin bon là j'en suis un peu loin XD ! ). Par contre je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster rapidement avec les cours c'est un peu difficile mais j'essayerais de garder une constante de 1 chapitre par semaine ! Enfin bref encore merci pour ta review qui m'as donné le sourire :D !

Ayumuri-chan: Non c'est pas grave du coup ça fait nostalgie XD ! Et puis t'est pas la seule à avoir déserté ! Et puis bon faut dire aussi que j'ai arrêté pendant un long moment c'est plutôt moi l'indigne XD ! N'empèche ça doit te faire bizarre de me lire maintenant, faut dire mon style à bien changé depuis, enfin bon je trouve perso ! Sinon c'est quoi cette citation des pokemon XD ! Rassure moi t'as pas la même coupe que Jessie XD ! Et puis tu est surtout de retour pour une fic feu de l'amour ( en plus ça rime XD ! ) ! En fait j'aurais du appeler ma fic Black Fire XD ! Sinon pour Ciel et Sebastian faut pas chercher, ils sont presque aussi pervers que leur auteur XD ! ET que leurs lectrices, je tient à préciser XD ! Ah sinon c'est vrai que l'attitude de Sebastian parrait illogique vu comme ça ! Mais bon tout sera explqué d'ici un milliards de chapitre, j'aime faire durer le suspence XD ! D'ailleurs je trouve que j'ai commencé cette histoire trop vite ! Enfin bon je me rattraperais sur ma prochaine fic ! Enfin quand j'aurais finis celle là parce que sinon je vais me perdre ! D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu Who are you for me ? ! Ça me manque vraiment beaucoup enfin bon je vais pas non plus te quémander la suite, ce serait un peu abusé de ma part XD ! Ah non mais sinon c'est vrai que la solution parents paraît évidente faut dire avec eux on peut attendre le pire ! D'ailleurs ils vont revenir en force dans les prochains chapitre ! Vu que je sais à quel point mes lectrices les adorent XD ! Sinon quand je m'imagine Ciel populaire je sais pas pourquoi je l'imagine marcher dans la cour en mode ralentit avec un air nochalant le tout accompagné d'une musique sexy XD ! Mais ça la ferait juste pas ! Ah sinon merci pour le lemon, surtout quand ce moment j'aime bien les écrire :D !

celeste31 : Ah c'est vrai que là c'est pas forcement joyeux mais bon c'est tellement moins pire que ce que Ciel a vécu avant qu'on ne que être content pour eux XD ! Mais bon c'est vrai que Jamile peut être détestable, en même temps c'est pas tellement de sa faute au final parce que honnêtement dire non à Sebastian parce qu'on suppose qu'il as une petite amie c'est quand même difficile ! Mais bon c'est vrai que du coup Ciel occupe la place de maitresse ( je préfère dire ça que amant je sais pas pourquoi XD ! ) mais perso je trouve que ça lui va bien XD ! Et puis déjà une relation charnelle c'est déjà pas mal ! En plus ça permet de caser des lemons par ci par là XD ! Sinon là tout le monde as pu voir une autre facette de Ciel ! De toute façon avec l'ascenseur émotionnelle qu'il as eu c'était foutu XD ! A croire que Sebastian avait tout prévu pour se faire sucer XD ! Un admirateur secret XD ! Beaucoup on fait cet théorie mais en fait c'est pas du tout ça XD ! Remarque sinon ça aurait été glauque ! Ciel et son papa ouh, ça me donne des frissons d'éffroie ! C'est vraie que le voir arriver comme ça ça fait un peu le mec qui débarque de nul part ! Mais t'inquiète y'a bien une vrai raison quand à sa venu ! D'ailleurs je pense que ça va pas mal plaire ! Non sinon pour le passé de Ciel, en fait il as été tout simplement abandonner, le truc c'est qu'il pensait que ses parents étaient mort ! Donc en fait la surprise elle est pas que pour vous ! Après le reste de l'histoire tout est dans le chapitre ! En fait ce qu'il avait dans ses mains c'est aussi son sac de cours XD ! Enfin bon c'est vrai que du coup ça fait pas trop dramatique XD !

* * *

><p>Je réalise alors ma réaction, je reprends donc mes affaires que j'ai laissé tomber et m'assoie à sa table. Je m'installe sous son air étonné.<p>

-Ciel : Tu n'étais pas censé être mort ?

-Vincent : C'est une très longue histoire mais je vais tout t'expliquer, d'abord je voudrais savoir pourquoi mon petit garçon ressemble autant à une fille.

-Ciel : Ah excuse moi j'ai oublié d'enlever mon déguisement.

-Vincent : Ton déguisement ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Et si c'était encore pire que les parents de Sebastian ? Enfin bon c'est peut être à mon tour de faire des efforts.

-Ciel : Je..papa je doit te dire la vérité, tu vas surement être déçus mais je suis prêts à prendre ce risque.

-Vincent : Pourquoi le serais je ?

-Ciel : Si je me déguise ainsi c'est pouvoir aller dans une école. Dans cette école il y a la personne que j'aime...

-Vincent : Ah bon et qu'elle est son prénom ?

-Ciel : C'est là que l'on aborde le sujet qui fâche, il s'appelle Sebastian.

Je le regarde un long instant je m'attends à ce qu'il me fâche mais son expression ne change pas.

-Vincent : C'était ça dont tu voulais me parler ? Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Je souris.

-Ciel : Ah bon vraiment parce que lui avec ses parents c'est l'horreur !

-Vincent : Enfin bon tu me parlera de ça après ! Pour l'instant j'ai à te parler de ma venue.

J'hésite à lui demander ce qui m'importe vraiment depuis ces quelques années.

-Ciel : Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

-Vincent : En partis...

Il y un silence mais il reprends malgré tout.

-Vincent : En fait tout à commencé à partir de ta naissance où ta mère à perdu la vie en t'accouchant. A cette époque l'entreprise allait très mal, sa mort fut donc une épreuve pour toute la famille. On m'accusait de tout les maux. Je retrouvais alors père célibataire et je n'avais aucun soutien. Je savais que si je t'élevais tu aurais eu une vie misérable, je ne voulait pas te faire vivre ça. J'ai donc décidé de t'abandonner, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Mais j'ai tenu malgré tout à te laisser tout l'argent qu'il me restait, j'ai voulu être sur que tout se passerais bien.

-Ciel : Alors pourquoi tu reviens aujourd'hui ?

-Vincent : Je viens pour te demander de redevenir mon fils, tu sais depuis peu j'ai réussi à reprendre l'entreprise !

Je ne sais comment régir, je me contente de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Ciel : Je suis et je serais toujours ton fils, mais dit moi plutôt comment tu as réussi reprendre en main l'entreprise.

-Vincent : Je me suis associé à une autre entreprise, ça à vraiment changé ma vie. D'ailleurs demain je dîne chez eux pour fêter le contrat tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Ciel : Bien sur !

-Vincent : D'ailleurs eux aussi ont un fils, tu t'entendra peut être avec lui !

-Ciel : Oui peut être, d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de te le demander mais quel est le nom de cet entreprise ?

-Vincent : Tu la connais peut être, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la seule que cette famille dirige !

-Ciel : Ils sont si riche que ça ?

-Vincent : Tu ne t'imagine même pas à quel point !

-Ciel : Enfin bref il s'agit de quel famille ?

-Vincent : Il s'agit de la grande famille Michaélis !

Je me retiens d'exploser de rire. Pourtant ce n'est pas vraiment drôle.

-Vincent : Alors maintenant parle moi de ton Sebastian !

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire maintenant, il semblait si heureux de faire affaire avec les Michaélis.

-Ciel : Ce n'est pas si important que ça, pour l'instant je préfère passer du temps avec toi, après tout je ne sais rien de tes goûts !

-Vincent : Si tu veux !

Nous avons donc discuté autour d'un chocolat chaud durant un long moment. J'ai alors appris qu'il adorait les vieux films, les pâtisseries tout comme moi, les activités à sensation fortes et les beaux vêtements. Nous avions également les mêmes traits de caractère bien qu'il soit plus sage que moi. Nous avons rigolé de nos histoires respectives seulement le sujet retombait souvent sur Sebastian et jamais du mal à l'éviter. Je me suis alors retrouvé à lui parler de Jamile. Il m'as alors proposé de parler avec ses parents pour trouver un arrangement mais je lui ai fortement déconseiller. J'espérais maintenant plus que tout que Sebastian saurait rester discret. Il as alors après voulu me montrer sa résidence. Nous sommes donc sortis.

Maintenant je suis à ses cotés devant la porte. Nous avons à peu près fait le tour, la seule que je peut dire c'est que sa maison est loin d'être miteuse. Elle est grande, il y a un jardin, une piscine ! Mais ce qui m'as le plus étonné c'est le nombre de photos qu'il as, principalement de ma mère et moi. D'ailleurs il m'en as demandé beaucoup. J'hésite vraiment, la plupart comportent Sebastian. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ma préoccupation principale.

Alors que nous marchons ensemble et discutons je reçois un message.

-Vincent : C'est important ?

-Ciel : C'est juste mon copain qui veut me voir rien d'important.

-Vincent : Si au contraire ça l'est, si il veut te voir vas y ! Tu n'auras qu'a me rejoindre demain ! Je viens te chercher ou ?

-Ciel : Pourquoi pas au même café que ce matin !

-Vincent : Ça marche ! Amuse toi bien !

-Ciel : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Je part donc quelque peu inquiet, je ne vois pas pour quel raison Sebastian voudrait me voir. J'en profite sur le chemin pour me remettre en garçon, le connaissant ça m'étonnerait que les raisons de ma venue soient purement platoniques. Je reçois alors un nouveau message disant de le rejoindre directement chez lui. Il précise bien évidemment qu'il est seul. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part de dire que je n'en ai pas envie moi aussi. Sans même m'en rendre compte je commence à dévaler les rues. Je cours de plus en vite malgré la neige et ma faible force physique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pourrais pas attendre une minute de plus sans le voir. Une fois arrivé j'appuie frénétiquement sur la sonnette. Sebastian ne tarde pas à arriver. Quand il sort il se moque légèrement de moi.

-Sebastian : Que tu est mignon avec ton écharpe trop grande, ton bonnet et tes joues rosées. Tu as couru pour arriver ici ?

-Ciel : C'est vraiment important ?

-Sebastian : Pas vraiment.

Je me laisse retomber dans ses bras, il referme alors doucement la porte. Il me regarde et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Ses gestes sont doux.

-Sebastian : Je voulais te voir.

-Ciel : Tu m'as manqué.

-Sebastian : En ce moment c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi.

Il prends alors ma main portant sa bague et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Sebastian : On monte ?

Je serre sa main et hoche la tête en signe de réponse. Je me contente alors de le suivre. Je me réjouie de voir que je suis passé du canapé à sa chambre. Cependant je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que m'as dit mon père.

-Ciel : Sebastian ?

-Sebastian : Oui.

-Ciel : Aimes tu vraiment Jamile ?

Je l'ai posée, enfin.

Il s'arrête en plein milieu des escaliers et se retourne vers moi. Son regards surplomb largement le mien. Il a l'air en colère. Il m'attrape alors par les épaules, je m'attends à ce qu'il me crie dessus mais il me serre juste dans ses bras.

-Sebastian : Ne parle pas d'elle, ne gâchons pas ce moment tout les deux.

Je suis censé me satisfaire de sa réponse pourtant elle ne me convient pas. Peut être parce qu'il ne m'as tout simplement pas répondu. Enfin au fond si il était réellement amoureux d'elle il ne serais pas avec moi en ce moment. Et puis qu'importe du moment qu'il reste près de moi et qu'il me regarde amoureusement il n'y a pas de problème. Je décide alors de lui faire confiance et le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette fois je sais qu'elle n'est que pour moi.

Il me fait rentrer et je vois alors qu'il y a ma peluche sur son lit.

-Sebastian : Il m'arrive parfois de dormir avec pour avoir l'impression d'être à tes cotés.

Mes doigts se glissent entre les siens. Je me retourne vers lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Il à l'air de regarder ailleurs mais je le trouve tellement beau. Je pose donc ma joue sur la sienne et l'embrasse. Il m'enlève alors mon écharpe et mon coat. Nos lèvres se défont puis se rattrapent. Je ne rappelais plus que son visage était aussi près du mien dans ces moments là. Je referme ma main tandis que ma langue s'empare de la sienne. J'ai l'impression que son visage se rapproche de plus en plus, nos lèvres se pressent d'avantage. Je n'entends plus que le bruit de notre baiser dans la pièce. Après un dernier emprise sur les miennes ses lèvres s'échappent doucement.

-Sebastian : Mais quand j'essaye de l'embrasser ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

-Ciel : Arrête de dire des bêtises !

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Nous nous laissons alors nous renverser sur son lit. Sebastian se trouve à présent au dessus de moi. J'entrouvre mes yeux, je vois alors que les siens sont baigné dans la lumière. Je caresse son visage du bout des doigts. On se regarde dans les yeux, on se sourit. Il reprends à nouveau mes lèvres et mes yeux se referment. Je déboutonne sa chemise, il retire mon pantalon. Nos vêtements glissent lentement jusqu'à tous se retrouver sur le sol. Nous continuons de nous embrasser, mes mains parcourent son corps lentement puis finissent par s'accrocher à sa nuque. Je me mets alors à le fixer lui faisant comprendre que les baisers ne me suffisent plus. Il descends donc plus embrassant le reste de mon corps devenant brûlant. Mes mains retombent de chaque coté, je m'agrippe aux draps.

Il m'attrape alors par les cuisses. Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir mes yeux. Son toucher m'envoûte. Tout mon corp le réclame alors qu'il me caresse doucement. Mon éréction devient douloureuse. Ses cheveux comment alors à effleurer l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je sens qu'ils se rapproche. Mon bas ventre se contracte. Je ne sens plus que son souffle chaud se rapprocher de moi. Des frissons me parcourent alors que je sens sa langue rentrer en moi. J'ai chaud, mon coeur bât. J'ai envie de lui. Il me lèche de l'intérieur, va au plus profonds. Ses lèvres effleurent doucement mon entré. Mon membre est épris de douleur encore plus vive, il se durcit tellement. Sa langue touche alors ma prostate je gémis faiblement. Le plaisir commence à remonter. Il la titille du bout de sa langue. D'intenses frissons me sens mon esprit s'embrumer. Mais pourtant sa langue se retire doucement. Ses lèvres continuent alors de m'embrasser se rapprochant doucement de ma virilité. Je sens la fièvre monter. Il entoure alors de ses lèvres le bout de ma virilité. Un grand soupir s'échappent de mes lèvres. Je m'agrippe au draps. Je frémis. Il le lèche alors avidement, mon coeur s'emballe, sa langue est si douce. Une sorte d'éléctricité se diffuse dans tout mon membre. Sa bouche descends doucement. Je me cambre d'avantage. Ses lèvres alors se ressèrent et bouge d'avant en arrière. Je ne sais plus ou accrocher mes mains. Toute la partie inférieur de mon corps me brûle. Il remonte à nouveau serrant d'avantage ses lèvres. Je sens le plaisir affluer. Il lèche alors violemment l'extrémité. Ma virilité se contracte. Des frissons remontent. Alors je viens dans sa bouche.

Il revient alors vers moi, je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire. Il ne fait que s'agrandir laissant voir mes dents. Il me donne alors un autre baiser avant de commencer à me pénétrer. Il rentre doucement en moi, faiblement la chaleur augmente. Je commence à haleter. Il tente de s'enfoncer au maximum malgré que je sois serré. Mon membre se contracte douloureusement. Le sentir en moi ne fait plus mal désormais je suis comme habitué à sa présence. Pourtant comme à chaque il attends ne voulant pas me brusquer. Je m'embrasse de l'intérieur, j'ai besoin qu'il me soulage d'avantage. J'approche alors brutalement son corps près de mien. Il s'enfonce entièrement. Mon corps est comme paralysé. Cependant il commence alors à bouger. Doucement des frissons remonte. Il accélère alors ses mouvements. Son nom m'échappe à plusieurs entre quelques gémissements. Je m'agrippe désespérément à ces draps qui comment à devenir humide tant mon corps s'embrase. Ma virilité se contracte de plus en plus sous le plaisir. Sebastian as maintenant du mal à avancer plus. Il donne alors de violent coup. Je gémis fortement. Je ne sens que lui en moi et le plaisir qui m'envahit. Dans ses mouvements il touche alors ma prostate. Mes gémissements deviennent des cris de plaisir. J'entends mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration devient sacadée. Il la touche à nouveau. Mon corps s'emballe, je me perds dans mes sensations. Je me resserre d'avantage. Il vient en moi. Je sens le liquide brûlant se répendre en moi. Il glisse dans ses mouvements. Il me donne alors un dernier coup me faisant jouir à mon tour. Il se retire donc doucement et vient se poser à mes cotés.

Il me sourit.

-Ciel : J'espère qu'un jour tu répondra à ma question.

-Sebastian : Quel question ?

Je l'embrasse.

-Sebastian : Ne m'embrouille pas avec tes baisers ! De quel question il s'agit !

Je rigole mais ne lui réponds pas pour autant.

-Ciel : Je te répondrais quand tu sera plus sage !

Je me met à rigoler de nouveau et sans m'en rendre compte nous nous endormons tout les deux blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	43. Chapter 43

Bon voici l'heure de ma petite phrase XD ! Non en fait dans ces quelques lignes je vais juste vous dire que je vais très certainement arrêter de vous prévenir quand il y aura un lemon vu que bon de toute manière je pense que ceux qui n'aiment ne ferais juste mieux de ne pas être ici XD ! Enfin si certains veulent que je prévienne encore c'est pas un soucis. Enfin bref sinon je suis contente en ce moment j'ai le temps de lire et d'écrire donc tout va bien ! D'autant plus que recevoir vos review est vraiment un vrai plaisir pour moi ! Du coup la c'est pas mal dodus les réponses, peut être qu'une jour ce sera pareil pour mes chapitres ! Sinon j'espère que vous lirez cette fic confortablement assis dans votre lit et emmitouflé sous votre couette, en tout cas moi je suis adèpte de cette méthode XD !

mangakadu14 : Ah euh merci :D ! Perso je sais pas pourquoi mais la publication de ce chapitre me stressait trop ! Remarque il y avait plein de choses à expliquer et j'étais pas sure de très bien m'y prendre mais apparement ça va ! C'est vrai que là ça peut paraitre cool ! Un tout nouveau papa trop gentil et très riche ! Ahaha mais comme tu le dit si bien avec l'association avec les Michaëlis ça risque de devenir chaud bouillant ! Donc je crois pas que Ciel en ai finis avec les problèmes XD ! Enfin bon c'est vrai qu'une période de calme ça fait du bien ! Sinon c'est vrai que c'était un peu évident le coup de l'association des deux entreprises àprès tout Ciel avec la chance qu'il as ne pouvait pas tomber sur autre chose XD ! A quoi que peut être ça aurait put être avec l'entreprise de Jamile, là ça aurait été encore pire XD ! Au final on pourrait presque penser que Ciel est chanceux d'être tomber sur la famille de Sebastian ! Mais bon encore faut il voir la réaction des parents effectivement ! Et surtout la réaction de Sebastian qui évidement n'est pas au courant ! Enfin bon tout ça c'est dans ce chapitre :D !

Lady lisa-chan : Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand je lis tes commentaires j'ai toujours une montée d'énergie en moi ! Enfin bref merci pour le lemon ( en plus je stressait un peu n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose ! ). non ouais là Sebastian se lache ! Enfin bon c'est encore pas gagné ! Ah sinon c'est vrai que l'arrivé du père est très importante ! Non et puis franchement il revient avec une super nouvelle ! Enfin ça dépent au point de vue de qui ! Enfin la famille Michaèlis ce serait plutôt Sebastian qui est uniquement concerné vu que bon il as quand même passer un contrat avec eux et ils connaissent le nom de famille de Ciel ! Haha petit détail qui tue ! Mais c'est vrai que les réactions risque d'être drôle ! Sinon c'est vrai que là ça fait beaucoup de chapitre mais bon j'en ai prévu pas mal ! On est encore loin de la fin mais bon je pense que d'ici la fin de mars ça risque de se terminer ( j'annonce ça comme la mort de quelqu'un c'est atroce XD ! ). Enfin bon après je ferais une autre histoire et puis on as encore le temps ! Ah c'est vrai que l'on peut s'attendre à tout mais bon je sais pas si c'est à quoi les lectrices s'attendent enfin bon je verrais bien ! Mais t'inquiète je ressors d'entre les mort pour poster le nouveau chapitre XD ! Mais bon j'ai eu du mal y'avais des zombies qui portait le nom de mes matières principale qui me couraient après ! Va savoir pourquoi le plus effrayant s'appelait espagnol XD ! N'empèche au final si tout le monde se plaint de la personnalité double jeu de Sebastian tout le monde à l'air d'apprecier le coté salope de Ciel XD ! Remarque ça permet de faire des lemons plus pimentés XD !

Guest : Bon alors ton petit nom n'est que Guest ? Enfin bon ce n'est pas grave, ce que je retient c'est que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice :D ! Qui en plus aime mes lemons ( Mine de rein c'est très important XD ! ) ! C'est vrai que là pour le coup mon chapitre n'avait rien de dramatique enfin bon la suite je sais pas ! Après tout une association avec les Michaelis ça promet d'être foireux XD ! Sinon t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de la review ça fait toujours plaisir :D !

cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Ahaha bon au moins j'espère que tu as profité de ce court instant de guimauve XD ! Maintenant réunion de famille comme tu le dit ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire XD ! Enfin bon ça tu verra bien ! Sinon j'avoue que la réaction de Sebastian doit être très drôle XD !

-Elise dit l'Elfe : Donc au final je risque de te retrouver souvent :D ! C'est cool ! Sinon je suis contente que tu est trouvé leur rencontre touchante bien que je n'ai pas mal elipsé le truc X) ! Faut dire vu que à la base je parle pas beaucoup avec mes parents j'ai du mal à m'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre le faire XD ! Non mais bon en même temps Ciel il l'as pas vu depuis longtemps ! Sinon pour ta review c'est normal, de toute manière je suis facilement touché par les compliments ( m'inscrire sur Fanfiction m'as rendu de nature euphorique XD ! ) ! Sinon pour les fautes je suis vraiment désolé mais je te promet je me relis, même plusieurs fois mais je sais pas, je crois que je suis un boulet à ce niveau là XD ! Des fois aussi c'est des mots en trop et je m'en rends même pas compte ! Faudrait que je songe à une beta léctrice mais ça prendrait encore plus de temps, surtout qu'il m'arrive de faire des changements de dernière minutes ! Surtout que bon je veux tenir ce rythme de 1 fois par semaine ! Mais bon je vais tenir bon ( heureusement qu'il y a les weeks ends ! ). Sinon merci pour le compliments bien que je ne suis pas la seule à faire des schools fic ! Enfin bon du moment que ça te plait c'est l'essentiel ! Mais dit moi tu est en terminale S :O ? Ça doit être dure, je sais même pas comment tu fais pour arriver à reviewer XD ! Déjà que moi je galère ! Du coup tes review me font encore plus plaisir ! Je crois que j'ai ma dose de joie pour la semaine !

-Toroko-sama : Ah c'est vrai que là je t'ai bluffé XD ! Bon c'est sur que du coup c'est loin du drame au restaurant que tu m'avait demandé mais t'inquiète ça va pas tarder à revenir XD ! Surtout que bon voilà moi c'est moi XD ! Et ouais c'est sure qu'on as pas toute un père comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est limite si il l'incite pas à baiser avec Sebastian ! Car oui c'est très important les relations en amoureux XD ! Enfin bon comme tu dit après avoir abandonné un enfant c'est chaud mais ce serait batards si Ciel s'en servirait genre imagine Vincent il est là : " Oh non on n'achète pas ça c'est beaucoup trop cher " et là Ciel il dit de manière rancunière et nonchalente à la fois " Adopté " ce serait atroce en plus vincent ferait trop pitié, il le fait déjà assez comme ça XD ! non mais tu trouve que Sebastian resemble à Vincent ? c'est le coté libertain qui te faire dire ça XD ! non mais ce serait trop dégoutant, heureusement aucun taré n'as encore posté sur du cielxvincent, sinon ça serait trop monstrueux XD ! non mais sinon tu t'imagine vraiment Sebastian trop pervers XD ! Surtout que là il est devenue sérieux XD ! Bon même si Ciel s'est dépéché et qu'il est accro ça ne serait aps une excuse XD ! Sinon c'est vrai que Ciel à l'art de casser l'ambiance là mais bon ça va là ils sont pas encore dans le lit, il pourrait faire encore pire XD ! Je ressors même pas les scénarios ! N'empèche t'est resté sur l'idée de gros sourcils XD ! Tu l'imagine si moche que ça XD ! Non en fait c'est juste parce qu'elle sort avec Sebastian c'est méchant ! Enfin bon déjà tu aimes bien les parents c'est déjà ça XD ! Mais dit moi quel genre de théorie tu fais avec la peluche, de toute façon si Ciel veut être fixé il n'as qu'à la presser entre ses mains ! Si c'est tout liquide et gluant il aura de quoi se poser des question XD ! Sinon je pense que Ciel autant que Sebastian n'est pas fut fut, c'est pour ça qu'il vont bien ensemble XD !

Celeste31 : Ahaha donc tu vois que cette relation à ses avantages XD ! De toute façon les relations faciles c'est pas drôle ! Personnellement je deteste les mangas niais genre love hina ( tu me dit si jamais là j'aurais fait un boulette XD ! ), enfin je dit ça mais au début hahaha ! Bon c'est vrai que le sac de cours il aurait pu s'en dispenser mais imagine que c'était un violeur pédophile bah il aurait put le frapper avec son sac XD ! Enfin bon ça reste un sac en même temps, à moins qu'il veuille jouer les Marie Popins XD ! Mais bon déjà que Sebastian est double jeu alors si en plus on a un Ciel salope Marie Popins XD ! Sinon Vincent c'est cool parce que c'est un peu le seul parent que personne ne deteste XD ! Enfin bon en même je voit mal un père engueulé son fils parce qu'il est gay alors qu'il l'as abandonner quoi. Ouais c'est vrai que l'affaire Michaelis sentait le cochon à 10 kilomètres XD ! Tout le monde s'en ai un peu douté, remarque qui ça aurait put être d'autre ! Enfin c'est vrai que du coup niveau suspence c'est mof mof XD ! C'est clair que du coup il hésite un peu à lui donner des détails, imagine si il avait insisté sur le mot en utilisant petit ami, il aurait insisté pour l'ammener XD ! Et la ouhouh XD ! Non mais c'est pas gentil de se moquer de Sebastian et puis c'est pas comme si il as précisé qu'il faisait quelque chose d'autre avec XD ! Ah sinon merci pour le lemon en plus cette semaine j'ai eu plein de boulot et puis pour écrire j'étais pas au top de ma forme du coup après avoir bouclé ce chapitre je ressemblais à un zombie XD ! Non mais le si t'est sage c'était un peu batard surtout que ça peut dire tout et n'importe quoi ! Imagine genre il doit pas le toucher mais il est pas sur du coup il reste en mode téntanie dans le lit XD ! Bon pour l'entreprise je vais te préciser, en fait les parents de Sebastian était parefaitement au courant pour le lien avec Ciel, à partir de là tu peut faire tes conclusion mais ça sent un peu le roussis XD ! Sinon pour la société Funtom, en faiit elle était tellement en baisse qu'on en parlait plus et elle n'avait presque même plus d'activité donc bon. Sinon pour la remonté en fait ça à vraiment eu lieu peu de temps avant que Vincent ne rencontre Ciel et il était tellement occupé avec Sebastian que c'était difficile de s'en appercevoir XD !

chiiby-ana'-chan : Oui c'est sur qu'à ce niveau j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, quoi que c'est quand même frustrant d'avoir son ordinateur à coté de soi et savoir qu'on ne peut pas l'utiliser, enfin je dit ça mais quand j'ai le choix entre ça et les devoirs je n'hésite pas mille ans XD ! Le choix est vite fait ! Enfin bon ce n'est pas bien je ne suis pas sérieuse ! Surtout que voilà je doit travailler ( les profs n'ont pas manquer de me le faire remarquer, enfin vu mes antécédans c'est normal XD ! ). Mais c'est vrai que perdre autant de tant dans le train c'est encore pire ! En même regarder des fiction cochonnes dans le train faut oser, parce que après la tête du voisin d'as coté, surtout que les gens ils sont trop curieux, dés que tu resort ton ordinateur tout le monde regarde ou tu va ! Moi déjà vu comment je cache à ma famille que je vais sur fanfiction alors à des inconnu je pourrais pas XD ! Enfin bon moi c'est moi, et puis je dit ça mais si jamais je serais dans ton cas je pense que je m'en fouterais ! Ce serait Fuck tout le monde XD ! Mais en fait du coup tu rentre vraiment tard, en fait tu rentre pour manger ! Sinon ouille pour les stages ! Remarque si tu est avec des gens sympa ça devrait être cool ! Enfin je dit ça mais je sais pas du tout comment ça se passe un stage en bac hôtélerie cuisine ! J'espère que tu vas pas passer la journée à éplucher des patates quoi que ( Attention je fais référence à un tome de Black Butler que tu as surement lu mais je préfère prévenir, il s'agit du tome 6 ! ) tu ferait comme Ciel XD ! Enfin bon c'est pas vraiment du stage, quoi que tu pourrais carrement balayer les épluchures, ça ça serait encore plus nulle XD ! Enfin bon tu me racontera bien évidemment ! Sinon je t'harcellerais pour que tu le fasse ! Ah toi c'est en math ? Moi je suis trop forte en math ( Enfin je vais pas trop me vanter non plus ça pourrait me porter malheurs XD ! ) ! Non mais le truc de la fenêtre je le fais mais j'ai personne vers qui me retourner ( On m'as mis toute seul T_T ! ). En plus quand je regarde y'a personne, du coup je me tourne à nouveau vers mon cahier pour faire des dessins XD ! Mais sinon j'aurais bien aimé le faire ! En plus ça doit être drôle quand on as une voisine ! Je t'envie ! Ah pour les livres moi aussi à la base je suis obligé mais bon comme tu doit t'en douter je suis un très mauvais élèves qui n'écoute pas les consignes XD ! du coup ils s'abiment mais on me dit jamais rien ! Tu as commencé l'os :D ? Ça c'est de la nouvelle dynamite ! Du coup pendant les cours tu vas pouvoir t'imaginer des petits scénarios, c'est tellement bien pour ça les cours ! Oh tu prends le tis, il est pas trop craignos ce train ? Parce que moi j'en ai entendu des belles ! Du ménage, vous nettoyer vos classes comme dans les lycées japonais ? Sinon la ES c'est une série générale, tu sait economique et social ! *Moi aussi j'aimerais bien oublié ce que ça veut dire j'en peut déjà plus de l'éco j'aurais jamais du choisir cette section XD ! En tout cas pour tes stages si tu as besoin de combines foireuse je suis là XD ! Mais pour les trains que veux tu dire par chahuteurs XD ( Dans ce sous entendu pervers je viens d'avoir eu presque une idée d'Os mais je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait, je suis triste T_T ) ? Non mais sinon c'est quoi c'est facon de travailler ?! Carrement tu t'endort XD ! Ah non mais franchement ça me tue XD ! J'imagine bien ta tête le matin quand tu te réveille avec tout tes livres sur toi XD ! Sinon pour la boule de neige moi c'est aussi comme ça que je surnomme les grosses en manteaux blanc ( aurait je fait une gaffe XD ? ). Ahaha sinon oui j'ai bien dit plus de lemon, en fait le truc de l'orgie je crois que ça va devenir vrai XD ! Allez Ciel va chercher le fouet XD ! Ah donc tu garde le secret ? Très bien alors comme ça tout le monde aura la surprise ! Mais bon en ce moment je le délaisse un peu mais je vais m'y remettre dés que je serais un peu plus avancé dans ma fic ! Ah celle de Paris normalement je devrais aller à la prochaine, je sais pas encore comment je me déguiserais par contre ! non mais sinon ça fait loin de chez moi en fait j'habite en region parisienne donc Paris c'est vraiment le plus logique en fait pour moi ! Et puis bon Paris c'est Paris ! J'aime trop cette ville ! Personne ne te trouve mignonne ? Les gens sont des idiots ! Enfin sinon heureusement que pour toi folle perverse est un compliment parce que sinon je serais déjà morte XD ! Et puis ça me ferait un défaut de plus XD ! Mais dit moi quand tu dit être folle perverse et sadique insinuerais tu que tu voudrais un Os sado maso XD ? Oh non mais c'est normal de se tromper dans les horaires de train ! Et puis on as tous des histoires comme ça XD ! Enfin je crois XD ! Un message par téléphatie attends j'essaye de deviner...Ciel en maillot de bain ( Dans la vie faut tenter XD ! ) ! Ah mais j'aime trop le fait que tu soit cuisinière ! Du coup quand est ce que tu ouvre un réstaurant avec plein de mignons serveurs XD ! Moi j'attends XD ! Bon sinon pour les cookies c'est pas grave XD ! Surtout que maintenant je veux des scones XD ! Ne m'en veux pas si parfois je te prends pour Sebastian XD ! Sinon c'est décidé je fais mes valises et vient dans ton lycée, je vous montrerais mon intéligence extreme XD ! Mais du coup ça doit être bien dans ta classe tu doit être avec plein de cuisinier mignon ( Ou alors plein d'obèse fan de gateaux XD ! ).Sinon pour la version cochonne de Black butler c'est facile à deviner puisqu'on fait tous ça ! D'ailleurs heureusement que quand je m'imagine des trucs vraiment trop excitant je n'ai pas vraiment de réaction parce que sinon je serais foutu XD ! Parfois c'est tellement chaud que je pourrais pisser du nez mais ça ça ne m'arrive jamais XD ! Un an de japonais ? J'aimerais tellement ! Franchement je respecte trop les gens qui s'investissent dans les langues j'ai tellement de mal moi ! Je sais à peine dire les mots baisque genre désolé bonjour bon appétit et encore ça c'est grace aux animés XD ! Oh le coup du trieur, je connais ça XD ! A la fin tu te retrouve avec un milliard de feuilles c'est atroce ! Sinon pour les disputes le mieux c'est encore l'ipod, bon après quand c'est le matin je rigole plus ! Sinon pour les tomes sur internet en fait au départ je faisais partis de ceux qui le faisait ( J'ai genre lu les trois premier tome ) Mais après j'ai lu une interview de Yana toboso ou elle disait qu'elle était triste de ceux qui lisait sont manga sur internet et qui les publiait car elle trouvait ça honteux de donner accés aussi facilement à son travail ! Elle faisait trop de peine du coup maintenant j'achête les mangas, et puis je préfère les lire comme ça ! Enfin je comprends la tentation avec les délais qu'ils mettent en france !

* * *

><p>Je me réveille, avec du mal j'ouvre me yeux. Je vois alors Sebastian s'habiller dans la précipitation.<p>

-Ciel : Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi d'essayer de partir avant le levé de l'aube ?

-Sebastian : Ne rigoles pas l'aube est déjà levé depuis longtemps, je suis déjà en retard !

-Ciel : Il est quel heure ?

-Sebastian : Il est déjà 11h !

-Ciel : Merde ! Je devais rejoindre mon père à 9h !

-Sebastian : Ton père ?

Je réalise alors la porté de mes paroles.

-Ciel : Je me suis trompé je voulais dire mon...

Rien ne viens.

-Sebastian : Tu n'as pas d'autre nom à sortir ! Tu voulais bien dire ton père !

Je suis tenté l'espace d'un instant de lui mentir mais ça n'arrangerait rien au choses. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose il se voit interrompu par la voix de ses parents le priant de venir.

-Sebastian : Il est déjà arrivé putain !

-Ciel : Je reste ici je suppose.

-Sebastian : Tu ne peut quand même pas descendre ! Si moi j'y vais c'est pour un rendez-vous important ! Mes parents accueillent leur futur associé !

-Ciel : C'est pour cette raison que tu ne m'aimera jamais assez...

-Sebastian : Tait toi un instant tu veux et tâche de rester ici.

Je suis tout pour lui la nuit mais quand arrive le jour avec ses préoccupations mondaines je ne suis pour lui que la dernière dont il aimerait à avoir se soucier. Mais comme à mon habitude je lui obéis.

Alors que je l'entends descendre je me rapproche de la porte pour pouvoir écouter leurs discussions.

-Alexandra : Je suis heureuse de vous recevoir aujourd'hui !

-Vincent : Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

-Marc : Je vois que vous êtes seul.

-Vincent : Oui apparemment mon fils n'as pas voulu m'accompagner, quelque part je le comprends comment peut il me pardonner après que je l'ai abandonné.

Je serre la mâchoire, je ne veut pas qu'il croit que je ne l'aime pas. Si seulement je m'étais réveiller plus tôt !

-Alexandra : Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, j'espère que ça lui passera.

-Marc : D'ailleurs commençons les présentations !

Non pas ça.

-Alexandra : Vincent je vous présente notre fils Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance...Vincent...?

-Vincent : Vincent Phantomhive, enchanté !

Je recroqueville mes mains sur la porte. Comment va t'il réagir ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être là.

-Vincent : J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Alexandra : Non rien, c'est juste que Sebastian est surpris ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on s'associe à vous ! Vous savez il a toujours admiré votre entreprise !

Je les entends alors se poser à table, parler de travail et rire de leurs anecdote personnelles.

-Vincent : Alors parles moi de toi Sebastian !

-Sebastian : Et bien je suis en première au lycée d'économie et de marketing pour les futurs dirigeants.

-Vincent : Ah comme mon fils, et tu t'y sent bien ?

-Sebastian : J'ai d'assez bonnes notes et j'arrive assez facilement à me faire des amis.

-Vincent : Et les amours ?

-Sebastian : Et bien...

-Alexandra : Ne sois pas si timide ! Il a en effet une compagne qui s'appelle Jamile ! Je trouve que cela est un très beau nom !

-Vincent : Jamile ?

C'est sur, c'était sur, prévu d'avance ! Il a tilté ! Le fils qui s'appelle Sebastian, sa copine Jamile ! Ce que je peut être stupide d'avoir espérer l'histoire d'un instant qu'il ne se rende compte de rien !

-Vincent : Je crois que je dois vous laissez.

-Alexandra : Attendez avant de partir il faut que l'on vous donne les derniers papiers !

-Vincent : Euh oui bien sur !

-Marc : Sebastian attends nous ici on va avec Vincent cherchez les papiers.

Je les entends monter. Je me recule alors par réflexe de la porte. Cependant je les entends toujours. J'entends les bruits de papiers, j'entends Alexandra râler de ne pas les trouver mais je n'entends pas mon père partir. Mais je ne peut vraiment pas lui en vouloir, si c'est la seule solution pour récupérer l'entreprise il doit le faire.

-Alexandra : Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai vraiment du mal à les retrouver, j'étais pourtant sure de les avoir mit là !

-Marc : Attends je crois savoir ou ils sont.

Pourquoi ai je l'impression qu'ils se rapprochent ? De toute manière ils ne pourront pas rentrer vu que Sebastian a fermé la porte.

Je vois alors la poignée s'agiter. J'avoue paniquer l'espace d'un instant. J'essaye alors de trouver ou me cacher mais il n'y a rien. Même le dessous du lit est inaccessible. Je décide alors de me cacher tout simplement sous les couvertures. Avec un peu de chance il ne rentrerons pas ou ne ferrons pas attention au lit.

Je vois alors en effet la poignée à nouveau immobile.

-Marc : Sebastian il faudrait peut être que tu arrête de fermer en permanence ta chambre !

-Sebastian : Comment ça ma chambre ?

-Alexandra : Heureusement que l'on a un double !

Il doit me détester d'être là.

-Vincent : Ça ne le dérange pas que j'entre dans sa chambre ?

-Alexandra : Mais non pas du tout !

La serrure commence alors à s'ouvrir. Je me replie sur moi même. Je ne suis même pas habiller. Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas ranger les vêtements se trouvant par terre. Je suis énervé contre moi même. J'aurais pu y penser.

Maintenant je n'ai plus le temps de rien faire, ils sont déjà rentré. Alexandra fouille alors quelques tiroirs.

-Alexandra : Ah les voilà ! Tu avais raison ils étaient bien là !

On entends alors quelqu'un glisser.

-Alexandra : Marc ça va ?

-Marc : Oui ça va mais sur quoi j'ai pu bien glisser ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Sebastian de laissez ses affaires.

-Alexandra : Ça n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être ses affaires.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir, pourquoi as t'il fallu qu'ils les remarquent ? Si mon père voit mes vêtements...

-Marc : Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais ramener une fille à la maison !

-Alexandra : Une fille ? Tu est en train d'insinuer que ce n'est pas Jamile qui est venue ici ?

-Marc : Tu vois bien que ces vêtements seraient trop petit pour elle ! Et puis si ces vêtements sont là c'est qu'elle encore ici.

-Alexandra : Encore ici ?

En ce moment même leurs regards devaient se tourner vers le lit. Je ne veux vraiment pas que mon père me voit comme ça, nu dans le lit d'un garçon.

-Alexandra : Comment nous avons fait pour ne pas voir la bosse qu'il se faisait sur le lit ?

-Marc : D'ailleurs Sebastian tu aurais pu faire descendre ton amie !

Ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut disputer.

Je sens alors la couverture se baisser légèrement. L'air frais vient se frotter contre moi. Je les vois alors prendre une mine déçus.

Mon père lui n'as même pas d'expression.

-Marc : J'étais sur qu'il recommencerait un jour ou l'autre.

-Alexandra : Apparemment sortir avec Jamile ne lui as pas suffit.

Je me relève et vois alors mon père se rapprocher de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ou de me dire.

Pourtant je vois bien qu'il est en colère. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce regard se trouve maintenant près du lit. Il lève sa main et me gifle alors violemment. Je pose immédiatement ma main sur ma joue, elle me brûle. Je vois Alexandra et son maris se retenir de rire tandis que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

-Vincent : Rhabille toi, tu vas rentrer avec moi.

Ils sortent alors de la chambre.

-Vincent : Je suis vraiment désolé que mon fils vous ai importuné.

-Alexandra : Ce n'est rien ! Nous savons ce que sait d'élever des enfants ! Nous même nous avons des difficultés ! D'ailleurs notre fils n'est pas non plus innocent dans cette histoire !

-Marc : En tout cas nous somme très heureux de faire des affaires avec vous.

-Vincent : Bon Ciel tu te dépêche ?

-Ciel : J'arrive.

Je met alors en vitesse mon manteau et sort de la chambre. Il m'attrape par le bras et me traîne avec lui. Nous descendons les escaliers en compagnie des deux idiots. Je me sens quelque peu honteux. Une fois arrivé en bas je vois Sebastian. Je ne saurais pas quel message il tente de me faire passer à travers son regards. Il doit voir que ma joue est encore rouge. Peut être que ça lui fait plaisir. Mais peut être aussi que c'est ce qui l'attends également.

-Vincent : Bon et bien au revoir !

-Marc : A une prochaine fois.

Il continue de me traîner jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois arrivé jusqu'à elle il me lâche le bras et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Vincent : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. J'ai envie de pleurer.

-Vincent : Bon très bien on en parlera une fois arrivé.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je crois que maintenant je comprends enfin Sebastian.

Durant le trajet je me laisse alors allez à pleurer la joue me brûlant encore.


	44. Chapter 44

Bon je suis vraiment désolé de poster aussi tard mais j'ai eu une semaine chargé ! Enfin bon j'arrive quand même pour poster même si du coup il n'y a pas de petite phrase du début \o/ !

* * *

><p>mangakadu14 : Bon j'avoue que la gifle c'était pas très gentil mais bon au moins maintenant il sait ce que c'est de se faire frapper par ses parents ! Enfin bon c'est un peu abusé de la part de Vincent ! Ça fait un peu le mec qui débarque de nul part et qui est trop méchant ! Quand on abandonne son fils on est censé être plus gentil mais bon comme on dit les chiens ne font pas des chats XD ! Et vu comment Ciel est un boulet à la base ! D'ailleurs si il avait été plus intélligent, comme tu le dit, il aurait pas tenté le diable ( Désolé pour le jeu de mot minable XD ! ) ! Ah bah les parents ça reste les parents, remarque ils se sont toujours moquer de Ciel, et la ça va encore par rapport au jour ou il avait lu sa lettre pour Sebastian ! Eux c'est vraiment des batard de compétition XD ! Ahaha sinon Sebastian c'est vrai que la discussion promet d'être épique XD ! Ciel va falloir qu'il assure ! Enfin bon en même temps ça lui aura fait les pieds à Sebastian !<p>

Elise dit l'Elfe: Effectivement en ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment très calme XD ! Faut dire que je pense pas que ça va aller en s'arrangeant XD ! Non ouais cette gifle elle était un peu innatendu mais tellemetn épique, enfin de mon point de vue hein XD ! Ah si je suis inspiré ? En fait pas vraiment XD ! C'est pour me la péter que je dit ça ! C'est juste que je trouve les scènes de rebondissement plus facile à écrire que les scènes de la vie quotidienne, là l'inspiration vient vraiment moins facilement XD ! Non mais c'est vrai que les cours ça aide pas mal ! Surtout les cours d'espagnol XD ! Qui n'as jamais imaginé un scénario cochon pendant les cours XD ? Oh non mais là j'ai trop de compliments, l'eau te coule carrement à la bouche XD ! Non mais je vais finir par être gêné XD ! Enfin non en fait, je suis quelqu'un de beaucoup trop égocentrique pour l'être XD ! Je te verrais alors tout le temps :D ! Dans ce cas bienvenue dans le groupe de mes lectrices * confettis confettis* ! Et bien ça va pour une terminal S, remarque tu doit avoir plein de devoir ! Enfin je dit ça mais tu est peut être comme moi qui suit une vrai branleuse et privilégie Fanfiction par rapport à ses DM XD ! Non c'est pas sérieux ce que je fais, faut vraiment pas suivre mon exemple ! Enfin à chaque fois je dit ça mais ça empêche pas les gens de faire pareil XD ! Sinon pour ta review à mon OS, je l'ai bien lu et elle m'as vraiment fait plaisir mais malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre entre tout mes cours T_T ! Enfin bon je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que tu me soutient autant, d'ailleurs je te met un smiley :D ! Sinon pour la petite technique c'est clair elle est bien mais même ça ca marche pas ! Et des fois j'espace genre de deux jours les relécture mais bon je garde les mêmes erreurs XD ! Non mais je vais vraiment essayer de faire attention vraiment ! En tout cas merci pour le petit conseil je le garde en tête !

Toroko-sama : C'est quoi tout ces compliments XD ? Enfin je dit ça mais en secret je suis trop contente, enfin bon en même temps j'ai travaillé ! Si seulement ça pouvait être la même chose à l'école...Enfin bref sinon effectivement dans ma fic quand y'a un coup foireux ça se sent à des kilomètres ! En particulier de ceux genres là XD ! 'est sur que Ciel aurait pas du mentir mais tu le vois franchement dire : Ouais l'employé que tu recois aujourd'hui c'est mon père histoire de foutre encore plus la merde dans notre relation déjà bancale ! XD ? Mais c'est vrai que ça va pas que lui attirer des bonnes choses ! Ah non mais c'est vrai qu'il est naif, en même temps il as cru qu'une nuit lui aurait suffis à tout réparer mais que dale, remarque c'st ça en fait qu'on lui reproche XD ! J'avoue que là Vincent il as un peu jouer la carte de l'émotion XD ! On aurait pu entendre les violons dérrière XD ! En même temps fallait bien ma petit touche cliché hein XD ? J'avoue que là c'est trop flagrant pour qu'il ne voit rien, remarque il n'avait vu aucune phot de Sebastian donc y'avait un espoir ( D'ailleurs ça me rapelle cette pub MacDo avec l'homosexuelle qui montre sa photo de classe XD, je sais ça à rien à voir mais ça me faisait rire de m'en rappeler xD ! ). Non mais des parents ça peut mettre des papiers n'importe ou ! C'est juste une coincidence ! Bon j'avoue que ça fait un peu gros avec Marc qui en plus glisse sur les vêtments de Ciel mais là c'est un peu de sa faute XD ! Bon du coup ills ont découvert Ciel XD ! Non mais cherche pas pour les parents de Sebastian c'est des homophobes puissance Dix Mille ! Ah c'est vrai que là Vincent s'est révélé mais en même temps là son fils à un peu foutu son diner d'affaire, et en plus de ça il lui avait foutu un faux plan pour baiser avec Sebastian ! Et ne parlons même pas de toutes ses cachoteries ! Et je pense que c'est plus ça qui l'as énervé que le fait qu'il couche avec Sebastian ! Parce que ça il devait s'en douter ! Enfin là au moins en tout cas il est fixer XD ! Non mais c'est vrai qu'être tout nu devant tout le monde c'est un peu la loose mais je crois qu'il est plus à une humiliation près XD ! J'avoue que la dernière scène fait un peu nostalgique mais bon ça c'est encore le style plupluien XD !

Etoile-lead-sama : A peine arrivé que tu t'excuse déjà ! Mais ne t'inquiète je sais que c'est difficile de reviewer moi même dés fois j'ai pas le temps, d'ailleurs c'est très rare que je te review le mercredi même ! Enfin bon si je peut te demander ce que je veux et bien je voudrais un OS bien lemoné, bien pervers dégueulasse, une sorte de grosse orgie quoi XD ! Ah là on regrette XD ! Remarque un truc bien chaud entre Ciel et Sebastian j'aimerais bien hahaha XD ! C'est que maintenant que tu te rends que ma fic n'est pas simple XD ! En même temps ça aurait été trop beau que Vincent reste gentil du début à la fin, après y'as encore du chemin avant qu'il atteigne le niveau des parents de Sebastian XD ! enfin bon c'est vrai que cette gifle il l'aurait peut être pas donné si ils étaient pas là ! Par contre faut trop espérer quand à la compréhension de Ciel, boulet comme il est il risque de prendre les choses au premier degrés XD ! Ahaha on se pose des question ! Sinon c'est bien tu arrive à trouver les quelques insinuations que je laisse glisser ( Ou qui m'échappe naturellement quand j'oublie que le lécteur ne sait rien XD ! ). Enfin bref n'oublie pas pour l'OS cochon XD ! Bises sataniques ( Et ouais je sais c'est trop bien comme expression XD ! )

* * *

><p>Mon père ne m'as pas parler une seule fois de la soirée. Il s'est contenté de repousser la conversation encore une fois. Me voila donc ce matin mangeant mes mes céréales en silence. J'en viendrais presque à regretter le café de Sebastian.<p>

-Vincent : Ça me fait quand même bizarre de te voir tout les jours en fille...

-Ciel : Tu te décide enfin à parler.

-Vincent : Je vais appeler le directeur dés aujourd'hui pour arranger ça.

-Ciel : Pourtant je suis très bien en fille !

-Vincent : Ecoute avec la remonté de l'entreprise dans le marché on risque d'être fortement exposé aux médias donc je préfère pouvoir donner un nom d'école à mon fils et non pas à ma "fille" !

-Ciel : Je suppose également que tu ne veux plus que je m'approche de Sebastian pour l'instant.

-Vincent : Peut être que qu'avec le temps les choses vont s'arranger mais pour l'instant je suis obliger de te le demander.

-Ciel : Bon je devrais peut être y aller, je vais finir par être en retard.

-Vincent : Attends tu ne peut pas sortir maintenant.

-Ciel : Pourquoi ?

-Vincent : Je ne veux plus jamais te voir aller à l'école déguisé ainsi ! D'ailleurs j'ai pris la peine de te faire une nouvelle garde robe un peu moins féminine.

-Ciel : Très bien mais je doit quand même aller en cours.

-Vincent : Pas encore, tu y iras cet après midi quand il auront finis de régler les détails administratifs. D'ailleurs par la même occasion je te fais changer de classe. De toute manière cette spécialité ne te convenait pas.

-Ciel : Tu aurais quand même pu trouver meilleure excuse.

-Vincent : Ecoute je fais du mieux que je peut pour arranger tes conneries, excuse moi du terme !

-Ciel : C'est ça la raison qui t'as poussé à me gifler ?

-Vincent : Parfois les enfants ont besoin de correction.

-Ciel : Tu pourras me rappeler quand je pourrais retourner à l'école...

Je retourne dans ma chambre, du moins ce que je peut appeler ma chambre. Je me dirige vers mon armoire. Quitte à me refaire une image autant être bien habillé. Je fouille donc parmi la tonne de vêtements qu'il m'a acheté. Que des vêtements sage. Il ne me semble pas que ça me corresponde. Pour aujourd'hui je n'aurais qu'a porter mes propres vêtements. Je regarde alors dans ma valise. Après de longues recherches je me décide à mettre un jean slim et ma veste en cuir. Je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir mit un jour.

Je referme a valise et sort de ma chambre, je ne peut pas rester ici une minute de plus. En passant devant mon père je sais très bien ce que je risque mais je m'en fiche.

-Vincent : Ou compte tu aller comme ça ?

-Ciel : Si ces gens savent vraiment comment traiter un Phantomhive ma chambre devrait être bientôt prête.

Avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je m'en vais. Sebastian commence déjà à me manquer.

Dans la rue tout le monde me regarde, maintenant tout le monde sais qui je suis. Je trace ma route malgré tout. Je réfléchis. Je serais maintenant dans l'internat réservé aux hommes. Voir Sebastian ne sera plus un problème, si encore il veut me voir. Après tout dépends également de mon colocataire de chambre. D'ailleurs je m'interroge encore sur l'identité de celui ci. Et puis Vincent leur as certainement donner une consigne à ce propos. Je peux être presque sur que je ne me retrouverais pas avec Sebastian.

Je vois à l'horizon le lycée. Je baisse la tête et continue de marcher. Arrivé à l'intérieur je me rends directement à l'administration.

-Ciel : Bonjour je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive et c'est mon premier jour ici, j'aimerais savoir ou je suis censé aller.

-Valerie : Attendez je vais regarder...

J'en profite alors pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la liste des dortoirs.

-Valerie : Je vois que vous arrivez en avance.

-Ciel : Je n'avais pas de possibilités de transport pour après.

-Valerie : Du coup on ne vous as pas encore assignez de chambre.

-Ciel : Je ne pense pas que ce soit très long à faire.

-Valerie : Et bien si on n'avait pas eu tant de consigne ça le serait effectivement.

-Ciel : Quel genre de consigne ?

-Valerie : Je ne peut pas vous les révélez mais ça m'étonne que votre père ne vous en ai pas parler.

-Ciel : Il n'y as vraiment aucune chambre de disponible ?

-Valerie : Si peut être une...mais ça ne respecte vraiment pas les consignes !

-Ciel : Laissez moi devinez comme de part hasard la seule chambre ou il y a de la place est celle de Sebastian ?

-Valerie : Oui.

-Ciel : Je veux être dans cette chambre !

-Valerie : Mais..

-Ciel : Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de vos consignes stupides ! Vous allez me donner cette chambre un point c'est tout !

-Valerie : Voyons je ne peut pas vous laissez cette chambre ce serait désobéir aux règles !

-Ciel : De toute façon vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a aucune chambre de libre !

-Valerie : Oui mais dans ce genre de cas je doit faire un procédure pour vous trouver une autre chambre !

-Ciel : De toute manière Sebastian est d'accord pour que je vienne dans sa chambre donc il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Vous savez je vais avoir 18 ans bientôt !

-Valerie : Nous n'avons alors qu'à en discuter avec le principal concerné.

Je peut alors voir que Sebastian s'approcher de l'accueil. Il parait plutôt surpris de me voir.

-Valerie : Bonjour Monsieur Michaelis ! Quel est la raison de votre venue ?

-Sebastian : Je viens récupérer ma clé, je l'ai laissé ici cette après midi.

-Valerie : Bien sur ! Vous allez à votre chambre ?

-Sebastian : Oui pourquoi ?

-Valerie : Cet élève ici présent aimerais partager sa chambre avec vous et je voudrais savoir si vous me donnez votre accords ?

-Sebastian : Vous en avez besoin ?

-Valerie : Oui étant donnez que j'ai reçue des consignes...

-Sebastian : Dans ces cas là vous n'êtes pas censé lui attribuer une autre chambre ?

-Valerie : Si mais cet élève insiste pour être avec vous !

-Ciel : Vous exagérer peut être un peu la réalité.

-Valerie : Non je n'exagère vraiment pas ! Donc êtes vous d'accord ?

-Sebastian : Je suppose que oui.

-Valerie : Bon et bien Monsieur Phantomhive vous pouvez le suivre, vous vous rendrez en cours cet après midi en salle B203, le délégué vous fera part de tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

J'avais gagné.

Sebastian se retourne alors avec un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus moqueur.

-Sebastian : Alors comme ça on tenait absolument à dormir dans ma chambre ! Je savais que tu était accro à moi mais à ce point !

-Ciel : Que ? Tu parles mais je suis sur que tu serais capable de me violer pendant la nuit !

-Sebastian : Il faut dire que ça ne pourrait pas trop être ton cas, tu n'as pas vraiment la carrure pour ce genre de chose !

-Ciel : Et toi pas forcement la volonté de te débattre !

-Sebastian : Tu me traite de salope ? Bon aller passe moi tes valises petit, tu risque de te fatiguer !

-Ciel : Petit ? Tu vas voir !

Je me met alors à le poursuivre en riant. Je le suis jusque dans la chambre. Il pose alors mes affaires près de mon lit. Je remarque qu'il se trouve à coté du sien.

-Sebastian : Comme tu peut le voir ce ne sont pas des chambres séparés.

-Ciel : Donc t'as pas intérêt à ramener Jamile !

-Sebastian : Pourquoi je la ramènerais, maintenant si j'ai envie de coucher tu est là.

-Ciel : Que ?

-Sebastian : Ca te va pas de jouer l'enfant gêné !

-Ciel : Je ne suis pas du tout gêné ! Je suis juste étonné de voir que tu est aussi accro à moi ! Il faut dire que je suis un garçon tout à fait exceptionnel !

Il relève alors un sourcil l'air perplexe.

-Sebastian : Tu parles je suis sur que tu sera le premier à craqué !

-Ciel : Ah vraiment ! On parie ?

-Sebastian : Alors là oui ! Tu vas prendre la défaite de ta vie !

Étrangement je me sens confiant. Même si je venais à perdre ce pari je gagnerais une nuit auprès de Sebastian.

-Ciel : Avant que l'on commence je tient à te préciser que tout à l'heure j'ai cours !

-Sebastian : Je pense que tu craquera assez vite pour qu'on puisse avoir le temps de passer un moment ensemble !

-Ciel : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Sebastian : Je te connais trop.

Il s'approche alors de moi. Il n'as pas le même regard que d'habitude. Alors que son souffle se rapproche mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Mon rythme s'accélère. Comme pour m'énerver il m'embrasse le plus lentement possible le long de ma nuque. Je respire sans soif son odeur, je frémis d'avantage. Sa main vient alors se loger sur ma cuisse. Je me retiens de chavirer tant la sensation est plaisante. Il remonte de plus en plus haut sans jamais arrivé à l'endroit ou je ne cesse de durcir. Sans même que je ne puisse me contrôler je vois ma main se poser sur son cou. Je le vois alors sourire. Je sens une agréable sensation se former dans mon bas ventre. Son sourire me rends fou. Sa main se serre et je suis frustré de ne pas le sentir s'aventurer un peu plus haut. Mais je ne doit pas craquer. Je l'embrasse alors sur le coin des lèvres. Je l'embrasse doucement prenant soin de ne jamais aller plus loin. Il ferme alors lentement ses yeux. Je laisse mes mains parcourir son corps, son visage ses cheveux. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il me pousse alors sur le lit. Son corps est de plus en plus proche du mien. Je sens alors son torse se presser contre moi. J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai chaud. Son corps se met alors à bouger. Il frotte son membre contre le mien.

-Sebastian : Ciel...

Il me murmure mon nom à l'oreille. Mon corps s'enflamme, je suis alors en érection. Lui aussi. Il s'appuie d'avantage. Ma virilité est serré contre la sienne. Elle devient douloureuse. Je me sens devenir humide. Je tente un première fois alors de me retirer, je ne veux pas succomber. Cependant mes forces me lâchent alors qu'il se colle d'avantage. Je me laisse m'embrumer tandis que nous tremblons doucement. J'ouvre à moitié mes yeux pour le voir, il semble sur le point de venir. Alors je me retire le laissant plus frustré que moi. Il m'attrape alors par la bras et me projette de nouveau sur le lit. Il défait mon pantalon. Il dépose de léger baiser sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Mon abdomen me brûle. Je suis toujours autant dure. Je ressens de plus en plus de plaisir. J'enlève alors son bas avec mon pieds effleurant au passage son pénis. Je peut voir son regard devenir brumeux. Nous ne tardons pas alors à finir torse nu tout les deux puis même complètement nu. C'est si frustrant de le voir ainsi au dessus de moi avec mon érection qui me brûle toujours autant. Il se positionne alors à mon entrée se contentant de poser son pénis sans aller plus loin. Mais ce simple contact suffit à me faire gémir fortement. Je prends son visage entre mes deux mains et le rapproche de moi. Mon regard est suppliant, je suis sur le point de le prier de me faire du bien alors que tout mon corps me brûle. En plus l'heure tourne, je veut absolument le sentir jouir en moi.

-Ciel : Sebastian, je n'en peut plus, je veux te sentir en moi !

-Sebastian : Tu craques donc déjà ?

-Ciel : Oui Sebastian, prends moi !

Il sourit moi aussi. Nous ne savons pas par quoi commencer. J'ai envie de sauter toutes les étapes. Mais Sebastian se décide à m'embrasser sauvagement. Il dévore mes lèvres. Il domine pleinement le baiser. Il plonge directement sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle se loge au plus profond. Je sens mon esprit s'échapper. Le gout de sa salive s'imprègne sur ma langue. Il me fait fondre. Il se défait alors délicatement de ma bouche pour pouvoir y plonger deux de ses doigts. Je les lèche tout en le regardant dans les yeux avant de les fermer complètement. Sa main donc redescend. Il introduit alors ses doigts.

-Ciel : Sebastian !

Je m'accroche à lui. Je rapproche mon visage à coté du sien, mes bras se trouvent à son cou. Le désir va à nouveau plus bas. Ma virilité me démange. Elle se contracte alors que ses doigts vont plus profond. Une fois prêt je le regarde pour l'inciter à commencer. Mon coeur se met alors à battre violemment tandis qu'il place son pénis. Il le rentre tout doucement. Mon membre se contracte à cette sensation. Tout mon anus s'embrase au fur et à mesure qu'il me pénètre. Il bouge, des frissons me parcourent le bas du dos. Mon front est chaud. Voir ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête m'excite. Je l'attire vers moi. Complètement haletant je ne cesse de lui souffler dessus mais cela l'encourage d'autant plus à accélérer. Mon membre se serre. Il donne alors de grands coup en gémissant. Je crie alors à mon tour. Il continue, me touchant au bonne endroit à chaque fois. Mon érection devient de plus en plus forte. Je suis tellement submergé par le plaisir que mes bras ne tiennent même plus et se détachent de sa nuque. Tout mes membre tremblent. Il me donne alors un coup de trop, je jouis. Je me cambre alors vers lui et lui gémis à l'oreille. Je me resserre et alors jouis à son tour. Il se défait alors de moi et se repose sur le lit. Je me retourne alors pour voir l'heure.

-Ciel : Merde je crois que je n'aurais même pas le temps de prendre une douche.

-Sebastian : J'oubliais qu'on n'est plus dans la même classe.

-Ciel : Tout ça pour éviter tout ce que l'on vient de faire.

-Sebastian : Enfin bon quitte à arriver en retard tu ferais peut être mieux d'aller te laver ! Regarde le sperme coule encore le long de tes cuisses.

-Ciel : C'est vrai que l'on as vu plus romantique !

-Sebastian : Allez va te laver, je viens pas avec toi sinon tu risque d'arrivé encore plus en retard !

-Ciel : Oui et je me vois mal leur donner le vrai justificatif !

-Sebastian : Tu me racontera ce soir comment ça s'est passé.

-Ciel : Oui.

-Sebastian : Il faudra aussi que l'on parle à propos d'hier !

Son regard change. Même le ton de sa voix n'est plus le même. Pour la première fois de la journée il semble sérieux. Il faut dire que ça aurait été étonnant qu'il ne m'en parle pas de toute la journée.

-Ciel : Euh oui bien sur...

Je me rends alors à la douche. Une fois entré je fouille dans tout les tiroirs pour voir si je peut y trouver des produits de toilette féminin mais par chance je en trouve rien. Il ne l'as alors jamais emmené ici. Cela me rassure un peu. J'espère alors juste qu'elle ne viendra jamais ici, que je soit le seul à pouvoir l'avoir dans cette chambre.


End file.
